Doctor Doctor!
by XXCullenXX
Summary: Bella is in a car accident with her abusive Boyfriend James.Bella is admitted to hospital where Edward Cullen is her doctor. Will romance blossom for the couple? All human.strong Language and maybe lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Right this story is totally different to what i normally write. its human for a start and it is totally my own story. apart from the characters who belong to the Amazing SM Love her.  
I dont know what you are going to think about this story. This first chapter will be it for a while and if you like it i will carry on writing. If you prefer my other story that i am currently writing "Sisters" Then let me know and i will try and update that as soon as possible.  
I havent decided yet but there may be lemons in this story. OmgAnnalise, one of my best friends is nagging me to write one so i might give it a go. dont know how good it is going to be though, seriously cant write stuff like that.  
Im gona let you read this now and ill talk to you at the bottom. **

Edward Cullen

I'm Edward Cullen I am a doctor at a hospital in Chicago. Its not that I don't like my job, I do. I really love the fact that I get paid to help people get better when they are ill or injured but I had recently gone through a rather messy divorce so I was depressed a lot recently which was effecting my work. I was seriously considering handing in my resignation. Since I had finalised my divorce, the only place that I seem to be is in this hospital. I cant remember the last time that I went out with my friends. It was really depressing.

"Edward. What time do you finish today?" Emmett asked me.

Emmett McCarthy was one of the physiotherapists who worked in the hospital with me. He was also one of my best friends. We had grown up together. We were practically brothers. He was the one I talk to when I was going through my divorce and he was very supportive then. Now though, every opportunity he gets he will find something about me to poke fun at.

"I'm off in about 5 minutes. Why?" I asked glancing at the clock on the Wall.

"Me and Jasper are going for a few drinks after work. You're coming. And don't you dare think about saying no. it has been months since you came out with us and now that the bitch is out of your life you can start doing things you want again. So are you coming? Great we will meet you in about 10 minutes" Emmett said as he walked down the corridor and out the door before I had the chance to say anything back to him.

He was right, It has been months since I had been out. And the reason for that was mainly Tanya. She would not allow me to see people out of work. She never liked Emmett anyway so when she would find out that I had plans to go out with him and Jasper she would throw a fit and I would have to cancel my plans so that I could calm her down. Of course, it was all attention seeking. As soon as she knew that I was no longer going out she would calm down immediately.

I looked over at the clock again. It was 9 o'clock. I have finished my shift. Finally. I walked out of the hospital to see Jasper and Emmett waiting for me. Jasper Whitlock was my other best friend. He had moved down here from Texas a few years ago and instantly befriended Emmett and myself. There was something about him that you had to like. I don't know what it was about him but everyone he met seemed to like him instantly.

"Come on Edward. Lets get some drinks in you." Jasper said as he clapped me on the shoulder as I walked past him.

I threw my things in my car and left it in the parking lot. I wouldn't drink much tonight so I would be able to drive my car home later.

Emmett, Jasper and I walked to a small bar near the hospital. Once we were in there Emmett went to the bar to get a round of drinks and brought them back to the table.

"So how you holding up?" Jasper asked me while Emmett was gone.

"Oh I'm great. I've lost my house, god knows how much money and all I have left are 5 shirts, 3 pairs of pants and my car. And ive had to move back in with my parents. Yeah, my life couldn't be better." I answered him sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Emotionally how are you?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"Relieved I think is the best was to describe how I am feeling at the moment. I'm just happy that I have my life back now." I answered him. Emmett still wasn't back from he bar. Instead he was chatting up a blond girl who was sitting by the bar.

"That's a good frame of mind to have. Just think of your life now as a clean slate. You can do what ever you want now with out Tanya holding you back." Jasper said. He was easy to talk to Jasper was. Well, he sort of had to be as it was his job. Jasper was a psychiatrist who would deal with the patients in the hospital who had suffered mental damage. Most of the patients were rape victims and people who had been abused.

Emmett came back to the table carrying 3 pints of beer in his hand.

"So, what are you girls talking about?" he asked as he sat opposite me.

"We were talking about Tanya." Jasper said.

"OH great. Where to begin?" Emmett thought to himself. I wasn't in the mood for Emmett's bitchy side tonight.

"We _were _talking about her. but not now, we are just talking." I said taking one of the pint glasses from his and drinking it.

"What! I missed bitching time. That's not fair." Emmett complained.

"Well you would have been able to join in if you hadn't been talking to that pretty blond at the bar." Jasper pointed out.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." he admitted taking a large drink from his beer.

We stayed in the bar for a few hours before i decided to go home. It was my day off tomorrow so I could have the day to myself hopefully. Emmett and Jasper lived within walking distance of the hospital, but I needed a car to get between work and the house. When I got home the house was quiet. My parents must have been in bed. They were use to me coming home late from work, but I still snuck to my room like a teenage who had been out in the night and was sneaking back home making sure that their parents didn't find out. I got to my room with out waking either of my parents up. I looked over at the clock it was only half 11 but I decided to go to bed. Today had been pretty busy and I was tired. I took off my shirt and grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms and got into bed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

Isabella Swan.

Shit! It was 10. I had been out of the house for over 2 hours and I told James that I would only be an hour. I had been with my best friend Jacob Black. He lived in Washington and was in Chicago on business or something, I didn't really know. I had told my boyfriend of 2 years James that I was meeting a friend this morning. That wasn't lying; Jacob was my friend so I should have nothing to worry about. But I did. I drove back to the house and parked the car in the drive way and got out. I opened the house door and was instantly screamed at.

"Where the hell have you been!? You said that you would be back by now. What took you so long?" he yelled as me.

"I'm sorry. We were talking longer that I thought we would be." I said as I set my things down in the kitchen.

"Who did you meet today?" James growled at me. This was the part that I was scared to answer.

"TELL ME!" James yelled again, but this time he slapped me across my face causing me to fall to the ground.

"Jacob. I met Jacob this morning." I answered holding my cheek trying to get the pain to go away. But my cheek would be the least of my worries.

James came behind me and grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me up off the ground.

"You were with another guy. You whore!" James screamed at me hitting me in the stomach whilst still holding my hair. I knew there would be no use in me fighting back, that would just make things worse.

"Are you sleeping with him?" he growled again through gritted teeth.

"No" I whimpered. Scared that if I say any thing more I would cry and that wouldn't help things either.

"I don't believe you." James whispered in my ear before letting go of my hair and letting me drop to the floor. I lay on my side for a minute trying to will away the blinding pain that was now in my stomach.

I didn't know why he thought I would cheat on him. I wasn't that kind of person. He how ever was. A few years ago I had caught his shagging another women in the house. I had been out and I had come home earlier than I thought I would have been. When I got into the house I found James having sex with another women on the sofa in the living room. I was distraught, disgusted and hurt by what I saw so I left the house instantly and went to my Sisters. Alice was my baby sister. She was only 22 years old and she had moved out from our parents house to start her own fashion business. Which she did extremely well. When I got to her place I told her what had happened and that I needed to stay here for a while so I could get my head around things. I stayed with her that night even though I had planned to stay longer. The next morning when Alice went to work someone knocked on the door. I opened it with out hesitation to find a very angry James standing in the door way. He hit me and punched me and called me every name under the sun right there in my sisters hall way. He said that he wouldn't have had to sleep with another women if I would satisfy his needs. He kicked me and punched me some more before dragging me to the car and forcing me back into the house where he beat me so much that I fell into unconsciousness.

As I lay on the floor remembering what he had done to me, I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. And again. And again.

He grabbed me by my hair again and pulled me up off the floor and growled into my ear.

"You don't love me anymore. Fine. But if I cant have you no one can!"

He then dragged me out of the house and into the car. He threw me into the passenger side of the car while he went in the drivers seat. It didn't take him long to reach over the legal speed limit.

"James what are you…" I started to speak but he cut me off.

"Shut up, bitch! I told you. if I cant have you then no one can." he growled again as he pushed the car faster. Even though it was early in the morning there were very little cars on the road I had only noticed.

James drove us into a industrial park where there were loads of abandoned industrial buildings. James steered the car so that it was facing one of the buildings and then pressed the gas pedal to the ground and sped towards the brick wall in front of us.

"James what are you doing!" I yelled but nothing could change what had was going to happen. The car hit was wall with a over whelming force. My head fell forward and I hit it on the dash board in front of me. The pain in my lower back felt as if someone had stuck a sword in my back and was slowly twisting it. I couldn't move I was in so much pain and it didn't take long before the blackness over took me.

Edward Cullen. 

It was about 11 in the morning. As it was my day off I planned to just have the day to myself. I was just about to go for a run when my cell phone rang in my pocked. I looked at the caller ID and it was the hospital. I was very tempted not to answer it because I really didn't want to go into work today, but against my better judgment I opened the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward its Jane. I know its your day off today but you need to come in, there has been a car accident. One of the people in the car was killed and the passenger is in a critical condition in A&E." Jane explained to me.

"Fine, ill be there in about half hour." I said as I hung up the phone. I walked back upstairs and got changed so that I could go into work.

Once I was changed I picked up my cell phone. I had a text of Emmett apparently he had been called in today too. This must have been a pretty bad accident.

I was in work within 20 minutes. I walked to the front desk to see where I had to be. The first person I had to see was the girl who had been in the car accident. Isabella Swan.

"Does Isabella swan have any relatives that we can call?" I asked as I looked over her notes again.

"Um, yes, she has a sister. Do you want me to call her?" once of the receptionists asked.

"Yes please. I'm going to go see Miss Swan." I said before walking away.

When I got to the room that Isabella was I she was still unconscious. I looked at her face and she had large cut on the side of her head that had been stitched up. She also had bruised on her neck and face that didn't look like they had appeared from a car accident. There was not allot I could do about them now as she was still unconscious. I left the room again deciding to come back when her sister arrived.

Alice Swan. 

Half 11. today was going so slow. I had done everything that should have taken me all day in a matter of hours, now I was just making sure that everything was alright on the shop floor. I owned a small clothes shop in town. I had always been interested in clothes since I was younger and when I was in high school the majority of my time I spend sketching out designs for clothes. When I moved out of my parents house I decided that I was going to try and start my own business which I did. Everything had gone really well and I was making quite a bit on money.

I was sitting in my office now bored out my mind when the phone on my desk began to ring.

"Alice Swan." I answered.

"Miss Swan. This is Jane from Chicago general hospital. I'm calling to let you know that you sister was in a car accident and is in a critical condition in our A&E unit." The women said on the phone.

Bella had been in a accident! Oh my god. How had this happened? Who was driving the car.

"Oh my god! Who was she in the car with?" I asked the women.

"James Mason." The women said.

He had done this so her! The bastard. I was going to kill him myself for hurting my sister. I still hadn't got him back for hitting Bella after she found out that he was sleeping with another women.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said as I hung up the phone. As soon as put the phone down a burst into tears as I ran out of the shop.

"Alice. What's the matter?" one of the girls who worked for me asked.

"My sister has been in a car accident and she is in hospital I got to go. Can you close up for me?" I asked as I walked out of the door. I didn't hear her answer. I ran to my car and got out my cell. I needed to call Rose and tell her what had happened.

Rosalie hale was my and Bella's best friend. We had all been friends since high school. She knew everything about what was happening between James and Bella and had threatened to kill him numerous times.

I dialled her number and pressed call and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Ally. What's the matter? Are you crying?" Rose asked frantically.

"Bella is in hospital.!" I said simply

"What! How? What happened?" rose asked.

I couldn't answer her because my breathing had become sharp and I couldn't talk.

"Alice, breath! Calm down and tell me what happened" Rose said.

"Shewasinacaracsidnet." I said in one breath.

"Alice I cant understand you. slow down." Rose told me.

"She…Was…In…A…Car…Accident." I said slowly so that she would understand me.

"Okay, sweetie. Go to the hospital and ill be there before you know it. Just get there and make sure that she is ok." She told me.

"Im on my way there now. please hurry!" I said as hung up the phone.

I drove as fast as I could so that I could get to the hospital quickly. It didn't take me long to get there. When I got there I flew out of my car not knowing if I had locked the door behind me but I didn't care I just needed to see my sister.

I ran into the hospital and went to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Isabella Swan. What room is she in?" I asked rushing.

"She is in room 256. down the hall, you will see it." The receptionist answered me. I ran down the corridor looking at the numbers on the door as I passed them.

254,255, 256.

As soon as I found her room I opened the door and gasped at what I saw. Bella was lying on the bed with wires and tubes coming off her. I walked around the bed and saw that she had a large cut on the side of her head that had been stitched up. It didn't look that bad. I knew for a fact that she had had worse. I looked at the rest of her body and saw a number of different bruises. Some of them I knew she had, like the ones on her arms. She constantly had bruises like that there. She also had a large bruise on the other side of her face. I automatically knew where she has got that from as well. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her holding her hand and I started to cry again. I had seen bells constantly with marks and bruises on her, but seeing the extent that the bastard was willing to go to hurt her upset me so much. Bella had never done anything to hurt any one. She didn't deserve this.

There was a small knock on the door and a doctor came in. he was very young. He couldn't have been more than 24 years old. His messy bronze hair sat in a prefect mess at the top of his head. I looked at him and smiled.

"Miss Swan. I am Edward Cullen, your sisters doctor. Your sister was in a car accident which has left her with quiet a bad head injury. We wont know the severity of it until she wakes up. She also has a lot of bruising on her arms and body which don't look like they happened when she was in the car. Do you have any idea how they got there?" he asked me. Well I wasn't going to lie to him. May be they would be able to get the police down here and charge him for assault.

"Yes I do know how they got there. James Mason. He is her boyfriend and he beats her. that's why she is here in the first place. It was him driving the car want it?" I asked through my tears.

"Yes, we believe so." He answered.

I let go of Bella's hand and walked towards the doctor.

"Where is he. I've had enough of him treating my sister this way. I need to see him." I growled through gritted teeth.

The doctor looked at me as if he was confused.

"Im afraid that Mr Mason died in the car accident. There was nothing that we could have done to save him. He broke his neck in several different places." The doctor explained.

He was dead. Bella was safe. She would never have to be with him ever again. He would never lay a finger on her. I was so relieved that he was no longer in her life. I walked back over to Bella's bed and sat next to her again.

The doctor stayed in the room with us making notes and what ever doctors did.

I then say someone open the door and knew who it was right away.

"Oh my god! Where is he. Im going to fucking kill that Bastard." Rosalie yelled, crying as she left the room.

The doctor looked at me.

"You should really go after her. god only knows what she is going to do when she is this upset" I said not taking my eyes off Bella.

He soon left to follow Rose, leaving me and Bella alone.

**So what did you think? let me know so that i can write another chapter. This is going to be a romanic story so dont judge it by the first chapter. I will also be coupling off AliceXJasper and RoseXEmmett later on if you want me to finish it. As i said, there might be lemons later on, but i dont know yet.  
Im gona love you and leave you know and i Also NEEED you to review this chapter or PM me letting me know what you thought.  
Ly**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxxxx **


	2. Ow!

**Heya Everyone. new chapter. I had a really good resonce with the first chapter of this story. so i thought what the hell ill carry on writing it! This story is going to take a little longer to write that my other ones as i actully have to make up a story with this one and not borrow story lines from the wonderful SM!**

**On a totally different thing. nothing to do with Twilight at all ( theres a change :P) as u know if u have looked at my profile you will know that i am Welsh and i am proud of it. I was watching something on TV the other day and this is one of the reasons why i am so proud to be Welsh. .com/watch?v=b-iiTK_HSqI.  
There is not a theater in the rest of the contry where you can do this. We are unique!**

**Right back to Twilight after my little Welsh rant :P. Hope you enjoy this chapter. talk to u at the bottom! **

Bella's POV. 

Ow! Oh my god everything hurt. I knew something had happened but I didn't know what. I could hear a beeping noise in the back ground, I didn't know what it was. I knew that there was someone holding my hand. Where was I?

"Bella. When are you going to wake up?" someone asked me. It was a women's voice. The voice sounded familiar, but I didn't know who it was.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a white room with bright lights. My eyes readjusted to the light and I looked around to see if I could recognise where I was. I turned my head to the left and I saw the machines that were making the beeping noises. Was I in a hospital? What happened for me to be in hospital? I looked around again and saw my sister holding my hand and resting her head on the rails that we next to my bed.

"Alice?" I asked my voice sounded dry.

"Bella your Awake! Are you alright?" she asked frantically.

"It hurts everywhere! What happened? Why am I here?" I asked. I was seriously confused.

"Bella don't you remember. You were in a car accident with James." Alice told me. James h my god was he alright? I cant remember being in a car. Actually, the last thing that I remember was coming home from seeing Jake and James beating the shit out of me.

"Oh god! What happened? Is James alright?" I asked. I don't know why I was asking. I didn't care what happened to him. I had finally had enough of the way he was treating me and I was going to leave him anyway.

"Bella, There is something that I should probably tell you." Alice started, but before she could tell me the door to my room opened and who I assumed was my doctor. He was tall, by what I could see he had a fabulous figure. I looked at his face, his hair was a bronze colour and it was a organised mess on the top of his head. Very attractive. But the one thing that drew me to him was his eyes. He had the most piercing green eyes. I felt like he was looking into my soul.

"Miss Swan. I'm Dr Cullen. How are you feeling?" he asked as he picked up the chart at the end of my bed.

"I feel fine. My head and back hurt a little." I answered looking directly into his green eyes.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Do you remember anything about what happened and why you are here?" he asked as he looked at my chart at the end of my bed again.

"I don't know what happened. My sister said that I was in a car accident, but I don't have any memory of being in a car." I said looking at his face again.

"I doubt you will be able to remember much. You hit your hear pretty hard you could be suffering from short term memory loss." He said as he walked over to the side of my bed and looked at something on the side of my head. I must have had a cut there or something because it really hurt.

"You have a small cut on the top of your head, but it as been stitched up. I'm afraid you are going to have a small scar there." He said as he moved my hair back over my cut. I don't know it I was imagining things but I can swear that his fingers lingered there longer that was necessary.

"It is possible that you may have also slipped a disk in your back which may affect your mobility. We don't know if it has yet, but we will be able to see when you are moving around more. I will book you in for a X-ray with in the next few hours so we can check. I also noticed that you have lots of bruises on your arms, legs and neck. Do you know how they got there?" He asked me. I suddenly started to panic. I couldn't tell him where I got the bruises from so I told him when I told everyone else who asked about my bruises.

"I'm very clumsy and I fall a lot." I said as calmly as I could. But I forgot that I was linked to a heart monitor so when my heart rate went up everyone knew about it, but I hoped that he didn't question me any more. Alice glared at me. Only Alice and Rose knew about the stuff that went on between me and James.

Dr Cullen looked through the corner of his eye to the heart monitor when my heart rate went up. He didn't say anything he just went back to write something on my chart. Thankfully he didn't question me about the bruises any more.

"I think you should see a physiotherapists just in case there is any problems with your mobility. I will send someone around later to talk to you." he said as he left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Alice shouted at me.

"Why the hell did you lie to him about the bruises?" Alice yelled at me.

"Why would I tell him Alice. There is nothing that he can do about it." I said back to here. There was nothing that the doctors could do about it. They were just bruises.

"Bella, if you told him he could have helped you get away from him." Alice said as she started pacing the room.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked

"Bella. Please don't get upset about thing because im sure as hell not. James was the one driving the car. I don't know what happened but James was pretty bad when he came in. He dies Bells." Alice told me. I could feel tears building up in my eyes, but to my surprise they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of relief. He was gone. He would never hurt me again. I could do what I like again.

"Oh Bella don't cry. You'll get over this. Once you get out of here you are staying with me for a while." Alice was babbling on but I son talked over her.

"No Alice im not upset. I'm happy. He has gone. You have no idea how hard it has been for me. I've thought about leaving him loads of time but when ever I would pluck up the courage he would hit me and then I wouldn't have the strength to do it again. But now he is gone and I don't have to be afraid any more." I said as tears rolled down my face. Alice tapped my side gesturing for me to move over so that she could sit next to me.

When she was on the bed she wrapped her arm around me and let me cry on her shoulder.

The door opened again and Rosalie walked in.

"Oh god Bella im so glad you are ok. Well I say ok." She said looking at me, covered in bruises and medical machines all linked up to me.

She walked over to me and gave me a gentle hug.

"Did Alice tell you about James?" Rose asked emotionlessly.

I nodded my head.

"I'm fine. I didn't think I would be but I am. I don't have to be scared to live my life now. I don't have to be scared about what time to get home or worry about how he is going to react when I get back from either or your places." I said leaning my head on Alice's shoulder again.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes and then the door opened again and a man walked in. he was huge. But even I could tell that it was pure muscle. He had a very childlike face and dark curly hair.

"Hello, I'm Emmett McCarthy. I'm a physiotherapists here at the hospital. Dr Cullen says that you may have a problem with your spine. And I'm here to help if you actually do have a problem." He said looking at me.

"Well I know who you are Isabella but I do not know who these lovely ladies are." Emmett said looking at Alice and Rosalie.

"I'm Alice Swan. Bella's sister." Alice said. Emmett looked at Rose next who still hadn't said anything.

"And you are?" Emmett asked walking bit towards Rose who was sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Rosalie hale. Bella's best friend." She said looking at Emmett smiling.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I have to get going now but I will be back with Dr Cullen later to speak with you. Do you mind if I call you Bella? Isabella is such a mouthful." He asked as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah that's fine. I actually prefer it." I said as he opened the door.

"Great. I will see you ladies later." He said before he left.

Rosalie just looked at the door.

"Bella if you don't need him. Can I have him." She said still looking at the door.

Me and Alice just looked at her.

"What, he's cute!" she defended her self when she saw us looking at her.

Edward's POV (When Bella woke up)

I hadn't been able to check on Isabella since her sister had come in to see her. I had walked past her room a few time in the last few hours and she had still been out cold every time I walked past. It had been 5 hours since she had been brought in and she hadn't shown any signs of waking up any time soon.

I walked past her room one more time and saw that she was awake and talking to her sister. I decided that this would probably be the best time to go in and speak to her and see how she felt.

When I opened the door, both women looked at me when I walked in

" Miss Swan, I'm Dr Cullen. How are you feeling?" I asked as I walked over to the end of her bed and looked at her charts.

"I feel fine. My head and back hurt a little." She answered me. She had the most beautiful voice. Like angels singing. Automatically by head lifted up so that I was able to look at her. She was looking directly at her. Her deep brown eyes looking at me as if she was looking into my soul. I hadn't noticed how amazingly beautiful this women was when she was unconscious, but when she was awake she unleashed the power of her eyes on me.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Do you remember anything about what happened and why you are here?" I asked her, distracting myself by looking at her chart again.

"Do you remember anything about what happened and why you are here?" I asked her. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't remember anything. She had hit her head pretty hard.

"I don't know what happened. My sister said that I was in a car accident, but I don't remember being in a car." She answered me.

"I'm not surprised, you hit your head pretty hard you could be suffering from short term memory loss." I said as I walked around to look at the cut that was on her head. She had have to stitches so she would have a scar on the side of her head. Her hair was covering the cut on her head, so I had to move her hair to check it. Her hair was a rich mahogany colour with a tint of red in the light. I let her hair fall back onto the side of her face, letting in fingers stay on her hair for a few more seconds.

"It is possible that you may have also slipped a disk in your back which may affect your mobility. We don't know if it has yet, but we will be able to see when you are moving around more. I will book you in for a X-ray with in the next few hours so we can check. I also noticed that you have lots of bruises on your arms, legs and neck. Do you know how they got there?" I asked after I had checked the cut on her head. I had also noticed that she had a number of bruises along her neck and shoulders. I had a pretty good idea about where she had got these bruises from and suspected that she would have a number of them on her arms as well.

"I'm very clumsy and I fall a lot" she answered me calmly. But I think she forgot that she was linked to a heart monitor, because as soon as the words left her mouth her heart rate went up. I knew she was lying. I had seen bruises like that too many times before to know that she hadn't gain these injuries by falling. I quickly glances at her heart monitor when he went up, hoping that she didn't noticed.

"I think you should see a physiotherapists just in case there is any problems with your mobility. I will send someone around later to talk to you." I told her as I went to walk out of her room. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Bella smiling at me. I opened the door of her room and walked out.

I walked around the corridors of the hospital until I found the person I was looking for.

"Emmett. I need you to do something for me." I asked when I saw him.

"What?" he asked.

"Isabella Swan, the girl who came in from a car accident this morning. I need you to talk to her and see if there is anything you can do for her." I said.

"Yeah I know. I was souse to go see her later anyway. As she was in a car accident she will have some form of whiplash so I'm going to need to do something about that. is there anything else the matter with her?" he asked.

"I don't know. it is highly possible that she could have a slipped disk in her back which she may need help with, but I'm not going to know that until I send her for a x-ray later." I told him. Reminding myself that I needed to book her in for a x-ray today.

"Well ill certainly go and see her later but right now I have got other people to see. Ill see you later." He said hitting my arm as he walked away.

I knew that Emmett would do everything that he could to help Bella. That's just the sort of person he was. To anyone who just caught a glimpse of Emmett, they would probably think that he was a big guy who would punch their skulls in when he was the exact opposite. The best way that I could describe Emmet would be a huge teddy bear. All he wanted to do was love people and take care of them.

My shift ended in a few hours and I would be back in again tomorrow. Some day off this had been.

I finished my shift in about a hour and decided to go see Bella again before I finished.

I opened her door to see that he sister had gone and that Bella was fast asleep in bed. I changed my mind knowing that I would see her again tomorrow and began to close the door. But before the door closed Bella spoke.

"Hi" she said as she yawned.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked as I stood in the door way watching her.

"No. I just had my eyes closed. Did you want to see me?" she asked still lying in bed.

"I just came to check that you were Ok as you sister has left. But I do want to talk to you, but that can wait till tomorrow if you are tired." I said. I needed to talk to her about the obvious bruising that was on her body.

"You can speak to me now if you want." She said as she tried to sit up but winced when she lifted her upper body up.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked her. at the moment she was lying pretty much flat on her back. She nodded and I went over to her and grabbed her arm gently and pulled her up to a sitting position. I adjusted her bed so that she would be more comfortable.

"Bella, id like to talk to you about the bruises that you have on you." I said hoping that she would tell me where she got them.

"Like I said before. I fall a lot. I'm very clumsy." She said smiling.

"Bella I have seen bruises like these too many times before. I know for a fact you didn't get them from falling over." I said.

She didn't say anything back to me. She just looked down at her hands that were on the covers.

"Bella. There are people who can help you through this. But I can not do anything until you tell me what happened. I need you to tell me how you got those bruises." I asked her again. Trying to get a response out of her.

Bella still wasn't looking at me. I looked at the side of her face and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"I can't. it hurts to much to even think about it." She said as tears began to roll down her face.

"I know its hard Bella, but people will be able to help you if you talk about it." I had the strongest urge to reach over and hold her hand to comfort her.

She didn't say anything to me she just continued to cry a little. I looked at my watch and my shift had ended a few minutes ago and I needed to go.

"Bella I have to go, but I will be back tomorrow. Please think about what I said and ill talk to you again in the morning." I sad as I got up from the chair that I was sitting on and walked towards the door.

"Do you promise to come back tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Yes I will. I'm your doctor. I have to see you again tomorrow." I said smiling at her as I left the room.

**So what did you think? let me know so that i know what im doing with the next not going to write much here because i am so tired. went camping last night. good laugh but im shattered now! **

**Anyway. reviews are love. you know you love me so show it:P**

**Ly all.  
XXCullenXX**

**xxx **


	3. truth

**Hey. new chapter. sorry it has taken a little while to get up. This chapter has been rushed so dont hold your hopes up. i have rushed it becase im going away tomorrow and i have been neglecting this story a bit. sorry :(. when i am away i will be un able to update any of my stories, but i will be writing frantically ready for when i get back. I am away for 2 weeks, so i wont be updating anything till the 1st August. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Bella's POV. 

I had been in hospital for 3 days now. It turned out that I did have a problem with my spine. Something about a trapped nerve or something. But I was having a lot of trouble moving my left leg which meant that I was unable to walk any where and I also had a lot of sever bruising on my back where James had kicked me repeatedly before the car accident. Because of what Dr Cullen had found when he had an x-ray of my back, he had got Emmett McCarthy, the physiotherapist, to help me to gain mobility back into my leg. I had only had 1 session with him so far, but he seemed to be a really nice guy. He wasn't like other medical professionals that you meet. He didn't use big words that would confuse me when he spoke about what was wrong. He made me laugh. Which I had to admit, I haven't done in a long time.

Dr Cullen suggested that I spoke to a psychiatrist about what had been going on in my life before I was admitted to hospital.

After Dr Cullen had come into my room that day and told me that he knew what had happened to me but couldn't do anything to help unless I told him my self what had happened, I felt the urge to tell him everything. I don't know what it was about that man, but I felt comfortable around him. Safe even. I knew that if I told him what had happened, he would be able to help me. I knew I had to do it, but it was hard. I had never talked about this before. I mean sure, Alice knew what had happened, but I had never talked to her about how I felt and what had been going through my mind when things happened. And she was my sister. But for some reason I felt the need to spill my heart out to this man that I didn't even know.

I was thinking over what had happened yesterday when I had told Dr Cullen what had happened to me over the last 2 years.

_I fell asleep soon after Dr Cullen had come in to talk to me. I knew that he was right, and that I would never to able to help myself get through this if I didn't speak to anyone about it. I didn't sleep well that night, I kept having nightmares about James coming back and hurting me again and again. I woke up several times in the night covered in sweat. It didn't help that I now had a blinding pain down the bottom of my back. Finally I did fall asleep and I stayed asleep until about 7 in the morning. Dr Cullen came in to see me around 8. _

"_Good morning miss Swan. How are you this morning?" he asked as he walked over to the edge of my bed and looked at my chart. _

"_I'm ok. I didn't sleep very well last night, so im pretty tired. My back is hurting a lot more today." I said as I tried to change my position on the bed to make myself more comfortable. _

"_I have booked you in for a x-ray later on today, so we should be able to see what is the problem with your back later today." he said as he walked over to me and sat on the chair next to my bed. _

"_Did you think about what I asked you last night Bella?" he asked in a voice that was just to good to deny. It was sweet, caring. But it was also one of the sexiest sounds that I have ever heard in my life. _

_As soon as he asked me about the conversation that we had had the previous night, I could feel the tears building in my eyes. _

_My hands were resting at my sides on the bed, when he reached out and took one of my hands between both of his. _

"_I know this is hard for you. but please, you have to understand that this is the only way that you will ever be able to move on with your life is if you talk to someone about it. I promise you that when every you tell me will not leave this room. I will not tell a soul about this Bella." He told me, and I could tell that he was telling me nothing but the truth. _

"_I thought you said that you would have to tell one of the other doctors if I told you?" I asked. _

"_No. I will not tell anyone anything that you tell me. I will only tell one other doctor what you have confirmed. I will say nothing about what happened to you. that I promise will stay with me." He said again. Pleading with me to tell him what happened. _

_I took deep breaths as I considered what to do. I did trust this man, and I knew that he would never tell anyone what had happened. That I didn't have a problem with. What I couldn't do was get the words to come out of my mouth. Every thought that I had of James would scare me, to talk about what he did to me would be even worse. _

_I kept taking deep breaths before I decided that I would have to tell someone sooner of later. I closed my eyes thinking that maybe this would be easier if I didn't have to look at anyone. _

"_He would hit me for no reason. Some days I would just come home to find him in a bad mood and I would get it." I said. I looked at Dr Cullen and he was smiling at me. _

"_It first stared about 3 moths after we had been together. He never use to hit me intentionally. It would always be after he had a few drinks. I would say something that would upset him and he slapped me. The first few times that he did it he apologised straight away and he would kiss me and make me feel better. But, over time it got worse. He would start hitting me when he was sober, but he would still apologise to me after he had done something. Things went on like this for weeks, may be months before it turned into James beating me until I passed out. There have been a number of times that James came at me with a weapon. Knives, pans, cutlery anything that he could get his hands on, but only once did he actually get me." Told him. I pulled up the gown that I had on to the top of my thigh, where there was a small red mark, where James had stabbed me about 18 months ago. I watched his eyes move down my body and stop on my leg where the scar was. I covered my leg up quickly. _

"_After that happened, I started to be a lot more carful when I was around him. I would come home on time, I didn't do anything that I wasn't suppose to and he did cut down on the amount of times that he hit me. But then about 6 months ago I went out for the day with Alice and I came home a little earlier than I thought I would be. When I got in I found him having sex with another women on the sofa. He knew I was there because he saw me. I left the house so quickly it was unbelievable. I went straight to Alices and I told her what happened. Of course, she didn't let me go home that night and she made me stay in her house. I stayed with her, I cried, she swore that she was going to kill him, I fell asleep. The next morning Alice had to go into work, she said that I should stay in the house and we would do something in the night. Except we didn't get to do anything that night. After Alice had left the house, someone knocked on the door. I had no reason not to answer the door so I did. When I did James was standing in the doorway and he looked angry. He didn't even say anything to me, he just started hitting and kicking me right there in my sisters passage way. He beat me until I passed out. When I woke up I was back in the house. He didn't say anything to me he would just watch me and as I walked around in pain." I finished telling him about what had happened when I found out about James because the tears were filling up my eyes again._

_I looked over at Dr Cullen and he looked angry. I don't know why he looked like that._

"_What's the matter?" I asked looking at him. _

"_Nothing. I'm just wondering why someone would do that to you." he asked looking down at the floor. _

"_I've just learnt to accept it. I'm use to it by now." I said. _

_Dr Cullen was still holding my hand while I had been telling him about what had happened to me. He abruptly let go of my hand. _

"_You shouldn't have to get use to it. No one should ever touch you like that." he said getting up from his chair and walking around the room._

"_So what did he do that you ended up in here?" he asked me._

"_I went out with one of my best friends from home. He was only in Chicago for a few days and I had promised him that I would go see him. So I did. But when I got home, James asked me where I had been. I told him because I knew if I lied it would be a whole lot worse. He thought that I had been sleeping with Jake so he hit me. And then he said if he couldn't have me, then no one could. So he dragged me into the car and, well you know the rest." I said. Dr Cullen sat back on the chair next to my bed. _

" _is there anything else that you want to tell me?" he asked. _

_I shook my head no. _

"_Thank you for telling me this Bella. I know that this must have been hard for you. I promise that we will do everything that we can to help you through this." He said as he got up again and walked towards the door. Before he opened the door to walk away, I spoke to him again. _

"_Thank you. It feels good to be able to tell someone about what has happened." I told him. I was genuinely telling the truth. It felt so good to be able to finally tell someone what had happened without the fear that James would find out and hurt me again. _

"_My pleasure Bella. No one should have had to go through what you did. I'm only to happy to help you." he said as he left my room. _

_I still don't know what had made me tell him everything. I didn't usually spill my guts out to people. Over the last 2 year. If anything I had learnt to keep any feeling or emotions in. keep them to myself. I hadn't even been able to talk to my own sister about all this. _

Later that day another doctor came in. Dr Cullen had said that he would recommend that I saw a psychologist to talk further about what I had told him. I really didn't want to, but I knew that there would be no good in arguing with him. The psychologist who came to see me was Jasper Whitlock. He was from Texas, that much was obvious because he had a very strong southern accent. He had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. He was actually quite attractive. When he came in he told me that Dr Cullen had only confirmed that I had told him what had happened. Jasper knew nothing about me or what had happened to me. Yet! I knew I would have to talk to him about it. But it was hard enough opening my soul to Dr Cullen who I feel comfortable around. Not that I didn't feel comfortable around Jasper, I did but there was something different about Edward.

He asked me how I was feeling emotionally. I told him, but then he asked me to try and recall how I felt when I was around James, and that was when the black hole opened in me. Even though I knew that he was dead I was scared that he was going to come after me again. Memories started playing in my head. I screamed as I went deeper into my memory. James had his hands on me, he was going to hit me again. I kept screaming begging him to let me go, but he didn't. I then realised that my eyes were closed so I opened them. What I looked Jasper was holding onto my arms. I screamed louder and thrashed against him trying to get away but I couldn't. why wasn't he letting me go.

"Bella. Calm down! No one is going to hurt you. stop screaming." Jasper told me in a calm voice.

"Focus on my voice Bella. Nothing is going to hurt you. come back. Listen to my voice and calm down." As Jasper told me what to do my body relaxed soon as I had stopped screaming tears were building up in my eyes. I had been holding them back for so long and I had to get them out. I cried and cried. I vaguely remember someone coming into my room and calling my name and then coming over to hold me. I was to far into my hysteric phase to care who it was. Only that some one was there to hold me.

After a few minutes, I realised that Alice had come into my room and was holding me and rocking me trying to get me to calm down. When I did finally stop crying and screaming I fell asleep instantly. I didn't know why I reacted the way I did, but I knew that it was going to take me a long time to figure it out.

**Right. issues with Bella that i have to figure out. What did you think. it was rushed so i dont think this was my best chapter. leave reviews to tell me what you thought. and please of you add any of my stories to your favorites, story alert or aurthor Alert, then please review aswell. you dont realise how annoying it is to know that people are reading your story but arnt letting you know what they think. so please reivew :). **

**Gona love you and leave you now. going to France tomorrow. yaaay. **

**Au revoir. :P**

**LY all**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxxxx**


	4. Flirt!

**Hello my lovelies. how have you all been. as you know i have been in France for the last 2 weeks so i have been unable to update my stories :( but im home now so i can. yaaaay. Thank to everyone who reviewed. i did have about 120 email when i got back, but its ok :P. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Edwards POV.

I was relieved that Bella had finally been able to open up to me and tell me what had happened to her, but I also felt disgusted at what had happened to her. How could someone do those things to someone like Bella? She had never done anything to provoke the attacks that James put on her. I also realised that when Bella had told me all this she had opened an emotional hole that she had been covering up for 2 years. That would make her treatment harder for her.

Like I promised, once Bella had told me everything that she could about what had happened I found Jasper and asked him if he would help her. Of course he said yes. I told him only the basics of what happened to her. I didn't say anything to him that I knew Bella didn't want people to know.

Bella had been in the hospital for about 2 weeks now and I had done everything that I could for her medically, but I couldn't stop myself from going to see her almost everyday and I got the feeling that she wanted me around, just as much as I wanted to be around her. Because of the injuries to her back and leg, she was spending a lot of her time with Emmett. She seemed to be comfortable around Emmett. Even though Emmett was huge and scary looking, she had been able to look beyond that and she was able to see Emmett's personality rather than his physical appearance. Emmett seemed to like Bella as well. Emmett was very good at his job because he was able to listen to people and understand issues that they had if any. But with women who had come out of situations like Bella's he was very protective of them. Emmett didn't have any children, he wasn't even in a relationship with anyone, but I knew for a fact that Emmett would make a fantastic dad. He was so much like a child himself that children liked him and he was so protective that nothing would ever happen to the children.

Bella was having a little more trouble adjusting to Jasper helping her. I think that she is slightly scared of him because apparently James and Jasper do look similar, but not hugely. Bella is fine when they start the sessions but when Jasper started to dig deeper into her memories and feelings she becomes scared and upset. Once Jasper did once try to comfort her once by putting his hand on her shoulder and she cried and screamed and was begging him not to hurt her so Jasper has refrained from touching Bella at all now.

I walked into Bella's room to see how she was. I hadn't seen her all day so I decided to go in before my shift finished.

"Good evening Bella. How have you been today?" I asked as I walked into her room. I was still her doctor technically but there wasn't a lot more that I could do to help her now apart from make sure that she was ok, so when I saw her now it was only to see _her_.

"Yeah I'm fine. Alice came with me today when Jasper talked to me. I think it helps when I have someone I know with me." she said. the bruising on her face was getting worse, but I knew that they would be gone in about a week and they were going to get worse before they got better anyway. She still had stitched in her head and that was clearly visible even when she tried to hide it with her hair. The stitches wouldn't be able to come out for a few weeks yet.

"That's good. Is Alice ok with coming with you?" I asked.

"Yeah she is fine with it. She wants to do anything she can. This is the only thing that I'm letting her do because I need to get my independence back. I had that taken away from me 2 years ago. I need to start doing stuff for myself again." She said wincing at the pain in her face when she spoke.

She was still on a morphine drip, so there wasn't a lot that I could do to help her with the pain. It made me feel terrible that I couldn't do anything for her. so I decided to give her some good news.

"I think you will be able to leave soon. I have done everything that I can to help you so there is no need for you to be here much longer. You will have to keep seeing Emmett for your Physio and Jasper to talk to but apart from that you will be able to go home soon." I said that this would be good news. Good news for her maybe, but the thought of not seeing Bella again physically hurt me. I couldn't imagine not being able to see her everyday, not being able to talk to her, not being able to touch her. No! she is a patient and I can't think about her in that way. But I can't help it. We have become so close since she has been here.

I glanced up at her expression and I was confused by what I saw. She looked happy, but she also looked sad.

"What's the matter?" I asked still looking at her face.

"I have to find somewhere to go. I can't go back to my house. I won't be able to stay there on my own." She whispered.

"Cant you stay with Alice?" I asked worrying now that she didn't have anywhere to go.

"Yes I can, but I don't like to impose on her. she is my little sister, I should be the one looking after her. not the other way around." She said smiling slightly.

"Well I'm glad that you have such a loving sister to take care of you. Alice is such a good person. I know she would do anything for you." I glanced over at the clock. I should have finished about 30 minutes ago.

"I have to go, ill see you soon." I said as I walked out of the room. Before I could leave Bella spoke again.

"Thank you." was all she said. I was a little taken aback by that. I had treated lots of people but hardly any of them had thanked me and none of them sounded as genuine as Bella did now.

I turned around and faced her.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being a good doctor and for being nice to me. I've enjoyed the time that we have had with each other. Guess I'm a little sad that we are going to loose that soon." What? sad that she wasn't going to see me anymore. That made me feel better than it should have. I knew that I had feelings for this women, but I didn't know if she felt the same way. I still don't now, but I do know that she must feel _something_ for me if she is going to miss me when I am gone.

"I've enjoyed spending time with you too Bella. I wish that I could only spend more time with you. I've really enjoyed getting to know you." that was all I could say to her. I wished that I could ask her out on a date or something, but I knew that it would be too soon for that. may be we could just meet up as friends.

"Can you see me when I leave here? You are the only person I feel comfortable talking to. Well apart from Alice and I know I will drive her mad if I call her everyday." She smiled when she said this. The blood rising to the top of her skin instantly giving her the most resounding blush. I was so happy that she wanted to keep seeing me. I don't know what it was about this girl, but I was just drawn to her.

"If you want to me see you I will, but you have to get out of here first. Good night Bella." I said as I left the room.

I left the hospital feeling very happy. I always felt like this after I had seen Bella at the end of the day but I felt happier feeling that Bella could have feelings for me as well.

Bella's POV. 

What was wrong with me? my boyfriend had just died and I was flirting with my doctor. I was a horrible person. Granted it wasn't the best relationship that I had had with James but I did have strong feelings for him and now I knew that I had feelings for my doctor. He was one of the nicest people that I had ever met and he listened to me, he comforted me when I was upset. He did everything that James should have done for me.

It was late after I had finished thinking so I decided to go to sleep.

My dreams that had recently been filed with nightmares about James had disappeared completely from a few nights ago. Now my head was filled with images of Dr Cullen and me holding hands and kissing and being a couple. The shock of my dream woke me up and I was disappointed that is had ended so soon.

The next morning Alice was coming to see me. I hadn't seen her for a few days so I was really looking forward to seeing her. I think Rose is coming with her too. Apparently rose had been seeing this guy so she couldn't come and see me as often as she would have liked. I was anxious to know who she was seeing. Rose was like a sister to me and Alice. We could tell each other anything at all so I was hoping that rose would mention her new mystery man, otherwise I will just ask her to spit it out.

Alice came in about 10 o'clock looking very happy.

"Morning Bella." She sang, as she came over and kissed me on the cheek. Ok! Something was defiantly up, she never kissed me when I saw her.

"Ok Alice, why are you so happy?" I asked raising a eye brow.

"Nothing I'm just happy that you are going to be getting out of here soon." She said smiling.

"Hang on. How do you know about that. I only found out yesterday." Who had told her. as far as I was aware only Dr Cullen knew when I was being discharged form here.

"Jasper told me." she said innocently.

What. Jasper as in my psychiatrist  
"What! how have you been talking to him Alice?" I asked still sounding shocked.

"I saw him in the corridor yesterday and I asked him how you were and he told me that you were being discharged next week" she said.

"If you were here yesterday why didn't you come and see me?"

"I was going to. That's why I came, but when I saw Jasper I asked how you were doing and he told me that you were getting out soon and then he asked me if I wanted to go get a coffee." She said quietly.

"You went on a date with my psychiatrist?" I asked shocked.

"Well it wasn't a date I just talked to him. He is a really nice guy and he is really cute. He did ask me if I wanted to go out tonight." She looked at me when she said this.

"Alice. Are you asking permission to date one of my doctors?"

"Yes please." She said as she sat down next to me.

Before I could answer Rose came into the room looking just as happy as Alice did.

"Morning babe. How are you today?" she asked as she came over to the other side of my bed.

"I'm fine. Back is still hurting a little, but its better than it was." I said looking at rose.

Rose smiled at me and bent down to get something out of her bag. When she bent her head down I saw a mark on her neck that looked like a love bite.

"Rose. Where did you get that mark from?" I asked.

She quickly covered her neck with her hand to try and hide it.

"I fell." She answered quickly.

"Onto someone's mouth!" Alice said. she was now leaning across the bed looking at Rose.

"So is that from your new mystery man?" I asked winking at her.

Rose instantly blushed at my comment.

"Spill women. You know you wont be able to hide it from us much longer." Alice said. she was now sitting crossed legged on my bed.

Rose sighed before she started talking.

"Ok, so ive been seeing this guy for about 2 weeks. He is so sweet and he is really hot!" she said smiling.

"So, does this man have a name?" I asked.

Rose didn't answer me, she just looked at me. through her look I knew what she was trying to tell.

"Rose you didn't!" I asked. Alice was still oblivious to what Rose was telling me.

"What! he asked me and I thought he was really nice. So I said yes and it had just sort of developed from there." Rose admitted.

"Is there something that you are not telling me?" Alice asked leaning over closer to Rose.

"Rosalie's mystery man is Emmett. My physiotherapist, Emmett." I said looking at Alice.

"Awwww, that is sweet." Alice said.

"So now you are dating my physiotherapist" I pointed at Rose.

"And you are dating my psychiatrist." I said to Alice.

"What! your dating Jasper?" Rose asked Alice sounding as shocked as I did when she told me.

"Not dating. We have been out a few times and we are going out again tonight. I don't know if it is going to turn into anything." She admitted.

I put my head in my hands. My best friend and my sister were dating my doctors. All that I had to do now was start dating Dr Cullen to finish the pattern. Not that I would have minded. We had a really good connection and he understood me. would it be so bad if something happened between us.

**This is where is gets comlicated. started to pair the couples off! fun. dont worry, Bella and Edward will have some alone time soon but i thought it would be funnier if Rose and Alice got their men before Bella did. What did you think of the chapter overall? you know what to do, reviews are love. come on, show me that you have missed me the last 2 weeks:P.**

**Ly all.**

**XXCullenXX  
xxx **


	5. getting out

**Heyya! i know i dont normally update on a weekday, but im 18 tomorrow and that means it is legal for me to go out and drink my body weight in alcohol. So that is what i plan to do tomorrow night lol. Right, back on topic here is the next chapter. Bella is getting out of hospital. Will Edward make his move? read and find out yourself. Hope you like this chapter. Talk to u at the bottom.**

Edwards POV,

Today was the day that Bella was able to leave the hospital. even though she had mentioned about a week ago that she wondered if we could keeping seeing each other after she had left she hadn't said anything since. So now I was wondering if she even wanted to keep in contact at all.

Bella wasn't sue to be discharged from the hospital until later this afternoon. I finished early today so I would be able to see her before she left.

After talking to Bella one day last week, I found out that both Emmett and Jasper were involved with Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie had been fooling around since Bella came in 3 weeks ago, but Bella thinks that things were becoming serious with them. I didn't know Rosalie that well, but I knew Emmett. He wasn't the type of guy to get into serious relationships, but I hadn't seen him in a while so I didn't know what was going on with him. For as long as I had known Emmett, he had only been in one serious relationship and it changed him completely. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her, I think he did genuinely love her. but they finished because Emmett found out that she had been seeing someone else while they were together. It killed him and that's why he kept having one night stands with women when he went out. He didn't trust women emotionally anymore, but things could change with him. From what Bella was saying about rose, she was crazy about him.

Jasper and Alice had only seen each other once of twice outside of the hospital. I had spoken to Jasper recently and he did talk about Alice a lot, but he had never mentioned anything about going on a date with her. Alice had obviously told Bella, otherwise I wouldn't have known. I haven't known Jasper as long as I have known Emmett, but I still knew him pretty well. It wasn't that Jasper was uninterested in women, he just hadn't seen anyone that he really liked. Obviously he really liked Alice as he couldn't stop talking about her.

I only had time to go see Bella quickly this morning, but I would make sure that I would see her later.

When I walked into Bella's room, she was not in bed like she normally was, she was standing and walking around. It was good to see that she was getting better.

She saw me when I walked into the room and she smiled.

"Emmett says that I should try and use my leg more. It isn't going to get any better if I'm lying down all day." She said as she walked towards me.

Bella had never stood up when she was around me so I never had the opportunity to look at her.

She wasn't short, she must have been about 5'7. Her dark brown curls fell down her head and rested just below her shoulder. She had changed out of the hospital gown that I had seen her in for the past few weeks into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue sweater. The clothes that she had on were very flattering if I do say so myself. Every feature that she had her eyes, her cheeks, her hips, her breast. Every bit of her body was proportioned correctly.

I smiled at her.

"How are you today? excited to be getting out of here?" I asked smiling at her.

"I'm happy to be going home. I don't know if I'm excited to leave. I feel safe here. I know that on one can touch me. I don't know. but I know I will feel more vulnerable when I have to do this on my own." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You wont be on your own though. You will have Alice and Rose to help you." I said.

She smiled, but I didn't feel like she was agreeing with me.

"You should go out and have fun tonight. I'm sure Alice will be happy to have you home." I said.

"Alice is going out with Jasper later, but I think im going to need a bit of time to myself just to sort stuff out in her house. You would not believe how organised she is. If we didn't have the same surname, you would have sworn that we weren't even related." She said laughing slightly at the end.

I didn't like to think about Bella being on her own. Especially tonight, the first night that she was out of hospital.

"I don't like it that you will be on your own tonight. Tell me if im being to forward, but I could take you out if you want?" I asked hoping that she would agree. As soon as I had finished asking the question, Bella's face instantly turned red with blush. She looked at me and smiled.

"Don't you have to work tonight?" she asked.

"No. I finish early today so I am free all night." I answered her question.

She blushed again and smiled "I'd like that. it would save me being in the house all night on my own."

"Great. Should I pick you up about 7?" I asked.

"You don't know where Alice lives." She pointed out.

"True but I know her address. She is your emergency contact, or did you forget that. I'll see you later." I said as I walked out of the door and continued my shift.

Had I really just asked to take one of my patients on a date? Well technically she was no longer my patient after this afternoon.

I continued working, eager to finish so that I would be able to see Bella again.

Bella's POV. 

What the hell just happened?! Had I just agreed to go out on a date with my doctor? My unbelievably young, hot, sexy doctor?

I didn't honestly believe that I had that much confidence to agree to be alone with this man. Don't get me wrong I obviously had feelings for him that were different to what I have ever felt for James or any other man, but was I really ready to take this relationship further that what it already was? I know that I wanted it to go further, I really did like him, but I didn't know if we felt the same way about me. it upset me to think about if he didn't feel the same way, but I couldn't dwell on my thoughts much longer because soon Alice would be coming to take me home.

She was going out with Jasper tonight. I know that if I asked she would stay home with me, but I didn't want to ruin her night. Anyway, if she did stay home, we would only end up doing out own things anyway.

I wasn't going to tell Alice what my plans now were for tonight, because she would make a fuss and dress me up like some oversized Barbie doll. I wanted Edward to see me as myself tonight. Not some Alice Swan creation and certainly not the same person who came in here 3 weeks ago.

I gathered all the things that I had accumulated in my room over the last few weeks. Mainly books and my laptop, I wouldn't need more than one bag to put things in.

I looked at the clock, it was 12 o'clock. Alice should be here soon to take me home. I would be glad to get out of here and get back to some familiarity, but another part of me didn't want to leave. I felt safe here, I had people who could help me here. _He_ was here.

I was pulled from my trail of thought when someone knocked on my door. I turned around to see Alice standing there swinging her keys in her hand.

Alice had made _a lot _of money from her business, so she was able to splash out on a few luxuries. Her new Porsche 911 turbo was her baby. she loved the car more that she loved clothes. And that was a lot. It was a beautiful car but I would never drive anything like that. I would never want to.

"You ready?" she asked, still leaning on the door frame.

"Nearly. Ive only got a few more books to put in the bag." I said as I walked around the room gathering my books up. Once I had them all I threw them into my bag and closed it. I picked it up and walked over to my sister.

"Ok, I'm ready now." I said.

I had to sign some papers before I could leave the hospital but once they were done I was free to go.i carried my bag to Alice's car. The canary yellow Porsche was the first thing that you would see when you came into the car park. I quickly closed the boot of the car and rushed into the front seat. I didn't want people looking while I left the hospital in a Porsche. Alice slid in elegantly into the driver seat and started the engine. The car purred as Alice revved the engine before putting it into gear and speeding out of the car park.

Alice didn't live to far away from the hospital, only a 20 minute drive. She parked her car outside her house and got out. Even though Alice lived on her own, she had bought quite a big house. From the outside, I looked like a plain white, detached house with a large front yard ( and a yellow Porsche parked outside) but inside Alice had bought very modern furniture. Her living room was cream as were the floors, but the seating was the richest of red. She had a corner sofa and 2 arm chairs that were the identical colour of red. In the corner of her living room was the computer and on the centre wall was a large 50' LCD television. I don't understand why someone who lives on their own and if never in the house more that 5 hours in the evening needs a 50' television. Her kitchen was the next room over, this was the only room in the house that was simple. Plain wooded cupboards, oven, fridge/freezer, kettle and a microwave were the only things that she had in the kitchen. Upstairs Alice had 3 bedroom. All of them were rather big. I knew where my room was so took my bag upstairs and into my room. After the first few times that I came to stay with Alice after James had got me, she had let me design and decorate this room because she knew that I could very well need it permanently. It was simple black and white. 3 of the walls were white and the back wall where my bed was, was black. Alice had insisted that I buy a king size bed for this house so my bed took up the majority of the room. It had 4 posts on it, one in each corner that were made out of wood that had been dyed black. The bed was so comfy and I couldn't resist jumping on the bed and landing on my back. I could have quite happily gone to sleep now but I new I was going out later.

At the thought of where I what I was doing tonight, instantly made me blush. I still couldn't believe that I was going on a date with him.

"Do you want anything to drink Bella?" Alice called up the stairs bringing me back to the present.

"Tea please Alice." I called down. I looked at the bag that was I the middle on my bed and decided that I would unpack later. I left the room and went downstairs to spend some time with Alice.

When I walked downstairs Alice was standing in the middle of her kitchen making tea. She saw me walking in and looked at me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home tonight?" she asked frowning a little.

"No Alice ill be fine. I have to sort my things out anyway. You seem to really like Jasper so go out and have fun." I said as I walked over to the counter and picked up my mug of tea.

"I do like him. He is really sweet. And he actually listens to me. you know how men always say that they are listening to you but they are really wondering what your like in bed. Jasper isnt like that. he does actually listen." She said smiling.

"Well I hope he listens. That why he is my _psychiatrist_" I pronounced each syllable of the last word.

"You know what I mean!" she said laughing.

That conversation led us to talk about men for a few hours. Well, Alice talked while I listened to what she was saying. I dare not bring up any of my memories of men.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** ** *** *** *** *** **

The rest of the afternoon fly by. Alice was going out at 5 and I wasn't going out until 7 so that would give me 2 hours to get ready. not that I needed that, I could normally get ready in about 30 minutes, but I thought I better take my time tonight.

Alice got ready and changed into a dark purple silk dress that hugged her figure closely. She had put a small flower in the side of her hair. Because her hair was so short and spiky, there wasn't really a lot she could have don't to it, so she always decided to accessorize rather than style her hair.

"You look nice. where is he taking you tonight?" I asked from the living room.

"I honestly don't know. I think we are going out for food but you never know." she said as she rummaged through her clutch bag until she found a red lip stick. While she was in the middle of putting her lipstick on someone knocked the door.

"Do you want me to get it?" I asked as I got up from the sofa.

"If you don't mind" Alice called =.

I walked to the front door and opened it. Jasper was standing on the other side. He had a simple pair of jeans on with a dark shirt. He looked very casual.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" he asked in the same tone of voice that he use during our sessions.

"I'm fine. Just trying to settle back into normality that's all." I answered, moving out the way so that he could walk past me.

As soon as he was in the hallway Alice walked in. Jasper instantly smiled when he saw her. he obviously like her as much as she liked him and in that moment I honestly hoped that this relationship would develop further.

"You look lovely." He commented on Alice's outfit.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Alice asked me.

"Alice im fine. Go have fun, ill see you when you get back." She kissed me on the cheek before turning to leave.

"love you." she called as she walked though the door.

Then I was alone in the house. I knew that I was safe, but the memories about what happened last time I was on my own here came back to me. in a frantic rush I locked every single door and window in the house. I looked over at the clock. Edward would be here In a hour and a half. Knowing that I was locked in and that I had locked the outside world out, I headed upstairs to start getting ready.

**Yaaay Alice and Jasper on a date again. Things are going good! If you want me to i can write a extra chapter with Alice and Jaspers date. dont know how it will go, but i will certinly give it a go if you want me too. You know what to do to get the next chapter up. Reviews. and i can promise that in the next chapter there will be some Edward and Bella kissing. i know that people have been waiting for that for a while. anyway. gona leave you alone now and i will speak to you when i update next. **

**Ly all. **

**XXCullenXX  
xxxx **


	6. Date night

**Hello again people. here is the next chapter. sorry it has been a while. im trying to write my other story 'sister sister' as well as this one and im having a tiny bit of writers block, but dont worry im sure i will get past it.  
Anyway, i am in the middle of writing Alice and Jaspers date. so that should be up within the next few days so keep a eye out:P. I think that is about it up here. enjoy the chapter. speak to u at the bottom :) **

Bella's POV.

After I had made sure that I had locked all the doors and windows, I went upstairs to Alice's huge bathroom to have a bath. Alice had bought some bubble bath so I used a generous amount so that the bubbles were up to my neck when I got into the water. I wasn't usually the sort of person who could spend hours in a bath, but at this moment I could have stayed in here forever.

I was in the bath for about 40 minutes and only decided to get out because I knew I wouldn't have time to get dressed and ready if I stayed in here any longer. I grabbed one of the towels in the bathroom and wrapped it around me. I walked to my room, thinking about where I could be going tonight. He hadn't specifically told me where we were going. I was trying to think about the restaurant that were near here.

I had to find something that I could wear tonight. I didn't have that many clothes here. Alice was going to my house tomorrow to pick up all of my I stuff. I found a dark pair of jeans in the wardrobe and blue shirt dress. the shirt dress was a little too short just to wear on its own, but looked good with a pair of jeans. I then realised that I didn't have any shoes to wear, so I decided to go and raid Alice's shoe closet. I looked through Alice's wide range of shoes (most of them being insanely high) until I found the pair of shoes that I was looking for, a plain black pair of dolly shoes. I knew for a fact that if I wore any type of heel I would inevitably fall over and break my neck so flat shoes had to do.

Once I had dressed I looked at the clock. It was quarter to 7.

I didn't do much to my hair. My hair was curly anyway so all I had to do was brush it and put it up.

Just as I had finished, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text off Alice.

_Are you ok? I feel really bad for going out .Do you want me to come home?  
A. XXXXX_

Shouldn't this be the other way around. She is my baby sister. Shouldn't it be me who is worrying about her. I knew that she had reasons to worry, but it just felt weird being taken care of by my little sister. I text her back.

_I'm fine. Now leave me alone and enjoy your date otherwise your shoe collection will suffer! See you when you get home. _

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. Just as I put my phone back in my pocket someone knocked on the door. Even though I knew who was on the other side of the door my brain replayed what happened last time I was alone in this house. I walked downstairs slowly and the person knocked the door again.

"Bella?" he called from the other side of the door.

The moment that I heard his voice the fear that I had for opening the door disappeared.

I practically jumped down the last few steps so that I could answer the door. I opened the door and was amazed by what was on the other side. If I that he was gorgeous when he was at work, then there were no words to describe when was standing in front of me. he was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans. I didn't understand how something so simple could look so good on someone.

"Hello." He said to me after I had finished staring at him.

"Hi" Was all I was able to reply.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I simple nodded my head knowing that I wouldn't be able to trust my voice at the moment.

I walked out of the house and locked the door behind me and followed him out. There was a silver Volvo parked next to Alice's Porsche, he walked over to it and opened the passenger door for me. I smiled at him and go into the car.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked after we had been driving for about 5 minutes.

"It's a surprise!" he said smiling at me. The smile that he had given me took my breath away.

The rest of the drive we stayed in comfortable silence before we pulled up in front of the restaurant. I had seen this place before. It was a small Italian restaurant that I think was quite new. Edward got out of the car and came around to open my door.

I saw the name of the restaurant and then realised why he had been smiling in the car. _La Bella Italia._

"Ahh. Clever!" I said sarcastically as we walked towards the door.

When we got into the restaurant there was a young women standing on the podium. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Edward. Clearly he had the same effect on all women. Not just me.

"Table for two please." He asked in his velvet voice.

"Of course. Right this way." The women stuttered and walked over to a empty table at the far end of the room.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly. Can I get you anything while you wait?" she asked, but she mainly asked Edward the last part.

"Would you like anything?" Edward asked me, leaning to the side to look behind the women.

"A glass of wine would be nice."

"A bottle of wine and tow glasses please?" Edward asked and the women disappeared.

How in god name was this man still single? I had only been out with him not even an hour yet and already I had seen women falling over themselves when he is around.

I only realised that I hadn't said anything for a while when Edward ask me something.

"What are you thinking?" he asked leaning over the table.

"I'm just wondering how the hell you are still single. I mean, women are literally ready to throw themselves at you." I answered honestly.

He chuckled slightly when I told him this.

"Well I'm only recently single. My divorce only came through a few weeks ago."

_Divorced?_ He had been married. Well I was not expecting that.

"You have been married?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. Probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I got married when I was 21 and I was divorced by the time I was 23." He said.

"So why did you get a divorce?" I asked, interested now.

"I found out that my wife was sleeping around. I found out about 1 man, but apparently she had been sleeping with a lot more than him." He answered me.

At this point the waitress came over and brought us our bottle of wine. Edward thanked her and she disappeared again.

"We can talk about me later, but tonight is about you. What do you do?" he asked as he poured a glass of wine for me.

"I'm a writer." I answered simple.

Edward just looked at me as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"A writer? Anything that I would have seen?" he asked as he took a sip from his glass.

"Not unless you have a teenage daughter, which in doubting highly." I laughed.

"What do you write about. Romantic stories? Horror?" he asked me.

"Supernatural actually."

"What? like Vampires and werewolves." He asked grinning.

"Exactly like that. Are you sure you have never read my books?" I asked as I giggled slightly.

"I swear I haven't. I don't even know what your books are called. Will you tell me?" he asked.

"One of my books is called 'the lion and the lamb'. It is about a vampire who falls in love with a human even though he wants to kill her all the time and he has to protect her from everything and nearly gets her killed anyway." I told him. Before he could answer the waitress came over and gave us the menus.

"So its more a romantic than a supernatural." Edward asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said as I looked through the menu.

"What made you pick the title. It doesn't seem to link with Vampires?" he asked me.

"Well vampires are strong, quick and killing machines much the same as lions I would have thought and in comparison humans are weak and fragile like lambs."

He nodded his head.

The waitress soon came back over and took our orders. I ordered the mushroom ravioli and Edward ended up ordering the same because he didn't know what he wanted. We sat and talked for the rest of the evening. I knew that I had feelings for him, but those feelings seemed to intensify as the evening went on.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

After we finished our food Edward paid for the bill and we left the restaurant. Alice had text me letting me know that she would be home a little later that she first thought. Apparently Jasper's date was taking longer than she thought it would. I text her back telling her that I was sorting my things out. I hadn't told anyone where or who I was going out with tonight. I knew that I would probably tell Alice tomorrow or soon at least.

Edward drove me home and the lights in the house were still out when I got there.

Edward got out of the car at the same time that I did and he walked to my side of the car.

"I hope you had fun tonight." He asked me, smiling angelically again.

_Oh you have no idea!_ Was the thought that was going around in my head but I didn't say that.

"Yes I did." I answered simply.

I started to walk towards the door of my house. Edward walked with me until we got to the front door.

"I had fun tonight. We should do it again." I suggested. Edward Smiled at me when I suggested this.

"We should. I need to find every opportunity I can now to see you as you are out of hospital." he said smiling in a way that made my knee's weak.

"Well, good night Bella." He said as he leaned his head closer to mine. I knew I wasn't going to get another opportunity like this soon, so I moved my head slightly to the side so that when his lips were suppose to land on my cheek, they caught my lips instead. He kissed me for a few seconds before I pulled away embarrassed by what I had just done.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done…" but before I could finish my sentence he kissed me again. This time he meant to kiss me on the lips. A little taken back by that, it took me a few seconds to respond, but soon I was kissing him back. I could have never imagined how good it felt to have him kiss me he was so soft and gentle. No one had ever kissed me like this before. I actually cant remember the last time that someone kissed me. James was romantic at the beginning, but that soon faded away and turned into the monster that I knew. Edward and I continued to kiss on the doorstep for a few minutes before he moved away from me.

"Well we certainly have to do _that_ again." He said smiling at me.

I giggled and instantly blushed.

"Goodnight Bella." He said again and then he gave me another quick kiss before turned around to head for his car.

I stood on the doorstep feeling shocked by what had just happened. I knew I must have looked stupid, but I couldn't help but smile. I soon pulled myself together and opened the door and walked into the house.

**What do you think? was that good enough for this first kiss? next chapter will be Bella telling Alice about the date and then Alice telling rose, all girly stuff. you know what to do by now to get more chapters out of me. Review.  
People please, if you add this or any of my stories to your favorite like, story alerts or anything that that, can you please leave a review as well. i dont care if it is 2 words, just write somthing. **

**Anyway. gona go now. se you when i update next. **

**Ly all **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxxxxx **


	7. Date nightAlice and Jasper

**Heyya my loves! right, i have worked hard on this chapter because i knew you wanted it. There is a tiny little lemon in here so let me know what you think. im no good at writting lemons so tell me how i did. first one and im scared no one is going to like it :( oh well, hopefully you will like the rest of the chapter. **

**gona leave you read now. Enjoy!**

Alice's POV. 

Bella had been home now for a few hours. I had a date with Jasper tonight and I felt really bad leaving her the first night that she was home. I had offered several time to stay home, I knew that Jasper wouldn't mind if I cancelled to stay home with Bella.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home tonight?" I asked as I finished making tea.

"No Alice ill be fine. I have to sort my things out anyway. You seem to really like Jasper so go out and have fun." She answered me before she picked up her mug.

She was right, I really did like him and a honestly thought that this could go somewhere. I hadn't been out with many men, I was quite a quiet person really. The last boyfriend I had was someone I went to college with. Felix. He was the first person that I had slept with but we broke up before we finished school because we lived so far away from each other it would be hard to keep a relationship going. That was 4 years ago. I had been single for 4 years. Depressing. Me and Bella continued to talk for hours before I decided that I really did need to get ready to go out.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** **

It had taken me a few hours to get ready. I don't know where Jasper was taking me tonight, so I decided to play it safe and wear a dress. it was a simple purple silk dress that I had to admit make my figure look lovely. I did the same to my hair what I did everyday to it. Because it was so short, there really wasn't much I could do to it, but I didn't care. My hair suited my personality so well and I wasn't about to change something that was so unique to me. I decided to put a small flower in my hair just so that it looked like I had at leased attempted to do my hair.

"Where is Jasper taking you tonight?" Bella asked. She was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching me fuss about with my hair.

"I honestly don't know. I think we are going out for food, but you never know." I answered her. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and decided that some lipstick was in order. I rummaged through my bag until I found the shade that I wanted. Just as I was putting it on there was a knock at the door.

"Do you want me to get it?" she asked, getting up from the sofa.

"If you don't mind." I answered as I continued to put my lipstick on. Bella got up off the sofa and went to answer the front door. I heard her talking to Jasper. I decided that I looked decent enough for a date so I walked out into the hall way to meet Jasper.

I had to catch my breath when I saw Jasper. He was wearing a plain black shirt and Jeans and black leather cowboy boots on his feet. It looked so plain and yet, it made him look unbelievably sexy.

"You look lovely." Jaspers voice made me look at his face rather than his body.

"Thank you." I answered, I could feel my cheeks getting warm as I blushed. I hated the blush that I had, but it was no where near as bad as Bella's.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked Bella one last time.

"Alice in fine. Now go have fun ill see you when you get back." She said. I went over and kissed her cheek before leaving the house.

"Love you." I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the house with Jasper.

Jasper walked me out of the house and to his car that was parked out side. I had to admit, his car did put my Porsche to shame. He had a Mercedes McLauren SLR in black. If I could afford it, I would have bought one of these instead of my Porsche. I loved my car, but there was something about the McLauren that just screamed sexy.

Jasper walked to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I got in, as he closed the door and walked around to get in the other side.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" I asked as Jasper started to engine and it purred into life.

"Well, I was thinking about taking you to that new Turkish restaurant and then going for a walk." He said as he pulled away from the house.

There was a new Turkish restaurant that had opened near the bay. I knew where it was but had never been there. it would only take about half hour to get to the bay and another 10 minutes walk to get to the restaurant. We drove in silence. Even though no one spoke, I didn't see the need for it. After about 20 minutes of driving, Jasper reached over to my seat and picked up one of my hands that was on my lap and he held it the rest of the way to the restaurant. It was such a sweet gesture and I couldn't help but smile at it.

Once we got to the bay Jasper walked around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I got out and Jasper immediately took my hand again.

"So. What to you do?" he suddenly asked out of the middle of no where. I didn't quiet understand what he was asking me, so I looked at him confused. He laughed a little and then asked again.

"I take it that the Porsche outside your house is yours. What do you do that I can afford a car like that?" he asked.

"Oh, I own my own clothing shop." I answered.

"Wow. Do you only have one, or have you branched out to other places?" he asked.

"I own 5 stores in Chicago. I haven't been able to go any further into the state, but im looking into it. I need to get enough money to buy the properties first."

"What things do you sell? People must like it, otherwise you wouldn't have 5 different stores." He pointed out.

"as much fashion as I can fit in really. I do have my own range in my stores as well. And I'm not bragging or anything, but people must like my designs because they are the best sellers in every store I own." Ok, who was I kidding, I was bragging just a little bit.

When we got to restaurant we ordered drinks at the bar before being shown to out table.

The table that we were sat on gave us a amazing view of the bay. The restaurant was actually built on a pier that went out into the into the water.

"It is beautiful out here isnt it?" I said looking out the window.

"It is isnt it. Now what would you like to eat miss Swan." Jasper asked me as he handed me a menu before looking at his own. There were so many things that I wanted to try, but I had no idea what they were. Jasper had obviously found something that he wanted because he soon put his menu down and leaned over the table towards me.

"Have you decided what you want yet?" he asked me.

"I haven't. there is so much to choose from." I finally decided on having fish. I looked through the fish section on the menu and picked the monk fish which was cooked in butter, honey, lemon and brandy sauce with chunks of pears in. Our waiter came over and took our orders and then left the table taking the menus with him.

"Alice, What do you…" Jasper began to talk but I stopped him.

"No. we have talked about me. now I want to talk about you." I said leaning back on my chair, while Jasper stayed still leaning on the table.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, mimicking my position.

"Where did you grow up?" I asked innocently.

Jasper laughed at my question.

"You already know that." he pointed out.

"Humour me." I said. he hadn't told me where he lived, but it was just to plainly obvious by his accent that he was from Texas.

"I grew up in Huston with my parents and younger sister. Went to high school and college, Majored in Psychology, found a job. There you go. My life in 5 seconds." He smiled at me.

"Why did you choose Psychology as your Major?" I asked, wanting him to keep talking.

Jasper sighed and leaned back in his chair again.

"Do you really want to hear this story?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"My parents never had a very good marriage. That was plain to see even to people outside my family. Even though they tried to hid it from me and my sister, we knew that things weren't right between them. When I was about 12 and my sister was 8 our father started drinking. Heavily. Most nights he would go out to the local bar and drink so much that he would stumble through the door at stupid hours in the morning and my mother, being as loving as she was, would always wait up for him and make sure that he would fall asleep in his bad rather that on the living room floor. His drinking went on for years and after a while my father became violent when he was drunk. He never raised a finger to me or my sister, because he always drank in the night, so when every he came home me and my sister would be in our beds, but our mother always waited up for him so she always took the brunt of his drunken rage. He did hit her a number of time and he always left a mark somewhere on her body. This went on for a few months before my mother decided that she could no longer take anymore and she left him, taking me and my sister with her. I could see it in her eyes, how much my fathers drinking hurt her. not just physically, but mentally too. I knew that there were other people out there who were going through the same thing that my mother had been and i thought, because I had seen it first hand, I would be able to help those people. So when I had the opportunity to go to college, I decided on Psychology because I knew that I wanted to help people get through the problems that they were having. It did make it easier for me personally when my dad went into rehab to get help for his drinking. My mother did go back to him because even though he had hit her and drank away nearly all out savings. She loved him. That was 14 years ago and my father hasn't touched a drop of Alcohol since." He finished telling his story and I looked at him shocked.

"Jasper im sorry. I didn't mean to pry." I said, feeling suddenly guilty about what I had done.

"No your not prying. I will tell you anything that you want to know about me. all you have to do is ask." He said, he then moved his hand over the table to hold mine. We had only been out a few times, but even this small touch off him would make my heart flutter.

I looked at my clock on my phone and it had been about a hour since I went out. I know Bella told me she was fine, but I just needed to make sure one last time.

_Are you ok? I feel really bad for going out .Do you want me to come home?  
A. XXXXX_

I really did feel bad for leaving her on the first night she was on her own and I knew that if I said that I wanted to go home to be with Bella, Jasper would take me back with out a second thought. She didn't take long to reply which was a good thing.

_I'm fine. Now leave me alone and enjoy your date otherwise your shoe collection will suffer! See you when you get home.  
_

She wouldn't dare! I hope it was a empty threat. Bella knew how much my shoes meant to me and I knew that she wouldn't do anything to them. But I knew she was ok now and I was going to play it safe and stay out on my date. I hadn't realised that I was still starting at my phone in shock when Jasper laughed.

The waiter brought our food out just as Jasper was about to speak. We thanked him before he left.

"What the matter with you?" Jasper asked still laughing a little.

"Nothing. My sister is just threatening my shoes if I don't stop texting her." I answered. To make sure that I wasn't tempted to text her anymore I switched my phone off and put it in my bag.

"Was Bella ok today after she got home?" Jasper asked as we began to eat.

"Yeah, she was fine, but she always tells me she is fine." I told him as I continued to eat my food. I had never had monk fish before but it was really nice.

"Do you know what I think would be good for Bella right now? A party." Jasper said casually.

"A party? Bella, social gathering, being centre of attention. Do you know how much she is going to hate that." I said.

"Yes, she probably wont like it very much but I think it will be good for her if she knows that she had friends around her to support her though what has happened." Jasper explained.

"Me and Rose are supporting her." I pointed out.

"Yes, but you are her sister. She knows that you will support her, but Bella needs to know that there are more people who are willing to help her." he said as he continued to eat.

"Plus a party would be fun. And who doesn't like to have fun." He said while smiling at me.

The rest of the evening, we talked about random stuff. By the time that we finished our food it was about 9 o'clock. Jasper paid for the meal and we left the restaurant and walked around the bay. The small talk continued as we walked around hand in hand. There were a lot of people who seemed to have the same idea as we did. Nearly all the people that we past were holding each others hands or looking into each others eyes lovingly. We walked around for about half hour before we stopped walking. Jasper moved so that he was now standing in front of me. He brought his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so that I was looking directly at him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked in a quiet voice, as he strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"You might have mentioned it." I answered him.

I stood on my tip toes them ad brought our faces closer together so that out lips were inches apart. Jasper moved his head closer to mine until our lips met. He moved his lips slowly over mine and it didn't take my body long to respond to his actions. While his lips caressed mine, his hand was holding the back of my neck, holding my face to his. My hands were acting on their own accord. The hand that he was still holding moved up his arm and secured itself around his neck, while the other one got lost in his blond hair. We continued to kiss like this for a few minutes, not caring if people looked at us when they went past. I was in my little bubble with Jasper and it was the happiest place in the world for me. Slowly we moved apart after realising that it was probably getting late. Jasper looked at his watch and said that he would drive me home. The ride back to my house was silent. Jasper held my hand the whole drive back, glancing at me a few times.

When we got to the house, Jasper opened the door for me and walked me to the front door. All the lights were off in the house. Bella must be in bed.

"I really had a good time tonight Jasper. Thank you." I said stood on the door step to my house.

"It was my pleasure Alice. I will have to make a point of taking you out again." He moved a step closer to me and I moved a step back so that I was no pressed again my front door. Jasper smiled and moved even closer to me so that out chests were pressed against each other.

"Goodnight Miss Swan." Jasper said in sexy southern voice before he leaned his head down and kissed me. This kiss was different to the kiss that we had on by the bay. This kiss was still soft, but urgent and passionate. I don't know what it was about this man that made me react like this but I liked it immensely. I parted my lips slightly and ran a tongue along his bottom lip, asking his to open his mouth and allow me entrance. He did. Willingly. He opened his mouth and his tongue darted into mine. Jaspers hands were moving all over my body. While one had was on the small of my back, pushing me closer to him, his other hand was on my hip, stroking it. My hands were still pressed against my front door. I fumbled with my hands until I found the door handle and turned it so that the front door opened. I broke the kiss and walked into the house leaving the door wide open.

The stairs were directly opposite the front door so I instantly walked up the stairs. Looking over my shoulder I saw Jasper standing there grinning like the ear to ear.

"Are you going to stand there all night Jasper?" I asked

I don't know what was making me do this. I was never this forward with men, but after the kiss he had just given me, could you blame me for wanting a little bit more.

Jasper practically ran in through the door and closed it behind him and started to follow me up the stairs.

When I got to the top of the stairs Jasper was only a few steps behind me so I turned around and kissed him with as much passion as I did when we were on the porch. I turned him around while still kissing him, and pushed him backwards until we came to my bedroom door. I opened the door and pushed Jasper in and once I was through the door I pushed it closed with my foot. As soon as the door was closed, Jasper pushed me back again so that I was pressed up against the door. When Jasper pushed me up against the door, I could feel his now very obvious erection pressing into my thigh. I moaned into his mouth as I ground my hips to his and he in response groaned.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Mr Whitlock?" I panted as I continued to move my hips into him.

"Extremely. But I'm sure I can think of something that you can do to help me." he answered, barely moving his mouth away from mine. Then Jasper picked my legs up and wound them around his waist and moved until I was lying on my back on the bed with Jasper lying in between my legs. It didn't take Jasper very long to rid himself of his clothes and was soon helping me push my dress over my head. I rolled over, so that Jasper was now underneath me while I straddled his waist. It took Jasper even less time to remove my underwear. Before I had time to register what he was doing, I was completely naked. Jasper rolled us over again so that I was on my back again. He continued to kiss me, but I knew we both wanted to go further than kissing.

I kissed him along his jaw line until I got to his ear.

"Jasper stop teasing me." I said into his ear before I took his ear lobe in my mouth. Jasper chuckled before he thrust his hips and entered me. We both moaned at the feeling, but I hadn't slept with anyone for 4 years, so it took me a little while to get use to the feeling again. Jasper looked at me and kissed me softly before we started moving together. Our moans and heavy breathing were the only things that could be heard in the room. It didn't take long before I could feel my stomach tighten and I knew that I was close. I moved my hips in time with Jaspers and before long I felt my walls clamp around him. I moaned his name as my orgasm racked through my body. It didn't take Jasper long before he followed with his own orgasm. After Jasper had come down from his high, his body clasped down on top on mine as he caught his breath again. He scattered light kisses all over my shoulder and neck before he rolled over and lay on the bed next to me. he wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. .

"are you comfortable now?" I asked with my back to him.

"Very much so." He answered me laughing a little. It didn't take long before I fell asleep. I had no idea what had come over me tonight, but I knew that Jasper had changed me in so many different ways. I was never this forward with men. I knew there was something different about Jasper and I think that he could be the one for me . I know I was getting all romantic and soppy now, but I hoped that Jasper felt the same. Well if not the same, I just hoped he felt something for me. I didn't let my mind worry about that tonight and I fell sleep in the arms of the most amazing man I have every known.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

I woke up the next morning feeling a little strange. Not a bad strange, good strange. As I woke I was under the impression that what happened last night was a dream. I sat up and looked around my room. There were pieces of clothes scattered all over my bedroom floor and that confirmed in my mind that last night actually happened. I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper was still fast asleep. I didn't disturb him as I got out of bed to go have a shower. I grabbed a towel from the radiator in my room and walked down the passage to the bathroom. I opened Bella's door slightly to see her still sleeping. I walked into the bath room and had a quick shower.

Once I was finished I wrapped the towel back around me and walked back into my room. When I got there, Jasper was still lying in bed, but I think he was waking up. I grabbed some underwear and changed before I went to lay on the bed next to him. As soon as I sat back on the bed Jasper opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning darlin'" Jasper said as he rolled onto his side so that he was facing me.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked as played with a strand of his hair that was in his face.

"I slept like a log sweetheart. You wore me out." He grinned and leaned over to kiss me. I started to think through the events of last night. about how little time it was from when he dropped me off till we were in bed together. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing but everything about last night was so fast. Jasper moved away and looked at my expression.

"Whats the matter?" Jasper asked me, stroking my cheek.

"Do you think things went a little to fast last night? Hell, don't you think things have gone to fast anyway, we have know each other what 3 weeks and we have slept together." I asked, but I was babbling the last part.

Jasper just laughed when I finished talking. Oh god he did think things went to fast last night. I put my head in my hands and hid my face from him.

"Alice, why are you hiding?" Jasper asked me still chuckling to himself.

"Because, you think things are going to fast. Your laughing." I know I pointed out the obvious, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Im laughing because you are being ridiculous. Do you honestly think I would have slept with you if I didn't think that we were going somewhere?" he asked. I still didn't look at him. He grabbed my arms and rolled over so that I was now straddling him, but there was nothing sexual about the position that we were in at the moment.

"Alice, I know we haven't known each other long, but I don't care. The way I feel about you I have never felt about anyone before in my life. I don't feel like things are moving fast. If you remember right, I think I was the one who started everything." He said smiling at me. I thought back to last night and, he was right. He was the one who kissed me and made me want more. I giggled and blushed.

"Anyway, we have known each other longer that Emmett and Rosalie did before they did it." He said.

"It isnt that much longer." I said. Rose told me she only slept with Emmett last week.

Jasper suddenly burst out into laughter again.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, confused.

"When did Rosalie tell you she slept with Emmett?" he asked.

"Last week. Why?"

"Lie! Emmett and Rosalie slept together 3 days after Bella was administed to hospital." he said. how did he know this and why had Rose told me that she had only slept with him last week.

"How do you know that?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"You think women are the only ones who gossip. Me and Emmett and like brothers, we tell each other everything." He pointed out calmly.

"So you don't think we are going to fast?" I asked.

"No. considering the way I feel about you, I think our relationship is developing at the right pace." He sat up so that he could kiss me again. God, I would never tire of this mans lips. When he moved back I smiled at him. I looked over at the clock, im sure Bella would be up soon, I might bring her a cup of tea in bed.

"Im going down stairs for a minute, do you want anything?" I asked jasper who was stroking my thigh.

"Can I have you for breakfast?" he asked as his hands slid further up my leg until he got to the waist band of my underwear.

"No sorry. But maybe if you are a good boy you might be able to have me for dinner." I leaned down and kissed him again. I began to grind my hips to his and he moaned into my mouth. I broke the kiss and went to get up but Jasper grabbed my hips and held me down.

"Don't start what you cant finish." He said as he moved his hips underneath me and it was now obvious what my actions had done to him. I bent down again and took his bottom lip between my teeth.

"Im going downstairs." I said while still holding his lip. I then got free of his grasp and got up off the bed. I grabbed the nearest think to me and it happened to be Jasper's shirt and I pulled it on before leaving the room. But one I got to the door, I remembered that I needed Jasper to do something for me.

"Jasper can you do something for me? I think I will have that party tonight for Bella. So do you think you could get Edward to come. I know that Bella really likes him and I think he likes her. and it would be so sweet if they got together." I said from behind the door.

"Ill do one better than that. ill get him to take her out tonight. I know he has been dying for the chance to take her somewhere." Jasper said as he grabbed his cell phone and began texting who I assumed was Edward.

Wow, Edward liked Bella. Oh this was to perfect. I knew that Bella wouldn't be too happy about the party, but I think she would be more excited if she knew that Edward was coming. I left my bedroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Nothing could ruin my day today.

**sooooo! what do you think? was getting Alice and Jasper to sleep together a bit much? if you thought the lemon was ok, let me know. surly if i can write one for Alice and Jasper, im sure i can get some sexy Edward time in here somewhere ;). let me know what you think! next chapter will be up pretty soon. if you are nice to me and give me reviews it might even be up tomorrow. who knows. By the way, Where Alice and Jasper went on their date i have based on Cardiff bay. there is actully a turkish resutaunt on a boardwalk in cardiff and it looks so romantic i just had to use it. Anyway, its later here. its about 10 past 11 at night and im tired, so im going to sleep. Night night and dont forget to show me love by reviwing people. **

**Ly All. **

**XXCullenXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**


	8. Morning after

**Heya everyone! new chapter, this is the morning after Alices date with Jasper and it is in Bella's POV. how is bells going to react when she finds out what her sister did last night? well you have to read and find out lol. **

**I had some great news yesterday. i got accepted into universtiy and i wil be starting in September, but that means that i will be unable to update as often as i have been :( but dont worry, you still have 4 weeks yet before i move away.  
Anyway, gona stop babbling now and let you read the chapter. enjoy! **

Bella's POV

I woke up the morning after my date with Edward feeling like I had dreamed it all. I didn't understand how perfect it was. The romantic little restaurant that he took me too. The fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off me even when there were very attractive women throwing themselves at him. And the kiss at the end. Oh my god! There were no other words to describe how amazing it felt That was the last thing I though of before I fell asleep last night. No wonder I felt like it had all been a dream this morning.

I lay in bed for about 20 minutes just smiling to myself, but decided that I really should get up. I didn't know what time Alice had come back last night so I didn't know if she was still in bed. I would have to ask her how her date was last night.

I got up out of bed and pull on my dressing gown and headed down stairs. When I got to the middle of the stairs I could hear Alice in the kitchen moving things around. She must have been making tea or something. When I walked into the kitchen it took me a while to realise what she had on. Normally Alice wore pyjamas to bed, but now she had a long sleeve shirt on that barely covered the bottom of her bum. The shirt looked really familiar. And then it hit me.

"Alice you didn't?" I asked me sister. She hadn't noticed that I was watching her and as soon as she noticed that I was standing in the doorway she gasped, blushed and tried to pull the shirt lower over her all at the same time. Before I could say anything else, Alice pulled me into the kitchen and closed the door behind me.

"Bella, you don't realise how romantic last night was. I know what you're thinking 'she doesn't normally do this' and its true I don't, but it was just so perfect. We have been awake for ages and we haven't stopped talking to each other. He isn't like anyone I have ever met before Bells. Please don't judge me." she sounded upset when she had finished her little speech. I wasn't judging her. I knew how she felt about Jasper and obviously he felt the same way. I only wanted her to be happy.

"Alice, I'm not judging you. I only want you to have what you want and be happy. And obviously Jasper is what you want and he seems to make you happy" I said. Alice then came over to me and hugged me.

"He does make me happy Bella. I know you haven't seen the side of him that I have, because when ever you see him he is in doctor mode, but he is a totally different person when he isn't working." He said as she pulled back again. I had to admit, knowing what Alice had done last night, made it a little easier for me to admit to here what exactly I did last night.

"Right Alice. I'm not judging you so you have to promise that you won't judge me. I didn't exactly tell you the truth about what I was doing last night." I admitted quietly.

"What did you do then?" Alice asked me confused picking up her tea off the counter

"I kind of went on a date."

"What! With who." Alice said as she putting her tea back down with unnecessary force.

"Edward Cullen." I answered her quietly. My sisters little pixie face went from shocked to Angry and then ecstatic all in one moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked sounding unset.

"Because I knew that you were going out with Jasper and you would have probably would have been texting me all night instead on focusing on your date. So I kept it to myself." I said sipping my tea slightly.

Alice didn't answer me, but she pulled out her phone and was texting.

"Alice who are you texting?" I asked.

"Rose. We are so having a girl's night tonight." She said as he phone beeped confirming that her text had been sent.

"Alice, we never have girl's night. Why are you so eager to have one now?"

"Because we have never all been with guys at exactly the same time before, so we have never had a reason to, but now we do. I know this is going to kill me, but I don't want to hear a word about your date last night until tonight and you cant hear about my date either. Its only fair." Alice explained. We heard movement upstairs. I had totally forgot that Jasper was up there and Alice was currently wearing his shirt.

"Fine Alice. Please get up stairs and give your lover boy his shirt back. I don't think I want to see Jasper shirtless this now." I said as Alice left the kitchen.

"I bet you wouldn't mind seeing Edward topless though would you?" she said, winking at me before she left the kitchen. The thought of Edward with no shirt on made me blush. I could only imagine what sort of figure he had after seeing him in that shirt last night.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Today had gone quiet slow. I really wasn't looking forward to our girls night tonight. Not that I didn't love to spend time with Alice and rose, I did, its just I knew what they were going to be talking about, and what they were expecting to me speak about. I wouldn't be much of a talked tonight. All that Edward and I have done is kiss, so im going to be very boring tonight. As promised, Alice hadn't asked about my date last night, even though I could see that she was very tempted when Edward called me this afternoon:

_Me and Alice were sitting in the living room just watching TV when my phone rang on the arm of the sofa. Alice looked at me when I answered it and by on the look on her face, I knew that she was dying to asked me questions that she had promised herself not to ask until tonight. _

_I smiled when I saw the caller ID and walked out of the room, so that my sister wouldn't be able to hear me. _

"_Hello." I answered the phone. _

"_Hello Miss Swan. How are you this afternoon?" He asked in his formal work tone, that I had to admit was very sexy. _

"_I'm fine. Being held captive by my sister tonight. She is drilling for information about my date last night." I answered._

"_Date? What date?" Edward asked. Oh, he wanted to do it that way did he. Fine by me. _

"_I went on a date last night with a guy who I have had my eye on for a while." I answered smiling to myself. _

"_Really. Well I hope you had a good time." He said and I heard his chuckle on the other end of the phone. _

"_I had a brilliant time. He was such a gentleman all night." _

"_Did he kiss you goodnight?" Edward asked. _

"_I'm not a girl to kiss and tell." I answered. _

"_Well, he would have been very stupid not to have kissed you."_

_I smiled again into the phone,not know what to say. _

"_Im fed up of this game now. im going to start talking properly. Are you doing anything tonight Bella?" he asked, coming out of character. _

"_Sorry, but me and the girls are having a girls night in but I can do something tomorrow night if you want." I suggested. _

"_Oh yeah, I forgot that Alice was abducting you tonight. I'm sure that we can find something to do tomorrow." Hang on. How did he know that Alice was keeping me in tonight._

"_how did you know about tonight. Alice only told me this morning and I haven't spoken to you until now." I asked confused. _

"_She asked Rose to come over tonight. Emmett was a little disappointed that he couldn't have another chance to spoil Rose, and then he told me what you were doing tonight, so that's how I know." he answered my questions. _

"_So what exactly does a girls night entail?" he asked again. _

"_Well basically it is us talking about men and girly things and drinking a lot of wine in the process." I answered honestly. I knew that Alice had been out shopping this morning and had come back with about 7 bottles of wine. She must have looked like a alcoholic coming out of the super market earlier. _

"_sounds very interesting. So you _are_ free to do something tomorrow night?" he asked again. _

"_Yes I am. Where do you want to go?" I asked. _

"_Ill tell you tomorrow. Listen, I got to go back to work. Can I call you later?" he asked sounding hopeful. _

"_Sadly no. Rule of girls night is that all phone must be off. Alice will probably disconnect the house phone as well." I told him. I really didn't like this rule for girls night. _

"_Ok. Well ill ring you tomorrow. Bye." He said_

"_Bye." I told him before I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room where Alice was sitting looking curious, but she looked away before she could allow her self to ask any questions._

Today Alice had been a hurricane of activity. First of all she called rose to basically tell her to get her ass over here tonight so that we could talk about men. Then she had a go pick up some drinks for tonight as well. Even though we had a few bottles of wine in the fridge, Alice insisted that we needed more so we went shopping. I was a shocked when Alice came back with 7 bottles of wine, 2 bottles of vodka, Malibu and a bottle of lemonade and a bottle of coke.

" Alice. Do you honestly thing that we are going to drink all this tonight." I asked as she unloaded the bags in the kitchen.

"Don't be silly Bella. The wine is for tonight and the rest of for the party." Hold ?

"what party Alice?" I asked as she continues to put the drink away.

"I'm throwing you a welcome home party tomorrow night." She said calmly.

"Alice, I don't wont a party. besides who would come anyway?" I asked, honestly curious about who she had invited.

"Angela, Jessica, Mike. Everyone had been asking about you." she told me as she leaned over the counter top to talk to me.

Angela, Jessica and Mike were people who we went to school with. I had to admit that me and Jessica never had a really good relationship to begin with, but by senior year we were really close and we still were. Both she and Angela worked with Alice in her store so obviously they knew that I had been in hospital but they didn't know why. Mike was Jessica's Boyfriend. He was the reason why me and Jess didn't have a very good relationship when I started school. Mike liked me, but I didn't like him in the slightest and I knew that Jessica liked him a lot. So in the end, it was me who set them up on dates and got them together. After Jess found out that I was the one who was making sure that her and Mike were going on dates, she became my friend and we have been friends ever since. But even if they were asking about me and making sure that I was ok, I didn't particularly want to have people asking questions all night.

"Alice. I don't want to have a party with those people. All I want is my sister, my best friend and a few glasses of wine. Cant you just do that for me?" I asked leaning over the other side of the counter so that I was face to face with Alice.

"Bella, we can do that anytime, but everyone has been worried about you over the past few weeks and I think it would be nice if you could show them that you are fine." She said to me, taking one of my hands and rubbing circles on it with her finger.

"And you have to make a effort tomorrow because ivekindofaskededwardtocome." She finished her sentence so fast that I didn't understand her.

"say the last part again Alice. I didn't hear" I asked.

"I kind of asked Edward to come." She said nervously. I wasn't upset that Alice had asked Edward to the party, in fact I really wanted to see him tomorrow night. And then I thought back to the conversation that we had earlier.

"Edward asked me if I was doing anything tomorrow night. Why would he ask if he knew that you was organising a party for me?" I asked confused.

"Well, I have to admit that the party wasn't exactly my idea. Jasper suggested it. He thinks that if you know you have people around you to support you it will make your recovery quicker. Come on Bells, it will be so much fun and I know that you want to see Edward again." Alice was still drawing circles on my hand at this point, so I took her hand in mine.

"Alice, you know I hate surprises, but know that I know the effort you have gone to, I will go but next time please tell me what you are planning to do. I promise I wont go mad." I told her. she bent over counter and hugged me.

"Ok Bells. Right, Rose is going to be here in about a hour so go get ready." I don't know what she expected me to wear tonight. We were just going to sit down and talk, so I would wear jeans and a top. Alice probably wanted me to wear something else, but I didn't care. I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to change for this evening.

It didn't take me long to get changed but I was still in my room when Rose came in through the door. I heard Alice tell her to go sit in the living room.

"Bella come on. We cant have girl talk if all the girls aren't here!" she called up the stairs. Reluctantly, I left the confines of my room and headed downstairs.

When I got to the bottom step, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room, sat me down and handed me a glass of wine.

"Right, Bella has to start because she is being the secretive one." Alice explained. Obviously Rose didn't have a clue what we were talking about, because she looked at Alice confused.

"What has she been secretive about?" Rose asked picking up her glass of wine off the table.

"Bella went on a date last night." Alice answered Rose.

"What! With who?" Rose asked almost as shocked as Alice was when I told her.

"Edward Cullen." Alice said smugly.

I rolled my eyes of my sisters childisness. I mean, it wasn't as if we had slept together or anything. We just went on a date and he kissed me good night. That was it and Alice was making a big deal out of it.

"Why didn't you say anything Bella." Rose asked me.

"Because I didn't want you to get excited. Like you are now. about something that may not even go anywhere. Its not like a lot happened, we went out for food and I don't even thing it was a real date. He took me out because he knew I was on my own on the fist night that I was out of the hospital." ok, I knew I was bluffing now I knew that it was a real date other wise why would he have kissed me like he did when I got home. But I didn't want Rose and Alice to get the wrong idea and regress back to teenagers when ever I would mention his name.

"Where did he take you last night?" Rose asked, setting down her glass on the table and turning in her seat so that she was facing me.

"The Italian restaurant in town." I answered her.

"Italian. Very romantic. Wait, isnt that the one with 'Bella' in the name?" I nodded my head.

"It's matches your name. even more romantic. What did he have on last night?" I don't know where she was going with this but I decided that I should answer her anyway.

"He had jeans and a shirt on. Rose what is with the questioning?" I asked sitting back in the sofa and drinking my wine.

"For it to constitute as a date it has to be thoughtful, romantic, he has to have made an effort and he must have said good night properly." She said the last part with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean, say goodnight properly?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what she meant by it.

"Did he kiss you?" she got straight to the point.

Instantly I blushed at the question and obviously the girls picked up on that.

"Oh my god, he did didn't he. Ok, this is no longer girls night, it is Bella night. I need you to describe every second of your date. I have been dying all day." Alice said excitedly as she bounced in her seat.

"Alice, calm down. You know everything. He picked me up, we went for dinner talked a bit he brought me home gave me a small kiss and left. That's it." I explained.

"What sort of a kiss was it?" Rose asked me again. I thought Alice was the one with all the questions.

"I don't know rose, it was just a kiss." I didn't want to go into detail about it.

"Oh come on Bella. Was it like this?" she asked before leaning over and kissing me quickly on the lips before moving back again.

"Or was it this?" This time she kissed me again, but slower, keeping her lips on mine for a few seconds longer. It took me a moment to realise that my best friend was kissing me. Rose pulled back again and picked up her glass of wine and took a drink looking as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked, stunned by what she had just done.

"I was just trying to help you figure out what sort of a kiss it was." She answered innocently. I looked over at Alice and she was just as stunned and shocked as I was.

"Before I answer that. I love you, but never kiss me again okay." I looked at Rose and she nodded her head and smiled at me.

"And it was the second one." I answered shyly, bringing my glass back to my lips to drink it.

Alice screamed in my ear and rose was clapping her hand on the sofa next to me.

"Bella this is brilliant. Now we know that he really does like you. This is such good news." Alice said as she left the living room, no doubt to get another bottle of wine.

"So Rose, how are things going with you and Emmett?" I asked, needed to divert the girls attention away from me.

"Its going pretty well. He is so sweet and funny and he is amazing in bed." She said grinning ear to ear.

"You have known him 3 weeks." I pointed out, but not in a accusing way, knowing now that Alice had also slept with Jasper and she had only been out with him a few times.

"Why put things off today that you may not be able to do tomorrow. I know I have had things with guys before, but it is different with Emmett. He is so childlike and immature but then he is so caring and considerate. I honestly thinks he needs someone like me to calm him down when he is in child mode, but I feel like I need him to care for me. I don't know how to explain it Bella, but I seriously think that this could be the one for me. and I hope that Emmett feels the same way." She admitted. We had started this conversation light hearted and just joking around, but I knew now, by the way that Rose was talking, that she really did have strong feelings for him and that she honestly believed that this was the one relationship for her.

Alice walked back into the room then, holding a bottle of wine and a bottle opener.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Alice asked as she opened the bottle.

"Just Rose and Emmett." I answered.

"Oh, how are things going between you two?" Alice asked the same question that I had not 2 minutes ago.

"Great Alice. How are things going with Jasper?" Rose asked. Alice smiled and blushed. Alice hardly ever blushed, I was normally the one who would turn crimson every time I got embarrassed, but now it was my sisters turn.

"Is there something more to what I know?" Rose asked me as Alice turned back to her normal colour.

"Jasper was still her this morning what I got up." I said looking at rose who suddenly looked shocked. We both turned to Alice at exactly the same time.

"What! don't look at me like that. ive told Bella how I feel about him and I know that it was a bit forward of me, but it felt right." Alice defended herself.

"Ali, hunny. Im not saying anything like that. I know how you feel I feel the exact same way about just a little surprised that you were so forward with him." Rose said, smiling widely.

"I know, so am I to be honest. But he brings out a different side to me and at that point I knew that I had to have him. So I did." Alice said smiling at me.

"Ok. TMI Alice." I said we poured us more wine.

The rest of the night continued with talk about school, work, men and for Alice and rose. Sex. We didn't stay up late. Rose left because she had to be in work early in the morning so me and Alice went upstairs to bed.

**Soooo what do you think? i cant take credit for the rose and Bella thing. that was in a episode of desperate housewives that was on TV the other day and i thought it would be funny to put into the sotry :P anyway you know what im going to ask you now. reviews please. 65 reviews now, can we try to get it up to a even 70? come on 5 reviews that all im asking of you. if you love the stroy you will :). **

**Right, gona love you and leave you now and i will see you soon. **

**XXCullenXX  
xxxxx **


	9. cliche

**Heeeellllooooo everyone. Here is the newest chapter of this story. i only just finised it today so dont shout at me for the wait being soo long. I like this chapter, it is lush! Edward and Bella go on a date again. sweet huh! Anyway, im gona leave u read this chaptter. speak to ya'll at the bottom.**

Bella's POV

In the morning I was woken up by a very hyperactive Alice bouncing on my bed nagging to me get up.

"Alice I don't want to get up and why the hell aren't you in work?" I groaned.

"The shop will be fine without me for one more day, but today my big sister needs me to get her ready for her morning with her sexy doctor." She said.

I blushed and pushed my face closer to the pillow.

"What time is it Alice?" I asked not really wanting to move any part of my body, even if it meant moving slightly to look at the clock.

"Its nine and Edward is picking you up at 10, so get your arse out of bed." I was lying on my stomach in bed, so Alice sat on the back of my thighs and slapped my arse through the sheets.

"Arrrg, fine im getting up. Now move before I kick you." I threatened.

"You wouldn't kick me. you cant reach me anyway." She laughed.

I was not in the mood for my sisters happiness this morning so I kicked my leg up at the knee and caught her at the back of the neck with my ankle. She soon got off me winging out the door as she rubbed her neck. I knew I was going to have to apologise for that later, but now I wasn't in the mood to be nice.

I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower. when I was finished I got out and wrapped myself in a towel before going back into my room. Alice had been in my room while I was in the shower because she had laid out a outfit that I assumed she wanted me to wear today.

It was a black and white check shirt/dress with a black belt across the waist with a pair of skinny jeans and black high heel shoes. The outfit didn't look half bad compared to what Alice normally dressed me in.

I got changed, pulled my hair into a pony tail at the top of my head. I had no time to do anything proper with it now, and headed down stairs to grab some breakfast.

Alice was in the kitchen waiting for me with some pancakes and fruit. Wow she must really want me out of the house if she had made me breakfast.

"Wow do you want me out of the house that badly?" I asked as I sat down and ate my breakfast.

"I don't want you out of the house, I just want you to be ready for when Edward picks you up." She said as she sat at the other end of the table and ate her breakfast.

"Do you know what he is going to do with me this morning?" I asked.

"I honestly don't have a clue. Jasper just told him to take you out this morning. Edward is the only one who knows what you plans are today." Alice said not looking at me, but reading the paper on the table.

I glanced over at the clock and it was nearly ten o'clock so I went over to wash my dishes. As soon as I had finished there was a knock at the door. Alice leaped up from her chair to answer it. I just stood in the kitchen waiting.

"Bella. Edward is here." Alice called through the kitchen. I set down the things that I had been washing and walked into the hallway where Edward was.

I had forgotten how breathtakingly handsome this man was and when I saw him I had to take in a large breath. He was wearing faded jeans that fitted him perfectly and a tee-shirt that hugged the top half of his body clearly showing off the muscles that were underneath.

"Morning Bella. You ready to go?" Edward asked smiling at me.

"Yes im ready. ill see you later Ali." I said to my sister and I turned around and walked out of the door with Edward in tow.

"So, where are we going today?" I asked Edward as we walked to his Volvo.

"Well, how about we go to the movies or something. Sorry, Jasper caught me off guard yesterday and I haven't had time to plan anything, so a cliché date is all I've got." He answered giving me that mouth watering smile.

"So this is a date not just Alice trying to get me out of the house." I asked. He thought about this or a minute before speaking.

"Its kind of both. I don't know your sisters crazy!" he laughed.

We drove to the movies in silence pretty much and when we got there we had to decide on what film we wanted to see. We both decided that we wanted to see the new harry potter film. Edward insisted that he paid for everything so I didn't spend a dime and I felt really bad. He bought 2 large drinks and a large pop corn for us to share before we went into the screen where the film was being shown.

"You know you didn't have to pay for everything. I'm quite capable of paying for myself." I told him as we sat in the theatre waiting for the movie to start.

"What sort of date would I be if I made you pay for anything. Come on Bella, let someone spoil you for once." He said as he picked up a handful of popcorn and started to throw individual pieces into his mouth.

It didn't take long for the movie to start. Once the opening credits came on, the whole theatre suddenly went quiet.

The movie had only been on for a few minutes when I felt something moving on my hand. I looked at Edward to see him looking straight at the screen in front of him, but my gaze travelled down his arm until I came to his hand that was lazily drawing circles on the back of my hand. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Before long Edward and I were completely holding hands as our arms rested on the arm rest in the middle of us.

It was about half way through the movie before Edward made a move again. He leant his head over and began kissing me softly on the side of my face. He slowly made a trail to the corner of my mouth. I glanced around us and saw that me and Edward were the only ones in our row. We were sitting in the last 2 seats next to the wall. I turned my head so that I could kiss him properly. I don't think he was expecting it because he took in a sharp breath when out lips met, but it didn't take him long at all to start off again where he had stopped. I had to admit that this was turning into a pretty cliché date after all. Making out at the back of the movie theatre. Very dateish.

We continued to kiss each other for a while before we started to get uncomfortable in out current position. Movie theatres were not designed for people to be kissing in. we moved apart, but continued to hold hands. Edward draped his arm over my shoulder, while still holding my hand.

Every now and then I would place a small kiss on Edward's knuckle and he would run small circles on my fingers.

All too soon, the movie came to a end and the lights in the theatre came back up so that people could see their way out. Edward didn't let go of my hand as we left the theatre. When we got out it was getting close to lunch time.

"Where do you want to go for food?" Edward asked as we continued to walk through town.

"Would you think less of me if I said I would kill for a McDonalds?" I asked looking up at him. He laughed at my question and shook his head. I hadn't had a McDonalds in so long and I was really craving it. I knew that once I finished my food, I probably would never want to step foot into another restaurant again. But right now I needed a greasy cheese burger and chips.

When we got to the restaurant, Edward tried again to pay for my food, but I wouldn't let him and handed the cashier the money before Edward had chance to argue with me. we found a table that was unoccupied and sat down to eat our food.

When we finished our food, I emptied out trays into one of the bins and walked out of the restaurant.

"I hope you have enjoyed your morning?" Edward asked as we walked back to the car. It was about 2 o'clock now. I didn't know what time Alice had told Edward to bring me back and I hoped that it wouldn't be for a while longer. I really wanted more time with him.

"I have. It has been fun. And this has been very nice too." I gestured to out linked hands as we walk towards his car.

"I thought this would be the appropriate affection to be shown on our second date." He answered smiling at me.

"And the kissing me at the back of the movies wasn't affection?" I asked him.

"Yes it was, but that was linked to the cliché date that I have taken you on." We soon got to his Volvo and he opened the door for me. I felt a little upset when he said that he was kissing me as part of the cliché date, but he soon sent shivers down my spine by saying what he said next in my ear.

"What happened at the movies was merely a taster of what will happen on future dates." He whispers seductively in my ear. I grinned at the thought of me and Edward going out on more dates that included more kissing.

"So there are going to be more dates then?" I asked as I sat myself in his car.

"If you want there to be more dates then I will be all to willing to comply with your request." He grinned at me as he started the engine of the car.

It took us about half an hour to get back to Alice's and it was clear by the time that we got there, that my sister had completely lost it.

Some how, she had managed to drape fairy lights all over the front of the house. I knew that it would look great when she lit it up, but I honestly didn't see any need for them, it wasn't Christmas!

I got out of the car and stared at the house. Edward walked around the car and stood next to me and copied my expression towards the house.

"Why?" he asked. I think he was talking to himself, but I decided to answer him anyway.

"Its Alice, she never does anything by halves." I answered.

"You are coming tonight aren't you?" I asked him.

"Of course I am." He promised me.

"Well then, I will see you later." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek before turning to walk towards the house. Before I could move a few feet towards the house, Edward wrapped his hands around my waist and dragged me back to him. He pulled me so close to him that we were now chest to chest.

"You didn't let me say good bye Bella." Edward said as he moved his head closer to mine. I knew what he was going to do and I was more than willing to let him do this again.

He gently brushed his lips up against mine trying to get a reaction out of me. Any by hell did he get one. My lips moved with his, slowly at first, but I could feel it getting more and more intense. As he cupped my face in his hands, I moved mine up around his neck and into his stunning hair. I don't know how long we were kissing for, but it made me forget that we were in public. Let alone outside my house. I tried to move away, but every time that I removed my face from his, he would catch my bottom lip in between his and suck on it gently. Im not sure if he heard me, but as he held my bottom I moaned slightly knowing that I should really move, but not wanting him to finish giving me such attention.

Finally, we both pulled away from each other and smiled.

"I'm seeing you again in about 4 hours and you kiss me like that. What are you going to be like when I have to leave you all night?" I asked teasingly. I honestly didn't expect his answer.

"Maybe I wont leave you and then you will find out." He whispered to me as he leaned over and placed one final kiss on my cheek.

"See you later Bella." Edward said before moving around to get into his car again. I walked up to the house, just in time to see his drive away from me.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** ** **

It was about 7 o'clock when people started arriving to the house. Alice had insisted that she work on me from the minute that I waked in from my date with Edward. She had dressed me up in a simple black dress with coloured tights and a belt. Normally Alice would go to the extremes when dressing me up, but I had to admit, I did love this outfit. I should encourage her to dress me like this more often.

Rosalie was the first one to come into the house, of course with Emmett in tow. They had both brought 2 bottles of alcohol with them. Jasper turned up next and went straight over to Alice and gave her a kiss. It was nice to see my sister happy with someone. The rest of the people who came into my house were people who I knew from school and who I was still friends with me. Angela and Jessica both came in and hugged me and asked me how I was. No one knew the reason why I was in hospital, the only thing that they knew was that I was in a car crash. Of course they didn't know that I was in said crash because my abusive boyfriend was trying to kill me.

It was about half 7 when Edward came into the house. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him again. What the hell was this man doing to me?

He looked around the room quickly until he saw me and then he came over to me with a gorgeous smile on his face.

"You came!" I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips lightly.

"I told you I would." He answered.

Edward kept his arm around my waist for the majority of the time that we were together. I did see several people looking at us as we walked through the house.

Around 9 O'clock the door bell rang. I looked around the room trying to figure out who it could have been. Everyone that we invited was here.I saw Alice move from Jaspers lap as she went to answer the door.

"Alice go back to Jasper. Ill get it." I told her. she smiled at me and went and sat her self in Jaspers lap again.

When I opened the door there was a women standing there who I didn't know, but she looked familiar to me.

"Hello. Is Edward Cullen here by any chance?" she asked me.

Why was she looking for Edward?

**Whoooo Cliffy! Who is at the door? Well, the only way that you are going to find out is if you review me. i mean it this time. i will not be uploading anymore chapters untill i have atleast 5 reviews off people. you use to be so amazing at this come on, tell me what you think. as a writter i need to know.  
Ly all.**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxxxx **


	10. Knock knock whos there?

**omg everyone, thanks for the amazing reponse on the last i knew you had it in you :) anyway, i havd written this chapter as fast as i could and i hope it is too your liking :P gona let y'all read it now and i will talk to u at the bottom!**

_When I opened the door there was a women standing there who I didn't know, but she looked familiar to me. _

"_Hello. Is Edward Cullen here by any chance?" she asked me. _

_Why was she looking for Edward?_

Bella's POV

"Umm yeah he is just inside. Do you want to come in?" asked her. she smiled at me and followed me inside the house to look for Edward. I saw him from across the room and I went over to tell him that this women was looking for him.

"Edward. There is a women here to see you." I told him. He looked at me confused, but he glanced over my shoulder to suddenly his expression turned angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he growled at the women who was standing behind me.

"Oh so it is true. I thought Kate was lying when she phoned me and told me that she was your car outside." The women smiled innocently at him while she answered.

"What do you want Tanya?" Edward growled again.

Tanya? So this was his now ex-wife. What was she doing here? And why the hell did I recognise her?

"I don't want anything. I got everything that I wanted in the divorce. I just wanted to see what Edward Cullen was doing now that he is single again." She glanced at me when she had finished her sentence.

I was standing next to Edward as he spoke to Tanya. Not long after she had finished speaking Emmett and Jasper were standing next to Edward while Rose and Alice stood next to me.

"Hey Emmy." Tanya smiled as she looked at Emmett.

"Emmy?" Rosalie asked. Tanya suddenly glared at rose.

"Is this your latest one Em? I haven't met this one before." Tanya asked looking directly at Rose.

"Piss off Tanya!" Emmett answered harshly.

I continued to look at her trying to figure out where I knew her from and then it hit me when I finally realised who she was.

"You!" I growled between clenched teeth. She just looked at me confused, as did everyone else who was around me.

"Me what?" she asked still smiling at me.

"You were the one I found sleeping with James!" I whispered. I must have gone into shock or something because I couldn't find the energy anywhere in my body to make my voice any louder.

Alice and Edward were the first ones to ask me questions.

"What are you talking about?" they both asked me.

I turned to my sister first, because I honestly didn't know what to tell Edward.

"Remember a few months ago I came here and told you that I found James sleeping with someone else. Well there she is!" I pointed at Tanya, who was still looking confused, but she looked like she understood when I mentioned James's name.

"Oh James, I remember him, he was very good. I haven't seen him in a while. Do you know how he is?" she asked looking directly at me.

I don't know what caused me to react the way I did, but I moved forward and slapped her across the face.

"You fucking whore!" I snarled at her.

I had totally forgot that there were other people in the house and that we were suppose to be having a party when the next piece of out conversation came out from her mouth.

"How dare you call me that. After all the rumours that you sent around about James." She answered back, rubbing her cheek where I had hit her.

"What rumours?!" I asked angrily.

"James told me that you had been spreading rumours around telling everyone that he beats you up, that you were only doing it for attention because miss Bella always needed to be the centre of it." She laughed cruelly at me. I heard everyone in the room gasp or start whispering between themselves after what Tanya had said.

"They were not lies. You have no idea about what I have been though. You have no right to accuse me of lying." I whispered to her, I saw everyone looking around at each other as the two of us confronted each other.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. You know he never touched you, it is all in that pretty little head of yours." She said back, loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear her.

"I think it is time that you left Tanya. And don't think I wont make you leave if you don't go now!" Edward told her from beside me.

When she didn't move I decided that I would make her !

"Get. Out. Of. My. House!" I yelled through clenched teeth. I hadn't noticed until this point that my eyes had over flowed with tears and that I was now crying.

Tanya smirked at me one more time before turning and leaving the house.

I was only fully aware that people were whispering amongst them selves after Tanya left and I also noticed that the majority of the people were talking about me.

"I think it is time that everyone went home now. Please! My sister needs a moment to herself." Alice said as she gathered everyone up and lead them all to the door.

When Alice came back into the living room she hugged me and kissed my head.

When I broke free from Alice, I excused myself to my room. I needed a few moment on my own just to think about what happened tonight. When I got to my room, I crawled into the middle of my bed and curled into a tight ball and cried.

I don't know how long I was there before someone came into my room and lay beside me on the bed. Once that person wrapped their arms around me I knew instantly who it was. Edward was lying on my bed pulling me closer to his chest.

"Everyone is going to think I made everything up" I whimpered quietly.

"They wont Bella. Does anyone apart from Alice know what you went through when you were with James?" he asked me as he stroked my hair softly.

I shook my head no.

"Then you have no reason to worry about what they think. They don't know Tanya, but they know you. You are the most honest person I have ever met and the people who live around you know that you would never lie, especially about something like this." He promised me.

I continued to lay on my bed for a few minutes before I had a question for Edward.

"Why the hell did you marry that women?" I asked in a whisper.

"I asked myself the same question everyday. I never truly realised what a conniving, shit stirring bitch she truly was until today." he answered me.

I yawned in his arms. I knew it was still early, but I was truly tired and I wanted to go to sleep, but Edward made me do one more thing before I could fall asleep.

"Bella, go have a shower and change into something comfortable. I don't think your current attire is suitable for sleeping in." he said as he kissed my head.

Reluctantly I moved from my bed and headed towards the bathroom. I turned around to face Edward before I went in.

"Will you be here when I come back?" I asked, my voice was all hoarse from crying.

"I will be here as long as you need me." he promised as I left the room and went for a shower.

The shower was amazing. It helped me relax and forget, even if it was for a little while, about what had happened down stairs. I had washed my hair before the party, so there was no need for me to do it again. I washed my body quickly before getting out and wrapping a towel around me. I had brought a pair of pyjamas with me into the bathroom so that I could change before I headed back to my room.

When I got back to my room, Edward was still lying on my bed, where I had left him a few minutes ago. I threw my clothes into a pile on a corner of my room and went back over to the bed and lay next to him. As soon as I got there, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Feeling better?" he asked me as I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Yes" I answered him, simply. I didn't have and couldn't find the energy to answer him any other way.

It didn't take me long before I started to drift off to sleep. I was happy to fall asleep in Edwards arms, until suddenly I woke up at the sensation of Edward removing his arms from around me and moving off the bed.

Automatically, I grabbed a fist full of his shirt in my hands holding him to me.

"Please don't go!" I begged in a whisper.

Edward sighed, but came back to lay next to me with his arms wrapped around me. I didn't let go of his shirt until I knew that he was going to stay with me.

As I lay in bed with Edward holding me, I know that my feelings for him were getting stronger. Too strong in fact! I hated the moments when we were away from each other and the times that we were together, I didn't want to let him go. Ever! I was starting to think that I loved this man. No, I couldn't love someone after only knowing them for 3 weeks could I? But then again, I had never felt this way about anyone before.  
I loved him! I loved Edward Cullen.

Once I had realised that I loved him, I realised that I needed to tell him. I was so tired and I knew if I said it to him now, he would think I was just talking in my sleep. But I didn't care. I needed to say it and hoped that he heard it.

"Edward?" I whispered sleepily.

"Yes." He answered.

"I love you". I told him before I fell asleep on his chest.

I don't know if I was dreaming as soon as I fell asleep, but I'm sure I heard him say something.

"I love you too."

Edward's POV. 

I was so angry right now! I was still fuming about what Tanya had said to Bella. I knew she was bitch, but she sunk down to a whole new level this evening.

After Tanya had left, Bella went straight to her room. She needed time on her own and I knew that, but it physically hurt me to watch her go upstairs on her own, knowing that she was upset. Alice told me that I could go up in a while. After everyone had left, Emmett and Rosalie went home. Emmett never like Tanya anyway, but when she had a go at Rosalie, she crossed a line with Emmett and I could see by the look on his face that he was ready to kill her if he got anywhere near her again.

I waited as long as I could before I went upstairs to see Bella. When I got to her room, found her curled up into a ball on the bed crying. I didn't even have to think about my actions before I walked over to the bed and wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to my chest.

She started talking about what everyone was going to think about her after Tanya's little out burst. I told her that she had nothing to worry about because everyone knew that she would never lie, especially about something like this. She stopped crying for a while before she asked me the question I had been asking myself for years.

"Why did you marry her?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer that. I was young and very very stupid when I made the decision to marry Tanya. I couldn't for the life of me think what the reason was now. Bella yawned and I told her that she needed to have a shower and go to sleep. Exhaustion wasn't something that she needed right now. she picked up her things and went to the bathroom, but not before making sure that I would be here when she got back. I promised her, that I would be here as long as she wanted me to.

The rest of the evening consisted of Bella lying on my chest falling asleep. I tried to move once, but she clenched her fists into my shirt and held me back on the bed and begged me not to go. I sighed and lay back on the bed and decided that I should try and get comfy as it was plainly obvious that I was going to be here all night. Not that I minded mine you. I would quick happily spend every night with Bella.

After a few minutes I was sure she was sleep when she started talking.

"Edward?" she asked for me. I didn't know if she was conscious or if she was actually talking to me, so I decided to play it safe and answer her.

"I love you." Well that took me off guard. Not in a bad way. I had known for a long time that I was falling for this women. But I had never thought that she would share the same feelings about me as I had for her. I did love Bella swan, I had know that for a while now. well actually, probably the third of forth day that she was in hospital.

I didn't care if she was unconscious and that she couldn't hear me, but I needed to tell her how I felt now that I knew that she felt the same way.

"I love you too." I told her and she snuggled closer to my chest and she fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her sleeping. She was so beautiful and peaceful. I never wanted to move from this spot. Me holding her in my arms was my idea of heaven.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

Te next morning I was the first to wake up. Bella must have rolled over in the night because she was no longer sleeping on my chest, but she did have her hand in mine. I looked down at the position our hands were in and smiled.

Some how in the night, I must have taken my shirt of because I now had no shirt on. I vaguely remember waking up the in middle of the night because Bella's room was so damn hot that I needed to take something off so I decided to take my shirt off. It I took my jeans off, it would raise to may questions.

I slowly moved Bella's hand from mine and got up off the bed. I looked down at the floor and saw my shirt lying on there. I picked it up and threw it over my head. I decided that as I was here and the first one awake, I would at least make her some coffee for when she got up. I walked downstairs into Alice's kitchen. I heard someone moving around as I entered. Obviously I wasn't the only one up.

I walked into the kitchen to see Jasper making coffee it looked like.

"You stayed the night too huh?" I asked from the doorway.

Jasper looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah. Alice was a little upset by what happened at the party. I know she is no where near upset as Bella is, but I still didn't want to leave her like that. How is Bella this morning anyway?" he asked

"I wouldn't know. she is dead to the world at the moment." I smiled as I answered him.

Jasper looked at me as I walked through the kitchen to the coffee pot and made myself a cup of coffee. He glanced up at my hair and sighed.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with her?" Jasper asked. I nearly chocked on my coffee when he asked me that.

"What! No I didn't! Where did that come from man?" I asked coughing.

"Sorry. Your hair just looks like you were busy last night." he answered me.

"My hair always looks like this. You never assume normally that I have been having sex." I told him

"I know im sorry I jumped to conclusions." He told me as he continued to drink his coffee.

"Do you think it is too soon if me and Bella sleep together?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Jasper didn't look to confused with my question though.

"Normally I would say yes, but I know how Bella feels about you and I know how you feel about her. But don't do it if your not going to be committed to each other." He told me honestly.

"She told me that she loved me last night. does that sound committed to you?" I asked as I picked up my coffee again.

"Do you love her?" he asked me.

Nodded my head and answered honestly.

"Yeah I do" I said smiling.

"Then what the hell you asking me for. You love her she loves you. it is obvious now that Bella is moving away from what happened 5 weeks ago. I don't think she needs my help anymore and im pretty sure Emmett has done everything he can for her and you seen pretty capable of taking car of her." he smiled at me.

"Oh by the way, im taking a big step this weekend. Im taking Alice home with me so that she can meet my mom so that means that Bella is going to be on her own in this house and I think you'll want to keep her company." He grinned at me.

"Have you asked Alice yet?" I asked.

"No im going to do it later. I'm pretty sure she will say yes though." He answered.

I heard people moving upstairs and decided that I should get on with what I came down here to do. Make Bella some coffee. Once I was done I walked back upstairs to Bella's room. She was still lying there so I put the coffee on her night stands and walked over to the other side of the bed before lying down. I out my coffee down and leaned over so that I could wake her up. I stroked her hair and kissed her neck trying to wake her.

"Bella, love. Come on wake up." He whispered in her ear before I kissed her jaw.

She rolled over and smiled at me. god I loved this women!

**Sooooooo! was it too soon for bella to admit that she loved Edward? i didnt think so, but im not the one reading it so let me know what you think. I hope everyone liked how i worte Tanya. i have never writted her like that before and it was nice to have a change. let me know what you thought. again lol.  
Just to let you know there will be a Edward and Bella lemon before long, im just trying to figure out where im going to put it. maybe when Alice and Jasper go away. let me know what you think.**

**well im gona go now and leave you review. if you want anotther chapter you are going to have to review. **

**LY all. **

**XXCullenXX  
xxxxx **


	11. Realising

**Hello people! New chapter up yaaay. been really bored latly so i have been writing a bit more. it is quater to 12 at night wen i am uploading this so i am tired and cant think of anything to say. Hope you like this chapter and i will speak to ya at the bottom.**

Bella's POV. 

I slept like a log that night. the events of last night had exhausted me and I needed to sleep. Plus the fact that I had Edward lying next to me, only made me sleep even more comfortably.

When I woke up in the morning, I rolled over searching for Edward, but he wasn't there. I didn't want to think that he had left in the night, but what else could I think when he wasn't there when I woke up. I decided not to worry about it at the moment and rolled over and fell asleep again.

I wasn't asleep for very long before someone was trying to wake me up. I didn't realise who it was until I rolled over and came face to face with Edward. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. He stayed!

"Morning." He said to me before he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips.

"You stayed." I said as soon as he pulled away from me.

"I told you I would. Did you think I was going to leave?" he asked he as he rolled onto his back and took a sip from the mug that he had in his hand.

"I don't know what I thought last night. its all kind of a bur if I'm honest." I sat up and looked over at my night stand where there was a mug of steaming coffee sitting there.

"Did you make me coffee?" I asked as I sat up in bed.

"Yeas I did. Me and Jasper thought we would surprise out women with a cup of coffee in bed." He smirked at me.

"Jasper is here too?" I asked drinking my coffee

"Yeah. Alice was a little upset after last night and she wanted Jasper to stay." He said. I moved over and snuggled against his side. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me closer to him.

"Jasper really cares for Alice doesn't he?" I asked as Edward rubbed small circles on my back.

"He I didn't know him any better, then I would have thought he was starting to fall in love with her." he said. I could hear the smile though his voice.

I suddenly remember something that I had said last night when Edward had said that Jasper could be falling in love with my Sister. I sat up from the position that I was currently in lying next to Edward and blushed a incredible colour of crimson.

"What's the matter Bella ?" Edward asked while laughing a little.

"Was I talking in my sleep last night?" I asked.

"Yes you were actually. And you said some very interesting things I must admit." He laughed and pulled me over again so that I was now straddling his waist. I noticed that he still had his jeans on.

"Oh god what did I say?" I asked even though I knew what I said.

"You said that you loved me." he said calmly.

I fell down onto his chest and buried my face there for a while.

"And then I said it back to you." Edward said as he kissed me on the top of my head. Well I wasn't expecting that. I thought I dreamed that when I heard it last night.

"What?" I asked. Needing to hear him say it again.

"I said ' I love you too' is that so hard to believe Bella?" he asked me grinning ear to ear.

"Yes. I mean look at me and then look at you. I'm plain, weak I have no confidence at all." before I could finish my little rant Edward cut me off with a kiss.

He rolled over so that I was now on my back with Edward lying in between my legs kissing me.

" No Bella you are wrong. I love you because you are the complete opposite. You are beautiful, you are strong and you are confident." He continued to kiss me, before he moved his kisses down to my neck.

I was thoroughly enjoying the attention that Edward was giving to my neck and was disappointed when he stopped because my stomach grumbled loudly.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Edward asked me, laughing lightly.

"I suppose I should. But id rather stay here with you." I said.

"We can always come back here later if you want. But you need to have some food now." he said as he pulled me off the bed holding my hands.

I followed him downstairs and into the kitchen. He kitchen was empty so I decided that I may as well cook something decent as I had the kitchen to myself.

"Do you want anything?" I asked Edward as I opened the fridge and pulled out bacon and eggs.

"What are you having?" Edward asked as he stood next to me.

"Bacon and scrambled eggs on fried bread." I know it was full of fat and shit like that, but that's what I wanted, so that is what I am having.

"Don't blame me if you have a heart attack anytime soon. Do you eat breakfast like this a lot?" Edward asked as I poured some oil into the frying pan to do the bread.

"Not often. Only when I need it. This is my version of comfort food. As I eat chocolate and sweets on a daily basis and couldn't count them as comfort foods any more." I told him.

"Do you eat any fruit or veg at all?" he asked he as he picked up a slice of bread and threw it in the toaster next to me.

"Yes. Not as often as I should, but I do eat fruit and I try and have some vegetables every week." I told him as I started to cook the bread. While the bread was cooking I prepared the eggs.

I heard someone coming down the stairs and looked at the kitchen door to see Alice dance into the kitchen with Jasper in tow. Both Jasper and Edward were wearing the same clothes that they had on last night. I guess they were going to have to go and change soon. I didn't want Edward to go just yet.

"Morning. What you making Bells?" Alice asked me as she walked into the kitchen and came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek while I was cooking.

"Scrambled eggs with Bacon and friend bread." I answered her as I continued to cook.

"Ohh, can I have some. I haven't eaten that in so long." She begged. Thankfully I had beaten enough eggs for more than one person, so all I had to do was cook more bacon and bread.

Once I had finished breakfast I plated everything up and handed one portion to Alice. Jasper and Edward didn't look to impressed by our choice of breakfast food and just eat a slice of toast each.

"So what you doing today?" I asked Alice.

"Well, I have to go into work today. I haven't been there in almost a week now and I have a feeling I may have a few things to sort out." She answered as she cut into her bacon.

"Ok. Im sure I can find something to do. Maybe ill go shopping." I said, knowing full well that it would annoy my sister if I said that I was going shopping with out her.

"Bella you hate shopping. Why would you go?" she asked me, pouting.

"I need to get a few things. Besides I need to do some food shopping anyway, so I may as well go look for some clothes while in out." I said as I continued to eat.

"Ok fine, but if you are going to buy clothes, at least come to me and I will find something nice for you." she asked.

"Fine. But im going to look for something myself as well you know. otherwise its just going to be like it is at home." I finished up with my breakfast and took my dished over to the sink so wash them.

As soon as I started to wash the dishes, Edward was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, I really have to go home and shower and get more clothes. Do you want me to coming shopping with you later?" he asked me while resting his chin on my shoulder.

"If you want too. I don't mind going on my own, but if you want to come with me then I'm not going to stop you." I told him as I dried the dishes off.

"Ill come with you. im not doing anything else today. Give me about a hour or so and then ill come and get you ok?" he said as he spun me around and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Love you." he said to me smiling.

"Love you you later." I told him as he turned around and left the kitchen.

I finished washing the dishes before I turned around and saw Alice standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"did I hear you right? Did he just tell you he loves you?" Alice asked. Sounding more annoyed than happy.

"Yes he did." I answered her, mirroring her position.

"And I didn't know because?" she asked tapping her foot on the floor.

"Because, I said it first last night just before I was unconscious, and I didn't have enough energy to come tell you. and just now, you weren't even in the room." I told her.

"He said it to you last night?" she asked and I was unable to read the emotion on her face.

"Yes?" I answered, but it sounded more like a question.

Then suddenly, Alice came and jumped me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I had to wrap my arms around her, just to she wouldn't fall on her ass.

"Oh my god Bella, this is huge! You have known the guy for what, 5 weeks and already you love each other. This is so amazing!" she squealed as she jumped off me.

"Alice calm down. You are making a scene. Go to work, ill talk to you later." I told her, before turning around and walking out of the front door. I saw Jasper in the car waiting for her so I all but threw her in the car and let him deal with her for a while.

I walked back into the house and decided that I would get dressed. Edward would be here in a hour or so I decided that I would take my time getting ready.

I had a shower and washed my hair, since I had a little while to myself, I should at least try to make a effort.

After my very hot shower I got out and started the task of actually finding something to wear. I had a few clothes at Alices house, but not a lot. That's why I needed to go shopping today. I needed everything from underwear to bags. And know that Alice would be more than happy to help me and I knew that if I went to Alice's store I would get quite a bit of money off too.

I finally decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue and white checkers shirt. I run the blow dryer through my hair for a few minutes just to dry it off a little. My hair curled at the ends, but it always did that and I couldn't be bothered to warm the straighteners up.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that I had about 5 minutes before Edward would show up. I grabbed a pair of shoes from my closet and threw them on my feet before going down stairs. When I got the to bottom of the stairs, there was a knock at the door.

_Perfect timing._ I thought to my self as I opened the door to see Edward standing there in a T-shirt that showed off his arm muscles and his perfectly formed chest and a pair of dark jeans that im sure would make his ass look fantastic.

"Hello again." He said as he bent down to kiss me on the lips before walking into the house. I couldn't help but glance down at his ass to see if my verdict on the jeans was right.

_Thank you god for tight jeans._

Honestly, I could have just watched his ass move around for days, but I thought it would be an interesting conversation if you boyfriend caught you starting at his ass for the first time. So I looked up just as Edward turned around to face me.

"Has Alice gone to work?" he asked while I shut the door.

"Yeah she left a little while after you did." I told him as I leant against the door.

"Good." Edward said.

Before I knew what he was doing Edward was in front of me and pushing my body up against the door and attacking my lips. I squeaked with surprised when he pressed our bodies impossibly close together. I kissed him back with as much, if not more enthusiasm as he did. Edward swept his tongue lightly over my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gave him happily. I opened my mouth and let his tongue come into contact with mine. I couldn't help but moan from the sensation. I had break away from him to catch my breath, but Edward continued to ravish my neck with kisses and small nips. While giving my neck ample attention, he ran his hands up and down my thighs and pulled my legs up so that they were wrapped around his hips. At this point I had no control of my bodies reaction to him. In the position we were currently in, I could feel Edward getting harder beneath me. I rocked my hips back and forth, creating friction that I knew we both needed. The motion of my hips, caused Edward to groan into my neck. His vocal response only caused me to want to do it again and again. So I did. I did it again and this time Edward moved his hips forward hitting me in just the right stop between my legs.

"Oh Edward!" I moaned as he did it again.

I honestly didn't want to stop him, but I knew that if we continued this we would end up having sex right against this door. And I didn't want out first time to be like that. I wanted it to be romantic.

"Edward, we have to stop otherwise…Oh God." I cried as he thrust his hips forward with more force this time,making me loose my trail of thought.

"Yes Bella?" Edward asked against my neck.

"Otherwise we are just going to have sex against the door and I don't want our first time to be against a door." I told him.

I could feel him smile against my neck as he set me down on the floor, still kissing my neck lightly. He came back up to my lips and gave me small yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"I guess your right. But as long as you promise me that I get you to myself soon. I don't know how long I will be able to keep my hands off you." he whispered in my ear as he kissed it lightly.

"I promise. Now, compose yourself and then we are going shopping." I told him as I moved around him to get my car keys.

By the time that I had turned around, Edward looked just as godly as ever.

He opened the front door for me and gestured for me to go outside.

"Shall we." He asked taking my hand and walking to my car

Today was going to be fun, but I had a feeling tonight would be even better.

**So what do you think? Had to have a little romantic moment there, couldnt help myself:) You know what i am going to say now dont you. review please, need to know what you thought.  
Right i have to go to sleep now. hopefullt i would have had lots of reviews my morning. dont let me down guys.  
LY All. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxxxxx **


	12. Shopping!

**Hello everyone. updating the chapter. Going to university in a few days so i dont know when i will be able to update again, but i will try my best. LIttle bit of a update on my other story" Sisters" For now that is on sibatical. i will try and update one more chapter before sunday, thats when i go to uni but i cant promise anything as it is friday night now. sorry. anyway, hope u enjoy this chapter.**

Bella's POV. 

After me and Edward left the house, we walked around town for a little while hand in hand. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help but glance around us to see if people were looking at me. I'm sure by now that what happened at the party was now or was soon going to be local knowledge to everyone. Edward noticed me glancing around me and reassured me that no one was looking. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me to his side. I instantly felt better. I knew that I needed to go shopping for new clothes, so we walked down to Alice's store. I groaned when I walked in. I knew that everything that Alice had in this store she would probably make me buy at least one of everything. Before I had the option of turning around and walking out of the store, my little sister grabbed me by my arms and dragged me into the shop and I, in turn dragged Edward with me.

"I thought you were never going to get here. What took you so long?" she asked me.

"We.. um.. got a little distracted." Edward answered her.

"Really!" she gave me a shocked look and then a menacing grin.

"Well, us girls have to shop, so then means no boyfriends. Go call Jasper or Emmett or something. Have a guy day." Alice instructed Edward as we walked to the changing rooms. ( well she walked, I was dragged).

While we walked to the changing room, Alice garbed a hand full of clothes in each isle that we passed, including some very lacy underwear.

"Right while you are in there trying clothes on I need every single detail about what happened after I left for work" Alice demanded as she all but threw me into the dressing room.

"Arrrg, Alice do we have to do this now. there isnt even anything to tell." I told her as I started to try clothes on.

"That for me to judge, so come !" my sister ordered.

"Fine. After you went to work I had a bath, got dressed and waited for Edward to come, when he did he asked me if you had gone to work, I told him yes and then he pushed me against the door and kissed me. a lot." I told her as I pulled a top over my head and pulled some jeans up over my legs.

"What do you mean when you say a lot?" Alice asked sounding a little worried.

I came out of the changing room to show Alice the outfit. It was a long teal coloured wool top that came to my knee and a dark pair of jeans that flared out slightly at the bottom. I liked it and so I told Alice that I wanted this.

"Well, we only kissed, but believe me it could have gone a lot further. I'm actually surprised that we didn't end up having sex against your front door." I told her raising my eye brows.

"Have you not slept together yet?" Alice asked, she sounded shocked.

"No Alice I haven't! why do you think I've slept with him?" I asked walking back into the changing room.

"I don't know, its just the way he looks at you, like he is constantly thinking about jumping on you and ravishing you when ever he is around you. I just thought that you had given in to his lustful looks and just done it already." Alice explained.

"Oh. Well I haven't so we can finish this discussion now." I said as I tried on another outfit

"Fine! Oh Bella, I need to ask you something. Would you be ok if I…um.. went away for the weekend or something?" she asked.

"Yeah Alice id be fine, you don't have to worry about me. ill get rose or Edward to come over and keep me company. Where are you going anyway?" I asked from the changing room, looking at some of the underwear that Alice had given me.

"Texas. Jasper wants to take me to meet his mom." Alice answered.

"Oh my god Alice that's huge. You have to go! Im not going to let you stay home." I answered her as I popped my head through the curtain of the changing room.

"Are you sure. I don't like leaving you on your own." She admitted.

"Al, im suppose to be the older sister. I can take care of myself. You just like to do it for me most of the time." I smiled at her.

"haha, your right I do. I just like to make sure that you are safe and happy." she told me.

"Alice I don't need you to do that. All I want is for you to be happy with everything. I have to admit, Jasper does seem like the one for you. if I didn't know any better, I would have thought he is falling in love with you." I told her, remembering the conversation that me and Edward had when we woke up this morning.

"He is. I don't know how to explain is Bells. I mean, I know you feel the same way about Edward but to anyone else I don't know how to explain it. Its like he completes me. I don't feel right when I'm not with him." She told me. I knew exactly how she felt because I felt the same way about Edward.

The rest of the day went on with me stuck in a changing room while my sister literally threw clothes at me to try on. Finally after 5 hours of shopping I was finally allowed to go home. Alice had insisted that I get nearly everything that she had in stock. I ended up carrying 7 large bags full of clothes home with me. Alice still had to stay in the shop and make sure that everything was ok before she locked up. I decided as I was walking home that I would call Edward to see how his day was.

"Hello" he answered after the first few rings.

"Hey,how was your day?" I asked

"Long and boring, I would have much rather been with you all day." He said

"Nah you wouldn't have. Ive been stuck in a cubicle all day taking clothes on and off. I don't think you would have liked it." I told him smiling.

"That does sound very appealing. Why did I leave to go with Jasper when I could have stayed and watch my beautiful girlfriend take her clothes off all day." I could practically hear him smirking over the phone.

"Are you coming over tonight?" I asked him

"I have to go to work tonight. But I can come over tomorrow if you'd like." he told me. I knew that he had to go to work, but still it made me a little upset that I wouldn't get to see him tonight.

"Yeah ok. Ill see you tomorrow then." I said into the phone.

"Ok see you then. Love you."

"Love you too." I said into the phone before hanging up.

By the time I got to my house, it was starting to get dark. I decided that I may as well make something to eat,not knowing when and if Alice was coming home tonight. I ended up having pasta, tuna and cheese for food. I glanced at the clock. It was close to half 6 now. Alice should have been here by now. Just as I thought about Alice the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Bella!" a small voice came over the other side of the phone. I knew who it was in a heartbeat and I started to panic.

"Alice! Talk to me Alice!" I shouted into the phone but no one answered. The phone line went dead while I was in the middle of screaming.

Alice's POV. 

I was so happy that Bella had finally decided to go shopping and get some new clothes. She needed to get new things that would let her get her life back on track after James.

I sent Bella home ahead on me. I just needed to check a few things before I locked up for the night. I made sure that all the tills were locked, that my office was tidy and all that stuff. It only took me about half hour to check everything before I left the store and locked up.

I hadn't realised that it was starting to get dark outside. I hated this time of the year when I had to walk home in the dark, it didn't take me long, but I wished I had brought my car now.

I walked through town think about when Jasper was going to take me to Texas, I was so excited. I knew I loved him and I hoped he felt the same way about me, but we hadn't said it to each other yet.

I walked down the street and I noticed that there was someone walking behind me. I ignored them, but walked a little bit faster trying to get ahead a little, but the person sped up to follow me again. The person continued to follow me for about 5 minutes before I turned down a small ally behind me. I stopped and checked to make sure that no one else was behind me. I took one deep breath before I continued walking. Then suddenly out of me where someone grabbed me from behind, forcing a hand on my mouth so that it would muffle my screams. The person dragged me in to an ally and tripped me up so that I was on the concrete floor. As soon as I hit the floor, some one kicked me in the stomach. Hard! I instinctively curled up into a ball to protect the area of my body that was in pain. Someone then kicked me square in the head, causing my head to be flung back violently. I could feel a small tricking of blood run down my face in onto my lip. I whimpered as the pain set into my face. The man grabbed me up by my hair now and punched me in the face and stomach. I was actually surprised that I didn't pass out from the amount of pain that was going through my body. The man dropped me and kicked hard in the side and I am pretty sure that I heard a few ribs breaking.

After that the man left me lying in the ally, paralyzed from the pain. I could feel my phone in my pocket, I reached down and pulled it out. I knew that I wouldn't be conscious for much longer and I needed to get help. I called the first person who was on my phonebook. Bella. It didn't take her long to answer.

"Hello." She said

"Bella" I breathed, not having enough energy to say it any louder.

All I remember before I passed out was my sisters frantic screams on the other end of the phone.

Bella's POV. 

As soon as the line went dead I was out of the house in a flash. I knew that way that Alice walked home from work, so that is where I went. I ran down the street in the dark until I was on the long stretch that lead up to Alice's store.

"Alice!" I called as I ran up the street. Deep down I knew that it was no good to call her because I was pretty sure that she was unconscious now but I still had to try.

I came to a even darker part of the street. I knew that Alice didn't like walking down this part of the street, but it was inevitable. I walked up the street, searching frantically every ally and gap in the walls that I past. It didn't take me long to find her.

I walked down a small ally and I saw my sister lying in the floor in a ball. There was blood on her face and large bruises covered every inch if her skin.

"Oh my god Alice!" I yelled as I fell to the floor at my sisters side. She looked terrible. There were large bruises on her face, along with cuts. I pulled up her shirt and saw that her stomach was bruised almost as bad as her face. Her sides were purple and I could tell that she had at least 2 broken ribs.

I checked to make sure that she was still breathing, she was even if it was weakly.

I pulled out my cell phone and called for a ambulance. I told them where we were. They said that they were going to be here as soon as possible. I sat on the floor and pulled Alice into my lap. It helped that she was so small.

"Bella!" Alice whispered from my lap. I didn't want her to talk, I just wanted to get her to the hospital and make sure she was ok.

"Shhh Ali. We have to get you to hospital. your going to be fine." I said as I kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes again and let unconsciousness take over.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to find up. The Paramedics took Alice off me and lay her on the bed in the ambulance. As soon as Alice was in the ambulance and strapped in, the emotions that I had been holding in broke free. I broke down, crying hysterically at the sight of my sister lying there, covered in blood and bruises. I was allowed to ride in the ambulance with Alice to the hospital. I pulled out my cell phone and called the first person who came to mind.

"Hello."

"Edward, its Alice." I cried into the phone.

**Soooooo. what did you think. litereally throught about the ending last minute. originally Alice was just going to come home and her and Bella were going to talk about their men, but i thought i would be able to write more with this story line. let me know what you think. u are the ones who have to read it.  
You know what to do. reviews people. you know how much i love them :P**

**Hopefully i will speak to you soon. fingers crossed :) **

**Ly All. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxxxxxx **


	13. ER, love and lust!

**Helllllooooooo! I know it had been a while. im sorry. ive been busy the last few weeks, like movin into uni and getting settled and stuff, so i havent really had that much time to write! but i have finished this chapter for you because it has been 3 weeks since my last update! i know, ages!**

**Anyway, gona let u read the chapter! talk to ya at the bottom!**

**There is a little lemon in here as well. just to let u know!**

Bella's POV 

Once Alice got into hospital she was taken straight to the ER. After my frantic phone call to Edward, he insisted that he met us when the ambulance came in. true to his word, as soon as the ambulance pulled into the hospital Edward was there by my side. He quickly looked over Alice before telling the paramedics to take her inside. As I watched my sister being wheeled into the hospital I couldn't help but let go of the tears that were welling up in my eyes. Edward grabbed me and hugged me close to his chest as my tears fell over my eyes.

"What happened to her Bella?" Edward's calming voice asked.

"I don't know. I went home after being in the store with her. I kept checking the time and it kept getting later and later, and then the phone rang and it was her and I just flipped. I ran out of the house and found her in some ally in the main road." I cried into his shirt.

Edward didn't say anything about me ruining his work shirt. He just let me cry into his chest. After a few minutes I calmed down and I was able to walk. Edward still had his arm around my waist as he lead me into the hospital. it didn't take us long to find the room that Alice was in. she was lying in bed with monitors stuck to her and a IV in her hand.

"She is going to be fine Bella. I promise." Edward told me as he kissed the top of my head.

He walked to the end of Alice's bed and looked at her charts.

"She has been given some pretty heave pain killers, so I highly doubt that she can feel anything at the moment. They haven't sedated her, so she should be awake." He said softly and just on cue, Alice opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Bella. Where am I?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Your in hospital. someone jumped you when you were on your way home. I have to admit your pretty messed up. How do you feel?" I asked holding her hand.

"Strange. I know that I have bruises and cuts all over my body, but I don't care. I just feel numb." She told me.

"That will be the morphine kicking in. you are going to feel like that for a while." Edward said from the end of the bed. Alice looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Ed." She smiled at him.

"Hey Al." he grinned back.

Yeah, the drugs are defiantly starting to work on her.

It wasn't long before Alice was asleep. She has asked me to go home and she kept telling me that she was fine, but I wouldn't leave her. She was always there for me when I was in here and I would be here for her. I had called Rose and told her what happened and of course she was here in a heart beat. She was like a sister to me and Alice and we loved her so much. At the moment she was in with Alice sitting next to her bed. I watched them through the window and thought about how lucky that we were that we had a friend like her.

While I was in my own little world, I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist. I knew who it was instantly and leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he kissed my shoulder lightly.

"Yeah im fine. I just want to make sure that Alice is ok that's all." I told him.

"She will be, don't worry. Do you want me to come home with you tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know if I want to go home. I don't want to leave her on her own when she is like this." I said.

"Bella, she is going to be fine. Her injuries are fairly minor, nothing that bed rest and pain killers wont fix. Alice knows that you love her and you are going to be here for her, but right now you need to rest because you have had a hard day as well." He told me.

"I know, but she was here for me when I was here and I don't want her to feel like I am leaving her." I told him, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"She wont feel like that. She is fine. Look, she has Rose with her at the moment and I think she is going to be staying a while yet." he told me.

I couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down my face now. Edward turned me around and kissed the tears off my face.

"Will you take me home?" I asked, as I cried into Edwards shirt.

"Of course. I will do anything as long as you are happy." he told me, before he leaned over and kissed me softly.

"What time do you finish?" I asked, glancing over at the clock. It was getting close to 12 at night now.

"Ive just finished now. do you want to say goodbye to Alice and Rose?" he asked.

"give me two minutes." I told him as I walked through the door to Alice's room. As soon as I walked through the door Alice woke up and looked at me.

"Hey Bells." She said, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired, sour, confused." She told me.

"Honey, your going to be fine in a few weeks, don't worry. I'm going to go home and get a few hours sleep before I come back here. Rose are you ok here for a few hours?" I asked.

"Yeah im fine. You go home and sleep you looked wrecked babe." Rose told me.

"Alice Does Jasper know you are here?" I asked.

"No." she answered me

"Do you want me to tell him?" I asked her again.

"Yeah. I haven't had chance to ring him"

"Ok hun, well ill get Edward to ring him when we leave ok. I'm going to go to bed now, ill see you in the morning." I told her as I went over and kissed her on the head before leaving the room.

Edward was waiting for me when I left Alice's room. I asked him if he would call Jasper and tell him what had happened to Alice, and of course he did it in a heartbeat.

Edward told Jasper what had happened, and Jasper said that he was heading over to the hospital right now. Now that I knew that Alice was going to be fine and not on her own, I felt a little better about going home. Once we got home Edward came in with me and sat on the sofa with me.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked once we were sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah im fine. Just a lot has happened tonight and I haven't had time to absorb it yet." I told him, as I clung to his shirt.

"You should really go to bed." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me and held me closer to his chest.

"But I'm comfy here." I said. I could feel my eyes drooping and I knew it wouldn't be long before I was asleep.

"I know, but I think I bed would be much comfier." Edward whispered in my ear. He lightly kissed my neck. I rolled my head so that Edward could continue kissing my neck. I moved my head so that he could kiss me. I swear I would never get tired or bored of the feel of Edwards lips on mine. We kissed for a few minutes in the position that we were currently in, but that got uncomfortable after a while, so I changed. I sat up and straddled Edward's lap. Suddenly I was wide awake and I knew exactly what was happening and I knew that I was in no position to stop it.

Edward's hands secured themselves on my waist. My hands wound themselves around his neck and ended up in his hair. The kiss intensified as I Edward ran his tongue over my lips. The action caused a shudder to rage through my body. I moaned into his mouth which caused his grip on my waist to get tighter. I opened my mouth to allow our tongues to meet each other. We kissed like this for a few minutes before my body started reacting again. I was grinding my hips to Edwards, trying to create the friction that I needed. Edward didn't seem to mind at all, in fact I think he encouraged it. He moved his hips upwards every time that I moved my own. it felt amazing and I could no longer control the noises that were coming out of my mouth. I broke the kiss, but Edward continued to kiss my jaw and neck.

I continued to roll and grind my hips to Edwards and I could feel him becoming harder and harder underneath me. I moaned at the feeling of him.

"Bella, I am not having sex with you on the sofa." Edward said into my neck.

"Then take me to bed." I purred in his ear, before taking his ear lobe in between my teeth. He moaned and moved his hips harder, causing me to squeak in pleasure.

I cant actually remember getting up stairs into my room, but I was soon in my room kissing Edward frantically. He moved us onto the bed and lay be down on my back so that he was comfortably positioned between my legs.

Edward kissed my neck, lightly biting me sometimes. I was getting impatient with Edwards foreplay and I started to pull at his shirt, encouraging him to get it off. And fast. He soon was wearing nothing at all but his boxers.

"You have far too many clothes on." He pointed out to me.

It didn't take him very long at all to rid me of my clothes. Before I knew it I was lying in bed in my bra and knickers kissing the most fantastic man on the planet. Edward soon had his hands on the waist band of my knickers and was slowly pulling them down my leg. It had never been this intimate with a person, and I gasped when my underwear had been completely removed from my body. Edward looked at me when I did.

"Bella, are you ok?" All the lust has gone from his voice now and it was now filled with love and concern for me.

"Yeah, im fine. It has just never been like this for me." I told him honestly.

Edward then leaned over and gave me a loving kiss. Slow and soft.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said as he trailed his hand up and down my thigh.

"No, I do. Believe me!" I said as I pulled him back to me for another smouldering kiss. It didn't take Edward long to regain his enthusiasm for out current activities. I used my feet, to shuffle his boxers from around his hips so that there was nothing between us now.

Edward kicked his boxers off the rest of the way until he was completely naked above me.

Edward didn't say anything to me. he didn't need to. He just looked at me with so much care and love before leaning over and kissed me. I hadn't noticed that Edward had changed position so that he was now lying more comfortable between my legs, so when he entered me while kissing me it took me by surprise, but in a very good way.

I moaned into his mouth the moment he moaned into mine. I knew he it was taking all his effort to keep still and I had to be honest it was taking a lot for me too, but before long the uncomfortable side had gone and had left me with a immense amount of pleasure.

I moved my hips, encouraging Edward to move with me and god he did!

"Oh…My…God!" I whimpered as Edward began to move faster in and out of me.

"Bellla!" Edward groaned into my neck.

I was completely lost in out movements and yet again I didn't realise when Edward rolled us over so that I was on top.

I groaned at the new found pleasure that was sweeping through my body in this position, and Edward seemed to like it too.

Instinctively I ground my hips towards Edwards which caused me and him to yell out.

"Oh god Bella. keep doing that!" Edward encouraged as I rode him harder.

I put my hands on his chest for leverage and began to move as quick as I could over him. Edward grabbed my hips and guided me.

"Edddwaarrrd!" I Yelled at the top of my lungs when I knew that my orgasm was close. I moved my hips harder and faster, trying to bring on my own release. It didn't take long before I felt my walls clamping around Edward, which caused his to come moments after me.

After we had regained out breathing and got it back to normal, I clasped onto his chest.

"Ok, that was just…" I started.

"Fuck!" Edward exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yeah, that's about right!" I admitted. Edward kissed the top of my head and I smiled

I rolled off of him and curled up into his side. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me closer to his side.

I soon fell asleep leaning against Edward, listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing.

**Sooooooo! what do you think?! let me know cos i havent heard from u all in such a long time. i will try to update asap, but i dont know when i will be able to. i will keep writing and hopefully u wont have to wait too long for the next chapter!**

**U know what you have to do. reviews are love! show me that u love me and my story, otherwise i may note write anymore :P ;).**

**Ly all. **

**XXCullenXX  
xxxxxx **


	14. Surprises

**Heyyyyaaa everyone! actually updating sooner this time. well, ive actully had time to write, have been ill the last couple of days so i have been stuck my to my laptop writing lke carzy. Anyhooo, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter ad just to let everyone who asked know, i am having a amazing time in university :D love being a student.  
Anyway,im going to let you go now so that you can read this chapter,thing :P. talk to ya at the bottom!**

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on my face. I was curled up close to Edward and nothing could bother me today.

"Morning." I heard him say above me. I looked up to see his hair even more of a mess than it normally was.

"Hey. Did you sleep ok?" I asked him.

"Like a log! I was pretty busy last night" he said, before leaning over and kissing me lightly on the head.

I glanced over at the clock, it was nearly 9. I knew I may have been a but early, but I wanted to call Jasper to see if Alice was ok.

"Do you mind if I call Jasper?" I Asked Edward as I moved to get out of bed to get his phone out of his jean pocket.

"Yeah go ahead, you must be anxious to see how Alice is." He said.

I moved from the bed, wrapping a sheet around me as I went. The room was a mess, our clothes had been scattered everywhere in out little lust filled evening. I finally found Edward's Jeans and pulled out his phone from his pocket. I looked through the numbers and found Jaspers number and pressed call. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Hello." He answered in a groggy, sleepy voice. I must have woken him up.

"Hey Jasper, its Bella. How is Alice this today?" I asked

"She is fine. I think she will be able to go home tomorrow. They have wrapped her ribs up pretty tight so they can heal. They have given her some pain killers and anti inflammatory tablets for the bruises and stuff. She is fine though in her self." He told me.

I was happy to hear that she was ok, and that she was allowed to come home soon.

I spoke to Jasper for a little bit longer, before I hung up the phone and walked back to bed.

"How is Alice?" Edward asked once I was curled back up against him.

"She is fine. Jasper thinks that they will let her come home soon." I told him.

"That's good. I told you she would be fine. What do you want to do today?" he asked me as he stroked soothing lines up and down my bare back.

"Nothing. I just want to stay here." I answered him honestly. I placed light kisses on his chest.

Edward continued to run his hand up and down my back as is continued to plant kisses on him.

"Even though that sounds very appealing, I have to go home and get a few things. You could always come with me if you don't want to be on your own." he said as he kissed the top of my head.

He wanted to take me to his house? Edward has spent more than enough time in my house over the last few weeks, I didn't even know where he lived.

"Ummm, ok. Where exactly do you live?" I asked.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but I live with my parents." He told me.

I didn't say anything because I didn't know if he was joking or not. When he didn't say anything else, I knew that he was telling the truth.

I couldn't help the small giggle that came out of my mouth when I knew that he wasn't lying. Edward sighed and stopped moving his hand u and down my back.

"Im sorry. I just didn't expect that. I mean you don't hear of that many 24 year old doctors who live with their parents. It just took me by surprise that's all." I told him. He still didn't look at me.

I moved so that I was straddling him. And held his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"Edward it doesn't matter to me where you live, or who you live with. I will love you despite any of those things. That little fact about you took me by surprise that's all."

Neither of us had any cloths on at this point, so I took full advantage of that fact right now. I slowly moved my hips over his, grinding onto him. Edward moaned slightly because of that.

"Do you want me to prove to you how much I love you." I said, before I leaned over and kissed him slowly. Moving my hips again slowly over him, I could feel him becoming more and more aroused. Edward moved his hands to my hips and guided me slightly. I ran my tongue over his lips, asking him to open to me. last night when we kissed, our tongues were fighting for dominance, but now it was slow and loving, as our tongues massaged each other.

One of Edwards hands moved from my waist and moved up and grabbed my breast. I moaned at the sensation that his hands was creating there. he massaged me slightly as I continued to grind into him.

"Bella. that's enough foreplay, don't you think" Edward half breathed half moaned into my neck. I totally agreed with him on that. I moved down his body ever so slightly, so that he was positioned at my entrance. I moved onto him and let him entre me slowly. Him and I both moaned at the feeling that this was creating. I grabbed the back of Edwards neck with one of my hands and made him look me directly in the eye. I moved my hips slowly, creating friction that we both needed. Edward didn't take his eyes off me the whole time that we did this. I could tell that he really wanted to move me onto my back and take control. But this was me showing him how much he meant to me, and I needed to be in control of that.

My movements became quicker and sharper and I could feel my climax brewing in the pit of my stomach. Edward came before I did this time, which was what I wanted. I needed him to know that I loved him no matter what.

After we were finished, I rolled back next to him and kissed his chest.

"Do you know how much I love you now?" I asked when I looked up at him.

"I never doubted that you didn't love me, but after that I now know that I mean a lot more to you than I thought. But it still doesn't compare to the feelings that I have for you." he told me as he kissed the top of my head.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

We stayed in bed for a good few hours before we decided that we needed to get up. Edward needed to get home to get a few things and I was still excited to finally find out where he lived. Edward had promise me that his parents were in work so they wouldn't be in the house the same time that we would be. That gave me some reassurance, not that I didn't want to meet his parents, its just that we have been dating properly for little over a week now and meeting the parents was way in the future.

Edward drove to his house, it was only a few minutes away from my place. I didn't know what I expected but it certainly wasn't what I imagined.

Edward's parents house was more of a mansion than a house. It was huge, it easily had 5 bedrooms on the upper floor.

Edward opened the car door for me as I was still gawking at the house.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he closed the door behind me.

"Yeah. Its just not what I expected that's all." I said as he took my hand and walked towards the front door.

When Edward opened the door, I couldn't help but gasp. The inside of the house was so light and open. The first room that I saw was the living room. It had light cream walls with dark brown, almost black, bordering all along the top of the wall. There was a large flat screen TV on the main wall with what looked like hundreds of DVD's underneath. There was a large black sofa in the middle of the room with a coffee table in the middle and two arm chair either side. But what really caught my eye in this room was the Black grand piano that stood in the corner of the room.

"Who plays?" I asked I ran my finger over the shiny black top of this beautiful instrument.

"I do." Edward told me. I turned around to look at him. He was looking at me intently at my reaction to the piano.

"Do you?" Edward asked with a small smile on his face.

"I try. I found music and writing as ways to escape from James. I can play a little, but I play by ear I cant actually read music." I told him

"Play for me?" Edward asked.

I looked around, I had never played in front of anyone before, but how could I say no to him and could I deny myself the opportunity to play on this beautiful piano.

I moved slowly and the front of the piano and lifted the lid. I ran m fingers over the ivory keys lightly before sitting down and thinking of something to play.

I decided on a piece that I had listened to and played many times. I started playing and I let the piece move through me as I let my hands move over the keys and produce the music. The music was soft, and was very calming. As the piece gained speed a little I looked over at Edward and he was smiling at me as I continued to play. The music went back to the beginning and I played it again. Finally the piece slowed and quietened a little before it came to a end. I held down the last chord and looked over at Edward again. He was absolutely beaming at me.

"That was beautiful." He told me smiling.

"It really was." I hear another voice say. I don't know why, but I recognised the voice. I couldn't see the person who had just spoken but Edward defiantly recognised him.

"I thought you were going to work today?" Edward asked still not facing the man.

"They swapped my shift. I'm not going in until tonight." The man answered.

The man moved from behind Edward so I was able to see him and I recognised him immediately.

"Dr Cullen?" I asked smiling. The man standing in front of me was Dr Carlisle Cullen. As a child and as a teenager I spent the majority of my time in the ER because I was so clumsy I fell a lot, and every time Carlisle would be there to stitch me up or give me lots of pain meds.

"Bella Swan. Am I actually seeing you outside of the emergency room?" he asked with a dazzling smile that could rival his sons.

"I don't live there Carlisle. I do actually have some other interest besides falling over." I told him laughing a little.

I looked over at Edward who looked totally confused by out little catch up!

"Um, I would introduce you both, but you seem to already know each other. How?" Edward asked confused.

"I spent the majority of my time in the Emergency room when I was younger and your dad, apparently, was the one who always made me better again" I told him. Edward looked slightly confused.

"And how do you two know each other?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, we are sort of dating." Edward told him.

"Oh. How long have been dating?" Carlisle asked looking at Edward.

"Only a week, but we have known each other for longer, can we drop the third degree now?" he asked.

"From me, yes. But you do realise that your mother is going to kill you when she hears about this." Carlisle said, smiling at me and Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand before walking upstairs. I followed him upstairs until we got to what I assumed was his room. His room was huge. A large amount of the space on the wall had been taken up with a number of different CD's. his room looked more like a music store that a bed room. There was a large white king sized bed in the middle of the room and I was just to tempted to go and jump on it. Oh hell with it!

I ran up and jumped onto his bed like a child. Once I had finished bouncing on his bed, I looked over at Edward who was just smiling at me.

"That was very childish." Edward laughed at me. I did not expect Edward to run towards the bed and jump on it much like I had just done. He landed right next to me, which caused me to bounce in the air a few times more.

Before I could still my movements Edward grabbed me and pulled me on top of him and tickled me like crazy.

"Edwarddd!!! Please…..Stop it!" I begged through my fits of laughter. He didn't stop, but he did give me a opportunity to strike back. Once he left a gap, I threw my legs over his and spun him until he was on his back. I then straddled his legs and gripped them with my thighs so that he wouldn't be able to move. I got hold of his hands as well and pinned them above his head so that he was immobilised. Well not really, he could have quite easily got him self out of this, but I had a feeling that he liked it a little.

"I'm sorry about that. I honestly didn't know that my dad was here." Edward told me.

"Its fine. Honestly. It was actually quite nice to see him again. We got to know each other quite well while I was in the ER." I told him.

"Did he ever mention me. I mean, I'm surprised that you didn't link me and my dad together. Cullen isnt a very common name." Edward pointed out.

"Well, I didn't think about that if im honest. I haven't seen your dad for years so im not surprised that I didn't link your names." It told him as I released him hands from my grip.

"You do realise that once my mom finds out about thing she will want to meet you." Edward told me.

I sat up on his lap and groaned. I wasn't good with parents, not even my own so how the hell was I suppose to cope with meeting Edward parents officially.

"How long do you think it will be until your dad tells her?" I asked.

"Don't be surprised if he called her as soon as we left the room. She is probably planning to ambush you right now." Edward said with a grin on his face.

We hadn't even been dating properly for 2 weeks yet and I was going to be meeting his parents before long. That was scary!

**Soooooo? You know what im going to ask next, i say it every single time i update. wat do you think? let me know by leaving reviews and please, if you add this story to your favorites list or anything like that, review as ?!**

**The music that Bella plays in this is Yiruma's- Do you. if you havent listened to it, but go on youtube and find it. it is amazing i dont know why ive had Bella being able to play the piano, i juat have. hope you liked it :)**

**Right, i gota go, going home to day and i have to pack everything, fun! hope to hear from you all soon.  
LY.  
XXCullenXX**

**xxxxxx **


	15. meet the parents!

**Hey everyone. sorry i am a little late been hectic here in uni. been trying my hardest to get it done but you know how slow i can be lol. anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it!**

Bella's POV

Like the doctors had said, Alice was back in the house the day after I had been to Edwards place. Apart from the fact that she was covered in cuts and bruises, she was fine. She wanted to go back to work, but of course both me and Jasper scolded her when she said that she was going back to work tomorrow. Jasper had the rest of the week off so he said that he would stay with Alice to keep her company, and I would go down to the store and make sure that everything was ok.

Just because I didn't work for Alice, doesn't mean I don't know how her business works so I would have to go down and do stock checks and stuff like that. Edward was in work for the next few days so I was glad to have something to keep me occupied.

I knew that Alice hated to be fussed over when she was determined that she was fine, but she was like me in the sense that she would do anything to spend more time with Jasper, as I would do anything to spend time with Edward.

I went down to the store to make sure that everything was fine. I knew that there wouldn't be no problems, Angela was more than capable of taking care of things while Alice was away. Just as I suspected there was no real need for me to go into Alice's store today. I ended up going back to the house after only being in the store for a hour or so. When I got home Alice and Jasper were sitting on the sofa watching some sort of movie.

"Hey guys." I called as I walked into the house.

"Hey Bells. Edward called, there is a message on the side for you." Alice said, never taking her eyes off the TV.

I went over to the phone and looked at the message.

_Told you my mom would find out sooner or later. Ive held her off as long as I could, but she insisted that we all go out to dinner one night next week. Believe me, I have tried to convince her that it wouldn't be a little too soon for us all to be going out, but she isnt taking no for a answer. _

_I'll call you as soon as I get home from work. Love you. Edward._

I walked back into the living room and sat next to the sofa next to Alice.

"So what was the message about?" She asked while playing with Jasper's hand, that was draped over her shoulder.

"Edward's mom wants to meet me, because we accidently ran into Edward's dad yesterday and he told us that his Edwards mom was going to find out soon, and now she has so that means I have to meet his parents. Officially." I said. Jasper just laughed a little.

" You have to meet Esme Cullen." He said giggling slightly.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." I told him.

"No it really not. She is one of the nicest people that you will ever meet, im just a little surprised that it has taken her this long before she gets to know you." he told me.

"Me and Edward have only been dating a week or so." I told him.

"Yes but you have know each other longer, and you have already said that you love each other. That's big!" he said still letting Alice play with his fingers.

I wasn't sure if Alice and Jasper had taken said big step yet so I didn't say anything about what Jasper had just said.

The day went on pretty much as normal, I some house work, I chilled a little will Jasper and Alice and I wrote.

I had one book published and out on the shelf, but I had never attempted writing another one. As I had nothing to do now I decided that I could sit down and write another one. I found writing very easy, so it took me no time to find a story line that would link with my first book. I decided that I would try and write a little more depressing story than my first book. The first book was about first love and how perfect life could be. Even if the love of your life was a vampire! This book I thought would be better if I was able to show what happened when said love of your life leaves you and promises never to come back.

I sat at my desk in my room and started to type out my story. Once I started to type I would be there for hours and hours.

I don't know how long I had been writing but my call phone vibrating brought me out of my concentration when I saw who it was.

"Hey baby. how are you?" I asked Edward.

"Hey. Im fine, but your not going to like me very much when I tell you what we are going to do tonight." He told me.

"Why what are we doing tonight?" I asked scared.

"We are kind of going to dinner with my parents when I finish work." He told me.

"What! I thought you said later this week?" I asked.

"I did, but then my mother changed her mind my dad just didn't try to stop her." he told me.

"When do you get off work?" I asked a little stressed now.

"At 7, but we are not actually going out until 8 so that gives you three hours to make yourself even more beautiful that you already are." He told me.

"Don't try to flatter me Cullen."

"I know baby im sorry. I will make up to you, I promise. Just please be ready for tonight" he begged me.

"Arrrg ok fine. But you own me big for this Cullen." I said into the phone as I started to search my wardrobe for something to wear.

"You have no idea. Ill see you at 8. I love you." he told me and I could tell by his tone of voice that he was actually sorry that I was being dragged out to meet his parents tonight.

" I love you too. See you at 8." I said before I hung up.

I looked hopelessly at my wardrobe knowing that I had nothing to wear for tonight. Well, I had the components for a nice outfit, but I had no idea how to but them together. Time to call in the experts.

"Alice, honey. Could you come up here for a sec?" I called down the stairs.

I knew that Alice would be able to find something for me to wear!

I heard Alice running up the stairs to find out what I wanted.

"What is it Bella?" she asked when she came into my room.

"Alice I need your help to find something to wear. Edward is taking me to meet his parents tonight." I told her as I continued to search frantically through my clothes.

I turned and looked at my sister and she looked a mixture of shock and sadness.

"Why did you tell me! we could have done this days ago." She all my wailed.

"Because I found out literally 2 minutes ago!" I shouted back at her.

As soon as Alice had time to think about what she was looking for a outfit for, she quickly left to throw Jasper out of the house. And once she came back she continued to help me look for a outfit for my big meal with Edwards parents.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** **** ** *** **** *** *** *** *** ***

Taking up 2 of the 3 hours that I had to get ready, Alice finally found a outfit for me to wear. I had a simple silver corset with beading all along the top, which held me in and made me look thin, my best jeans that looked really smart and a pair of grey court shoes. Alice had curled my hair and pined it up at the top of my head. My make up was simple, as by the time Alice had come around to it, it was nearly time for me to go. All I had on was some mascara and eye liner.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was getting close to 8 and Edward would be here soon. As soon as I thought about him, there was a knock at the door.

I went over to open it and saw Edward standing there looking perfect. As per usual.

He leaned over and planted a small kiss on my lips.

"Im so sorry about tonight. I promise I will make it up to you" he said as he took my hand and lead me out of the house.

It must have been something big tonight because he had brought his Vanquish with him.

"Where are we going if you have brought that car with you?" I asked as we walked closer to it.

"We are just going out for food and my mother insists that it be made a big deal" he said as he opened the car door for me. I sat in the car and waited for him to go around to the drivers side.

I looked at Edward to see what sort of clothes he had on. He had a pair of dark jeans that fitted him and hugged him nicely and a black shirt with the top button open. He looked smart, but not to dressed up. That eased my worry about where we would be going tonight.

Edward only drove for about 20 minutes before he pulled up out side the "Blue bell" hotel. It was the most expensive hotel/restaurant in the whole of Chicago.

I didn't get out of the car I just sat there and stared at the building.

"Bella, Please don't make a fuss." Edward said as he looked at my expression.

"Don't make a fuss?! Edward this is the most expensive place in the city!" I said as I gaped at the hotel.

"Yes I know. My parents don't see money the way that other people do." He said as he opened the door.

I didn't move.

"Bella, please, get out of the car." Edward asked.

Still not totally aware of what I was doing, I slowly moved my body out from his car. He closed the door behind me and took my hand and pulled me into the hotel.

There was a man waiting on the inside of the door. As soon as Edward told the man his second name he smiled and walked us in through the doors.

As soon as we were in the room I spotted Edward's parents instantly. Carlisle was sitting at the table smiling and talking to a women who was also sitting on the table with him. That must have been Edward's mom. The women who was sitting on the table with Carlisle sis not look like she was old enough to have a 24 year old son. Her long caramel coloured hair flowed down her back in gentle waves. Her face looked so young and so friendly. She looked and spoke to Carlisle in the most loving way. I don't think I have ever seen a married couple like this. Mine and Alice's parents had divorced when Alice was only a baby. When we were younger we lived with our mom in Phoenix. She men another man and they got married a few years ago. As we got older me and Alice got a lot closer to our dad in Washington. I lived with Charlie before I moved out to Chicago.

Carlisle soon saw me and Edward standing in the doorway to the restaurant and smiled and waved at us.

"Don't worry. Its going to be fine." Edward whispered into my hair as he lightly pushed me though the restaurant towards the table where his parents were/

I didn't have time to panic before we were standing in front of them.

"Bella, you already know my father, Carlisle." He gestured to Carlisle who smiled at me.

"And this is my mother Esme. Who isn't going to be too over whelming tonight." He aimed the last part at his mother.

Esme just smiled sweetly at me and reached her hand out towards mine. I took it and shook it lightly.

"Its lovely to meet you Bella." She said to me.

"Its nice to meet you too." I told her, honestly. Now that I have met her I couldn't figure out why I was panicking so much about meeting her.

We sat at the table and looked through the menu. I nearly screamed when I saw some of the prices that were on the menu. Everyone else though didn't seemed to mind at all.

"So Bella, how long have you and Edward known each other?" Esme asked as I was still gawking over the menu.

"About 5 weeks, but we have only been dating for about 2." I told her honestly.

"and why haven't you told me about this Edward?" Esme asked Edward.

"Because we haven't been dating very long and I didn't want you to do this." Edward said, gesturing to the space around him.

"Did you think I would embarrass you sweetie?" Esme asked reaching over to take Edwards hand.

"Yes. Probably!" Edward answered still not taking his eyes off the menu.

"Well Bella, I have plenty of embarrassing stories of Edward that I will be happy to tell you." She told me smiling again.

My eyes lit up at the thought of hearing stories about Edward when he was younger. This idea obviously did not appeal to Edward as he looked at his mother with a pleading expression.

*** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** *** **** *** *** ** **

The rest of the evening went by with out any problem at all. Esme told me many stories about Edward when he was a baby and some of them were quite embarrassing. I think Edward was blushing all the way through dinner.

Once we had finished eating Edward and I left to go home, as it was getting quite late. Esme had made me promise that we would go out one day and have a girly day out. I had told her about Alice and she insisted that she meet here A.S.A.P.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Edward asked as soon as we were sitting in the car.

"No. I am surprised at that, if I'm honest. I really love your mom." I told him. And it was true. I had fallen in love with the women in a few short hours.

"Well im pretty sure she likes you too." Edward said smiling at me.

"I especially liked hearing all those little stories about you." I said as I leaned my head to the side to see his expression.

"Oh there are a lot more, but I fear you may not love me if I tell you those ones." Edward said smiling.

"There is no way that I would not love you Edward Cullen." I told him as I leaned over to kiss him.

It was true. There would be no way that I would ever fall out of love with this man. He was everything that I could have ever asked for, he was sweet, caring, clever unbelievably handsome and he loved me. No matter of what had happened to me before. He loved me for me, and that was why I loved him so much.

**Soo the meeting the parents went well. i know that bit was a bit short, but i am writing this at half 12 in the morning and i have to get up for a lecture at 9 tomorrow so dont balme me if it is a little rushed.  
Let me know what you think about this by giving me reviews or PMs and i said it last time guys. if you favorite my story or anything like that then can you please leave me a little review. it wont take you very long and i loe to hear what you think. come on, give me a hand here lol.  
Welll im going to sleep becasue i am very tired and i need to sleep. hopefully i will hear from you all soon :) **

**Love you all**

**XXCullenXX  
XXXXXXX**


	16. Meet the parentspart 2

**Hey everyone! i know it has been a while but ive been busy in uni :( but im back home this week so i should be able to catch up a started to write the next chapter, so i should be able to update this again this week hopefully :). Anyway, gona let you read the chapter now. Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

It has been 6 months now since I had met Edwards parents and quite a lot has happened since then. Alice has practically moved out of her house and has moved in with Jasper. Edward has all but moved into this house with me. Both men have met our parents and it is something that I never want to repeat. Well, only certain parts.

_3 months earlier. _

_Alice and Jasper had just come back from Huston after meeting Jaspers mom. Of course, she had falling in love with Alice the moment that she had met her, so Jasper was quite happy when they got back._

_Jasper went out for a while soon after they came back, so that left me and Alice alone in our living room. _

"_Bells, do you think that we should introduce Jasper and Edward to mom and dad?" she asked casually. _

"_Have you forgotten Alice, that our father had easy access to a gun. He will shoot them." I told her._

"_Ok, we go see mom then." She suggested. _

"_Mom has the mental capacity of a 5 year old, she will drive them insane." I said. _

"_Ok, but imagine that they find out that we have been dating these guys now for nearly 4 months and we didn't tell will probably come here. Both of them. Together!" she was making it sound like a horror movie. I loved my parents, but separately. They were both so strong minded that being in a room with them together was just a nightmare. _

"_Arrrg, I know your right Alice! Maybe we should just get it over with.." before I could finish what I was saying Alice was up off the sofa and dialling some numbers into the phone. I waited to see who she was calling first. _

"_Hey daddy." She said into the speaker. Great, now we have to try and refrain out father from shooting out boyfriends._

_*** **** *** *** ** *** ** *** ** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** **** *** *** *** *** ** _

_A few days later, we were all on our way to Washington. Me and Edward were going in his Volvo and Alice and Jasper were going in her porch. _

_Edward didn't say a lot on the drive. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression as he drove. Her looked terrified. _

"_What are you laughing at?" he asked after he noticed I was laughing at him. _

"_You looked terrified. I mean I know I freaked out a little when I met your parents, but I don't think I was this bad." I told him. _

"_Yes, but you weren't under the threat of being shot. I am." He said keeping his eyes on the road. _

"_I promise he wont shoot you. He may threaten too, but I don't let him, ok." I told him. I reached over and took his hand that was sitting in his lap. _

_We got to my dads around 1 in the afternoon, we were going to be spending the night and then going back to Chicago in the morning. _

_Edward got out of the car and just stood and looked at the house. _

"_You freaking out about this?" Jasper asked Edward. _

"_The man has a gun and we are the guys who are sleeping with his daughters. Of course I'm freaking out!" Edward answered Jasper, still staring at my house. _

"_OK, I wasn't freaking out until you said that. Thanks man!" Jasper said as he walked back towards Alice._

_I stood next to Edward and held his hand. _

"_Sweetie, my dad isn't going to shoot you. I wont let him." I said as I kissed his cheek lightly. _

"_There are my girls." I heard Charlie call from the front door. _

_Alice left Jaspers side and ran towards our dad and gave him a hug. Charlie or Renee had no idea about what had happened between me and James. All they know is that I finished with James, went to hospital because I fell, met Edward and here I am today. I felt no need to tell my parents about what happened. Especially my dad as he would kill someone. _

"_Hey dad." I walked over to him and hugged him. _

"_How have you been Bells?" he asked me as he kissed the top of my head._

"_Everything has been good dad. Sorry we haven't visited as often as we could. We've kinda been busy!" I said, looking over at Edward. Alice had already gone back over to stand my Jasper. _

"_Dad, this is Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock." I introduced them. _

_I couldn't help but giggle at the expression that the guys had on there faces. They looked scared. _

"_Well, come on in. you don't want to stand out here all day." Charlie said as he walked into the house. _

_Me and Alice followed him into the house hand in hand with Edward and Jasper. _

_The rest of the afternoon we spent talking about me and Alice when we were little. Because Charlie didn't see us as often as our mom did, every time that we were here with him, he would take pictures of everything that we did, so of course the photo Albums came out. While Edward and Jasper had a good laugh, me and Alice were very, very embarrassed._

_I was actually surprised that Charlie hadn't started to interrogate Edward and Jasper. Not that I was complaining mind you, I was quite happy that our father had accepted our boyfriends without a problem. _

_Around 9 I was starting to feel tired so I went to my room, leaving Alice to endure Charlie's proud father talk all on her own. _

_Once I was in my room I changed into some shorts and a tank top and got into bed. Edward had come upstairs with me when I had gone upstairs and was waiting for me in my bed. _

"_Well that was a interesting afternoon. I never knew you did Ballet." He told me._

"_Yes I did. I was terrible at it but I went to class." I said as I got into bed next to him. I only had a single bed in this house, so me and Edward had to cwtch up in bed. Which wasn't a problem. _

"_It was nice to meet your dad. And it was even nicer that he didn't shoot me." Edward said as he rolled onto his back so that I could cuddle up to his side. _

"_See, I told you he wouldn't shoot you." I told him as I kissed his jaw. _

_I worked my way up his jaw until I was at his ear. I kissed and nipped lightly at his earlobe. Edward groaned as I took his ear lobe between my lips. Edwards hand moved down to my hip and started to trace patterns on my hip bone._

_Edward rolled over so that he was now lying on top of me. He crushed his lips to mine as soon as he could. We kissed for a few minutes like this before things started to get a bit heated. I don't normally stop things when we are like this, but I didn't want to get caught my dad and then there would be nothing I could do to stop Charlie from shooting Edward. _

"_Edward. I don't want to give Charlie a reason to shoot you." I told him as he continued to attack my neck with kisses. _

"_well then, your just going to have to make sure you keep quiet. I'm not the one who makes the noise." Edward said huskily into my ear._

_I couldn't help but moan because of the sound of his voice. Edward's hands snaked their way down my body until they came to the waist band of my shorts. He slipped his hand into my shorts and into my panties which were by this point soaking wet. As soon as I felt his finger stroke along my slick folds, I let out a involuntary moan. As soon as Edward heard me he crushed his lips to mine again so that my moan was muffled in his mouth._

"_Love, if you keep doing that then someone is going back to Chicago in a body bag and I fear it may be me." Edward mumbled against my lips. I tried my best to keep quiet as Edward thrust his fingers into me. I closed my mouth around the closest thing that I could, which happened to be Edwards shoulder. I don't think I bit down hard enough to break the skin, but I defiantly left a mark. Edward groaned as my teeth met his flesh. _

_Edward continued to thrust his fingers in and out, and curling them in each time so that he his my G-spot over and over again. I moved my hips in time with his fingers so that the sensation would last longer. It didn't take much before I could feel the muscles tightening in my stomach and I came over Edwards fingers. _

_It seriously took all my energy not to scream out Edwards name as my orgasm wracked through my body. _

_After I had caught my breath Edward rolled over and pulled me to his side._

"_You do realise that I'm going to have to do that back to you one day!" I told him as he stroked my arm softly. _

"_What?" he asked sounding confused. _

"_Im going to have to give you a treat like that, somewhere where you cant make a sound!" I promised. _

"_Well. Ill be looking forward to it." He said as he kissed the top of my head. I could feel the grin on his face as he did that._

_*** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **_

_The next day we would be heading back to Chicago. Charlie had to go to work today so we would have to leave before then. _

_Charlie would be going around 9. so that meant we would leave around half 8. Me and Alice got up early and made everyone breakfast. I don't even think Edward would notice that I left the bed, he was so sound asleep. _

_Charlie came down stairs and saw me and Alice in the kitchen._

"_Morning dad." Alice chimed when she saw Charlie. _

"_What are you girls doing up. Its still early." Charlie asked. _

"_We are making you breakfast. God only knows what you will eat if we don't." I answered him. _

"_Girls you don't have to do that. I can make my own breakfast you know." _

"_Yes, but we want to dad. So shut up and sit down!" Alice told him. _

_Everyone knew better then to argue with Alice, so dad quickly sat down on the chair._

_We hadn't done much for breakfast, must a few pieces of toast, bacon, egg and a few sausages. Once we had finished cooking everything, I dished it up and brought it over to the table. We put enough out for the boys but I didn't know if they were going to be up soon enough to eat it hot. _

"_I've got to hand it to you two, you know how to pick them." Charlie said as he was eating his food._

"_Um, are you being serious or sarcastic?" I asked cautiously. _

"_I'm only known those guys for 5 minutes and already I can tell that they are good for you._

"_Bells, I can understand how you met a doctor, you've spent half your life in a hospital, but Alice how did you meet a psychiatrist?" Charlie asked. _

_I looked at Alice hoping that she could find a answer without letting Charlie know how she really met him. _

"_We bumped into each other when Bella was in hospital." Alice said. Well, she wasn't lying to Charlie and he didn't know the whole truth, so it was a win win situation._

"_Are you sure? Your not in therapy for your shopping addiction are you?" Charlie asked. I laughed so much I nearly chocked on my food. _

"_No I am not!" Alice answered angrily. _

_Charlie didn't say anything else then after that because at that moment the boys were coming down stairs. _

_After a quick good morning and breakfast, we loaded up the cars again, said our good byes to Charlie and headed back home. Even though I loved my dad to pieces, that was a experience that I didn't want to repeat for a long, long time. _

_*********************************************************************************************_

Right now I was sitting in my living room, with my laptop on my lap writing a bit more of my book. I had really got into my writing again now, and I had nearly finished my second book. Hopefully I would get this published before the end of the year.

I didn't realise that I wasn't alone, until I turned around and saw Jasper standing in the door way.

"Oh hey Jazz. Alice should be at work if you want her." I told him.

" Actually Bella, its you that I want to talk to." He said, still standing in the doorway.

"Of course Jasper. Come sit down." I told him. He come into my living room and sat on the sofa next to me.

"Bella you like me right?" he asked. _Where was this going?_

"That's a stupid question Jazz, of course I like you. Your one of my closest friends" I told him slightly confused.

"And you think that I'm good enough for Alice?" he asked.

"Yes Jasper, your perfect for her. Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"Ok, you cant tell anyone this. Not Edward and especially not Alice. Im going to ask Alice to marry me." He told me.

I don't know where this sudden burst of energy came from, but I jumped onto Jaspers lap and hugged him so tightly that I don't think he was able to breath properly.

"Oh my god Jasper, this is amazing. Wait, did you just ask for my blessing to marry my sister?" I asked.

Jasper nodded his head and shrugged at the same time.

"Why did you ask me. Shouldn't traditionally you ask our dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Bells, your dad scared the crap out of me. I'm scared he would shoot me or something. You seemed like the safest option." He smiled at me.

" Well I'm not going to shoot you, so you are safe." I smiled at him.

"Ok, im going to need your help to get Alice a ring. I have a pretty good idea about what I want to get her, but I want your opinion too." He asked me.

"Of course Jasper, what ever you need." I told him. I couldn't get the smile off my face I was so happy.

Jasper left soon after that and I was left on my own smiling like a idiot. I couldn't believe that Jasper was going to ask my sister to marry him. I knew that she would say yes, she loved him too much not to. This was going to be very exciting!

**Surprise! What do you think about that? Yes, Jasper and ALice will be getting married but not quite yet, Jasper is just thinking about asking her to marry him. The next chapter will be very busy, so it may take me a while for me to finish, but i will finish it, dont worry :) **

**Anyway i gota go now. loads of work to do :(. See ya'll soon. **

**Ly all.  
XXCullenXX**

**xxxxxxx  
**


	17. secrets

**Heyyyya everyone. new update :) im not going to say much in this AN because i'm tired and i want to go to sleep :) so enjoy the chapter and i will see u at the bottom.**

Bella's POV.

As soon as Jasper left I decided that I would get back to my writing. I was in such a good mood now so I knew now would be the best time to write as much as I could. I was sitting there for about a hour before the door opened quietly and closed again. I looked up over the back of the sofa to see Alice top toeing through the landing towards the stairs.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked her.

She jumped within a inch of her life when she heard me. She clutched her hand over her heart as she leaned against the nearest wall.

"Damn it Bella don't do that! How long have you been there?" she asked walking over to the sofa.

"I've been here all day. I thought you were in work today?" I asked.

"Yeah I am. But I came home a little early." She answered playing with her fingers that were on her lap.

I looked at her face, she looked different, as if she had done something, or she knew something that she didn't want me to know.

"What's the matter Alice?" I asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing. I'm fine!" she answered almost too quickly.

"Alice, you are not fine. You are jumpy, snappy. This isn't you. What's the matter. Please tell me, I don't like to see you like this." I put my laptop down and put my arm around her. Alice curled her body so that she was cuddled against my side.

"You promise not to tell anyone!" she asked. Ok, now it was something big. Alice was never one to keep secrets.

"I promise. Now can you tell me, you're worrying me" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant" was all she said.

I looked down at her I'm sure with a mixture of shock and happiness on my face.

"Oh my god Alice! How far along are you?" I asked her. Practically picking her up and placing her on her knees on the sofa so that I could look her in the eye.

"Only a few weeks. But I don't want to say anything to Jasper just in case anything happens. I don't want to upset him if anything happens." She said.

"What? So you get me excited!" I asked her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to say anything to anyone until I knew for sure. Promise you wont say anything?" she asked again. I pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment.

"I promise I wont say anything to anyone until you are ready." I told her as I kissed the top of my head.

Just as I left Alice go the phone rang in the hall. I went over to answer it.

"Hello."

"Bella its Rose. Can I come over I have something to tell you." She asked.

"Um sure Rose come over when you are ready."

"Ok see you in a bit. Love you." She said before she hung up the phone.

We hadn't seen Rose a lot recently as we had all been rather pre-occupied with our men so it would be nice to see her for a bit.

About 10 minutes later Rose walked in through the door, looking very happy and holding what looked like a very expensive bottle of champagne.

"Well well miss Hale, you look very happy." I pointed out as she came in and sat on the chair in the living room.

"Well I have reason too." She said but she said nothing else.

"Well are you going to tell us the reason, or do we have the be psychic?" Alice asked.

Rose smiled widely before she answered.

"You are now looking at the future Mrs Rosalie McCarthy." She said with a smile on her face that went ear to ear.

Me and Alice didn't say anything we just looked at her, shocked!  
"He proposed to me. Why aren't you screaming?" Rose asked, looking a little hurt by our reaction.

"Because we are just taking it all in. Oh my god babe congratulations." I went over and gave her a huge hug.

"You do realise that you have told one of the craziest people in the world that her best friend is getting married. She is going to want to organise the whole thing." I said into Roses ear while I hugged her.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that she would." She said back a little louder so that Alice could hear.

Rose had Alice's attention then.

"Will you Ally. Will you please help me organise the wedding?" Rose asked Alice.

Alice jumped out of her seat and ran into roses lap and hugged her.

"Of course I will. We have so much to do. We have to organise the reception, the dresses, suites food…." Alice continued but I don't think anyone was paying attention.

"Yes Alice we will have to do all that but not yet. Tonight we are celebrating." Rose pulled out the bottle of wine and 3 glassed. The bottle had a screw cap so she had no need of a bottle opener. She poured 3 large glasses and handed one to each of us. I looked over at Alice who was eyeing her glass carefully.

"I cant drink this rose." Alice said as she put her glass back on the table.

"Why not its only wine, I mean I don't even think its that strong…" Rose looked over at Alice with a knowing look in her eye. She looked Alice up and down once before looking her in the eye again.

"Alice, are you pregnant?" Rose asked, carefully.

Alice didn't answer at first, she just looked at me and I nodded my head. I knew that we could trust Rose not to say anything if we asked her not too. Alice nodded her head at Rose. Rose then jumped up and screamed. My god, what was with these girls and screaming?

"Oh my god Alice. How far gone are you?" Rose asked, coming to sit next to Alice's feet.

"Not long. Only a few weeks. Rose, you cant say anything about this to anyone, I don't want Jasper to know until I am certain my self that nothing is going to go wrong." Alice asked Rose.

"Of course, I wont say a word. Well bells it looks like it is Just you and me drinking today. To my wedding and to Alice's little baby." Rose smiled at Alice when she said the last part.

I brought the wine glass up to my lips to take a drink, but as soon as I smelt the alcohol in the glass my stomach started to do back flips and I felt sick.

I put my glass back on the table before running upstairs to the bathroom. As soon as I got to the bathroom I threw up. I don't know what had brought this on, I was fine a few minutes ago. Once I had finished I flushed the toilet and headed back down stairs.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I feel fine now. I don't think the wine is a good idea rose, the smell is turning me. How about we go out to lunch, I'm really quite hungry now. My treat?" I asked

"Sounds like a good idea as we cant drink any more." Rose said sounding disappointed.

I grabbed Alice's car keys and headed out to the car. I was so happy today. Rose was getting married, Jasper was going to ask Alice to marry him and Alice was having a baby. Things were seriously good right now.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** *** *** ****** *** ** ** **

Edward came over straight after work so I wouldn't be on my own. Alice had gone back to Jaspers place for the night as she did for the majority of the week. Me and Edward were lying in bed watching TV, quietly talking about his day and what ever.

"Im assuming that you have heard Rose and Emmett's big news?" Edward asked as we lay in bed.

"Yes of course I have heard it. Rose was over here earlier and she told us then. I'm so happy for those two. Rose loved Emmett so much." I told him.

"And he loves her. ive never seen him like this before. actually staying with one women for a long period of time." He said laughing slightly.

We continued to talk like this for a while before I stated to fall asleep. Edward noticed that I was slowly falling asleep, so he turned off the light by on the bed side table and lay down next to me, holding me close to his chest.

The next morning, I woke up not on my own accord. As soon as I woke up I ran out of my room and into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

I could hear Edward coming from my bedroom.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked as he came into the bathroom, to see her throwing up into the toilet. He sighed but came behind me and held my hair back. When I was finished I flushed the chain and went over to clean my teeth, I couldn't stand the taste that I had in my mouth.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Edward asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Nothing. I feel perfect now. maybe I just has a little bit o a upset stomach." I told him as I walked back into my room to get dressed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Edward asked, watching me change.

"I'm getting dressed. I have plans today." I told him.

Edward came behind me and grabbed the top that I was putting over my head.

"No you are going back to bed. If you're not well you need to rest." He told me. Great, he was in doctor mode.

"Edward I'm fine. Really. Your worrying over nothing." I told him as I snatched the top back from him and put it on.

"No one is ever sick like that for no reason. Believe me, I know." he told me.

"Edward look. Do I have a temperature?" I asked. He put the palm of his hand on my forehead and left it there for a few seconds.

"You don't seem to, but that's nothing to go by." Edward said.

"Do I look ill?" I asked. I knew he couldn't deny that I looked fine.

"No you don't but.." before he could finish I spoke again.

"And I feel fine. If I was ill Edward I would listen to you. I would stay in bed all day and be bored out of my mind. But I'm fine. Besides I have plans with Jasper today." I told him.

Like I promised, I had not mentioned anything about Jasper proposing to Alice to Edward, so he didn't have a clue why I was going out with Jasper today.

"Jasper? Why may I ask?" he asked.

"That's none of your business. All you need to know if that I will be out for the majority of the day with Jasper." I told him smiling.

I wasn't going to tell him why I was going to be with Jasper. I could see it in his face that he was trying to come up with a reason. Me and Jasper would be going around looking for engagement rings today.

Edward had things to do today, so he wouldn't be much company if he was free anyway. After we had eaten a bit of breakfast I went to leave so that I could meet Jasper in town.

"Baby im going. Ill see you later." I told him. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. Once I pulled back from Edward he looked at me before capturing my lips again with his. I wound my hands into his hair pulling him closer to me, but I knew that if I didn't stop this then neither of us would get anything done today.

"I love you." he told me once he let me breath.

"I love you too, and we can finish that when I come home later." I winked at him before going out of the house.

I have to admit, I really enjoyed my day with Jasper. I was never one who enjoyed to go shopping but because I knew how happy this would make my sister I couldn't help but get excited about it.

We went into dozens of jewellers in the city trying to find the perfect ring that Alice would love. There were a few that were very stunning and would suit Alice so well, but he had to decide on one.

When I got back to the house, I could hear Edward in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to find Edward preparing dinner.

"Hey baby. what you making?" I asked him as I wound my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Chicken in white wine and vegetables. I don't know why, but I was in the mood to cook. So I made you dinner." He said as he turned around to face me.

"How was your day with Jasper?" he asked as he kissed my lips lightly.

"Good. I actually had a good time today." I told him.

"What did you do all day?" he asked me, kissing my cheeks and my neck now.

"Nothing really, we just hung out and got to know each other a little better. You know Alice pretty well and I thought I should at least make a effort to get to know him. " I told him. I wasn't lying to him, I really had got to know Jasper a little better today. as the chances were high that I was going to become his sister-in-law soon, I should get to know him a little better.

The next week or so I spent most of my days with Jasper trying to find the perfect engagement ring for my sister. I knew that I was spending a little too much time with Jasper. Edward was starting to look worried when I said who I was spending the day with. I loved Edward more than anything on this world, and I would never do anything to hurt him and I think what I was doing now was hurting him. I would have to speak with Jasper and tell him that he would have to go and look on his own for a ring. I would help where I could, but not as much as I had been.

My sickness still hadn't gone, and Edward was getting a little anxious and was begging to see a doctor. I would go soon, but I didn't feel ill so I had no other reason to go see them. Alice was still wondering what to do about Jasper, and how she was going to tell him that she was pregnant. She had been down here as often as she could to talk to me. I think she is a little annoyed with me because I am spending so much time with Jasper.

I was sitting in the living room one day, looking through a book full of engagement rings that I thought Alice would like when someone came in through the front door. I turned around and saw Alice storming into the living room, she looked really pissed off. I shoved the booklet under the cushion of the sofa so that Alice wouldn't see it.

"Hey Alice what's the matter?" I asked as she came into the living room. I stood up and walked towards her.

She didn't answer me, but she did slap me across the face.

"You're a bitch you know that!" she hissed at me.

Ok I was not expecting that!

**Right, people you know what to do now. reviews please are nice, and now that we have a little bit of drama going on i want to know what you think. so go on, press that little button at the bottom and write me a little message because you love me :) **

**Seee you all soon. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxxxx  
**


	18. WHAT THE HELL!

**Heyyyya everyone. me again! so updates, sorry it has taken me a little while to get everything updated, but ive been kinda busy, you know, uni and stuff like that. so, here is it the newest chapter in my story :) hope you enjoy it. See you at the bottom.**

Bella's POV. 

"What the hell Alice! What was that for?!" I asked her angrily, rubbing my cheek where her hand had made contact.

"You know exactly what that was for! How could you do this to me. your own sister?" she asked me!

Ok, very confused now.

"What have I done Alice tell me, because I sure as hell don't know what you are ranting about." I asked her, seriously confused.

"Is Jasper here?" she asked me looking around the room.

"No he isnt, why the hell would Jasper he here?" I asked.

"Well I don't know. you have see him more this week that I have." She yelled at me.

"Is that what this is about?" I asked her laughing slightly.

"Yes Bella it is! How could you do this to me. I'm your sister and I'm pregnant with his baby!" she said, almost crying now.

Was she being serious! Did she think I was having an affair with Jasper?!

"Oh my god Alice are you seriously telling me what I think you are?" I asked shocked.

My sister looked ashamed of her self when I had figured out what she was accusing me of. All I could do was laugh at her.

"Alice, do you honestly think I would cheat on Edward. do you think that little of me that I would do that to him. And that I would do it with Jasper! I would never hurt you like that!" I yelled at her.

"Then tell me what you are doing all this time with him. Please, let me understand so I don't go out of my mind." She asked me.

"Alice I cant tell you. Anyway, your being to much of a bitch for me to talk to you right now." I told her as I turned to walk out of the room.

I turned back to her, once was a few feet away from her, I turned back on my self and faced her.

"Have you told Jasper yet?" I asked her.

"No I haven't. Have you told Edward?" she asked.

"What have a told Edward? your really confusing me today Alice." I told her, becoming more and more impatient with her.

"Have you told him you are pregnant?" she asked my bluntly.

What! I wasn't pregnant. Was I? after she had said it I started to think about it. I had totally lost count of when my last period was, I was being sick every morning, my emotions were all over the place.

"No I haven't, because I didn't think I was until you mentioned it." I told her panicking slightly.

I was still mad at Alice for this whole thing, but I would come back and deal with her after I had taken a pregnancy test. Edward was in work today, so I didn't have to worry about bumping into him in he house.

It took me a few minutes to get to a drug store and to buy a pregnancy test. After thinking about it, the chance of me being pregnant was pretty high. I mean, it was no secret that me and Edward were having sex, that was pretty obvious. I don't think we have ever used protection once, but I was on the pill, unless I had forgotten to take it one day.

That would be something I would do.

It took me even less time to get home. Alice wasn't in the house when I got back, which was a good thing cos I was not in the mood for my little sisters ranting. As soon as I got through the door I ran up stairs to the bathroom to take the test.

That had to be the longest 3 minutes of my life. I waiting the time that it had said on the box before I looked. I wished now that I had someone with me when I did this, but it was too late now. I had to do it my self.

I walked over to the innocent looking stick that was sitting on the sink. I took a deep breath and picked it up and looked at it.

_Pregnant_

The one little word on the screen sent a number of different emotions through me. fear, happiness, excitement, anxiousness, shock.

I was pregnant. How was I going to tell Edward? When would I tell Edward?

I had so many questions flying through my mind and I didn't know what one to answer first.

Before I answered the questions flying through my mind, I knew that I had to sort things out with my sister. If she wasn't here, she was probably going to be at Jasper house. I got into my car and drove straight there.

I knocked on the door once I got there praying that Alice would answer the door and not Jasper. I wasn't going to have another shouting match with her when Jasper was in the house.

Thankfully, Alice did answer the door. I didn't say anything to her as I walked past her into Jaspers house.

"So? Are you pregnant?" Alice asked me, crossing her hands across her chest.

"Yes I am. I don't know how far I am, but I'll tell Edward tonight when he come home from work. Which is more than I can say for you." I told her.

"I will tell Jasper when I am ready, and im not ready yet. i've only know a week. Give me a chance to get use to the idea my self first." She asked me.

"Alice, I know it is a big thing to get your head around. I haven't even started to think about me yet, but I'm going to tell Edward as soon as I can, because he has a right to know. Just like Jasper does." I told her.

"What does Jasper need to know?" I heard Jasper asked from behind Alice.

Damn, that man was quiet, I didn't even hear him opening the door.

Alice turned around and faced Jasper, who was looking worriedly at Alice

"Jasper, Alice has something to tell you." I told him. i wasn't going to let Alice get out of this now. Jasper knew something was up and it wouldn't be fair if he didn't find out now.

Alice looked at me, as if she was asking me what to say. I couldn't do this for her, but I would have to if she didn't start talking soon.

"If you don't do it, I will." I promised her.

Jasper was looking anxiously between the two of us.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Jasper asked us.

Alice turned to face Jasper and just spat it out.

"Jasper I'm pregnant." She told him.

Jasper looked at Alice a little in shock I presumed. But it didn't take long before a smile broke across his face. He went over and hugged Alice tightly to his chest and swung her around in a circle. Once he put her back on the floor, he crashed his lips to hers and kissed her madly. When he pulled away from her, he still had the smile plastered on his face.

"That makes my part a lot easier." Jasper said to Alice. I could tell Alice was confused my what he was saying, but I knew what he meant straight away. Jasper pulled out a small velvet box from inside his pocket and bent down onto one knee.

"Alice Swan. Will you marry me?" he asked her.

It took Alice a few seconds to hear what Jasper was asked her, but once it sunk in, she jumper into Jaspers arms and kissed him wildly again.

When he put her down, he put the ring onto her left hand and kissed it lightly.

"Is this what you have been doing the last few days?" Alice asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes sweetheart. And you have your lovely sister to thank for it." Jasper came over and hugged me next, whispering thanks into my ear. I hugged him back and glared at my sister over his shoulder.

I could tell Alice was upset about what she said to me and I wanted an apology off her. After Jasper let go of me, He left the room and went to get something from another room.

"This is about the time when you apologise to me Ali." I told her

Alice came over to me and wrapped her hands around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry about what I said to you. I jumped to conclusions to fast. I should have known that you would never do that to me." she cried into my shirt.

I wrapped my hands around her and held her close to my body while she cried. I kissed the top of her spiky hair lightly. I knew why she had jumped to that conclusion, and I could understand why she was upset about it. Of course, I would be devastated if the shoe was on the other foot.

After Alice had apologised to me, I decided that I should leave and let Alice and Jasper celebrate there news alone. I drove back to my house thinking about how I was going to tell Edward that I was pregnant. I knew that he wouldn't be home for a few hours yet, so I had some time to think about it.

* * *

That afternoon went quick. I started to get more and more excited about what I was going to tell Edward. I knew that he had always wanted children and now that I knew that I was going to have a baby, I was excited about becoming a mom.

I cooked Edwards favourite dinner that night. He would know some thing would be up when he saw what I was cooking. I put the finishing touches to the food before Edward came in through the door.

"Bella?" Edward called when he came in through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen." I called back as I started to clean up a little.

"Hey. What you doing?" Edward asked as he came into the kitchen and kissed me on the lips.

"Ive just finished making dinner." I said as I picked up the plates that our food was on and brought them over to the table.

"What's the occasion? You never make beef casserole. What are you up too?" Edward asked me as he sat down to eat his food.

_I knew he would think something was up._

"Nothing. I just felt like treating you. is that so wrong?" I asked as I started to eat my food.

Edward looked at me as if he was going to say something else, but he didn't. he picked up his knife and fork and began to eat. As we ate our food, I saw Edward looking at me threw this eye lashes. I knew that he knew something was up, but I wasn't going to tell him yet. I was going to let him think about my behaviour a little while longer.

After dinner, I took the dishes back into the kitchen and started to clean the dishes. I had only just filled the sink with washing up liquid when I heard Edward come into the kitchen. Edward grabbed my hips from behind before I realised that he was there. Edward started to kiss my shoulder and moved across to my neck. I lulled my head back onto his shoulder as he continued to kiss me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked him. I knew it was a stupid question, because knew very well what he was doing, I was just playing dumb.

"Well, as you gave me a treat so I thought I could return the favour." Edward said into my ear, his voice dripping with lust. Edward ground his now prominent erection into my ass, which caused me to moan loudly.

I turned around to face him and kissed him with as much passion as I could show him. My hands, even though they were covered in bubbles went straight around his neck and into his hair. I jumped up so that I could wind my legs around his waist. Edward's hands went to my ass and held me up. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and bit him lightly. Edward groaned lightly at my action.

"Bedroom. Now!" I told him without taking his lip from between my teeth. Edward didn't argue with me, so he carried me upstairs while I was still wrapped around his waist. I knew that I should tell him that I was pregnant, but what was happening now seemed like such a better idea.

Oh well, I would still be pregnant in the morning.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and ran straight to the bathroom again, but this time, I knew what was wrong with me and I couldn't help but smile a little after I had finished. Edward of course still had no clue that I was pregnant, so he was still frantic about my mysterious illness. I decided that this would be a good time to put him out of his worry.

"Bella, this is the 5th time this week that you have been sick. You have to go to the doctors." Edward insisted as I cleaned my teeth, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"I will. I do need to go, but it isnt the reason that you are thinking about." I told him as I turned around to face him. he looked at me confusion plastered on his face.

"I don't know what you are on about. You are really confusing me now." Edward told me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Have you not noticed Edward, that I am only sick in the _morning!_" I told him

"What does it normally mean when a _women_ is sick in the morning?" I asked him. He was a doctor, it shouldn't take him too long to figure it out. And thankfully it didn't.

"Your pregnant?" he asked me, looking shocked.

"Yes I am." I answered him.

"How long have you known?" he asked me.

"I only found out yesterday. I was going to tell you when you came in from work, but you distracted me with my treat last night." I said as I walked closer to him.

Edward didn't say anything for a while he just looked at me. then suddenly a huge smile broke onto his face.

"We are going to have a baby!" he said, smiling widely.

Before I could say anything else, he picked me up and kissed me wildly. I was so happy that I had told him about this. I honestly couldn't be happier than i was at the moment!

**Sooo what are we thinking about this one. i know in my other stories when Bella has a baby, i have asked everyone for their views and what they want to happen, as it is you lot who have to read it. and this story will be no different.**

**Let me run a few ideas by you all before i start to write the next chapter:  
Alice and Rose have a double wedding.  
Bella having Twins.  
Alice and Bella having their babies on the same day. (stole that from Father of the Bride 2. funny movie :P )**

**Right, those are a few ideas that i have for the rest of the story. now if you want any of these in there then you NEED to review please. i wont start writing the next chapter untill i hear from people, so all of you determin how quick the next chapter gets out. **

**Hope to hear from you all soon :)**

**XXCullenXX  
xxxxx **


	19. the big reveal

**Heyaa Everyone :) im updating finally just had sooo much work going on in uni that i havent had time to write :( so dont be too nasty to me. right dont judge this one two much cos it has literally taken me lk 2 days to do, so if there are any spelling errors or stuff like that then please ignore them cos im writing this at half 11 at night and i want to go to sleep :(**

**Right i will let you read and i will speak to you at the bottom :)  
**

Bella's POV. 

As soon as I had told Edward about the baby, I felt so much better, I mean, it wasn't as if I had been keeping it from him but it just felt so amazing now that he knew. I don't know how Alice could keep something like this from Jasper as long as she did.

I made a doctors appointment for later on in the week. I didn't know how far along I was, so it would be nice to know. Edward of course was the happiest person on the planet, I don't think I had ever seen him smile as much as he has done for the last few days.

Edward was in work today so Alice and Rose were going to come over and keep me company. Rose still had no idea that me and Alice, both, were pregnant. Nor did she know that Alice was engaged to Jasper. I had a feeling that Rose was going to combust soon!

While I was making something to eat in the kitchen, I heard Alice and Rose walk into the house.

"Bella?" Alice called as she came into the living room.

"In the kitchen Alice." I called back to her.

Soon Alice and Rose appeared in my kitchen. Alice was wearing gloves, even though it wasn't remotely cold outside. I knew that she was hiding the engagement ring on her finger from Rose. Alice obviously wasn't showing yet, so she could get away with wearing the tee shirt that she had on at the moment.

"Hey girls. You ok?" I asked as I gave them both hugs.

"Yeah we're fine. How has your weekend been?" Rose asked as we walked into the living room.

Alice and I gave each other knowing glances which of course Rose picked up on.

"Whats the matter?" she asked, laughing nervously.

"Rose, we have stuff to tell you." I told her.

Rose looked between me and Alice and sat down onto the sofa. She looked scared as me and Alice sat on the other end of the sofa with her.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Rose finally snapped.

"Come on girls you are freaking me out! What is the matter?" she asked us panic clear in her voice.

"Alice do you want to go first as you have more than I do." I told my sister.

Alice took no time at all to pick the words she was going to tell Rosalie.

"Right before you react you have to let me finish what I am saying. Ok?" Alice asked Rose.

Rose nodded her head impatiently. Rose didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Me and Jasper are getting married!" Alice exclaimed and showed Rose the ring that was on her finger. Rose grabbed Alice's hand and dragged it towards her.

"Oh my god Alice when did this…" rose was cut off by Alice.

"You said you would wait till I was finished."

"You mean there is more." Rose asked still holding Alice's hand.

"Oh yes! How do you feel about being Auntie Rose?" Alice asked. It didn't take Rose very long to figure it out. She jumped up off the sofa and looked at Alice shocked.

"You're pregnant?" Rose asked.

Alice nodded her head towards Rose.

Rose grabbed Alice again and pulled her into a hug. Alice hugged back.

"Wow that's nearly as enthusiastic as Jasper reaction." I said looking at my best friends and my sister.

"Oh shut up Swan. Im so excited for you. you are going to be a mommy" Rose said. I decided that I would be able to slip my news in now.

"She is going to be a aunt as well." I told Rose.

Rose looked at me while still holding my sister.

"You're both pregnant! Two of you! at the same time?" Rose was basically saying the same things over and over again.

Our silence answered all her questions. She pulled me into the huddle that had now been created between Rose, Alice and myself.

We stayed like that for a few moments before we realised that Rose was crying.

"Rose what is the matter?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy for you two." She said throw her tears.

We let Rose have her crying moment before we continued with out girly day. The day was filled with gossip about our men, sex, Rose's wedding and the babies.

Before we knew it Edward was walking through the door.

"Hey girls." Edward called from the hallway.

"Hey babe. How was your day?" I asked as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist

"Busy. I just want a nice relaxing night with my beautiful girl." He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I stood up on my toes and whispered in his ear. " Do you want me to ask the girls to go?" I kissed his ear lightly before biting lightly.

"Yes please." I could feel Edward's hands moving around my back and up the back of my top. Suddenly excited about the sort of mood he was in tonight I quickly moved away and politely asked the girls to go home.

Rose and Alice got up from the sofa and headed for the door.

Edward said goodbye to the girls before closing the door behind them.

"So how was your day?" Edward asked me as I was picking up stuff from the living room.

"Fun. We had a nice girly day talking about girly stuff." I told him. before I knew it Edward had grabbed me and was now sitting on the sofa with me straddling his lap.

"What sort of things did you talk about?" he asked as he began kissing my neck and the top of my chest.

"Girly stuff." Was all that I could come up with as he continued to assault me with kissed. I grabbed a hand full of his hair holding him where he was.

"Please elaborate Bella." Edward asked in a husky voice. He started to pull my shirt over my body until it was over my hand snaked its way up my back and soon found the clips to my bra. Not that I was bragging or anything, but Edward was very good at getting my bra off with one hand. At the moment that little trick was very handy. Edward moved to kiss me on the lips so that he could take my bra off me completely. Now I sat there, topless on my boyfriends lap while he was still fully clothed.

"Are you going to tell me what you talked about Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I will, as soon as you take some clothes off. This is hardly fair." I gestured to my half naked form and then to his fully clothed one.

It didn't take Edward long to choose something to take off, and much to my pleasure he decided to take off his pants.

I think Edward forgot about out conversation once he had his clothes off because before I knew it Edward was kissing me again while undoing the button on my jeans and pulling then down my legs. I lifted my hips so that he could remove them totally. I thought Edward would go straight for my underwear, but he didn't which was very frustrating for me. My hormones were on overdrive and his teasing me like this wasn't helping me.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and tightened my grip on him. I could feel his erection against my centre and he groaned when my griped tightened again, pushing him closer to me still.

"Edward I need you now. so get those shorts off. Now!" I told him. I don't know when I had become so demanding, but he seemed to like it.

He removed his shorts first before moving to my underwear. He moved them down my legs until I was totally naked. He rolled to the side so that I was now lying on my back on the sofa. Edward moved above me and kissed me passionately. I spread my legs so that Edward could lay in between them. I could feel his where I needed his most and it was killing me that he wasn't inside me already.

"Edward please im not in the mood to be teased." I all but begged against his lips. I could feel Edward smiling against my lips before he plunged into me with one thrust.

"Oh. Edward!!" I moaned finally getting what I wanted.

Edward began to move slow at first, but then he got quicker and quicker until I lost it after a few minutes. I screamed his name out as my orgasm racked through my body. Before my body recovered from my first orgasm, I could feel another one building up and Edward neared his release.

"Oh..god..Bella" Edward said as he released. That was all it took to sent another violent orgasm through my system.

After we had both recovered we lay on the sofa totally naked.

"So you had a good day?" Edward asked breathlessly.

I laughed at him and kissed him on the lips. Soon we went up stairs to bed. It had been a nice day today, but I knew that things were only going to get more stressfully in the weeks to come.

* * *

Later that week I had a doctors appointment. I was having a scan today to see if they could tell how far along I was in my pregnancy. Edward had a day off work so he would be able to come with me. I was getting more and more nervous as we sat and waited in the doctors office.

"Bella calm down love. I know your nervous, but it isn't going to be bad. I promise." Edward said as he kissed the side of my head.

I knew that nothing bad was going to happen, I was nervous because this was the first time I had ever done this. I mean I was excited as well because I was finally going to see that I was pregnant. I was going to be able to see my baby. it wouldn't only be a figure in my imagination. It would be real.

"Bella Swan" the doctor called me Edward took my hand and walked with me to the doctors room.

We walked into the doctor office hand in hand and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Good morning I'm Doctor Jones. I believe you think you are pregnant miss Swan?" she asked me.

Dr Jones wasn't very old, maybe early thirties. Her light blond hair fell in waves down to her shoulders. She smiled at me and Edward constantly and looked like she cared. Apart from Edward, I don't think I have seen a doctor smile in ages.

"Yes, I don't know how far along I am and I was just wondering if we could find out if everything is ok." I asked her.

"absolutely, that isnt a problem. Would you like to go lie on the table over there and I will go get the machine." Dr Jones left the room while I went to lay on the table.

"This is going to be cold Bella." Edward warned me.

"Ive been told." I said as I lay on the table.

Dr Jones soon came back in wheeling a machine behind her.

"Ok, if you would lower your jeans a little and rolls your top up so that it is under your breast and then we can get going." She asked me.

I did as I was told and moved the clothes to where she wanted them.

Then she pulled out a tube of gel.

"This is going to be cold so be ready." she told me.

She squirted a large amount onto my stomach. She was right it was cold. Very cold.

I gasped as soon as the gel hit my stomach. I could see Edward laughing in my peripheral vision.

"Shut up!" I told him.

"I told you it would be cold." He said through his little giggle fit.

Dr Jones then picked up a stick from one side of the machine and began moving it around my stomach. She didn't move it around for long until she stopped at something on the screen.

"There we are. Well, congratulations you two. Looks like you are having Twins." She said.

I don't think my mind heard her straight away, because it took me so long to react to what she had said.

"Two? Two babies?" was all that I could make come out of my mouth.

"Yes see. Here is baby number one and there is baby number two." Dr jones pointed to two different white dots on the screen. She pressed a few buttons on the keypad and the screen froze. She turned the machine around so that we could see it.

"You are about 8 weeks in at the moment so your due date will be around August time. But we will know the due date when you come in for your next scan." She told us. I really wasn't listening to her anymore, I was still trying to take in the fact that I was going to be having twins.

"Would you like me to print a few copies off for you so that you could show people?" she asked.

"Yes please that would be lovely." Edward answered as I continued to look at the screen. I couldn't believe that those little dots were my babies. I couldn't help but start to well up as I looked at them. Of course Edward noticed this.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he asked as he kissed my cheek lightly to catch the tears.

"Nothing. I just cant believe that we are having twins and that those little dots are them right now." I cried a but harder while Edward just laughed.

"Don't laugh Edward Cullen! Im emotional right now!" I shouted at him.

"I'm not laughing at you Bella, I'm just so happy right now you wont believe me if I told you half of it." He leaned over and kissed me again, this time on the lips.

Dr Jones came back into the room and smiled at us.

"Congratulations you two. Here are those pictures that you wanted. Here Bella, wipe the Gel off your stomach. I know it isnt comfortable." She handed me a handful of paper so that I could wipe the gel off. Edward took the pictures and looked at them.

"Ok Bella you will need to come in every few weeks to have more scans to make sure that the babies are doing ok. I'm going to prescribe you with parental vitamins to take though out the duration of the pregnancy and if you have any worries or questions please don't hesitate to come and see me." she wrote out the prescription and handed it to me. Once I had ever ything together me and Edward left the doctors surgery and got into the car.

Once we sat in, Edward looked over at me.

"You ok Bella?" Edward asked me, reaching over to take my hand.

"Im fine, just trying to let everything sink into my head that's all." I told him.

"I know baby, it is a lot to take in. But think about it, at the end of this we are going to have two of the most beautiful babies in the world and no one is ever going to be able to take that away from us." He leaned over and kissed me one more time before he pulled out of the car park.

I knew he was right, but I just didn't know how I was going to handle two babies. I was so happy right now though that I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

**Sooooooo? you know what im going to ask you. What did you think? everyone i asked said it would be a nice idea if Bella had Twins, so that is what is going to happen :) before i even begin to write anymore about this pregnancy im telling you all in advance that she is going to be having one of each. One girl and one boy. i have written for 2 girls before and it would be interesting to see how i would write for a baby boy. so let me know what you think about that and what names you think would be a good idea :) let me know ASAP so i can start picking them out for later in the story. **

**Right im off to bed and i will see you soon. **

**LY**

**XXCullenXX  
**


	20. Telling the parents

**heya everyone, me again. i know it has been a little while since i updated, but im here now :) right, i am thinking about writing another story, that has nothing to do with this one. it will be my first B/J story and i want to make sure that peole will read it before i put it up so here is a little summery about the story. **

**_My southern Gentelman. _**

**_Bella is a vampire who lives on her own, but lives on the vegitarian diet of animal blood. while hunting one day runs into Carlisle who she knows from years before he created Edward or Esme. she goes back to their home and meets everyone else there and Jasper. Will something happen with them?  
_**

**Right in this story, i have swaped Jasper and Edward around slightly. Jasper is the one who is on his own, and Eward and Alice are together. i know it is weired, but im hoping it is going to work, so let me know what you think before i update anything.  
Right, wentoff track a little there. im going to let you read that chapter of THIS story now :P see u at the bottom. **

Bella's POV.

We hadn't even got home before my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I knew who it was even before I looked at the screen.

"Hey Alice." I answered.

"So how did it go? When are you due?" she asked in a rush.

"Slow down Alice. Asking to many question in one go. Everything is fine with the babies and I will be having them in August." I hoped that she picked up on the words "babies" and "them"

"What! did you say babies?!" Alice asked.

Yep, she heard them.

"Yes Alice I'm having twins."

I didn't have to wait for a answer, before my sister was screaming across the phone to me.

"Bella, that is so exciting. I'm going to have 2 nieces or nephews" She continued to scream.

"Alice calm down, otherwise you are going to hurt my niece or Nephew" I told her over the phone. She instantly calmed down after I said that.

We talked about nothing in particular after that. she told me that she was going for her first scan next week and promised that she would ring me when she knew what was going to happen.

I hung up the phone as looked at Edward as we pulled up to the house.

"I take it Alice is happy?" he asked me with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes she is. She is going for her scan next week, so she should know when her baby is due then." I told him. he switched off the engine and turned to face me.

"You do realise that we are going to have to tell out parents soon." He told me.

"Yeah I know, can we tell your parents first as mine were the first ones to know that we were together?" I asked.

"That's sounds fair. Maybe we should go to dinner with my parents one day in the week." Edward said.

"That would be a good idea. How are we going to tell the babies?" I asked.

Edward had a huge smile on his face once I said babies.

"I don't know how long it is going to take me to get around the idea, that we are going to be parents in seven months." Edward said smiling.

"Yeah I know its exciting. And I have to get around the fact that I will be getting fat in the next few weeks." I said looking down at my stomach.

I knew I was over the moon about being pregnant with Edward's children, but it was hard to get around the fact that I was going to be huge in the next few weeks, let along by the time I was 8-9 months pregnant.

Edward reached over and held my hands.

"You will not be fat. You will be pregnant and you are going to look beautiful, like you always do." He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

As soon as Edward said that to me, I could feel tears build up in my eyes and I started to cry.

Edward laughed a little.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

" didn't think Hormones were suppose to effect me till later." I said as I wiped my tears away.

"When do women's hormones not effect them?" Edward asked.

I hit him on the chest and he leaned over and kissed me on the lips before getting out of he car. He came around and opened the door to my side of the car.

"Come on love. I've got to ring my parents to set up the meeting to tell that that they are going to be grandparents." He smiled at me.

We walked back into the house and Edward went straight to the phone to call his parents.

While Edward called his parents, I sat in the living room and turned on the TV. I found a comedy show that I enjoyed and settled down to watch it for a while.

Edward was on the phone for about half hour to his mom. Once he was off the phone he came into the living room and clasped onto his sofa and put his head on my lap.

"How's your mom?" I asked as I stroked his hair.

"She is fine. We are going over to there place for dinner on Wednesday. She has asked me to bring everyone around for dinner as well." He said.

"Why did she asked that?" I wondered.

"I don't know. neither of my parents have met Emmett or Jasper, so this would be a nice way for them to meet them. Plus they want to meet Alice and Rose as Alice is your sister and Rose is your best friend." He explained to me.

"Oh that's nice. it's a good idea." I told him.

"Do Emmett and Jasper know that you are pregnant?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know. I haven't said anything to them unless Alice and Rose have told them." I told him.

"Well could you try and not tell them, because I think my parents would like to be surprised a little when you tell them that you are having our babies." He turned his head and kissed my stomach lightly.

I giggled when he moved his head away from my stomach.

"Ok, I'll make sure the girls don't tell Jasper and Emmett." I told him as he lay his head back on my lap.

The week went on like normal. I woke up, I threw up every morning, Edward would make me a huge breakfast as I was now eating for 3, Edward would go to work (or stay home), I would write, have dinner and then to back to bed.

I called Alice and rose to let them know that we would all be going over to Edwards parents for dinner one night. Alice was just as confused as I was when I told her that everyone had to come with us, but she agreed and promised that her and Jasper would be there on Wednesday night.

Before I knew it, it was Wednesday night and me and Edward were getting ready to go out. For once, I was actually trying to figure out what I was going to wear. I knew that I wouldn't be showing yet, but as I was having two babies, I knew that it wouldn't be long before a small bump would be appearing in between my hips. I tried on dresses, tops and jeans. Things that would cover my stomach.

"Bella, what are you doing up there?" Edward called from downstairs.

I had been in out room for over a hour trying on different clothes at this point.

"I don't know what to wear. Should I wear a dress or top and jeans." I called as I looked in the wardrobe again.

I was still in my underwear at the point when Edward came through the door. I felt him wrap his arms around my bare waist and rested his hands on my stomach.

"Bella you will look fine in what ever you wear. Your not going to be showing yet, so you don't have to be conscious about what clothes you have on." Edward reached forward into the wardrobe and pulled out one of his favourite out fits on me. It was a blue strapless dress that puffed out a little at my hips.

"Wear this with the black shrug thing that you have and you will look perfect." He kissed my shoulder before leaving the room.

I sighed and pulled the dress over my head and fastened it up. I pulled the shrug out of the wardrobe and put it over my shoulders. Why didn't I think of this outfit. It covered my stomach and I looked pretty nice in it.

My hair and make up were done, so I didn't need to do that. I went down stairs and went to find Edward. He was in the kitchen when I found him.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked when I walked in.

Edward looked at me and grinned.

"I am, but I wish I had picked something else for you to wear because I forgot how gorgeous you looked in that dress." Edward said, grabbed two handfuls of the front of my dress, pulling me towards him.

"Now see that is your own fault. You could have left me up there trying to figure out what to wear, but instead you put me in something that you know you cant resist. And now you have to go the whole evening with your parents and not touch me." I smiled back at him, knowing how much this was torturing him right now.

Edward leaned in and kissed me quickly yet passionately. I didn't want to move, but I know that if we didn't we would be there all night and we would never get to Edwards parents.

We soon left the kitchen and got into the car. It wasn't a long drive to Edward parents house, so we got there In a few minutes.

Once we got there I got out of the car and headed for the front door. Esme of course was there too open the door before we even got into the house.

"Bella how are you. it has been a while since we saw you?" Esme asked, as she hugged me.

"Ive been good Esme. My sister should be here soon, as well and Rose. Jasper and Emmett are coming too." I told her.

Esme had a strange look on her face when I mentioned Jasper and Emmett, but I didn't think anything of it.

Edward came through the door then.

"Hey mom." He came over and hugged her. I loved the relationship that they had with each other."

"Jasper just called me, they will be here in a few minutes." Edward told us.

By the time that we finished talking to Esme and Carlisle, there was a knock at the door.

Edward went to answer it and let everyone in.

Alice and Jasper were the first to come into the house.

"Esme, this is my sister Alice and her Fiancé Jasper." I introduced.

Esme shook each of their hands and spoke to them politely, before telling them to make themselves comfortable.

I went over to speak to Alice while we waited for Emmett and Rose to arrive.

Alice was on her own while Jasper was talking to Carlisle.

"So how are my nieces or nephews?" Alice asked in hushed tones.

"They are fine, everything is going well. How about you? when will I find out if my niece or nephew is ok?" I asked her.

"I'm going for a scan next week, so I should know then. Im so excited, it will make it real then. I mean I know im pregnant, but it is going to be different when I can see my baby on the screen." Alice said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Oh by the way, Jasper doesn't know that im pregnant does he?" I asked Alice.

"I haven't said anything to him, so I don't think so. He hasn't said anything to me if he does know." Alice said.

"Well good, keep it that way, because we are going to tell Esme and Carlisle tonight and I think it would be nice if they weren't the only two that had a surprise." I told her.

"Ok Bells, I promise not to say a word." Alice said as she gave me another quick hug.

I could hear Emmett and rose parking the car outside. Emmett had a massive Jeep so it was hard to miss.

It wasn't long before Emmett came in through the door. Carlisle and Esme came out of the kitchen so that they could meet them.

I don't know what happened, but as soon as Emmett came through the door with Rose, Esme's face suddenly turned from happy and welcoming to shocked and she looked like she was scared. She gasped when she looked directly at Emmett.

"Mom whats wrong?" Edward asked closing the door behind Emmett.

Esme took a large breath before smiling again, but the smile that was on her face looked forced.

"I'm fine Edward. ill be back in 2 minutes." And after she said that she walked up the stairs and out of site.

Edward came over and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Is your mom ok?" I asked.

"I don't know. ive never seen her like that before." Edward told me.

I looked back at the stairs, wondering what had made her act like that. Carlisle had gone upstairs after her to see if she was ok. I hope she was.

**So, what is the matter with Esme? well the only way you will find out is if you reveiw. This wasnt how this chapter was gonig to work out, i felt like adding a little twist into the story and i thought now would be a good time. can you guess what it is? you probaly will be able to, im not very good at hiding things like this :P.**

**Ok then, im going to let you go and i will see you next time i update. hope to hear from you all soon :) **

**XXCullenXX**

**xx  
**


	21. What!

**Heyyyya everyone. wow 2 chapters in one week arent we the lucky readers :) i literally wrote this chapter a few hours ago so dont judge it to much. i wrote it while trying to help my friends with RS work. im doing a childcare degree i have no idea what they are talking about, so i wrote a new chapter. i hope you like it. youll have to let me know becasuethis isnt how i wanted this chapter to go, but i felt it was nessesary. Most of you realised what i was going to write about, so im going to let you read this one. enjoy :)**

**PS: i havent said this in a while, but i dont own any of the characters in here thats all miss Myers :)  
**

Esme's POV. 

I was really excited when Edward and Bella had said that they were coming over to the house for dinner. I know that it was my idea that they invited Bella's sister and Edward best friends, but I instantly regretted it as soon as he walked in through the door.

He looked exactly like.._him_. And It instantly sent a shock of fear run through my body.

Before I had met Carlisle I had been in a relationship and It was nothing like the relationship that I had with Carlisle. He beat me, nearly to the point of death. He called me every horrible name in the English language. I was going to leave Charles as soon as I could, but before I leave him, I found out that I was pregnant. Now that I knew that, there was no way that I would be able to stay with him. I planned to leave Charles and raise the baby on my own. There was no way that I would subject my baby to the live that I was living of course, before I had chance to actually get out of the house and leave, he found out that I was pregnant and told me that I had to get rid of it. This is where I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I stood up too him and told him no. I still have scars on my arms and back where he took a red hot knife too me. He told me after he had attacked and left my lying on the floor that if I kept this baby he would find me and my child and kill me.

After that night I left while charles was asleep. I knew that I was going to have my baby, but deep down I knew that I couldn't keep it. I decided as soon as I left the house that I would give up the baby as soon as it was born, but I would do all that I could to keep it safe until then.

Months of running and hiding, and I finally found a place where I was safe from him. I lived in Chicago since then. By the time that I was in Chicago, I was 8 months pregnant and I knew that I would have to give my baby up soon. I spent a lot of time on my own. I had always been quite social before I was with Charles but since then I had become with drawn and not wanting to be around people.

I went into labour earlier than I expected. I know a mother should be happy when she has a baby, but I was distraught, because I knew that I would have very little time with my baby after it was born. I had a beautiful little boy, and it killed me that I had to let him go, but as soon as I left the hospital I took my baby straight to a children's home, claiming that I had found the baby. they took him off me with out hesitation. And that was the last I saw of my little boy, before I handed him over they asked me to fill in forms with his name. because he was so young they allowed me to think of a name for him. I picked Emmett, because I knew that it was unique and I didn't know anyone else who had that name.

After I gave my baby away I went into a deep depression and I regretted it everyday of my life and I wish that I had kept my baby and tried to protect him myself, but I know that was dangerous for both myself and the baby.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and before long I couldn't take anymore of the regret that was killing me. I decided that I couldn't not live with what I was feeling anymore. It was actually a very easy decision to end my life. I went through my medicine cupboard and found every type of medication that I could lay my hands on. I took them all in one go and waited for them to take effect. It didn't take long before could feel the effects of the drugs in m system and I fell onto the floor and I lost conscious.

I don't know how, but I ended up waking up and when I did I was in a hospital bed. Who had found me I didn't know, and I still didn't know to this day, but I was great full that they did because that was how I met Carlisle. The first time I met Carlisle I honesty thought I had died. He was so beautiful and caring. He took care of me when I was in hospital like any good doctor should, but when I got out he took even more care of me. I ended up falling in love with him, and him with me. I loved Carlisle more than any other person I knew. A few months after I had been with Carlisle, I found out that I was pregnant with Edward. Carlisle was ecstatic that I was going to have a baby. I was happy that I was pregnant, but I couldn't help but feel a loss for that baby that I had given up, nearly a year ago now. a whole year had passed and no idea how my baby was doing, or where he was. The thought of that made me breakdown and cry hysterically. Of course Carlisle was there for me and was concerned by my sudden outburst. I ended up telling Carlisle about everything, including the baby that I had given up. He listened to me and promised me that this baby have the best life that we could possible give it. I loved Carlisle more and more as the days went on that I was with him. he accepted the fact that I had been pregnant before and knew how hard it was for me to give my baby up.

Of course I kept Edward and brought him up like I should have done the first time I was pregnant. Edward had no idea that he has a brother out there somewhere, but now it turns out that he has actually become best friends with his brother.

I only realised that I had broken down again in my bedroom when Carlisle came in after me.

"Esme. What the matter?" Carlisle asked cautiously, as he walked into the bedroom.

I couldn't answer because violent sobs were wracking through my body, which made me unable to speak.

Carlisle came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest.I sat on his lap like a child for a few minutes trying to regulate my breathing. Once I was breathing properly again, Carlisle spoke again.

"What is it Esme? I hate seeing you like this." Carlisle rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I decided that I may as well get what was going through my mine out of my system, because I knew that I would not be able to hide from Carlisle for very long.

"Emmett is my son." I told him.

Carlisle took in one sharp breath before speaking again.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

Before I could control the feelings that was going through my body, I snapped at him and shouted.

"Of course I am. He looked exactly like _him_ Carlisle. It all fits. How many people do you know with a name Emmett. That's why I picked it, because it was unique and I knew that no one else would have a name like that. he's the right age as well. Oh my god! Carlisle what am I going to do?" I asked panicking.

"You are going to stay up here and calm down. When you have calmed down I want you to go to bed. I will tell everyone that you are not well and I will get them to leave." I tried to argue with him, but once Carlisle was in this mode, there was nothing that you could say or do to get him out of it.

"Once everyone has left, I will come back up here and you can talk to me about it if you want to. If not, then we can just sit quietly and go to bed." Carlisle told me, before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"What about Edward? what are you going to say to him?" I was panicking again.

"I will tell Edward the same as everyone else." Carlisle told me.

I knew that Edward was like his father and wouldn't like being told what to do lightly. I didn't think that he was going to go out of the house without thinking that something was wrong.

Carlisle turned and left the room. I sat on my bed and curled up in the middle and cried some more. How could this be happening to me? how was I going to explain this to Edward or Emmett? I had two children to be concerned about now, not just one.

Carlisle's POV. 

After I had seen Esme run upstairs, I instantly knew that something was wrong. I watched as Edward went to sit in the living room with Bella and the others, before I headed upstairs to see what was the matter with my wife.

When I got into the bedroom, I found her sitting in the corner of the room, with her arms wrapped about her, she looked as if she was trying to hold herself together.

I went over to her and asked her what was wrong, and all I got from her were broken sobs and cry's. I held her in my lap and let her get it all out of her system before I spoke again.

When she told me that the man who had just walked into the house was her son, I didn't know what to think. I mean, I knew that Esme had been pregnant before I had met her and that she had given the baby up, but I had never expected that he would come back into her life. Even if it was as Edward's friend. I knew that she needed time on her own to think things through, and that a dinner party was not the best thing for her right now. I told her that I would get everyone to leave, including Edward. I knew that he would be the hardest to lie to, and the hardest to get out of the house, but I needed to do this for Esme. I knew that she would tell him about Emmett in her own time, but right now she needed to get around that fact that she had 2 children in her life now, even if one of them didn't know it yet.

I left Esme in out room, and told her that I would get rid of everyone downstairs and that I would come back up to see her when everyone had left. I told her to go lay down and to calm her self and then I would come back and she could take about it if she wanted to.

I went back downstairs to find that

everyone was still sitting in the living room, unaware about what had happened.

Edward of course looked directly at me when I came into the living room and was the first one to talk.

"What's the matter with mom? Is she ok?" Edward ask. I looked at him directly in the eye before I answered.

"She is fine, she is just feeling sick that's all." I answered him, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew that I was lying to him.

"I'm sorry everyone, but my wife is rather ill and will not be able to come back downstairs for the rest of the evening. I apologise for everyone who came out here, but I am afraid you will have to leave, but I am sure that Esme will soon call you all back here for another dinner party." I reassured everyone, with a smile on my face.

Everyone told me that it was no trouble and that they all hoped Esme felt better soon. I watched as Emmett left the house, knowing that it would not be the last time that I would see him.

Edward of course was the last one standing in the living room with Bella by his side.

"Dad, what is the matter with mom. She is not normally like this." Edward asked me, sounding as worried as he looked.

"Edward I assure you that your mother is fine, she is just feeling ill. I will go and check on her now, but I need you to go back to Bella's and you can come back in the morning." I told him.

I knew that he knew I was hiding something from him, I could see it in his eyes and I knew that he wasn't going to take no for a answer. Before I could tell him anything else Edward was past me and up the stairs. I knew that he would not take kindly to being told what to do especially when it came down to his mother. Him and Esme had always been close, so it was no surprise to me that he was worried about esme's reaction this evening.

Bella looked at me with confusing written all over her face.

"Is Esme ok Carlisle?" she asked me.

I knew that it would be really hard to lie to anyone else, but I had to try. I don't know how much Esme wanted people to know.

"She is fine, I promise. Something has just shaken her a little that's all. Ill go get Edward and then could you take him home and try to keep him there until tomorrow." I asked her.

"Of course. I hope Esme is alright."Bella said as I walked up the stairs trying to get Edward to come back down and go home.

When me and Bella got upstairs, the door to my bedroom was open slightly, I looked in too see if Edward was in here. He was, but there wasn't a scene like I expected there to be. Esme was sitting on the bed talking to Edward and thankfully everything looked calm. Before I could go in and make sure everyone was ok, Edward hugged his mother and walked out of the room.

"I will come back in the morning. She is not telling me something that I know I should know about." He told me.

Edward took Bella's hand and walked back down the stairs. I went into my bedroom to see Esme sitting on the bed where Edward had just left.

As soon as I sat on the bed next to her, she leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close to me.

"We are going to need to tell Edward soon. He knows something is wrong." I told her.

"I know, im going to explain everything to him tomorrow. He needs to know about Emmett. But I need to find a way of telling Emmett as well." She started to cry again.

"Don't worry, we will figure this out, I promise." I told her before I kissed the side of her head.

We sat there for I don't know how long, before Esme fell asleep. I lay her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her before changing to go to bed myself.

I honestly had no idea how she was going to do this, but I knew that she would find a way around it which would benefit everyone.

**dont hate me :P. i know everyone was expecting Esme to tell Emmett in this chapter, but i thought it would be better if we saw Esme's past before we got the all the drama. anyone notice the link between Esme and Carlisles relationship and Bella and Edward's? **

**Let me know what you thought and i wll try to update asap :) Speak to you soon. **

**XXCullenXX  
x  
**


	22. Somthing's going on!

**Heyyya everyone :) im back again. right new chapter up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. this is the chapter where Edward is told about Emmett being his brother :S anyway gona let you read now :) **

Edward's POV

There was something that my mother was not telling me. My mom and I had a really good relationship, so I know when something was bothering her, and her reaction today showed me that there was something serious wrong.

On the way home, Bella held my hand and gave me quick glances in the car. She knew that something wasn't right either. She looked disappointed that she wasn't able to tell everyone about the babies, but I know that deep down she was worried about mom just as much as I was.

"Edward, are you ok?" she asked me, after we had been driving for a few minutes.

"I don't know. I'm really confused, I have no idea why mom would act that way." I told her.

Bella rubbed small circles on the back of my hand with her thumb trying to calm me down, or to relax me I wasn't really sure at the moment.

Once we got home I just sat in the living room and put my head in my hands.

"What is wrong with her Bella? she never acts like this!" I was worried now about my mother actions tonight.

"I don't know Edward. just give her a few hours to calm down and then ring your dad to see if she is any better." Bella told me.

I tried my best to calm down. I really did, but nothing worked, I think I lasted about an hour before I was on the phone to my father again.

Once my dad answered the phone, I bombarded him with questions again.

"Dad, what is wrong with mom? Why is she acting like this?" I asked him.

"Calm down Edward. your mother is fine, she is just a little shaken about something that's all." He told me.

"What is she shaken about. Has something happened and you haven't said anything. Damn it dad, I have a right to know what the hell is going on." I was all but yelling over the phone. I had never raised my voice to my father, but today was the exception.

I heard my father moving away from the phone to speak to mom for a bit, when he came back to the phone I was about to yell again before he spoke to me.

"Edward, your mother has something to tell you, but I don't think it would be a very good idea to do this over the phone. Come back over tomorrow morning and let your mother explain." My dad asked me.

"What! no way, if there is something I need to know, I'm going to know tonight. I'm coming over now!" I told him.

"You cant leave Bella on her own. and besides, its getting late. Come over tomorrow when you have had a chance to calm down." My father pleaded with me.

"Bella is coming with me. we will be there in a bit." I told him before hanging up the phone.

I turned around to see Bella staring at me.

"What's the matte?" she asked me.

"Apparently, my mother has something to tell me. do you mind going back to my parents house. Please Bella, I need to know what is going on." I pleaded with her.

"Yes I'll come with you." she leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. I have to admit that calmed me down a little tiny bit.

"Everything is going to be fine. Come on." She took my hand and lead me out the door and too the car.

It took me all of 10 minutes to get to my parents place. Once I was out of the car I walked straight into the house and into the living room. Both my parents were sitting down on the sofa. I walked in and stood in front of them.

"Mom, please tell me what is going on before I loose my mind." I begged my mother.

My mother took a deep breath before asking me to sit down. I walked over to the chair on the other side of the room and sat down. Bella copied me and sat in the chair next to me.

My mother took another deep breath before speaking to me again.

"Before I met your father Edward, I didn't have a very good life. I was in a very abusive relationship with a man who I despised. It was not uncommon for me to be hit so much that I would loose consciousness. Well one day I found out that I was pregnant with his baby. Even though I hated the father, I was filled with nothing but love about the baby that was inside me. of course I told him about the baby and that I wanted to keep it, but he said no and that he would kill me and his child if I did." My mother started to tell me. I could see her eyes filling up with tears as she told me this. I looked over at Bella quickly to see how she was feeling about this conversation, I knew that hearing about this stuff wouldn't be nice for her, as she had been on the receiving end of an abusive partner.

"Of course, at this point I defended my self and told him that he would never touch this baby. That wasn't one of the best decisions I ever made. I left that night and never looked back, but I was still worried about the baby. I travelled for a while before stopping and finding a place to live here in Chicago. I was about 8 months pregnant when I got here, and I knew that before long I would have to give my baby up. I went into labour before I was ready to admit to myself that I wasn't going to be a mother after months of carrying this baby." at this point my mother was crying. Her tears had stained the sides of her face and her eyes were all red and puffy. I still didn't know where she was going with this, and I wanted her to get it off her chest. I hated seeing her like this.

"I had a baby boy. He was beautiful. He was so tiny and it killed me that I had to give him away soon. As soon as I left the hospital, I took him straight to a children's home because I was scared that his father would find us and kill us both. I called him Emmett, and after I handed him over that was the last I saw of him, until tonight." My mother was looking directly at me now, while I let the words sink in. I heard Bella gasp when my mother told us. I was still in shock, I didn't have time to process it.

"So, you're telling me that Emmett is my……Brother?" I asked in a shaky breath.

My mother blinked a few tears away before nodding her head. I sunk back into the chair and looked at my mother. I couldn't believe it. I actually didn't know how I felt about this. On the one hand, I had just found out that I had a brother, who happened to be my best friend, that was the good part, but then the was the fact that my mother had kept this from me all my life. If I had known I had a brother I could have looked for him, or something just to let him know that he had a family.

I was in a daze and was broken out of it by my mother kneeling in front of me holding my hands.

"Edward please say something." She asked me.

I turned to my mother and hugged her. I don't think she was expecting that, but she hugged me back regardless. I had to decided to go with the more positive thoughts that were going through my head. The fact that I now had a brother.

"I'm upset that you never told me, but I'm so happy at the same time. I have a brother." That was all I could say at the moment.

My mother hugged me again and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so happy you are ok with this Edward. I just need to find a way to tell him the same thing now." my mother looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll think of something." I told her.

She went back over to sit with my dad, while Bella came and sat on my lap.

She leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I think now is a good a time as any to tell them our news Edward." she whispered. I could feel her smiling against the side of my face.

I smiled to myself, before coughing to catch my parents attention.

"Um, actually mom me and Bella have something that we need to tell you." I told my parents. They both looked at me expectantly. I huge smile broke across my face before I said it.

"Bella is pregnant. With twins" I told them. My mother jumped up off the sofa and hugged us both while practically screaming in my ear.

"Oh my god Edward, why didn't you tell us earlier?" my mother asked me.

"Because we wanted to tell everyone at the same time. Emmett and Jasper don't know about this yet, but the girls do." I told my mother.

My mother and Bella started to talk to Bella about babies and things linked to babies . I smiled at my mother enthusiasm about this subject. I knew that she had always been a good mother to me, but I felt bad that the chance had been taken away from her to feel this way about her first pregnancy.

Me and Bella stayed at my parents who a little while longer before we decide that he had to go home. My mother kissed us both on the cheek before letting is go out of the house. Once we got into the car we headed straight home. The trip back to the house was a lot better than the one going over there. even though it still hadn't quite sunk in, the information that my mother had told me, it was starting to. I knew that my mother had to find a way to tell Emmett what she had told me, but I was thinking it would be a better idea if I told him. I don't know why, but I knew Emmett would listen to me. he was my best friend and he would believe what ever I told him.

Once we were back at Bella's house, Bella got out of the car and came around to my side of the car.

"So, how you feeling now?" she asked me, as she leaned against the door of the car.

"I don't know. it hasn't quite sunk in yet." I told her. She smiled at me and ran her fingers over my face.

"You do realise Cullen, that you have had a huge smile on your face all the way home. So I think something has sunk in" she leaned into the car and placed a light kiss on my lips. Before she had a chance to pull away, I pulled her closer to me and kissed her more deeply. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. She pulled back and rested her forehead on mine.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." I told her back. I kissed her again lightly before getting out of the car and went into the house.

* * *

Over the next few days, I went to work as normal and seeing Emmett everyday as well. I couldn't meet his eye and I knew that he noticed. I know that I had accepted that he was my brother, but he was still unaware of the face that we were related in anyway.

Emmett had noticed that I wasn't acting the same around him and about a week of this, he called me on it. I was walking down a corridor one day before Emmett literally pulled me to one side and pushed me into one of the store cupboards in the hallway. I knew that it would get to him soon me not talking to him. I knew what was coming before Emmett even opened his mouth.

"Right Edward, what the hell is going on? You have been avoiding me like the plague all week. What is that about?" he asked me.

I sighed before I spoke. I really didn't want to have this conversation here.

"Emmett, in need to talk to you, but I don't want to do it in work. Please believe me when I say it is not something that I want to talk about in work." I begged him.

He looked at me as if I was speaking a foreign.

"if it is so important why the hell cant you tell me now? You have been acting really weird this week and I want to know right now!" Emmett demanded.

"I cant tell you now. Meet me after work, we will have a couple of drinks and I will tell you then." I told him.

Emmett looked at me before sighing and giving up on this argument.

"Fine! But you better tell me the truth Cullen because you are freaking me out right now!" Emmett said before he left the store room.

Now I had done it. I had to tell him tonight now whether I liked it or not. I called my mom to tell her what had happened and to let her know that I would be the one to tell Emmett. She didn't like that, but I had put my foot in it now and I had to tell him.

I left the store cupboard and went back to work, but now my mind wasn't on my work. It was on the fact that in a few hours I would have to tell my best friend that he was in fact my brother. It was going to be a long few hours.

**Soooo what did you think? the next chapter will be Edward telling Emmett. that should be a interesting chapter. just to let everyone know, i will be uploading a new story after Christmas. my first Bella and Jasper story, let me know what you think. the summery is on one of the chapters before this, so let me know what you think :)**

**Right im going to go, hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will speak to y'all soon :) Chow**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx**


	23. The truth

**Hey everyone. new chapter up. i have to admit i'm impressed with myself. chapter being updated quite regular basis :P. Well im not going to say much here because i want you to read it. so enjoy :)**

Edward's POV 

Since my run in with Emmett the day dragged. Well of course they would, I had just told my best friend that after work I would have to tell him that he was in fact my brother. The hours went by so slowly, I just wanted to get my shift over with so that I could speak to Emmett.

I had about an hour left before I was free from work when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Bella.

"Hey baby. Whats the matter?" I asked her.

"Nothing. My sister has dragged me maternity shopping. Its not nice." She grumbled into the phone.

"Your not going to need maternity clothes yet. Why is Alice shopping now?" I asked.

"Because it's a reason to shop. You know what Alice is like. how is your day so far?" Bella asked me.

I sighed into the phone before I answered her.

"I'm meeting up with Emmett after work to…talk." I told her.

"Edward, I thought you was going to let your mom do that?" Bella asked me.

"I was, but he sort of grabbed hold of me in work today and basically told me to tell him why I was acting like I am. It is going to be better coming from me anyway." I told her.

I heard Bella sigh into the phone. She was about to say something else when I heard Alice in the background.

"Shoot, she caught me. Baby I have to go before my sister kills me. ill speak to you later, and please be carful what you say tonight." She begged.

"Don't worry I know what I'm going to say, it will be fine. Ill see you tonight. Love you." I told her.

"Love you too." with that then Bella hung up the phone.

For the rest of the hour I kept looking at the clock to see if it was moving any faster. It didn't, unfortunately.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime my shift ended. Once I put everything in my locker I went to find Emmett. He had finished before me, so I knew that he would be around here somewhere.

I found him standing outside of the building. Suddenly looking at his face, I wished that my shift had lasted longer.

"Where are we going?" he asked me as I walked passed him.

"Where do we normally go after work?" I asked him. He didn't answer me because he knew the answer already. There was a small bar that we always went to after work. It was within walking distance of the hospital, so I left my car there. I would be coming back for it later.

Once we got into the bar, me and Emmett sat down. I sat across from Emmett and looked directly at him. now that I knew the truth, I could see some of my mothers features on his face. His eyes were the same brown as her's, his dark black hair would have been just as curly as my mothers, if he grew it out.

Emmett noticed me looking at him, and he was the first one to speak.

"Ok Edward, What the hell is going on. You are looking at me really strangely" Emmett said.

I took a deep breath and run my hands through my already messy hair before I spoke to him.

"Right Emmett, I honestly don't know how you are going to react to this. You obviously know you are adopted, you know that your parents aren't yours my blood." I told him.

"Yeah, I've always know that. I've told you this before Edward. Where are you going with this Edward?" he asked me leaning back on his chair a bit.

"You have looked for your parents haven't you. and please answer me this because it is important. You have never found them have you?" I asked him.

Emmett didn't answer me, he just looked at me as if I had just done something very stupid.

"Damn it Emmett! Answer the question!" I told him in almost a growl.

"I found me dad, but by the time that I got around to contacting him he was dead. I never found any trace of my mother." He told me.

"I know who your mother is" I told him straight. I knew this was the best way to do this, otherwise Emmett would get all wound up if I wasn't answering his questions quick enough.

"What! how do you know? why do you know? and who is she?" Emmett asked in one quick sentence.

"Its my mom." I told him.

I don't know if Emmett processed the information right away, but he reacted differently to what I expected him to. He laughed.

"No way. Stop lying Edward, there is no way that could be true. Your winding me up." Emmett said through a fit of laughter.

Sadly, I was not lying about this, and Emmett soon realised that and stopped laughing and looked very seriously at me.

"No. it cant be true. There is no way that that can be true." He kept repeating to himself.

"Why do you think she acted the way that she did that night we were all over at my parents house. Apparently you look the spitting image of your father and it scared my mother no end." I said to him.

Emmett was still shacking his head and denying it to himself.

"So that means, that you are also my brother. Well half brother really." I told him.

"Your not lying about this are you?" he asked me in a almost shaky voice.

"Im really not. I was just as shocked as you when I found out." Ok, now that was a stupid thing to say Edward. well done!

"YOU were shocked when you found out. YOU have always had your family with you. I was brought up not knowing where I came from, thinking that no one wanted me. I know that I'm strong and tough now, but that is because I have to be. You have no idea what it was like for me when I was small. Image being a 5 year old, watching all the children around you going away with parents, grandparents, people who loved them and thinking 'why don't I have that?' ' why is no one coming for me?'" Emmett was leaning over the table now and was only mere inched from my face. I knew Emmett wouldn't like this but I didn't think he would react like this.

"Why Edward? Why was I thinking like that when I was small? Why was I put there and why did she never come looking for me? Did she not want me?" he asked me.

I knew he was asking the wrong person about this, but I knew just about everything about this whole situation that I may as well tell him now.

"She put you in there because she was trying to save your life. From what mom has told me about your father, he would have killed you if he ever found out that my mother had kept you. she was trying to keep you safe and let you have a normal life, and I think she did that. You have never been deprived of anything. You had a good family bringing you up who loved you, you have a good job and are supporting yourself. She did want to keep you, more than anything. But the risk to you and to her was too high for her to take. She did love you, hell she probably still does. Do you know she tried to kill herself after she had given you up? She went into a depression that she couldn't get out of, so ending her life seemed like the easiest option. So don't you ever think that giving you up was easy for her. I have no idea who she has lived with it for so long, but she has. And whether you like it or not Emmett, she knows who you are now, and you know who she is. So learn to live with it. You know now that I am your brother, and I will not let you hurt our mother just because you cant accept something!" I all but yelled at him. I knew that I couldn't make a scene because we were in the middle of a busy bar, but now I was standing up with my hands on the table leaning into Emmett's face.

Emmett gave up on our little stand off and sat back down into his chair.

"How long have you know about this?" he asked me after a few moments of quiet.

"About a week." Emmett just glared at me when I answered.

"Hey, I was trying to get around the idea myself first. Its obviously not something you accept right away." I told him.

"Have you got accepted it now?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes I have. And now the more that I think about it the happier it makes me." I told him smiling.i only then realise that now I knew that Emmett was my brother, my children would have a uncle. I mean I know that they would have Alice and Jasper a maternal relatives, but I had no one on my side apart from my parents. I smiled at the thought and of course Emmett noticed.

"What are you smiling about now? is there still something you haven't told me?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah there is something else that I need to tell you. Your going to be a uncle. And a proper one as you are my brother. Bella is pregnant and we are having twins." I told him.

"Wow, congratulations dude. So ive found out that I have found my mother, my best friend is in fact my brother and now I'm going to be a uncle. I seriously think I need some alcohol now. I'm getting a beer, this is too much information for one day." And with that Emmett got up from the table and went over to the bar. I knew it would take time to process all the information that I had given him today, but I knew he would.

Me and Emmett sat at the bar for a few hours talking about very random stuff. We talked about my growing up, what my mother was like, what Emmetts family was like. even though this man was my best friend, I knew very little about him so this was a chance now to get to know him properly.

When we had finally finished talking we decided that it was time to go. Bella would probably be thinking where I was so I decided to go home.

I gave Emmett a ride back to his house as he had drank some beer and it wouldn't have been a good idea if I had let him drive himself.

Once we got to his place he got out of the car and closed the door. He leaned in through the open window before I drove away.

"Edward thanks for telling me this. I know it was probably hard for you too and it probably took a lot for you to come up and tell me, so thank you." was all he said before he turned from the car and walked to his house.

Once I knew that Emmett was home and turned around and drove back to Bella's.

It didn't take me too long to get back, but it was still quite late when I walked in through the door. All the lights were off in the living room there was only the light on, on the landing up stairs.

I climbed the stairs to look for Bella. I walked past our room and saw Bella curled up on her side on top of the covers. She had a book laying in her hands, that must have fallen when she fell asleep. I picked the book up and placed it on her bedside table. She must have been out cold, because she didn't even move an inch.

I pulled the covers up over Bella and tucked her in. I then took of my shirt and my jeans and got under the covers myself. The movement of the bed must have woken Bella.

"Edward?" I sleepy voice spoke to me.

"Yes love its me. go back to sleep, its late." I told her.

She rolled over so that she was facing me.

"How did Emmett take everything?" she whispered.

"I'll tell you in the morning, your not going to remember if I tell you now anyway." I lightly pushed her back around so that I could wrap my arms around he and hold her to my chest. It didn't take long before Bella's breathing evened out and she fell asleep again.

I had just realised how tired I was, so it didn't take me long before I fell asleep right next to Bella.

**I know it isnt a very long chapter, but i said all i hvae to say. anyway, the next chapter will be going to to Bella's pregnancy and stuff, so i will be jumping a little bit. sory but it is late and want to sleep now. see u soon :)**

**xxxx**


	24. A Walk To Remember

**Heyya everyone, new chapter up! hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and that santa brought you everything you wanted :P :P. anyway, im going to let you get on with this story and i will see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything apart from my story idea, everything belongs to SM :)**

Bella's POV

It has been about 3 months now since Edward found out about Emmett being his brother. After he had spoken to Emmett about it there relationship changed quite a bit. Even I could see that they were awkward around each other and I only saw Emmett a few time if he came over to out place with rose. I had no idea what it was like when Edward and Emmett worked on the same shift together at the hospital. but after a few weeks of the awkwardness between the two of them, they became even closer than they were before. Now it was strange if Emmett wasn't at out place every other day. Emmett had spoken to Esme and told her that he knew the truth. I have to admit, I think Esme was scared of what his reaction would be but Emmett just spoke to her and asked her why? I think that might have been the only moment where Emmett broke down and cried and of course Esme was there to comfort him. It was really sweet.

My self and Alice both had nice bumps coming out from our stomachs now, as we were both in the second trimester of our pregnancies. Alice was a little further Along than I was, she was about 6 months and I was about 5. Of course I was a lot bigger as I had two babies in my stomach. Of course, Alice was buying things for the baby and everything and trying to sort out the wedding. Alice and Rose had decided that they would have a double wedding since they both wanted to get married around the same time of year. They Both decided to wait until Alice had had the baby to have the wedding, since no one wanted to risk Alice going into labour when she was walking down the aisle. Me and Alice had decided that we weren't going to find out what the sexes of out babies were until they were born. Of course Alice wanted to know so that she could decorate her nursery. I wasn't bothered if I knew or not, as long as my babies were happy and healthy I was happy.

I had finished my second book now and was considering writing a third. I hadn't published the second one yet because I didn't think it would be as good as the first one. Edward had told me to publish it, because he thought that the people who read the first one would read it, because it was a series of books. But I knew that if I published this there would be so much I would have to do. Book launches, book tours, signings not to mention all the fussing with the story before it even got published. No, if I was going to publish this one, I was going to wait until the babies were born.

At the moment I was laying on the sofa at home bored out of my mind. In the last week had felt the babies moving inside me. it was a very strange feeling. At the moment I assumed they were sleeping because there wasn't a lot going on in there. very annoyingly the babies were most active in the night and refused to let me get much sleep. That was one of the reasons why I was on the sofa, I was taking a little nap before my children were nagging for my attention later tonight.

Edward wasn't getting much sleep either, because when I moved from bed, I would wake him up as well. Edwards voice seemed to be one of the only things that calmed the babies down. Some nights when Edward didn't have work in the morning, we would sit in bed for hours talking to each other and the babies to see how they reacted. More often than not they would calm down and we would be able to fit a few hours sleep in, some times though it would just make them more active and then that meant that there was no chance that I would sleep.

I glanced over at the clock to see that it was only about 5ish. Edward wouldn't be home till later tonight and I had nothing to do. I decided to call Alice and see if she wanted to come and keep me company for a few hours until Edward got home. I got up from the sofa and got my cell phone out of my purse. Found Alice's number and called her.

"Hello."

"Hey Alice. What you up too?" I asked her

"Nothing. Just thinking about what I need to buy for the baby. You?" she asked me.

"Alice I'm bored out of my mind. I have nothing to do. I have been asleep most of the day because this seems to be the only time when the babies let me sleep. You don't fancy coming over here and keeping me company do you?" I asked her.

"Sure ill come round if you want me too. you can help me shop for stuff. Maybe then you can get stuff for the babies." She said, she even sounding like she was smiling over the phone.

"Thanks Alice, I'll see you in a bit ok." I told her.

"OK, ill be round in a few. Love you." she said before she hung up the phone.

I was so glad that I had a sister like Alice. I mean, she could be annoying as hell when she wanted to be, but more often than not she was so happy and loving. It didn't take Alice very long to get over to my place. Because technically it was still Alice's house that I was paying rent for, Alice still had a key for the front door, so when she got to the house she just let herself in. I was still in the living room when my pixie of a sister jumped over the sofa and sat next to me. She did this despite the fact that she was 5 months pregnant. I felt so sorry for my little niece or nephew in there.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" she asked me as she set her purse by her feet on the floor.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and bored. I needed some company." I said as I put my head on her shoulder.

"How are you so tired?" Alice asked when she rested her arm along my shoulder.

"The babies have decided to be nocturnal. They are so active at night it is impossible to sleep. I have seriously thought that my children are vampires or something." I told her.

"I feel sorry for you. Mine is so quite at night it is unbelievable. It's the day time she is awake." She said. I looked up at her when she said 'she'

"She?" I asked.

"I don't know anything Bella I promise, it just feels better if I say she. I have a feeling it is going to be a girl so I just say she when I am talking about her." she told me.

"Ok if you say so. Do you want to do anything as you are here?" I asked.

"Well, I do need to do some shopping." Alice hinted.

I know that I said over the phone that I would help her look for stuff, but I wasn't in the moon to shop. But when was I _ever _in the mood to shop.

"Alice, I really don't have the energy to look for baby stud today. one day next week we can actually go out baby shopping. I need to start buying stuff anyway." I told her.

"Fine! You're no fun Bella! Can we watch a movie Instead then?" she asked.

"Yeah but what do you want to watch?" I asked.

Alice leaned over and pulled a DVD out of her bag.

I groaned when Alice pulled 'A walk to remember' out of her bag.

"Oh come on Bella, I need a good cry. Plus I haven't seen this movie in so long." Alice waved the DVD in my face.

I groaned as I agreed that Alice could watch the DVD that she wanted too.

She squealed as she got up off the sofa and went over to the DVD player and placed the DVD in.

I knew that I was going to cry in this movie, I always did, so I pulled a box of tissues from the draw next to me and placed them in between me and my sister. Alice looked at the box and rolled her eyes.

"What! you know we are going to need them before long." I told her as we continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Of course, as predicted by about half way through the movie Alice and I were crying our eyes out. The box of tissues had gone already and we needed more desperately. I didn't realise until Edward had come through the door how late is was.

"Bella?" he called as he came in.

"In the living room." I called back while still crying.

"Alice is here isnt she?" I heard Jasper speaking to Edward from the hallway.

"Bella, is your sister here?" Edward called before walking into the living room.

Alice peaked her head over the sofa and waved at Edward.

I looked over the back of the sofa to see Jasper looking at Alice.

"Alice, what film are you watching?" he asked as he came over to the sofa and moved Alice so that she could sit on his lap.

" 'A walk to remember' I needed a good cry so I put this on." Alice said as she snuggled into Jasper chest further.

"Alice sweetheart, if you wanted to cry you know that you could have looked at a baby picture and that would have started you off." Jasper pointed out as he wiped a tear from Alice's cheek with his finger.

"But they are so cute and small. They are happy tears not sad ones." Alice burst into a new flow of tears. Jasper chuckled to himself before wrapping his arms around Alice and holding her close to him.

Edward came over and sat on a chair. He opened his arms for me to go sit on his lap. I didn't object, I walked over to him and sat on his lap and positioned myself so that I could still see the screen. He put one of his hands on my stomach and whispered in my ear.

"How have the babies been today?" he asked before kissing my cheek.

"Quiet. I've actually had time to sleep this afternoon." I answered him, still not taking my eyes off the screen. I felt Edward smile against the side of my face before turning his head to that he could see the movie too. Edwards hand remained on my stomach as he rubbed small circles on it with his hand. I knew it was about this time now that the babies would start to become active.

We all sat quietly and watched the end of the movie. But the time the credits were on the screen me and Alice were having a very long crying session. I could feel my eyes all red and puffy from all the crying. Alice was still sitting on Jaspers lap, holding onto his shirt and snuggling close to him, with her head on the crook of his neck.

"Are you all cried out now?" Edward asked me as I wiped my eyes again.

"I hope so. I forgot how sad that movie was." I told him.

"Why did you decide to watch it. I mean, your emotional anyway, why add fuel to the fire?" Edward asked, holding my hand.

I glanced over to Alice and Jasper was looking at her as if he had asked her the same question.

"I don't know. Alice fancied a sad movie and I needed a good cry. So that movie was just what we needed." I told Edward now that I had stopped crying.

"I'll never understand women. Ever. Right come on Alice, I think it is time we got home don't you?" Jasper asked Alice. She nodded her head and stood up from Jasper lap so that they could leave.

Once Alice and Jasper left, me and Edward were on our own in the living room. I sat back in Edward lap enjoying some quiet time with him and the babies, before the babies decided that it was time for mommy to stay up all night.

Edward rested his hands on my stomach like he had last night. he placed light kisses down my jaw and across my cheek.

"How was your day?" Edward whispered in my ear while he continued to rub my stomach.

"Quiet. Boring. Nothing to do when you are in work." I said rolling my head to the side a little so that Edward could kiss my neck a little more.

"Well , Would you like to do something now that I'm home from work?" Edward asked, as his hand moved from my stomach down to my thigh. His fingers stroked lazily on the inside of my thigh. I sighed as he continued to do that . I positioned myself so that I was sitting on Edward's hips rather than his lap. I moved my hips over him, seeing if I could get a physical response to my actions. Edward moaned as I moved over him. Edward's hand star moving higher up my thigh, getting closer and closer to where I really wanted him. Me and Edward hadn't actually slept together for weeks, but we did stuff like this every night. This week especially. Once things would get interesting and we wanted to go further, the babies would wake up and decide that mommy and daddy sexy time was over. And tonight was no different. As soon as I got more comfortable in Edward's lap the babies decide to wake up and move around in my stomach, making me sit up and try to calm them down again. Edward laughed at our children's timing, but let me leave his lap so that I could walk around for a bit. I knew that we would get nothing productive done tonight now that they were awake, but Edward was off work tomorrow, so maybe we could pick this up where we finished tomorrow. I sincerely hoped so.

**'A walk to remember' is such a sad film. if you havent seen it i highly suggest it :( makes me cry all the time. So, what did you think about this chapter? i have nearly finished the next 1, and will be adding that soon,just need to finish it off. Let me know what you think of this one and i will update again soon :)**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx**


	25. Too early

**Heyyya Everyone! New chapter. hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. i just needed one where Alice and Bella could hang out and just be sisters, i thought it was nice. Anyway, working on the next one at the moment, but my laptop has decided that it wants to break so i will update the minute that i finish the next chapter as i have to write it on my desk top. Rite, ignore me im going to let you read the chapter. hope you enjoy ;). **

**Btw: i dont own anything, everything belongs to SM  
**

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning, quite surprised that I had got any sleep last night. The babies must have decided that I could have a night of rest last night, and only moved a few times. That meant that Edward had a good night sleep as well. He didn't have to go to work today so he could sleep as long as he wanted to.

I got up out of bed, carful not to wake Edward up, and went to the bathroom. One downfall about being pregnant was that I needed to pee nearly all the time. With two babies pressed up against my balder its pretty understandable.

Once I was done, I left the bathroom and went back to lay on my bed. Edward was lying on his back looking very peaceful as he slept. His arms were raised above his head and his chest would rise and fall with every breath he took.

I felt bad for wanting to wake him up, but the temptation was just too high at the moment, and I have a few ideas that I wanted to try to wake him. Since I had gotten pregnant, my sex drive had gone through the roof and every now and then I would need Edward to help me relieve a little bit of sexual frustration. Now was one of those moments.

I was suddenly thankful that Edward liked to sleep without a shirt on. He had am amazing body. The covers that were on the bed only covered him up to his waist. I sat on the quilt between Edward's legs and leaned over so that I could kiss his chest. I started at the top of his chest, right below his throat and I worked my way down, leaving kissing down the middle of his chest. I heard Edward sigh slightly as I kissed lower and lower down him.

"Edward." I spoke as I kissed him stomach muscles. I don't think he heard me, so I moved back up him so that I was able to kiss his neck instead.

"Edward" I said in his ear kissing his jaw line. I moved my legs as well, so that I was now straddling him. He listened to me this time, but still didn't wake up. I ground my hips to his seeing if I could get a reaction from him this way. He moaned slightly when I did that and I could feel him getting harder underneath me. I did it again but this time a little harder. At this point Edward was very near waking up or he was having a very good dream.

"Bella" I groaned. I smiled to myself, knowing that I could get this reaction out of him even if he was asleep.

I moved my mouth back to his ear and took his earlobe in between my teeth and bit down. I did this as well as moving my hips over him. Edward moaned again, but still didn't wake up. I could feel how hard he was under me and I knew that he would need release soon. Now getting very impatient with his refusal to wake up, I moved my hand so that I could reach inside of his boxers and grabbed his erection firmly in my hand. That got his attention. As soon as my hand touched him, his eyes flew open and he groaned.

"Morning." I said as I sat up, still holding him in my hand. I moved my hand up and down to make sure that he stayed awake.

"Jesus Bella! What is this all about? Not that I'm objecting." He said through moans that escaped his lips.

"Well, as you remember last night our children decided that our little play session was over before it had even began. I just wanted to start where we left off last night." I told him. I leaned over and kissed his jaw line, now and again lightly nipping him.

Now that Edward was conscious, he was more aware of my actions. I moved my hand on him one more time and this time he moved his hips with my hands.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you couldn't have waited till I woke up before you decided you wanted to play" Edward asked as I continued to stroke him lazily.

"Are you complaining that I decided to wake you up like this?" I asked, squeezing his cock lightly and rubbing my thumb over his tip.

I watched as Edward's eye rolled into the back of his head.

"No, I'm defiantly not complaining." He answered, his breathing becoming heavy.

"Now Edward, I don't want to sound like a slut or anything, but I am very horny and I need you to solve this little problem right now." I demanded. I don't know where this side of me had come from but I think Edward liked it. He was obviously on the same page as I was, because it didn't take him two seconds to realise what I wanted. He removed his boxers from his legs somehow without moving me at all, and grabbed my hips so that he was directly below my entrance. Edward put his hand in between my legs and realised that I had no underwear on.

"No underwear Bella?" he asked as he began stroked my now dripping folds with one finger before moving me over his cock again.

"Is this what you want Miss Swan?" Edward asked as he rolled him hips so that his tip grazed me lightly.

I moaned as Edward continued to tease me. He knew what he was doing, and normally I enjoyed it. But at the moment I was not in the mood to be teased. I grabbed him with one hand and lowered myself down onto him. We both moaned in unison at the feeling. Once he filled me completely, I started to move over him, moving my hips in a circular motion. I know Edward enjoyed this almost as much as I did. After a while I realised that Edward hadn't moved much.

"Edward, please for the love of god will you move, you are killing me here." I begged him. Needing no more encouragement from me, Edward grabbed my hips and thrust into me. The speed at which he did this took me a little by surprise. I moaned as he continued to do this to me. Since I was starting to get very round now, what being 5 months pregnant with twins, any other position would have been uncomfortable for me, and this way I get to be in control of what he is happened.

I moved my hand to the back of Edward's neck and pulled him up that that I could kiss him. He obliged to my aggressive movement and sat up. I wound my legs around his waist while his hands went to the small of my back as he continued to move in me. We kissed heavily for a few minutes before I could feel the tension building up in my stomach.

"Edward." I moaned as he began to move faster.

Edward, knowing that I was close to what I wanted, put his hand back in between my legs and rubbed my clit lightly with his finger. Even his feather like touch sent me over the edge.

"Oh god!" I yelled as my orgasm came through my body. I moaned Edward's name while my orgasm subsided. Before I had come back down from my high, I could feel Edward getting close to his and it didn't take long before he emptied himself inside me.

After we had both come back to earth, I lay on Edward's chest trying to catch my breath.

"Love you." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Love you too. Good morning by the way." Edward told me, with a smirk.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry about that. I just needed you and I didn't have time to wait for you to wake up." I told him, kissing his chest.

"Don't apologise. In fact, if you wanted to wake me up like that every morning, I'm sure I wouldn't complain." He told me smirking at me

"I am sorry about that. I shouldn't have pounced on you like that." I told him as I snuggled closer to his chest.

"Bella, I understand why you did it. You have needs and I am only too willing to help you make that problem better" Edward said as he pulled me on top of him again. He leaned up and kissed me on the lips again. Even though I was straddling him, there was nothing sexual about what we were doing. Not this time anyway. When we had finished kissing, I got off Edward and snuggled back into Edward's side again. Edward kissed me on the side of the head.

"So what do you want to do today love?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I REALLY want to have a day in bed, but I know we should start shopping for the babies, because we really have nothing here." I said, beginning to think of the fact, that we actually did have nothing here and I was having the babies in a few months. I knew that my sister had bought everything that her _one _baby could ever need. I had _two _babies to buy things for.

Once we finally decided to get out of bed, we got dressed, had breakfast and got into the car so that we could go into town.

Because we had two babies to buy for it seemed like a good idea to start early. I know that 4 months was a long time, but we had better get everything together now while I can still do something because in a month or two I'm not going to be able to move let along put furniture together.

As soon as we got to the mother and baby store we began shopping. Now, I'm not normally a person who enjoys shopping, but this time I couldn't help myself getting a little excited. If only Alice could see me now she would have been very proud of me. I went off to look at baby clothes, because we didn't know what the sexes of the babies were, I thought it would be a good idea if I bought colours like white, yellows, green's colours like that. I found so many cute baby grows, mittens, booties hats that I had to buy them all. I don't know how many clothes I put into the trolley that Edward was pushing, I would count when I got home. Next on the list were cots. We would need cots for when they were a little older, but for the first few weeks I thought I would buy two Moses baskets so that they could be in out room, but not take up too much space. I didn't know where this spurt of energy to shop had come from, but I now had the feeling I knew how Alice felt nearly every day. It was quite fun.

* * *

By the time that we had finished, I had literally dragged Edward around every baby and mother care store that I could find. I'm so happy that we had quite a bit on money in out account, other wise we would have been in pretty big trouble. I had bought so much stuff that we couldn't bring it home with us. We had about 3 delivery services coming to the house in the next few days. I had bought two of everything I lay my hands on. changing tables, cribs, toys, clothes, dummies, nappies you name it, I have two of it now. Everything that was able to be carried, me and Edward were now carrying back to the car. We had to leave a few bags back at the last store that we had visits so Edward would have to go back to get them. When we got back to the car, Edward put the bags on the floor and asked me to start putting the bags in the back of the car while he went to get the rest of the bags. I opened the boot of the car and bent down to pick up the first bag, when I felt a pain in my stomach. I stood up quickly dropping the bag in the boot of the car and placed my hand on my stomach. The pain was gone as soon as I stood up, but it came back again and a lot worse this time.

"Ow!" I shouted as I doubled over, placing both hands on my stomach.

"Bella!" I heard Edward behind me and I could tell that he had stared to run towards me.

"Bella what's the matter?" Edward asked, dropping the bags that were in his hands at my feet.

"My stomach hurts. It feels like cramps" I told him before another pain shot through me.

"Really bad cramps!" I told him Edward had me by the top of the arm so that if I doubled over again he would catch me.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Edward asked me.

"No we go there as a last resort. Can you just take me home?" I asked him.

"Of course. Come on, ill throw the bags in the back of the car and then we can go home." Edward said as he walked me to my car door.

Once I sat down, the pain got a little better but not a lot. As soon as Edward closed the boot of the car, he was in the drivers seat and reversed out of the car park all to quickly and began to drive home.

I hoped nothing was wrong. I told myself I would not go into labour now. I was only 5 months pregnant. The babies would be 4 months early! As we drove home the pain in my stomach got a lot less and I was able to manage it. I just hoped they didn't come back any time soon.

**Sooooo what do we think? not to worry everyone, but Bella is not going to have the babies in the next chapter, but it wont be long give me a chance :P Well i guess ill see you next time that i update :) **

**Remember to leave me lovely reviews if you want me to update quicker :) **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx  
**


	26. Everything is fine!

**Heyyyya Everyone! new chapter update :) I have had to skip a few months at the end of this chapter, becasue i am seriously running out of things to write when Bella is pregnant so ive jumped a little bit :) anyway, gona let you get on with it and read this chapter. See you at the bottom :).  
**

Bella's POV.

As soon as Edward got my into the house he took me straight into the living room and lay me on the sofa. The cramps had gone in my stomach thankfully but Edward still wanted to make sure that I was ok.

"Bella please tell me if it hurts when I do anything ok?" he asked me.

Edward placed his hands on my stomach and started to feel around. He put a little pressure on certain parts of my stomach, but it didn't hurt. He must have touched on of the babies while he was poking my stomach because I felt one of he babies kick me and kick hard.

I winced when that happened and Edward just smiled at me.

"Well the babies seem fine, so there is no need to worry about them. Are all the pains gone now?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head.

"I have no idea what they were, but they hurt like crazy. Edward, if cramps hurt me then how the hell am I going to be able to handing having two babies in 4 months?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it. You will be able too. I promise. I think what the pains you just had were Braxton Hicks. I'm surprised you made such a fuss. Most women don't even feel them." Edward told me as he sat on the sofa next to me.

"Don't feel them?! Have you ever had on of these Braxton thingies?" I asked him, being totally sarcastic.

"No!" he laughed at me.

"There you go then. No uterus, No opinion." I said as I got up from the sofa and headed for the bath room. Since Edward had been poking my stomach I needed to pee. He had move one of the babies directly onto my bladder. Bastard!

Once I got back from the bathroom I went back into the living room to see Edward sitting on the sofa, unpacking things from the bags that we had in the car. I didn't actually realise until Edward was unpacking everything how much we had actually bought.

"how much stuff did we buy Bella? this isn't even half of it!" he gestured to the living room that was starting to over flow with baby stuff.

"We bought a lot more, but that is including the big furniture as well." I told him.

"Where are we going to put everything?" Edward asked as he put the things back into the bags.

"Just put them in one of the speak rooms. We are going to have to start decorating one of them soon for the babies." I said. Edward picked up all the bags and took everything upstairs while I went to the kitchen to get a drink.

Edward wasn't long coming back down the stairs and he found me in the kitchen.

"Do you think we should ask my mom to help out with the babies room?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know Edward. Your mom has a lot going on right now you know that. She is one of the best designers in the city, she has a lot more work to do without us dropping more on her. Why can't we just do it?" I asked.

"No reason I just thought that it would be easier if my mother would give us some advice on what colours to do everything." Edward said.

"Why don't we just do a simple colour like cream. That way we are not picking a boy or a girl colour and it is easy to get our hands on ." I suggested. Edward smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"See that wasn't hard was it. We didn't need Esme's help for that." I said as I rinsed out my glass before putting it back in the cupboard.

"Ok ok, maybe we don't need my moms help decorating. You seem to have that under control." Edward smirked at me, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I'm sure that your mom would like to help though. Im going to need help organising things when you are at work. I mean, I would ask Alice, but having me and her in the same room together might not be the best idea right now." I said gesturing to my large stomach.

Edward just laughed, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Good idea love. I don't think we want the babies things being broken because you and Alice wont fit into a room." Edward said.

I know I shouldn't have taken that the wrong way, but I did and as soon as the words came out of Edwards mouth, I suddenly felt very self conscious about my pregnant belly. I could feel tears in my eyes, of course Edward noticed and wrapped his arms around me straight away.

"Bella, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just feel huge and fat at the moment." I said. Edward must have understood where I had got that from because he instantly started apologising to me.

"Oh Bella, I didn't mean it like that, you know that. You are not fat, you are pregnant with twins. There is a huge difference sweetheart." He told me.

"I know. Just ignore me I'm just being emotional." I told him as I stood up on my toes and kissed him quickly.

"I will never ignore you Bella. No matter how emotional you are being." Edward said deepening the kiss. Just as things started to get interesting both of the babies decided that mommy was going to be a kick bag. One of them kicked me to the side while the other kicked my bladder again.

I moved back from Edward and put my hand on my stomach.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked. Of course after the little episode earlier he would ask that.

"Nothing, they are just kicking me that's all." I said. Edward smiled at me before dropping to his knees so that he was in front of my stomach.

"Well we cant have that can we." Edward said, lifting up my shirt and putting his head under my top.

I felt his lips kiss my stomach, I couldn't help but laugh a little at this.

"Kids, you have to stop doing that to your mother it is not nice." He said into my stomach. He was talking to the babies. I laughed again, knowing how ridiculous he was being at the moment.

"Now please be quiet so mommy and daddy can have some alone time." He said again. I could feel Edwards hands that were by his sides, moving up my legs and onto my hips. He took his head out from under my shirt as his hands continued up my body. I moaned lightly when I felt his hands lightly on the side of my breasts. Suddenly what Edward was doing didn't seem so ridiculous.

* * *

3 months later.

I was seriously going to Kill Edward! Why the hell did I let him get me pregnant! I was 8 months gone now and I was huge. Alice was nearly too full term now and she was just as moody as I was. That was why Edward and Jasper spent as much time in work as they could nowadays.

At the moment I was in the babies room just adding a few finishing touches to it when my cell phone rang in my pocket. I looked at the Caller ID to see that it was Emmett.

"Hey Em. Whats up?" I asked as I sat down in the chair in the room and groaned.

"You ok Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I'm good, just getting a little uncomfortable now, you know." I told him. Obviously he didn't know, because he didn't have to carry 2 babies around in his stomach 24 hours a day!

"Oh yeah you're about to pop soon ain't you." I heard him laugh on the other end of the phone and I grumbled under my breath at him. I don't think he heard me.

"Bell's, Rose has asked me if I could bring you a few things to look over for the wedding. I know it isn't for a while yet, but Rose needs to get your dress soon so you have to pick a colour." Emmett said.

"Yeah sure Em, bring them round. I'm not exactly going anywhere today." I told him.

"Great. Is the Pixie going to be over your soon. She kind of needs to look at this as well." Emmett asked.

"I don't know. She probably will come around soon. Just leave them at my house and we can look through them when she comes over." I told him.

"Ok Bella. Ill bring the things around in a bit. See you later." Emmett said before he hung up the phone.

It wasn't that I didn't love Emmett to pieces, but I knew that if he came over now, he would end up taking the complete piss out of me and then I would have to kill him by sitting on him with my fat ass!

Ok, getting annoyed at someone who isn't even here yet. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

As soon as I had calmed myself again my cell rang for the second time in 15 minutes. I didn't look at the ID before I snapped.

"What!" I growled over the phone.

"Hello to you too!" my sister shouted back at me.

"I'm sorry Alice, just a little short tempered. Not exactly comfortable at the moment." I told her.

"I know I feel exactly the same way! Listen, can I come over for a but, im all on my own in the house and I don't like it." Alice asked.

"Yeah you an come round Alice. Get a cab though, I don't think you can reach the wheel in your porch anymore." I laughed.

"Don't poke fun at me Bella. It isn't nice! Ill be around in a bit." And then she hung up the Phone.

"Goodbye to you to Alice." I said to myself as I closed my phone.

I decided that I really should go back down stairs as Emmett would be here soon and it was going to take me a while to get to the bottom of the stairs without killing myself. Thankfully we didn't have that many stairs to go down, so I was safe. By the time that I got to the bottom, someone was knocking on the door. I called and told who ever was behind the door to come in as it was open. Emmett walked in through my front door carrying a big box.

"Hey Bells." He said as he walked towards me kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Em. Is this what Rose wants us to look at?" I asked him.

He carried the box into the living room and put it on the table in the middle of the room.

"Yep. Sorry there is so much, but you know rose, she wants everything to be perfect and no doubt Alice does too." Emmett said. Since the Alice and Rose decided that they were going to have a double wedding they had been like tornadoes, organising everything. Rose had got her dress and everything to save some time. Alice had to wait till she had had the baby before she could get a fitting for a dress. But in the mean time I had to find something that I liked. Rose and Alice had yet to decide what colour the bride maids dresses would be. The bridesmaids were me, Angela for Alice and two girls who worked wit Rose, Catherine and Bree. As soon as Emmett put everything on the table he sat on one of the chairs in the living room and I started to look through the large box that was now in my living room. Inside it there were pictures of dresses, material samples, colour charts shoes, bouquets everything that needed to be picked for a wedding.

I heard the door opening and before I could see who it was, Emmett turned his head and called out.

"Hey there Pixie." Obviously it was Alice who had come in.

"Hey Emmett. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just dropped a few things off for Bella too look at. They are for the wedding." He told her.

"Well then I should look too." Alice said sitting down next to me and rummaging through the box. Emmett stayed and helped us pick out a few things making note of the items that we picked so that he could go and tell Rose.

After about a hour or so of sitting down and talking about stuff for the wedding, I started to get hungry.

"Does anyone want anything to eat?" I asked as I got up to go to the kitchen.

"No thanks." They both answered me. Emmett offered to go to the kitchen for me and make me some food, but I said no. I needed to get up and to walk around for a bit.

When I got to the kitchen I decided that I fancied a chicken sandwich. I had pretty weird cravings during the pregnancy and this was one of the only normal things that I would eat. I found bread and things for the sandwich in the cupboard and started making my food. I had been standing up for a few minutes when I felt a pain in my stomach. It didn't feel like a cramp or anything, it was more like something was pulling on my stomach. I dropped whatever I was holding and automatically brought my hands to my stomach.

"Ow!" I said to myself. Well I thought I did anyway. Emmett came into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Whats the matter Bella?" he asked me, concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing just s small stomach CRAMP!" I yelled the last word as another pain hit me like a ton of bricks. I was doubled over at the moment with Emmett trying to get me to stand up again.

"Bella, I think you should go to the hospital, just in case." Emmett said, and I could tell by the tone in his voice that there would be no room to argue with him about this. I agreed that maybe I should go.

Alice was sitting in the living room, looking anxiously at me.

"Is everything ok?" she asked Emmett, but she was looking at me.

"Yeah, everything is fine I think. But im going to take her to the hospital just in case." Emmett told Alice.

"Well I'm coming with you. Im not letting my sister go into hospital with out anyone with her." Alice said, grabbing her purse and walked out of the door with Emmett and Me. As soon as we got out of the door and Alice locked it behind her, I felt something wet and warm trickling down my leg.  
"Alice." I said. All she had to do was look at me before she decided that we needed to get to the hospital right now.

Emmett Piled me and Alice into the back of his Jeep and drove away from the house. Just as we got out of the drive way another pain ripped through me. Only then it hit me that my babies were coming pretty soon. Sooner than I had expected them too.

**Whooooooo What did we think? Well you know how to let me know. Reviews! And Natalie if you are reading this, Please Review cos you know we wont be able to talk about this is work :P. Anywhoo. if anyone you have been reading my other story 'My Sourthern Gentelman' then that will be updated tonight as well, so go read. if you havent read it, then please to im having a really good time writing it. Rite ill leave you now and i will speak to you when i update again. Remember people, review please :)**

**XXCullenXX**

**xx  
**


	27. everyone in the Jeep!

**Hello everyone :) just finished a new chapter, hope that you enjoy it :P  
**

Bella's POV. 

"Emmett is there any chance that you could go a little faster?" I asked from the back of his car. My contractions were getting closer and closer together I knew that with out Alice timing them next to me.

"Bells I cant exactly go any faster than I am. If you didn't notice, you decided to go into labour in the middle of rush hour!" Emmett answered, I could tell that he was stressed, but I wasn't in the mood right now.

"Decide! I didn't decided anything! Unless you want these babies to arrive in the back of this Jeep, then you will put your fucking foot down!" I yelled at him.

"Bella calm down, we are going to get there soon ok." Alice soothed me. My sister pulled out her cell phone and called Edward to tell him that we were coming into the hospital. I didn't hear much of the conversation because I was trying not to cry. Alice held my hand all the time that we were in the car. As soon as she hung up the phone Alice spoke to me again.

"Edward knows we are coming in. He's panicking like mad, but other than that he is…Ow" Alice said. Clutching her hand to her stomach.

"Oh no! Don't you start saying Ow too!" Emmett called from the front seat of the car.

"Emmett just shut up and drive the car!" I shouted at him as it was now my turn to sooth Alice. Now that Emmett had two women in the back of his car that were in Labour he put his foot down, now that the rush hour traffic was starting to thin out a bit he would be able to get to the hospital quicker. I threw my phone to Emmett and told him to call Jasper. Emmett put the phone onto speakerphone so that he would be able to talk and drive.

"Bella?" Jasper asked sounding confused.

"No Jazz its Emmett. Bella is a little.. preoccupied at the moment." Emmett said. I glared at him through the rear view mirror. I cried out as another contraction went through me. Jasper obviously heard me.

"Is that Bella? Is she ok?" Jasper asked.

"Bella is fine, but its Alice who I'm calling for." Emmett said, but before he could explain why Jasper started panicking.

"Alice! Why what has happened? Is she ok? Where the hell are you?" Jasper went through a number of questions.

"Dude calm down she is fine, just screaming at me. Jazz we are on our was to the hospital now, we have called Edward and now you. The girls have gone into Labour. Both of them. So go find Edward and get your asses outside of the hospital. I'll be there soon." Emmett said and then hung up the phone. It didn't take Emmett long after the phone call to Jasper to get to the hospital. My contractions were still getting closer and closer together. By the time that I recovered from one another one would come. Alice was talking me through all the contractions telling me to breath and everything else, and I was doing the same for her. But every other contraction that I was having, meant that Alice was having on the same time, so we were no good to each other then.

When we got to the hospital, Edward and Jasper were already there waiting for us . As soon as the car stopped Edward was opening the door on my side of the car while Jasper was on the other side with Alice.

"Bella are you ok baby?" he asked me.

I didn't answer him, I just glared just letting him know how stupid that question was.

"Ok, that was a stupid question. Come on, lets get you inside." He said as he helped me walk towards the hospital.

"You haven't by any chance noting how far apart the contractions are have you?" Edward asked me timidly.

"No I haven't been! I haven't been keeping track of the pain that feels like someone is stabbing me!" I yelled at Edward. I knew he was only trying to help me but I didn't care right now.

"Ok, don't worry we will figure it out soon enough." Edward said.

"Bella's contractions are every 9 minutes and are 8 seconds, and Pixies over there are 11 and are 6 seconds." Emmett said out of no where. Everyone just looked at him confused.

"What? I can keep note of stuff easily." He said acting as if that was totally normal.

Edward thanked Emmett and got me into the hospital. Alice and Jasper were right behind us. As soon as we were inside, Edward grabbed 2 wheel chairs for me and Alice while him and Jasper went to the reception desk to see what rooms would be available for us.

"I'm going to be a mom." Alice said suddenly.

I looked over at my sister as if she had said the most stupid thing in the world.

"You only just figured that out. 9 months of having a _baby_ inside you and now you realise that you are going to be a mother." I told my sister.

"No Bella, I've known that but now that it is happening it is dawning on me that I am going to have a baby soon." She said.

Even though I had just looked at her stupid for saying that a few seconds ago, I understood how she felt. There was only so much preparation that you could do while you were pregnant, but that still didn't dull the reality of it when the baby was on its way. I reached over and took my sisters hands to comfort her. I noticed then that there were tears running down my sisters face.

"Alice, what's the matter?" I asked her.

"What is I cant do it Bella? The whole mom thing?" she asked, her tears falling down her face now.

"Where has this come from Al. You are going to be an amazing mother." I told her.

"How do you know though Bella? I mean, you have some idea about what you are doing, because you saw mom do it with me. But I have nothing to go on with this." Alice cried at me. I hated seeing my sister like this. Especially over something as stupid as this.

"Alice you are going to be fantastic at this. You are so sweet and loving, you would do anything for your family. You are going to be a fantastic mom. I mean come on, if our mom could do it then I'm pretty sure anyone could. We turned out ." I told her. She laughed at that.

I wasn't saying that our mother was bad, its just that she was very immature and the relationship that we had with her was more like the relationship that you had with your best friend. But that didn't mean that our mother didn't love us, nor that we didn't love her, its just that I was going to try and raise my children differently to how I was raised.

"I guess you are right Bella. I guess I'm just scared about this whole thing." She told me, rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"Don't be, you are going to be fine." I told her, still holding her hand.

Edward and Jasper appeared behind us and told us what rooms had been assigned to us. The rooms that we were in were directly opposite each other. I knew my sister too well, and knew that even though she has said that she was ok, that she was still extremely nervous about all of this. I squeezed her hand one more time before leaning over and gave her a kiss before Jasper wheeled her away from me. Edward came behind me and pushed me in the same direction as Alice.

"This is it baby. Are you ok?" Edward asked as he walked.

"At the moment I just want them out of me." I told him through gritted teeth as another contraction ripped through my body.

4 hours later

"ARRRRRRRG! Is this ever going to stop?" I asked through my teeth as what felt like the millionth contraction went through me.

"It isn't going to last forever, you are going quite quickly actually." Edward said while he was standing behind me holding my hands. As soon as the pain stopped I turned to face him.

"Quickly! It has been over 4 hour and I don't know how much longer this will be going on." I said as I sat back on the bed and slumped back against my pillow.

"Bella, I have known women to be in Labour for over 21 hours on their first baby." Edward told me.

"Wow! That is a long time." I admitted.

"Yes it is. Now relax, everything is going to be fine." Edward said as he leaned in and kissed me lightly.

Everyone was in the waiting rooms waiting for the babies to arrive. As soon as Emmett had dropped me and Alice off in the hospital, he called Rose and told her what was going on. She promised to get her as fast as she could. And she did. I had only been here 30 minutes when Rose came in through the door to see how I was doing. Emmett had also called Esme to let her know what was going on, she was so excited and said that she would call Carlisle. Carlisle however already knew that I was here, as him and Edward were working on the same shift today. That hardly ever happens, but I was glad that there was a doctor working who I trusted, literally with my life.

Edward had called Charlie to let him know that he was going to be a grandpa. Charlie promised to get up here as soon as he could, but I knew that it would take him a few days to get up here. My mother would take a little longer to get here. We tried to call the house, but it turns out that she had suddenly taken a impartial trip to Italy and I had no way of getting hold of her. Well, that was her own fault! So at the moment, everyone was here waiting for me and Alice to go. Pop!

Emmett kept checking on me and Alice to see that we were ok. When Ever Jasper or Edward would need a break from me and Alice nearly breaking bones on their hands, Emmett would come in and hold our hands.

Because Alice was in the room opposite me, it was very easy for us to talk to each other. Well, shout would be a better description.

"How you doing Bells?" Alice called from across the hallway.

"Oh you know, children trying to kill me before they even get here! I hope my little niece or nephew is doing the same for you." I called back laughing.

"Oh don't worry, she is giving me hell!" Alice laughed back.

Alice had no idea what she was having, but she kept calling the baby her or she. I think she was hoping for a girl.

As soon as I had finished taking to Alice my doctor came in to my room.

"Hello again Bella. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm ok I guess. I just want them out of me now." I said rubbing my stomach waiting for another contraction.

"Well lets see how you are doing and see if we are any closer to getting them out." The doctor said as she began to see how far along I was.

"Well, it looks like they will be here sooner rather than later. You are about 8 Cm now, which I have to admit is pretty good considering this is your first pregnancy" my doctor said.

I smiled at the prospect of having my children here soon.

The doctor put a device on my stomach to check the babies heart beats. I Couldn't tell if there was anything wrong, but after listening to them for a few moments, Edward head shot up.

"That is way to fast." Edward said to the doctor.

"Whats the matter?" I asked panicking.

"The babies heart rate is a little fast that's…" but before the doctor could finish a terrible pain went through my stomach. It was nothing like the contractions that I had been having for the past few hours. This felt something was ripping me from the inside out. I screamed and listened as the little beeps that were coming out of the device for faster and faster.

"We have to get the babies out. Now!" Edward yelled at the doctor. All she could do was nod in agreement. That only confirmed my fears that my children were in trouble and there was nothing that I could do to help them at the moment. The doctor had nurses wheel me out of the room and down to a operating theatre where I was to have a emergency C-section.

**Dont hate me!!! i know it looks bad, but i promise that the babies are going to be fine :) i cant do anything bad t anyone in these stories :) reviews are lush and show that you are actully enjoying the story :) so go ahead and click the little button :P**

**Totally off on Twilight stuff. Nurse Jackie has just been aired over here and my god! Peter Facinelli is looking very hot as a doctor ;) i seriously think he should go into medicin if anything happens to his acting career :P **

**Anyway, review people will make me write faster :P xx**

**XXCullenXX  
**


	28. Babies!

**Yaaaaaay its baby time! Bella is finally having the babies. hope you are all excited :P sorry it has taken a little while for me to update this chapter but ive been busy. havent started the next chapter but i wil be sooon. anyway gona leave u and enjoy this. see you at the bottom.**

Bella's POV 

I had no idea what was going on. First I was in my room talking to my doctor then I was being wheeled out of the room because there was something wrong with my babies. I immediately started to panic when Edward said that their heart beats were too fast. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew it couldn't be good. I was wheeled out of the room without Edward. He was coming with me but he had to put scrubs on before he could. When I was in the OR, I was given an epidural so that I was numbed from the waist down. Edward came into the room when they out a blue sheet up in front of me so that I couldn't see anything.

"Edward, what is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. The babies heart beats are faster than they should be. They may be distresses so it is best if we just get them out now rather than wait for you to be able to push them out." Edward said.

Just then the doors opened and Carlisle walked in.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Edward asked him.

"Delivering Twins apparently." He said to Edward. Carlisle then came over to me to see if I was ok.

"You ok Bella?" he asked.

"I'm scared Carlisle. I just want them to be ok." I told him.

"I know. Don't worry, we will get them out and make sure they are fine. Are you ok with me doing this?" he asked me. It then dawned on me, that it would be Carlisle who would perform the operation on me. I trusted Carlisle with my life and now it seems the life of my children.

I nodded my head in response to his question.

I noticed that Carlisle was already dressed in scrubs. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead before disappeared behind the sheet that was blocking my view. The epidural that I had been given had taken effect now and I could no longer feel anything past my waist. Then I felt something moving across my stomach. It felt weird, but it felt even stranger when I felt something moving inside my stomach. It felt like someone was washing something. I looked over to Edward, who had his eyes locked on what was happening behind the sheet.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"They are getting the first baby out. Everything is fine." Edward looked at me, smiling. I didn't know why he was smiling until I heard a sound that made me turn my head automatically. My baby's cry echoed through the room.

"That's a little boy." Carlisle said. I looked over at Edward who was grinning ear to ear. I could also hear the happiness in Carlisle's Voice when he announced that his first grandchild was a boy.

I had a little boy! I looked at Edward to see how happy he looked. I heard my little boys cry's move away from me and I worried again.

"Where did he go?" I asked Edward looking around.

"He is fine. They are just going to weigh him and then bring him to us ok." Edward kissed the top of my head, reassuring me.

I felt the same sensation in my stomach again and I knew that my second baby was on the way. It only lasted for a few minutes before Carlisle said that it was a girl. I nearly burst into tears. I had a daughter! My little girl was taken away like her brother was while I was having stitches put into my stomach. Soon enough two nurses brought my children to me. Edward held our little boy while I held our daughter. She was still crying and her eyes were tightly shut. I held her close to me trying to calm her.

"Hello sweetheart. Are you going to stop crying for mommy?" I said to her. Her cries quickly turned into small whimpers and then she opened her eyes. She had exactly the same eye colour as Edward. I gazed at my baby, into the pools of emeralds that were her eyes and instantly got lost in them. I noticed Edward coming behind me and looking at our daughter as well.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Edward muttered to himself.

I turned and looked at him, to see what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. Edward leaned over so that I could see my little boy, his deep brown eyes staring back at me. I smiled at the familiar gaze that looked back at me. I was in totally awe of my children and didn't want to let them go. As soon as all my stitches were put in, Carlisle came over to see his grandchildren. I couldn't help but think that Carlisle looked way to young to be a grandfather. Edward gave Carlisle our son and he smiled at the baby when he squeezed his finger with his whole hand.

Far too soon for my liking, the nurses came in and said that my babies would have to go into the ICU so that they would be put into incubators. Because they were premature, there was a chance that their lungs were under developed to cope with the world around them. I watched as my children were put into small clear cots and wheeled out of the room. I wasn't long before I was taken back to my room. When I got back, I saw that Alice's room door was closed.

"Is Alice ok?" I asked Edward when he came in after me.

"I'm sure she is fine." Edward said when he sat down on the chair next to my bed. I heard Alice screaming In the room across the hall. I had to smile. It was about time that some thing happened with her. Me and Edward waited eagerly to see if anyone was coming out of the room. We heard nothing until we heard a baby crying from across the hall. I was now a mother and an aunty. As soon as the cries started, Jasper came out of the room and into mine.

"It's a girl!" Jasper said, smiling hugely in front of me and Edward.

"Congratulations Jasper. I'm sure that she is beautiful." I said.

"She is. So, do I have nieces or nephews now?" he asked looking between me and Edward.

"Both. One boy one girl." I told him.

"Guys that is amazing. You do realise that Alice is going to dress these kids up in so many clothes right?" Jasper asked us.

I knew that she would, it didn't mean that I wanted her to do it though. Jasper came over and kissed me on the head before giving Edward a small hug and then left the room to go back to Alice.

I lay back on my bed and sighed. It felt strange not having my children with me. I mean, they had been inside me for 8 months and now they weren't here. I didn't realise that tears were filling up my eyes until Edward came over and wiped the tears off my face.

"What the matter?" Edward asked.

"It's nothing. It's just that it feel weird without having the babies near me. I have been with them for so long and now they are not here." I said.

"I know it's strange, but they are only down the hall. We can go see them later if you want." He told me.

"Cant we go now?" I asked.

"Love, you have to wait for the epidural to wear off before we can move you and that may take a little while." Edward told me.

I sighed in defeat and slumped against my pillow again. I decided that as I had to wait to see my children that I may as well go to sleep for a while. So I did.

* * *

When I woke up a few hours later, I noticed that Edward wasn't in the room with me, but Alice was. Sitting in a wheel chair with a pink bundle in her arms.

"Hey how you feeling?" Alice asked me when I opened my eyes to look at her. The epidural must have worn off when I slept, because now I could feel the cut that was on my stomach.

"Im fine, I think. My stomach hurts though." I told her as I tried to sit up.

"Are you surprised at that?" Alice asked giggling at me.

"I guess not." I looked over at my little niece.

"Alice she is beautiful. May I?" held my arms out so that I could hold her. Alice placed her gently into my arms. She looked exactly like Alice. Her big brown eyes looking at me, looking slightly confused at the new person who was holding her.

"Hello. I'm your aunty Bella." I cooed at her.

"Wow, Jasper didn't get a look in edge ways with this one. She is the spiting image of you Alice." I told her.

"Jasper is there somewhere I'm sure." She said smiling at her daughter.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" I asked her.

"Fae. I think it suits her." Alice said.

I thought about it. I'm sure I had read that name somewhere in a baby book and it meant something. I then remembered what it meant.

"That means fairy doesn't it?" I asked, still not taking my eyes off my niece.

"Yes. I couldn't resist. But don't you think it is a nice name?" Alice asked.

"I think it great. I think it is going to suit her as well." I told her as I handed Fae back over to Alice.

I then noticed that Edward wasn't in the room today. I instantly wondered where he was.

"Where is Edward and Jasper?" I asked my sister.

"Oh, they went down to get some food. They should be back by now though." Alice said looking over her shoulder to see if she could seen them coming. As soon as she looked behind her, the guys came into the room.

"Hey your awake. How you feeling?" Edward asked as he came into the room and came over and kissed me on the head.

"I'm ok. My stomach is hurting though." I said as i rubbed my hand along my stomach.

"Well what do you expect? Someone was cutting your stomach open a few hours ago." Jasper said, leaning over Alice so that he could hold Fae.

I always knew that Jasper would be a good father but seeing him hold his daughter and looking at her like she was the most precious thing on this planet, it only confirmed my thoughts. It then accrued to me that I hadn't seen my children since they were taken down to the ICU. Edward saw the way that I was watching Jasper and asked me quietly if I wanted to go see the babies. I nodded my head. Edward said to Alice and Jasper that we were going to go see the babies so they said goodbye and left to go back to their room.

"Are you ready? " Edward asked as he helped me into a wheel chair so that I could be wheeled down to see my babies.

I don't know why but on the way down to the ICU I was nervous about seeing them for the first time. I know that I have seen them when they were born but this time was different, soon I would have to take them home with me and I was going to be a mom. When we got into the ICU. I saw my babies instantly. They were both in separate cribs next to each other with monitors on them. I instantly started to panic.

"Edward! Why have they got monitors on them? What is the matter?" i asked panicking.

"Nothing sweetheart, don't worry about it. They are just making sure that their heart rates are ok." Edward reassured me.

I felt relieved when Edward told me that everything was ok and that the babies were fine. I went over to them and just looked at them for a minute.

"I can't believe how tiny they are." I said to Edward, who was looking at them too.

"Do you want to hold them?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head.

Edward opened the incubator that my little girl was in. As soon as Edward gave her to me I felt so much better too see that they were ok. My little girl was fast asleep when I held her.

"She is so tiny." I said to myself un aware that Edward was listening to me.

"I know. They wont be for very long though." He said, I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was holding our little boy.

"When will we be able to take them home?" I asked, as I was fixated with my daughter again.

"Well you have to stay here for a while so you can recover, but I think it should be ok if we wanted to go home within a week or so." He said.

A week! I had to stay here that long. It was no secret that I didn't like hospitals as the best of time, but now I had to stay here when all I wanted was to go home and start being a mom. Edward must have been able to read my mind at that point because he answered what I was thinking about.

"Don't worry babe. It wont be that long then we can go home and start being parents." He said kissing the top of my head reassuring me.

I sighed knowing that he was right. We switched babies so that I was now holding my little boy and Edward had my baby girl. It suddenly dawned on me that I needed to pick names. I looked at my little boy, his bright brown eyes staring back at me trying to figure out a name that would do him justice. Wow that was going to take me a while.

**Awwwwww, she had one of each. cute! let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving me reviews :P i got the name Fae off My friend Natile. thanks Nat!  
Anyway i will be updating soon as soon as i finish the next chapter and then you will be able to see the names that i have picked.  
Seee you alll soooon! :)**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx**


	29. Names

**Hey everyone, updated again :P sorry it has been a while, but it has been really busy the last few days :) anyway i finally found time to update, so here it is enjoy :)**

Bella's POV

That is to be the longest week of my life. I didn't like hospitals at the best of times, but when I was stuck in one for a whole week was nearly unbearable. The only thing that was keeping me sane in this place was the fact that I could spend as much time as I wanted with my children. Which if I had my way would be the majority of the day. I had decided that I was going to breast feed my babies. The staff at the hospital encouraged this anyway and I quickly got into the swing of things when it came to feeding my children. We would be able to take them home tomorrow and I was so excited about it, but I still hadn't thought of any names. There were loads of names that were going around in my head, but trying to decide on was impossible. I was alone in my room at the moment, Edward had gone out to get some more supplies for the babies so that we would be ready when we wanted to take them home. I was in my room at the moment by myself thinking about names. I knew that I had to pick names soon!

I was still a little sore from my operation, but I was able to walk around a bit now. I walked over to the TV that was in my room and put a random channel on. To my utter delight 'Glee' was on the first channel I picked. The series had only been on a few weeks now but I had turned into a totally and utter Gleek. I seriously loved this show. I thought they all had amazing voices. Rachel was my favourite, she was one of the best characters and she had an amazing voice and……Rachel! That was one of the names that had been floating around in my head for a few days for my baby girl, but now it seemed to be jumping out of me. Rachel Cullen. I loved it!

I pulled out my phone and called Edward to tell him that I had found a name for our little girl. The phone rang twice before Edward answered.

"Hey Bella. I was just about to call you. im picking up something to eat, do you want Tuna mayo or chicken mayo?" Edward asked me.

"Um, chicken that will be fine. Edward I have picked a name for our baby girl." I told him excitedly. I hoped he liked the name.

"Really? What is it?" he asked, sounding just as excited as I was.

"Rachel." I said and waited for him to answer me.

He was quiet for a long while before he spoke again.

"Rachel sounds perfect love. I have actually been thinking of names myself today." Edward said.

"Oh really. Well tell me then?" I asked

"What about Mathew?" He asked

I thought about it for a while. The name Mathew had never really crossed my mind, and I was wondering why? It was a nice name and there would be a lot of little names that could come out of it.

"That's a really nice name. why didn't we think of that one before?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure it just came to me earlier. So we have finally picked the names. We can sort out the birth certificates when I got back, and then we can take them home tomorrow." Edward said, and I couldn't help but smile of the excitement in his voice when he talked about taking our babies home.

"That sounds good. I'll see you when you get back. Love you." I told him.

"Love you too." he said back before hanging up the phone.

After my conversation with Edward I was in a fantastic mood. I switched off my television and went down to the nursery where my babies were. They had been taken out of the ICU only 2 days after they were born because they were able to breath by themselves anyway. They were only put in there as a precaution anyway. I walked down to the nursery and I saw my babies instantly. My little girl was fast asleep in one of those little transparent cribs and my little boy who was next to her was wide awake. I walked in and picked him up. He gurgled when I moved him and cradled him in my arms.

"Hello sweetie." I cooed at him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled at him and walked over to a chair at the side of the room and started to rock him. Within a few minutes he started to whimper. I held him closer to me too try and calm him down. Then the nurse came into the room, smiling at me.

"Hey there. I was just going to bring him up too you, he is due for a feed soon." The nurse told me.

"I figured, he has just started to grumble a little bit when I picked him up." I told her as I pulled down my top so that Mathew was able to get to my breast. He latched on without any hesitation and began to feed. I had gotten the hang of feeding quite quickly, even though it took the babies a little while. Mathew didn't need that much persuasion before he got the hang of it. I was surprised at how much this kid could eat. I mean, he was only tiny but damn could he put it away. Rachel took a little longer but she soon figured it out and now both of them were able to do it without and hesitation. I sat in the rocking chair with Mathew for a good Twenty minutes before he moved away, letting me know that he had finished. I covered my self up again and reached for a burping cloth that the nurse had brought over for me and burped him before cwtching him again and rocking him back to sleep. As soon as he was out cold, I took him over to his crib and lay him back down. When I was over there, I noticed that Rachel had woken up. She didn't cry or anything she just looked at me and wriggled a bit.

"Hello baby girl. Mommy has missed you. yes she has." I cooed to her as I walked around the room holding her. she didn't need anything right now, she just wanted a little bit of a cuddle and attention.

Edward came through the door a few minutes later. He must have checked my room before coming down here.

"Hey love. How are they?" he asked me, coming over and kissing me on the lips.

"They are fine. Mathew just finished his lunch and Rachel and me are having a little cwtch, aren't we sweetie?" I answered Edward before talking to my daughter.

"Hello beautiful. Was mommy feeding your greedy brother and didn't pay attention to you?" Edward came over and spoke to Rachel. I held her out to him so that he could hold her for a while. Edward took her off me and continued the same rocking motion that I had just been doing. I couldn't help but smile and begin to tear up as I watched Edward rocking our baby daughter. I had no doubt in my mind that he was going to be a fantastic father.

"What are you looking at?" Edward asked me and he placed a now sleeping Rachel back in her crib.

"Nothing. I just love seeing you with them. I just cant wait to get them home now." I told him.

"Me either love. Have you spoken to Alice since she got home. I wonder how her and Jas are coping with parenthood?" he asked me.

Alice had been able to take Fae home after only a day in hospital. I had spoken to her when she got home, but that was a few days ago now, maybe I should call her. " I said to Edward.

"No I haven't. I'll go call her now see how she is. And then we can go sign the babies birth certificates now that we have names for them." I said standing up further and kissed Edward lightly on the lips before going back to my room to call my sister.

It took Alice a little longer to answer the phone that it normally would have, but I could understand that.

"Hello." Alice answered the phone in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked her, in the same tone.

"Because I am sitting next to Jasper and he is fast asleep with Fae. Bella this child is nocturnal, I swear. She sleeps all day and is awake all night. You have no idea how sweet Jasper looks at the moment. The baby fell asleep on his chest, and she is still there now." she told me.

"That is cute! Is everything ok? are you and Jasper settling in to being parents?" I asked, sounding excited.

"We are getting there. It is going to take a little bit of getting use to getting up in the middle of the night all the time, but she is so worth it. How are my little niece and nephew?" Alice asked me.

"They are fine. We are coming home tomorrow. Me and Edward had to go sort out the birth certificates and then we will be able to leave." I told her.

"Oh that's good. So you picked names I take it." Alice asked.

"Yes. Rachel and Mathew" I told her.

"They are nice. and I think they are going to suit them as well." Alice told me.

I was just about to say something else to Alice when Edward walked into the room.

"Bella, if we go get the certificates done now, then dad said we can leave this afternoon if you are up to it." Edward said quietly through the door. I smiled widely at him before nodding my head.

"Alice I got to go. We will be coming home sooner rather than later by the looks of it. Ill call you when we get home later ok." I told her.

"Ok, speak to you later. Love you." Alice said.

"Love you too." I told her before I hung up the phone.

Edward walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Come on sweetheart, get dresses and we will go get all the paper work done and then we will be able to go home." he said taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

I smiled at him and kissed his lips before getting off the bed and going to find clothes that I could put on. Of course, because I had been here for a while, as soon as Alice got out of here she went straight to my place and found some clothes that I could wear and still be comfortable in. it wasn't bad anymore, but my stomach was still a little bit uncomfortable if I moved in a certain way. I found a nice pair of jeans and a loose top that I could put on. I grabbed some underwear and went into the bathroom so that I could change.

Once I was changed, Edward was there waiting for me.

"Lets go love." Edward held out his hand so that I could take it and walked out of the room.

* * *

It took us about a hour before we were able to finally get the babies birth certificates finalised, and I was so happy when they were done. Now I was able to take my babies home with me. Edward held my hand all the way down to the nursery, when we got there I saw that both of the babies were awake and looking for us. I walked into the nursery and picked up Rachel and cradled her in my arms while Edward went to pick up Mathew.

"Good afternoon sleepy. Are you hungry?" I spoke quietly to Rachel while she was in my arms. She hadn't been fed since this morning and I knew she must be hungry. I walked over to the same chair that I had fed Mathew in earlier and moved Rachel so that I could nurse her. Edward and held Mathew for a while before putting him back in his crib and telling me that he was going to so and sign the papers so that we would be able to leave soon. Rachel was nothing like her brother, where Mathew could gulp down his food and finish quickly, Rachel took her time and ate slowly. I loved having this time with my children. I loved being able to be so close to them and watch them while they would eat. I smiled down at my daughter as her eyes looked up to meet mine. Soon Rachel was finished eating and I covered my self up and moved her so that I could burp her. By the time that I had finished Edward came back into the room carrying two baby carriers and set them on the floor.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

I smiled at him and nodded, carrying Rachel over to one of the baby carriers and strapped her in while Edward did the same with Mathew.

"Do you have any idea how we are going to get these in the car?" I asked, having no idea what I was doing.

"Yes love I know how to get them in the car. Come on lets go home." We both picked up a baby each and the nappy bag and walked out of the hospital ready to begin our new lives as parents.

* * *

**Right, thats is, the babies are going home. next chapter will be the babies first day in the house and Bella and Edwards reaction to becoming parents :) happy! Review and let me know what you thought, and i will be updating as soon as is humanly possible :P **

**XXCullenXX**

**xx**


	30. Home time

**Heyya everyone :) sorry this has taken a little while to update but here it is :) not much to say up here so i will**** speak up at the bottom.**

Bella's POV 

I was so excited to get home. I just wanted to get home and get back to living my life with Edward and now my two children. The car ride went smoothly as both the babies were fast asleep in their car seats. Me and Edward sat in comfortable silence on the way hold, holding hands all the way home.

Once we parked outside the house, I opened my side of the car and went to pick Rachel out of the car while Edward got Mathew. Neither of them stirred when we picked them up, which meant no doubt they would be up all night tonight. As soon as we got into the house we set the babies down in the living room. As soon as they were down, I sat on the sofa, missing the comforts of home. I let my head fall against the back of the sofa and I closed my eyes. I heard Edward chuckle from behind me.

"Comfy love?" he asked me. I turned my head to look at him and he was grinning at me.

"Shut it Cullen! If I want to sit down on _My_ sofa then I will." I told him. He came over to me and sat down next to me.

"How are you feeling now you are home?" Edward asked me.

"Happy. it is so nice to be home." I said as I leaned into his side. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me to him. My head was on his shoulder while he held me. I turned my head so that I was able to plant kisses on his neck. Edwards arm moved from my shoulder to my waist as I continued to kiss his neck.

"Edward do you need me for anything?" I asked in a seductive tone.

"I always need you." Edward replied moving his head so that he could kiss me on the lips. Just before he would touch me I moved back away from him.

"Well tough because the doctors have said no sexy time for either of us until at least 6 weeks and I need a bath." I told him before getting up off the sofa and heading for the stairs. I looked one more time at Edward and saw him staring at me, not looking to happy.

"You are a tease Swan!" Edward exclaimed from the sofa.

"You love me for it. Would you be a sweetheart and make me a cup of tea while I'm in the bath." I asked him.

"And why would I do that after you teased me like you did." Edward said.

"Well because I have just given birth to your children. I'm sure that gives me a reason to be pampered for a while don't you think?" I asked him as I walked up the stairs. I didn't say anything else to Edward before I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom to run my bath. I know it hadn't been long, but I had seriously missed my bath and my bed. As soon as the water was running I went into my bedroom to undress, but before I did that I couldn't resist going over to the bed and laying in the middle of it. I sighed in contentment as I let myself get lost in the comfort of my duvet.

I heard Edward coming up the stairs, so I sat up on the bed looking at the door.

"This doesn't look like the bathroom love." He said to me, smiling at me.

"I know, I've missed my bed. Leave me have some alone time with it. " I told him. Edward set my tea on the bedside table and sat on the side of the bed where my feet were.

"Are you ok?" he asked me putting my feet onto his lap.

"Yeah I'm good. Just like being home that's all." I told him.

Edward smiled at me, leaning over too give me a kiss on the lips.

"Do you want me to stop your bath for you and then I can come and hold you for a bit." He asked me.

"What about the babies?" I asked.

"They are asleep down stairs they are fine." He told me, kissing me again quickly on the lips. I nodded my head and Edward left to go to the bathroom. I heard him turn off the water in the bath and then he came back into the bedroom and onto the bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest and held me next to him for a while. We stayed like that only for a few minutes, but it was long enough so that we were able to reconnect on a emotional level with each other. It had been so long that we were able to lay in bed and told each other. It was nice.

After we had finished having our little moment on the bed, I got up and had a bath while Edward went down stairs to see if the babies were ok.

I have to admit, this was the best bath that I had ever had in my life. Even compared to the ones where Edward was in here with me. I sighed in pleasure as the hot water engulfed my body and I relaxed instantly into the hot water. I don't know how long I was in there, but I heard one of the babies crying and decided that I needed to get out. I quickly grabbed a towel and began to dry myself off before grabbing a dressing gown and headed down stairs.

"Shhh, its ok. mommy will be here soon." I heard Edward cooing one of the babies. When I looked around the corner of the living room I saw him with Rachel over his shoulder while she screamed the place down. I knew that she must have been hungry so I made my presence known.

"Awww baby are you hungry. Come too mommy." I said to her. Edward turned around and handed her to me.

I sat down on the sofa and uncovered my breast so that Rachel could eat. She latched on quickly and began sucking. I couldn't describe the feeling that I felt when I was feeding my children. It was such a good feeling knowing that only I was able to do this for them and that no one else could give them what I could.

Edward came over and sat next to me on the sofa watching intently. I turned my head and smiled at him before turning my attention back to Rachel. Her eyes were wide open staring at me.

"You have no idea how jealous I am of you right now." Edward said suddenly out of no where.

"Why!" I asked sounding surprised.

"Because you are able to have a connection with our children that I will never have." Edward said stroking Rachel's small covered foot. She kicked her leg lightly.

"Don't think like that Edward. This is the one thing that only I can do for them. It doesn't mean that they will love you any less." I told him, looking away from our daughter.

"I know that but still. I understand why you want to do this, but that still doesn't change the way that I feel." Edward said leaning back against the sofa. I finished feeding Rachel and covered myself up. I picked Rachel up and handed her to Edward.

"You can wind her if you like. I'm sure she would like some time with Daddy." I said to him.

He smiled at me and took Rachel off me and held her on his lap and rubber her back to bring her wind up. Rachel burped lightly and then her eyes began to droop. Edward put her over his shoulder and rocked side to side. I leaned over and kissed Edward on the cheek and then on Rachel's head.

"See she likes daddy time as well." I told him, kissing him on the lips lightly. He smiled at me and continued to rock Rachel back and forth.

I understood why Edward felt like that and I knew that I needed to find a way so that he could build a connection with the babies like I had.

* * *

The first night with the babies was so hard, they woke up every 2 or 3 hours because they were hungry or they needed changing. I don't know why it was easier for me to get up to check on them and Edward found it harder. A lot harder! To be fair though they didn't wake up together. Mathew tended to wake about half hour before Rachel did, so that gave me time to feed him change him and put him back to bed before she started to wake up. Edward did get out of bed to help at one point, but I knew that I could do this on my own as long as ne stayed asleep while I tended to the other.

The next morning I was so tired that I had to sleep on the sofa. I know they say that you should sleep when the your children do, but I didn't think it would be so soon as this.

The babies were asleep in their bassinets in the living room and I was lying on the sofa falling asleep until my phone rang. I picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello." I mumbled into the phone.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah I'm good, I'm just really tired that's all. You ok?" I asked her sitting up on the sofa.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was wondering if I could come over later and see the babies. And I want you to see Fae properly this time now that we have been home for a while." My sister said.

"Yeah that sounds great. When will you be here?" I asked.

Just as I finished talking there was a knock on the door. I got up and went to the door and there standing behind it was my very tired looking sister and a equally tired looking Jasper and baby Fae in a baby carrier on Alice's chest.

"So when you said come over you meant you were already over." I said as I closed my phone and moved so they could come into the house. Alice took Fae out of the carrier and held her as she sat on the sofa.

"So, how are these two at night?" she asked looking over at the twins.

"Loud." I said as I leant over Mathew and stroked his cheek.

"I can see that you didn't get much sleep last night." Jasper said to me looking at my eyes. I smiled at him knowing that it was true.

"I can say the same for you." I told him.

Alice gave Jasper the baby who was fast asleep at the moment and she went over to my little ones and looked smiling at each of them.

"They are so beautiful Bells." Alice said to me.

"I know. I love them so much Al. I didn't think I would love anything the way that I love these two" I told her.

"That's nice to know love" Edward said appearing out of the kitchen.

"You know what I mean. I love you too and I would do anything for you, but its different. I cant explain." I said looking at Edward.

"I know Bella, you don't have to explain." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

We just sat and talked for a while before my sister brought up the subject that I was trying to avoid. Her Wedding!

"Bella you know that me and Rose are having a double wedding right. Well I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping for wedding dresses and brides maids dresses soon." Alice suggested.

"Alice, you just had a baby, don't you think you should wait a little bit before you go shopping. You know what you are like when you start" I told my sister.

"I don't mean this minute! Maybe in a few weeks. I have an idea about what dress I want I just need to find it." My sister told me.

"Fine, but not yet. give me a few weeks warning before you drag me shopping ok" I begged my sister.

"Don't worry ill let you know, I wont drag you our unwillingly." My sister smiled at me. I knew that she was lying and that she would in fact drag me kicking and screaming through every store she could find.

I asked Jasper if I could hold Fae for a while, he handed her over to me softly so that the movement wouldn't wake her up. I held her and rocked her and watched her little chest rise and fall with each breath that she took.

We sat for hours just talking to each other. Soon the twins decided that they were hungry and woke up. I left the room so that I could feed them and left Edward talking to Jasper and Alice. When I came back into the room it was Fae's turn to cry. Alice wasn't breast feeding her so she pulled out a bottle out of the baby bag and fed her.

Alice and Jasper went home soon after Fae had finished eating and she was pack to sleep. It was Jasper's turn to carry her in her carrier that was on his chest. I couldn't help but smile at my soon to be brother in law carrying my niece like that. I made a mental note that I needed to get something like that for Edward to carry the twins when we go out.

**Right, like i said up the top sorry that this has taken a while to update but ive been mega busy her in uni and i dont have as much time as i would like to actully write anything other than my essays. anyway, not sure when i will be able to update again but it should be long, i finish for Easter soon so i will have 3 weeks off to write :) See you all soon. **

**XXCullenXX**  
**xxx**


	31. Daddy time

**Well here I am again and this time ive got Edwards POV:) arent we lucky. sorry it has been a while, but ive been busy, but dont worry it is easter soon and i will be abel to write a bit more, hopefully. seriously not alot to say up here so i will leave you get on with the chapter and i will see you at the bottom :)**

Edwards's POV

I was exhausted! We had been home with the babies for 3 weeks now. it has been so busy, everyone has been coming to see them. Rose and Emmett more than anyone else. Emmett is strangely good with the babies. I was on my own today in the house because Alice and Rose had dragged Bella out shopping for the wedding. I knew that Alice said she wouldn't be going for a few weeks, but I didn't know she literally meant a few weeks. So today was daddy day with me and the babies. Currently one was asleep in her basket while the other one was leaning against my legs making noises at me. I was holding Mathew against my legs talking to him and when I finished talking he would make a noise back at me. It was so cute and I loved every little noise that he made.

"You are daddies favourite little boy, yes you are." I cooed too him. he squealed and cooed back at me and then he did something that I did not expect. He smiled at me, and it wasn't a accidental smile, he smiled at me. I was so happy that I had made my baby smile. I tried to do it again but he wouldn't. soon he started to cry letting me know that he was hungry. Since Bella was out today, she had to pump milk into bottles so that I would be able to feed the babies while she was out. I grabbed a bottle from the kitchen and sat down on the sofa and fed Mathew.

As soon as I sat down their was a knock on the door. I called to say that it was open and Jasper and Emmett walked in with Fae attached to Jaspers chest.

"Hey man. What you doing?" Emmett said as he sat next to me on the sofa, very gently so not to move the baby.

"Um feeding Mathew what does it look like." I said putting the bottle into Mathews mouth.

"Well apart from that. how are you coping with these two all day?" he asked me.

"Fine. Rachel has been sleeping for the majority of the morning and Mathew will go to sleep once he has finished his bottle, so it isnt so bad." I said noticing that Mathews eyes were beginning to droop as he ate. I looked over at Jasper who has a sleeping Fae on him.

"So how are you doing on your own today?" I asked him.

"Fine. She has been really good. She had her bottle earlier when Alice went out and then she went to sleep. She should be waking up soon actually." He said looking at his watch.

I finished feeing Mathew and he was fast asleep so I put him in his basket and put a dummy in his mouth and sat back on the sofa again.

As soon as I sat down Emmett turned to face me.

"So when you going to ask Bella to marry you?" he asked.

I turned to my brother with a confused expression on my face.

"What?!" I asked.

"Oh come on Edward. I know it has crossed your mind. You love Bella and you know you wont be able to live without her, so why not just make it official." Emmett said.

"Yes I love her, more than anything but I don't know if I'm ready too.." I looked over at my brother and my best friend and I knew from the looks on their faces that they knew I was lying.

"Fine, I am going to propose to Bella, but it is going to be when you two are on your honeymoons." I told them.

"Why? If you are going to ask her, why does it matter if we are here?" Jasper asked, picking Fae up who had started to yawn and wake up.

"Because you know what Alice is going to be like if she finds out Bella and I are engaged, she is going to be like a little tornado planning weddings and hassling people and Rose is going to be the same. Don't get me wrong I love both of them but you have to see where I am coming from on this." I told the two of them.

"I guess I can see you point. You know that I'm in love with the women and cant wait to marry her, but I'm so happy that she wants to organise the wedding on her own. all I have to do is get a suit and make sure I'm there on time." Jasper said.

Rachel began to cry in her basket and I went to get up to get her, but as soon as I moved Emmett pushed my shoulder back down so that I was back on the sofa.

"Let me go get her, I haven't seen my baby girl in a while." Emmett said walking over to get Rachel.

"What are you talking about, you saw the both of them 3 days ago." I told him.

Emmett sat down on the sofa and held Rachel in his arms. Considering that Emmett is such a big guy, he is so gentle with the babies and seeing him holding my daughter just makes me smile. After a few minutes Rachel is crying for food, so I go to the kitchen and get her bottle ready and give it to her.

Now that both the girls are awake and fed we thought it would be a good idea to let them play for a bit instead of constantly being held, so I grabbed a activity mat and lay it on the floor and then I put Rachel down on her back and Jasper lay Fae next to her and the mat. The girls lay there for a while looking at each other and babbling and making noises at each other, while me and the guys sat in the living room and just talked about stuff.

The girls came back about a hour later carrying loads of bags. I looked over my shoulder to see Bell glaring at her sister as she dropped bags in the hall way before coming over to sit next to me.

"Hey how was shopping?" I asked her as she sat next to me and I kissed the top of her head.

"Stressful, Long, tiring. I just wanted to come home." she said as she lay her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her and looked over at Alice who was now sitting on Jaspers lap telling him about what she had done today. I could tell by the look on Jaspers face that he was a little over whelmed by his fiancé shopping habits.

Rachel squealed from the mat and looked at Bella.

"Hello my beautiful girl. Has daddy been good today." Bella said to her while picking her up and kissing her on her cheeks. Now that she was Alone on the mat, Fae started to grumble and looked at Alice, and of course Alice went and picked her up straight away.

Rose and Emmett started talking about the wedding while Bella and Alice were holding the babies, then Mathew decided he wanted attention and woke up. Rose went over to his basket and picked him up and held him. I hadn't known Rosalie for very long, but I did know the one thing that she longed for the most was a baby. She loved Rachel, Mathew and Fae, but that was no where near the way she would have felt about her own baby. I'm pretty sure my brother had picked up on that too. He had spoken to me a few times telling me that he wants his own family. Rosalie and Emmett were meant to have children and have a big loving family. I smiled at My brother as he took my son off Rosalie and began playing with him, lifting him up in the air and kissing his face when he came back down.

Everyone stayed in the house for a while before the girls decided that they needed to go home and put everything away. Rose and Alice were being very secretive about what they had bought today, especially to Jasper and Emmett, which only made me guess that they had bought their dresses for the wedding or something to wear…after the wedding.

After they left that left me and Bella alone.

"So are you going to show me what you bought today?" I asked her as she cuddled with Rachel.

"Its all wedding stuff. Dresses, shoes makeup . actually I do want to show you something that I bought for the babies to wear." She handed me Rachel and went through her bags that were in the hall way.

"Has Alice even set a date yet? how do you know they are going to fit in clothes you bought now?" I asked her.

"Well she wants to get married before the year is over so that only gives her a few months, but I'm sure she said something about October when we were out earlier." That meant that the babies were going to be about 2 months old by the time Alice got married.

"Can she organise something like this in that time?" I asked.

"Oh Please, Alice could organise this wedding in her sleep. She has been planning it since she was 12. All she has to do is book things now. she bought her dress today so that is a big part done." Bella said sitting back down on the sofa with a bag in her hand.

"And what about Rose? Is Alice doing that too?" I asked.

"Well they both want pretty much the same thing. Alice is going to have to make some compromises about the wedding, but I know she will. Right, what do you think about these?" she said going into the bag and pulling out two different outfits. One was a little white dress with lace and pink ribbon sewn into it. I gathered that one was for Rachel and then she pulled out the tiniest shirt I had ever seen and a really small pair of trousers. The shirt was a blue and white check and the trousers were plain black.

"Wow, these are really nice Bella. They are going to look perfect in these." I said, still looking at the tiny suit that she had bought for Mathew. I didn't know that they made suits this small.

"Yeah I know, I thought they looked cute and then Alice insisted that I buy them." She said setting the bag back down by her feet.

"Anything else you bought?" I asked.

"I bought my dress for the wedding, well Alice did. I just have it." She said.

"Can I see it?" I asked her.

"No sorry, Alice has forbidden anyone to see the dress other than me, Rose and herself." Bella giggled.

Bella moved up the couch and rested her head on my shoulder and looked at Rachel who was grasping fist full's of my top.

"Actually, I did buy something for you." se said getting up again and walking over to the pile of bags.

Bella pulled out of a larger bag, a very big baby carrier, that was designed for twins. I couldn't help but laugh at the contraption that Bella had bought.

"I don't even know how I would get it on." I told her.

"Well ill show you." Bella said with a smile on her face. She took Rachel off me and lay her on the activity mat on her stomach and let her play and then she tried to attach the thing to me. Bella laughed and giggled all the time that she put it on me and when she was done she stood back and admired her handy work. She picked up Rachel off the floor and placed her in the front carrier that was strapped to my chest. I looked down at my daughter as her head lulled back and she looked at me. it felt really strange having the baby like this without actually holding her. I don't know how comfortable it was for Rachel, but it couldn't have been too bad because she fell asleep again. I shook my head and smiled envying my babies who could fall asleep at a moments notice.

* * *

**Sooooo what are we thinking? let me know the way that you always do, reviews :) the more you review the faster it should make me write and get the chapters out to you. ok, i know i normally talk and talk and talk down here, but it is 11.30PM here and i gotta go back to uni tomorrow and i want to go to bed, so night night i will hopefully hear from you soon :)**

**XXCullenXX  
xxxxx **


	32. Home Alone

**Heyyya everyone updating finally :) i know it has been a while but I've been mega busy and the only reason I'm updating is because writing this was my little reward for working all day :P anyway, I'll leave you read this and i will see you all at the bottom.**

Bella's POV

I was woken up at 6 in the morning by Mathew who had decided that it was time for breakfast even though it was way to early to even think about food. I got up out of bed and went into their bedroom and looked over at my babies in their cot. I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. Mathew was crying his little heart out and Rachel was lying next to him, not looking very happy at the fact that he brother had woken her up, but she wasn't crying it was more of a glare on her face than anything else.

I picked Mathew up and went to sit on the chair in the room and pulled my top down so that I could give Mathew his breakfast.

"You hungry today Mathew. Waking mommy up early." I talked to him as he latched on and began to eat. I watched him as he ate and I couldn't get my head around how small they were and knowing that they were going to get bigger and bigger. The fact that they were going to grow up so fast scared me so much. They were little over a month old now and I could already see the difference in them. When Mathew had finished eating, Rachel began to cry. I picked Mathew up and winded him before putting him in a bouncer and putting a soft toy in his lap before going over to pick Rachel up and feeding her. By the time that Rachel was fed, Edward was getting up. He came into their bed room and went over to Mathews bouncer.

"Good morning big boy. Did you have a nice breakfast?" he said as he picked Mathew up and bounced him up and down.

Once Rachel had been fed and winded I stood up and walked over to Edward.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked him as I gave him a quick kiss.

"Fine. I woke up when I knew you weren't there and I knew that you must be in here with these two." He said smiling at Mathew who was making a fist in Edward's shirt.

"Right, now these two are up, I think now would be a good time if we got up too. Come on I'm starving." I said as I walked out of the bedroom and down stairs with a baby each. As soon as we got into the kitchen we put the babies in their bouncers in the living room and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked Edward as I started to look in the cupboards to see what we had to eat.

"I wouldn't mind having you." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I knew what he was doing but I couldn't let myself slip. The doctors had said that I wouldn't be able to sleep with Edward until at least 6 weeks after the babies were born, it had only been 4, but man it was getting harder and harder to resist him.

"Edward we cant, not for another 2 weeks." I said, but the last part didn't come out as I had wanted it too as Edward's hand had found its way into my shorts and was getting seriously close to where he wanted too be.

"Your doctor said no sex, but as I am the one with the medical degree I can tell you that foreplay is very acceptable." He said as he kissed my neck lightly.

Just as things were starting to get good, the phone rang. I heard Edward groan behind me when I moved to go answer the phone.

"That's a sign Edward. No sex." I said as I went to get the phone.

"Hello" I said into the receiver when I answer the phone and was happy when I heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey there Bells. How you doing?" my father asked me.

"I'm fine dad, just a little tired you know, two new babies and everything." I told him.

"Yeah, that's actually why I'm calling. I know I haven't have chance to come and see them much since they were born and I was planning to come up for the weekend to see you and Alice. I miss you two and now that you have your own families, I'm kinda scared that I'm going to see you less." My dad said.

My father wasn't a emotional person, but I could hear by the tone of his voice that he really did miss me and my sister. I smiled to myself, knowing that I would be able to see my dad again soon.

"Dad that would be great. I'm sure Alice would be happy as well that you are coming to see her and Fae. What weekend were you planning on coming up?" I asked him.

"As soon as possible. There really isn't a lot for me to do down at the station at the moment so maybe this weekend, if that's ok with you." he asked me.

"That's fine dad. Look I'm sorry but I really have to go. Babies got up really early and now I'm starving so I need food, but I'll talk to you soon ok?" I said.

"Ok. Bells, you know I love you right?" my father asked me.

"Yeah dad I know. love you too and I'll see you soon." I told him.

"Ok, Bye sweetheart." And then my father hung up the phone.

I walked back into the kitchen too see if Edward had decided what he wanted for breakfast but when I got to the kitchen I saw that it was empty.

"Edward?" I called not seeing him or the babies anywhere.

Then I heard something that I hadn't heard in a while. A Piano. Edward had moved his piano into one of the spare rooms that was down stairs so that he could play, but he really hadn't had the chance since the babies were born. It had been over a month since I had heard him play. I walked into the room where the piano was and saw Edward sitting there playing what sounded like a lullaby too the babies who were on the top of the shiny instrument in their bouncers, fast asleep again. I walked over to the stool and sat down next to him.

"I think I've just found my gift for these two." He said as he continued to play, but looked at our children. Slowly the music came to a stop and Edward moved his hands off the keyboard and took my hand.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked in a whispered tone.

"My dad. He is coming here on the weekend to see the babies, me and Alice. He misses us and I miss him too. I'm so happy that he is coming here." I told him.

Edward leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'm glad Charlie is coming to visit. He needs to spend some time with these two and Fae before they get too old." He grabbed Rachel's little covered foot and tugged it a little.

"Why are you in here anyway?" I asked him.

"When you were on the phone to Charlie, Rachel was getting grumpy so I brought her in here and was going to get her to go to sleep, but then Mathew stared to cry and I thought, kill two birds with one stone, so I put them up here and played, it seems to have had the desired effect." He said looking lovingly at the babies.

We quietly moved them back onto the floor and left the room quietly.

"Right, now I really am starving." I said as I pulled out the things that I needed for a full English breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausages, potatoes, onions, bread, beans everything that I could cook into a greasy breakfast.

"You making your own hash browns?" Edward asked me, looking at the potatoes and onions. I Thought about it again and decided that maybe starting from scratch wouldn't be a good idea.

"We have some frozen ones in the freezer if you wanted to cook them." Edward said pulling a box out of the freezer and handing it too me.

I started to cook breakfast when the phone rang again. I went to get it, but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I'll get it." He said before leaving the room.

I heard Edward answer the phone and I could hear him laughing lightly. He wasn't on the phone very long before he came back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" I asked as I started to plate out the food.

"My mom. She wants to come over later to see the babies. She hasn't seen then much and she misses them." Edward said as he began to eat his food.

"She saw them last week." I said as I began to eat.

"Yes I know, but come on she still misses them." Edward said.

I didn't say anything else after that in case I couldn't hold my tongue. I knew for a fact that my parents missed their grand children, but that was because they were both on different ends of the country and weren't able to get here as often as they would like. Carlisle and Esme were literally down the road. Did they not think that my parents missed their grand children too.

We finished up breakfast before going to get dressed while the babies continued to sleep. When we came back down stairs I checked on the babies to see that they were now wide awake. They didn't cry just looked at Carlisle and Esme were coming over I decided that it was time to get them dresses.

"Edward, would you mind getting Mathew dressed for me." I called through the house as I picked Rachel up.

Edward came down the stair and kissed me on the cheek before picking Mathew up.

"Come on you. lets get you dresses so Nana and Grandpa can see you." he talked to Mathew. I followed him upstairs and got the babies ready. Of course, getting new twins dressed is no easy task. Mathew decided that he wanted to pee, after Edward had taken his nappy off to change him, which left Edward with a wet patch down his clean shirt and Rachel decided to scream the place down while I got her ready.

After all the drama of getting the kids dresses, we took them back down stairs

"What time are your parents getting here?" I asked Edward.

As soon as I asked the question there was a knock at the door.

"Pretty soon I would imagine." Edward said, smiling while he went to answer the door.

"Hey Sweetie." Esme said as she came in through the door and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Hey mom, dad." Edward greeted them as they came through the door. Esme went straight to Mathew who was lying in Edward arm.

"There's my beautiful baby boy." Esme said picking Mathew up.

"Nice to know that I can be replaced." Edward said as he handed Mathew to her.

"Oh be quiet Edward!" Esme scalded him.

"How are you Bella?" Carlisle asked me as Esme occupied herself with my son.

"I'm fine. These two don't let me get a lot of sleep mind you, but other than that I'm good." I said. Carlisle asked if he could hold his grand daughter and who was I to refuse. I handed the baby over to him and I watched as Carlisle smiled down at her and gave her his finger, and she grasped it tightly.

"If you want me and Esme to take the babies out for a few hours, we would be more than happy to do so. Then you and Edward could catch up on some sleep." Carlisle offered.

The sound of more sleep did sound very tempting, but I didn't know if I could let my babies go without me.

"I cant let you guys do that. you might have a whole day planned." I said.

"Bella let us go out and spend some time with our grandchildren, we wont be out long and we will bring them back in a few hours." Carlisle said very persuasively.

Esme must have heard the conversation because she appeared from the next room, looking excited.

"Please Bella. I know how hard it is when you have one baby to look after, but two must be hard. Let us take the babies for today and you and Edward can catch up on sleep and just be together." Esme said to me.

I thought about it, and actually it would be nice to have some time on my own with Edward and to sleep. Oh god sleep. That sounds good.

Esme saw the answer in my eyes before I even answered.

"Great. Do the babies drink formula?" she asked.

"They do if im not here. Can you get them ready while I do some bottles up for them?" I asked, Esme nodded and walked out of the living room to get them ready while I went into the kitchen and Edward followed me.

"Are you sure you can do this." Edward stood behind me putting his hands on my hips and kissed the top of my head.

"I have to do it at some point." I said as I made up the bottles for them.

Once I was done Esme had gotten the babies dressed to go out and she had put them in the double buggy that they had.

"Here you are, all they bottles and nappies are in the bag, dummies are in that pocket and there are clothes in there just in case." I told her as I gave the bag to Esme.

"Bella, calm down. I know what I am doing, they are going to be fine. Now relax and take this day to yourself. We'll bring them back later." She said as she hugged me and kissed my cheek and did the same for Edward before walking out of the door. I watched as Esme and Carlisle walked down the sidewalk with my children before closing the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed I felt Edwards hand on my hips and spun me around and kissed me firmly on my lips.

**So what will these two get up too now that they have their house to themselves? well, there is only one way to find out and that is to review :P you know i will update faster if you give me what i want :) :) anyway, hope you enjoyed and i hopefully hear from you all soon :)**

**Actually quick question, this has nothing to do with Twilight or any of my stories, I'm honestly curious. Anyone from America who reads this, Do you know without looking at a map where Wales is? I have a friend in North Carolina and one in Ohio and neither of them knew where Wales was before they came here. Just wondering. :)**

**Right i am going now, reviews please :P :P**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxxx**


	33. Day in bed!

**Heyya every one sorry it has taken a while to update, but im here now :) dont have alot to say here so i will see u down the bottom :) **

Bella's POV.

As soon as Carlisle and Esme were out the door Edward spun me around and attacked my lips with his. It took me by surprise and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth, it had been so long since he had kissed me this way. I wrapped my hands in his hair as he continued to assault my mouth, before remembering that I needed to breath so he moved his lips down my neck and very close to the top of my chest. I knew that I should have sex yet, but he was making it so hard to resist him.

"Bella, we have the house to ourselves in the first time in a month, I can think of plenty of things that we can do." He said his hand moving lower and lower down my body.

To hell with it, I had needed Edward for days now, and now I had the best opportunity to get what I wanted.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling the bulge that was now forming in his pants. Edward smiled against my lips and walked up the stairs with me wrapped around him until we got to our room. He places me in the middle of the bed and kissed every part of my skin that he could reach.

"God I've missed you Bella." he said as he came back up to my face and looked me in the eye. I smiled at him and kissed him softly. Edwards hands went straight to the bottom of my top and he pulled it over my head quickly, leaving me in my bra. One of his hands went down to my chest and rubbed over my breast, causing my nipple to harden under his touch. While he busied himself with my chest, I unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders.

After we kissed passionately for a while before finally getting annoyed with the amount of clothes that we still had on. Edward started to unbutton my jeans as shimmied them down my legs along with my underwear. As soon as my bottom half was removed, then Edward returned to the upper half of my body. His arms would around my back and made quick work of the clips on my bra. As soon as my bar was free of my body Edward threw it on the floor somewhere and began to kiss down my stomach.

"Edward, you still have clothes on." I moaned.

Edward moved his hand up my stomach until his fingers were on my lips.

"Shhh. Right now it is all about you. I'm sure you can think of ways to thank me later." He said, his voice turning husky.

I couldn't think of a reply to what he has just said, because before he even gave me chance to answer he slipped down the bed and planted his face right in between my legs.

I screamed as the sudden feeling as my hands went straight to his hair and pulled it so that I would keep him in place. Not that he objected to staying where he was.

While my hands busied themselves in Edwards beautiful hair, his hands moved down my stomach, over my hips and then joined his very talented mouth. While his mouth kissed, and nipped at my clit his fingers began to stroke me gently.

"Oh my god Edward!" I moaned as I rocked my hips against his face. Edwards other hand held on to my hip to keep me still, even though it didn't work very well. I could feel my stomach getting tighter and tighter up to the point of pain. Pleasurable amazing pain. I raised my arms over my head and grabbed a handful of what ever was there. at the moment, I couldn't tell weather it was a head board or a pillow.

Edward became more forceful with his actions and it was enough to send me over the edge very quickly.

"Yes! Oh… My…God! Baby!" I screamed as I reached my limit.

I was suddenly very thankful that Carlisle and Esme had taken my children out of earshot because I'm pretty sure the whole street would have heard me the volume that I screamed as I came. As I came down from my high Edward moved back up my body, kissing as much skin as he could reach, paying close attention to the stretch marks on my stomach. Even though I really hated the damn things, Edward loves them. Telling me that they are only a small price to pay for our two beautiful children. After he said that too me, I don't feel too bad about them.

When Edward reached my face he kissed me softly before moving back to look at me.

"I've missed you." he told me before kissing me softly again. I knew what he meant, even though I physically hadn't been anywhere for the past month, we had not been able to connect like we are use too. Of course we kissed and cuddled, but we haven't been able to be this intimate for a while.

We kissed and held each other for a few minutes, Edwards hands stroked up and down my sides and my hands massages his scalp and neck.

"Edward." I whispered through kisses.

"Yes." He answered back.

"Make love to me." I asked him.

He broke away from our kiss and looked right into my eyes. I had missed being with his so much. I loved him with every fibre of my being, and not being about to physically show him that hurt me. Edward kissed me again, slowly and lovingly. I was too taken away in my own little bubble, that I didn't notice that Edward had taken his jeans and underwear off. Just to make sure it was as safe as possible, Edward put a condom on before entering me. I gasped when he was all the way in. He stayed still for a few moments for me to get use to it again before moving slowly. It didn't take us very long to get back into a familiar rhythm. Edward wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me up so that I was sitting on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rocked. Edward's hands splayed out on my back and leg to keep me balanced. He moved his head so that he could kiss me passionately without disrupting our movements. No words needed to be said. There was nothing that could be said in this moment that would let us show each other the extent of our love. It didn't take long for us both to fall over the edge. As soon as we were spent, Edward rolled off me and brought me back against his chest. As his arms wrapped around me and he kissed my head, face and neck I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

For the rest of the day I did nothing. Nothing at all! After I had woken up from a 5 hour nap, Edward and I had a shower enjoying our alone time, once again. After that we actually left our bedroom and went down stairs and had lunch and basically sat around all day.

"Do you feel better now that you have slept better love?" Edward asked as we sat on the sofa watching the news.

"So much. I have enjoyed my day with you too though." I told him, before leaning up and gave him a soft kiss.

"I've enjoyed it too, but you have to admit it is quite strange not having the babies here. Very quiet as well." Edward said looking around the room, as if someone was going to jump out at him.

"I know it is quiet. I want them back now. it feels weird without them here." I said again.

Just then the phone rang, making up both jump a little off the sofa.

I got up and went to answer the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Bella, do you feel ok?" Esme asked me.

"Yes Esme I'm fine. Actually slept so I'm feeling better." I said.

"I knew you would feel better once you had slept. When do you want us to bring the babies back?" she asked me.

I thought about this. I was enjoying my time with Edward, but I missed my children.

"As soon as you can. it feel really strange without them here." I told her.

Esme laughed lightly to herself.

"That's ok sweetheart. We came back to the house after being out this morning. We'll bring them back by about 3 ok." she said to me.

I looked over at the clock and saw that is was just before half 2.

"That's great Esme. Thanks again for having them today, I know you didn't plan to have them." I said to her.

"Oh Bella don't worry about it. They have been a brilliant. I forgot how much I enjoyed looking after babies. I'll see you later, bye." Esme said as she hung up the phone.

I went to sit back down next to Edward and wait until Esme and Carlisle came back with the babies.

"Bella will you calm down, they are fine with my parents." Edward said stilling my hands as I tapped them on my lap.

"I know, but I don't like them not here." I told him

"You are such a worrier Bella." Edward said before settling back into the sofa.

Esme and Carlisle came back with the babies early. They brought them back around 2.50. they were both fast asleep, which was a good thing but I was just happy they were back in the house.

"Thank you Esme for having them today."I said as she set them down on the floor in the hall.

"It was no trouble really sweetheart. I've had fun with them." She said.

We said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle before going back into the house.

"Are you happy now?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Yes I am. I don't like to be away from them. They are so little." I said looking down at my babies as they slept.

"Do you think you should call your sister to let her know that Charlie is coming to visit soon?" Edward asked me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I said as I turned around to call my sister.

Alice was so excited to hear that Charlie was coming to visit. She hadn't seen our father properly for ages. She said that she would make it easier and bring the baby around when Charlie was here, instead of Charlie having to go and look for Jaspers house.

After I had talked to my sister I went back into the living room to see Edward sitting on the sofa holding the babies. They had obviously woken up a little since I was on the phone. I went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. I could tell by the way that Edward had missed the babies too even if he did tease me about it.

**What did we think of there time alone? let me know what you thought, u know how :) btw has everyone seen the Eclipse trailer yet? :P P i love it. seriously cant wait. **

**Anyway, u know wat to do, reviews make me happy and will probably get me to update faster :) see you soon **  
**XXCullenXX**  
**xx **


	34. Charlie

**Hey everyone. yes i'm actully updating, it has been so long since my last chapter, but uni has been so stressful the last few weeks, that i honestly havent had time to write a word. but now i have finished and i am free to do with my time what i want, so it should mean a but more writing :)**

**Well i'll leave you read this chapter now as i have left you for weeks and weeks without one. i hope you enjoy it :)**

Bella's POV

Today was going to be a busy one. I knew it. Charlie was coming here today too see the twins and Fae. Me and Alice hadn't seen our father for so long and it would be nice for him too see his grand children.

Alice and Jasper were bringing the baby around to my house, save Charlie going to two different houses. Charlie was going to be here around 9, so Alice had to get out of bed if she wanted to see dad. I was lying in bed next to Edward when I looked over at the clock on the bedside table. _6.30, _I knew that Rachel would be awake soon, and that then meant Mathew would wake up. I decided that I may as well get up now as I was awake. I knew I would need Edward today, so I decided to wake him up.

"Edward. Wake up baby." I said as I kissed his bare shoulder. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

"Edward come on. You may as well wake up because the kids are going to wake up soon." I said as I got out of bed and put a light on. I knew it was mean, but it was the only way that I knew he would wake up.

Edward groaned when the light went on, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Jesus Bella! did you have to do that?" Edward asked as he pulled the duvet over his head.

"Yes I did. Now get your lazy arse out of bed now!" I said, walking over to the bed and smacking his butt hard.

"Ow!" Edward said, grabbing my wrists and pulling me on top of him.

"Now will you please get out of bed." I said as I leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"And why, may I ask are we awake before our children. This is so unnatural." He complained.

"Because my dad is going to be here in 2 and a half hours and we need to get up and dressed and do the same for the kids. So move Cullen. Now!" I said as I got off him and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

While I was in the shower, I heard Rachel crying. Now Edward had to get up. I smiled to myself in satisfaction. When I got out of the shower, Edward came into the bathroom and handed Rachel to me, while he balanced Mathew in the other arm.

"Can you hold her for a minute while I dress this one?" Edward asked, holding Mathew properly now.

"I'll dress her if you want me too." I called too Edward.

"Its fine, it wont take me long go get this one dressed, and then I'll come and get her." Edward called from the babies room.

I bounced and talked to Rachel for a little while, waiting for Edward to come back into the room.

Edward wasn't long coming back into the bedroom with Mathew, and instead of letting me get dressed, he swapped Mathew for Rachel and left the room again. Mathew was dressed in a tiny shirt and trousers. Edward had obviously gone all out with making the babies looking good to meet Charlie. Not long after, Edward came back into the room holding Rachel who he had put in a pretty pink dress.

"You could have picked anything else to put her in." I said as I went back into the bed room and lay Mathew on the bed. It was getting hard now to hold up my towel and hold a baby. Edward put Rachel down next to him.

"I know, but Alice is coming over today and she bought this for Rachel, and you know how annoyed she will be if she doesn't see her in it soon." He told me.

I knew that he was right and that my sister would have a fit if we didn't put Rachel in this dress soon. I looked at my daughter who was pulling on the bottom of her dress and I had to admit she did look cute.

"Go on, get ready. your sister will be here in a bit and you are still in a towel." Edward said leaning over to kiss me.

It didn't take me long to get dressed now that I had showered and didn't have to get the babies ready. I was dressed and down stairs within 15 minutes. I walked into the living room to see the babies in their bouncers besides each other and Edward lying in front of them with a bottle in each hand. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew I could feed them without putting them in their bouncers and with out looking that stupid.

Edward heard me and turned his head around and glared at me.

"Shut up Swan. This is the only way that I can feed both of them at the same time." He said, bringing his attention back to the babies.

I walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for myself and Edward. I took his in for him, setting it down on the table.

"Go get dressed. Alice will be here soon and you are still in your boxers." I said sitting next to him on the floor. Not that I had a problem with Edward being in his boxers all day, but I knew my sister would have an issue with it.

"Ok, Thanks for the coffee." He said, getting up and kissing me on the top of my head before going back upstairs. I watched as Rachel Watched Edward leave the room. As soon as he was out of her sight, she began playing with her dress again.

Edward came back down stairs as soon as there was a knock at the door. Edward opened it, seeing my sister there with Fae in a baby carrier playing with a toy.

"Morning all." Alice called as she came into the living room and sat on the sofa next to me and placing the baby on the floor next to Rachel.

"How can you be so happy in the morning? It takes me hours to wake up, before I even get in a good mood." I asked my sister.

"Why wouldn't I be happy. I have a beautiful baby girl, a fantastic fiancé and a sister who loves me." Alice said smiling to her self.

I smiled at my sister knowing that she had a point. I looked around, not seeing Jasper when she came in.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked Alice.

"Oh he had to go do something, he'll be here before dad gets here though." Alice said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I warm Fae's bottle? Haven't had time to give her breakfast yet?" Alice asked when she was in the kitchen.

"No Alice you cant, let your child starve! Of course you can you stupid girl." I called back to her. she really didn't think before she spoke.

While Alice was in the kitchen warming the babies bottle, Jasper came in through the door.

"Morning guys. Where is Alice?" Jasper asked, sitting on the floor next to his daughter.

"In the kitchen, making the baby's breakfast." I told him.

Jasper got back up and went into the kitchen after Alice.

I bounced the babies in their bouncers trying to entertain them before Charlie turned up.

"When is daddy coming?" Alice asked when she came back into the room and picked up Fae.

I looked over at the clock and it said it was half 8.

"He said he would be here around 9, so he shouldn't be long, but knowing dad he will be late." I said while I watched Alice feed the baby.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Wow. Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I said as I got up to answer the door. Sure enough, there was my father standing in the door when it opened.

"Hey dad, you're here early." I said as I went to hug him.

"I know, but I just couldn't wait to see you and the babies. It has been too long Bells." Dad said as he continued to hug me. Once he let me go, I walked back into the living room, where Jasper now had Fae so Alice was free to go talk to Charlie.

"Hi daddy." Alice said hugging our father.

"Hey honey. How are you?" Dad said looking over her shoulder seeing the three babies in the room.

"Im good dad, still getting use to the whole mom thing I think, but I'm getting there." Alice said.

We walked back into the living room and Rachel and Mathew looked confused when Charlie came into the room. Fae was enjoying her breakfast too much to notice another person in the room.

"Hey Charlie." Edward and Jasper said.

"Edward, Jasper. How have you boys been?" He asked them.

"Good Charlie, yourself." Edward asked.

"Been busy. Got loads of things going on down at the station and I've been trying to get the idea in my head that I am a grandpa now. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to come sooner girls." He said looking at me and Alice .

"Its ok dad. You're here now, that's what matters." I said as I walked into the living room and picked up Rachel from her bouncer and gave her to Charlie.

He made an cradle with his arms as I put the baby in them. Charlie looked down at his grand daughter and smiled at her.

"Wow she is beautiful Bells. Almost as pretty as you were." He said bouncing slightly and swaying back and forth.

"Wow, she does look like her father doesn't she?" Charlie asked, looking at Rachel and then at Edward.

Edward chuckled to himself next to me.

"Yeah, they are kind of opposites. She looks like Edward and Mathew looks like me." I told my father.

Dad smiled looking back at his grand daughter

I watched Charlie with my baby and couldn't help but smile too myself as he connected with her. Rachel's eyes never left Charlie's once.

Once Charlie had held Rachel, he wanted to hold Mathew. I gave the baby to him and instantly he agreed with me that Mathew looked like me, but he did still pick out some of Edwards features as well.

Charlie didn't even have to think who Fae looked like.

"Wow Alice, she is the image of you. its quite scary actually how alike she is to when you were a baby." Charlie said looking at Fae at different angles and I saw him smile every time he recognised something of Alice, which was a lot.

It wasn't long before Charlie had held all the babies, and they now after so much socialising were now fast asleep again.

"so, apart from making me feel old, you two been up to anything?" Charlie asked us.

"Not really, been too busy looking after the babies to think about anything else. Well, apart from the weddings." Alice said.

"Weddings? You're not getting married too are you Bells?" Dad asked me.

Alice had told Charlie about her engagement soon after it happened, to give him time to mentally prepare that the youngest Swan would be changing her name, and also give Charlie time to save a little so that he could help with the wedding. I know it was traditional for the brides family to pay for the majority of the wedding, but both me and Alice knew that Charlie would be unable to pay for everything, so all Alice was letting him buy was her dress and a few things for the ceremony.

"No dad, I'm not. Out friend Rosalie is. They are having a double wedding." I told him.

"Well thank god for that. I don't think I could handle loosing the two of you in one go." Dad said.

"You will never loose us dad. Just because we will be married that doesn't change the fact that you are our dad. And that deep down we know we still have to listen to you, so your not loosing us, maybe sharing us is the right word." I told my father.

Dad leaned in and kissed my cheek, a gesture that you rarely saw chief Swan show. Both me and Alice knew that out dad loved us, but we were never really a family that physically showed our affections.

"Would anyone like some lunch?" I asked, looking at the clock and realising that we had been talking for 5 hours straight.

"No honey I'm ok. I'm flying back to forks later so I better get going and get ready. I'm so glad that I've had the chance to come and see these 3. You have no idea how happy you girls have made me." Charlie said as he gave each of us a quick hug.

"You'll have to come and visit more often. They are going to want to see their grandpa again." Alice said when Charlie was at the door.

"I know. I'll try and visit more often girls. Love you both and I'll speak to you soon. Bye, Jasper, Edward." Charlie called as he left the house.

Once dad was gone me and Alice sat back in the living room with the babies and the men.

"Right to repeat the question from earlier, does anyone want lunch because I know I am starving." I said heading into the kitchen.

Once we all had lunch (the babies included), Alice and Jasper decided that they should be heading home. As soon as my sister had left, me and Edward sat on the sofa and looked at our children as they slept. Again.(Man it was easy being a baby.)

"It was good of your dad to come all the way over here to see the babies. Its obvious that he is going to be a great grandpa." Edward said wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders.

I had no doubt in my mind that Charlie was going to be a great grandpa. I loved my dad and I knew that I would need him to be involved in our babies lives, even if he did live on the other end of the country.

I smiled at Edward and settled into his side so that he could hold me closer to him, which is what he did.

**So what do we think? i knew i had to get Charlie in this story somewhere and now i have a perfect reason too. how did you think Charlie acted with the babies? it is half 11 at night over here and ive been writting for a while, so i may have lost track. let me know what you think :) **

**I need a reminder that you are still enjoying this story, so reviews are essential for this chapter :) reviews make me happy remember.  
XXCullenXX**

**xx **


	35. Just because!

**Heyya everyone. I got my laptop back, thank god. So i can write more now. Sorry it has been a while since i updated last, but i didnt have the means to actually write anything, so i think you can forgive me. Anyway, gonna let you read this and i will see you at the bottom :) **

**Havent said this for a while, so i better: I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS. IT ALL BELONGS TO SM!**

Bella's POV

The next few weeks flew by. There was so much too do with organising the wedding, because it was a double wedding, there was twice as much stuff that we had too do. Both Alice and Rose had their dresses and I had my brides maids dress, but apart from other stuff like sorting out the menus for the day, the flower arrangements ect, I had brides maids stuff to do. Alice and Rose had insisted that I said a few words at their wedding, so I had to write a speech. Edward had to do the same as he was the best man. It just made more sense to have the two of us as best man and maid of honour as we were their best friends. The wedding was now only a few weeks away and I could tell that Alice and Rose were so excited about this. Emmett and Japer on the other hand, were excited, but kept a good distance away from all the wedding planning. I had to admit, the boys had he better idea.

Today, me and the girls were going to lunch to talk over a few final things about the wedding. Edward had to go into work today so it was Emmett's job to look after my children. I knew that he would take care of them, but I didn't dare think about what they were going to look like when I got home.

Alice rose and I were sitting in the restaurant, talking about hair styles. Alice couldn't really do a lot with her hair as it was so short, but me and Rose had to do something with ours.

"So, I was thinking that Bella's hair would be pulled back into a French pleat _kind_ of style, but with some curls coming down at the back." Alice said playing with my hair to give rose a visual demonstration.

"Or would it be better if it was something simpler? I thought she would look good with curled hair, pulled to the side." Rose said moving her hands through the air.

"Ok you know what girls, lets stop talking about my hair for a minute ok. it isn't my wedding remember, its yours. Now, what do you want for wedding presents, because I can come up with nothing." I asked them getting straight to the point.

"You don't have to get me anything for my wedding Bella." Alice said. ok, she was my sister, I could get away with not getting her anything (much) but Rose I knew I would need to get something for.

"Well, a bassinette would be nice." rose said looking back at her menu. She had said that so calmly that it took a minute for it to sink in.

"Rose, is there something you would like to share?" I asked her.

Rosalie picked up her glass of water and took a slip. Water?

"I'm pregnant. But I'm only a few weeks so I'm not going to say anything to anyone in case I jinx it." She said.

Alice and I sat there speechless for a change. Rose had wanted a baby for so long now and I was so happy that she was finally getting what she had wanted.

"Have you told Emmett yet?" Alice said.

"No, not yet and I'm not going too until after the wedding." Rose said

"Rose, we are so happy for you. You have wanted this for so long." I said as I got up to hug her. Alice copied me when I went to sit down.

"So now that we have got that out of the way, lets continue talking about our hair for the wedding." Rose smiled and winked at me before going back into conversation with my sister. I groaned again as the girls started to figure out what to do with _my_ hair. We staying in the restaurant and talked for hours. Not just about the wedding (even though that was the majority of it), the babies came up a lot as well. They had grown so much in the last couple of scared me to think that they were growing up so fast and that before long they would no longer be babies.

Rose had made us promise that we would not say anything to the guys about her being pregnant. Which was fair I guess as she was so early that there were so many things that could go wrong, neither me or Alice wanted to Jinx it or anything.

After we had finished lunch, I left the girls so that I could go shopping for food, because at the moment, I'm pretty sure that all the shelves in the house had no food on them at all.

When I got home Edward was sitting on the sofa reading the paper. I put all the bags that I had got out of the car in the hall way and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Hey you. You ok?" I asked him, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine. The babies are asleep, finally." He said flopping his head back on the sofa.

"Have they been busy today?" I asked him running my hands through his hair, that was a mess (as always)

"You have no idea. They are grabbing everything and putting it in their mouths. I don't know how many things I have taken off them today." He said.

"Baby, that's what they do. They put everything in their mouths. It is how they learn." I told him, getting up and moving to the kitchen.

"Yes I know but, that still doesn't mean that I don't panic when Mathew picks something small up and put it in his mouth." Edward said.

As the babies were getting older, we were introducing more and more toys for them to play with. Mathew had taken a interest in toys that he could take apart while Rachel enjoyed toys that she could pull and move around. Now that they were around 4 months old now, we had been sitting them up with support cushions which allowed them to see more than just the lights on the ceiling . but this also meant that they were able to reach more things on the floor, which left Edward and I on pins every time they wanted to play, which was mostly all the time.

Edward followed me into the kitchen where I was unpacking the shopping that I had got after my lunch with the girls. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and started kissing my neck.

"I forgot to ask you how your day was?" Edward asked me while he continue to kiss me.

"It was good. We talked about the wedding and everything. Knowing Alice she is going to want to have about 5 of these lunches before the wedding so that we all know what we are doing." I told him.

As I continued to talk about my day, I was vaguely aware of Edwards hands moving all over my body. One of his hands was making small circles on my hip bones while his other hand moved closer and closer to the top of my body. His kissed on my neck became more and more fierce and passionate. I could feel him sucking on my neck, and knowing full well that he was going to leave a mark there, but at this moment in time, I really couldn't find it in me to care. I moaned when his hand found my breast. His hands were the perfect size for me. It was if I was literally made for him.

"How did we get from talking about lunch with the girls to this?" I asked as my head fell back on his shoulder.

"Personally, im a little disappointed that all conversations don't end like this." Edward said into my neck as his hands continued to move over my body.

I couldn't take his teasing anymore, and I knew this would probably be our only chance to be together like this for a while So I turned around and kissed him on the lips, wasting no time in getting my tongue in his mouth. He responded to my sudden invasion by lifting me up and placing me on the counter top and moved between my legs, while he continued to attack my neck with kisses and small bites. Recently the babies had decided that they didn't want to sleep at the same time. So when Mathew as Asleep Rachel would be wide awake and want all your attention. This was the first time in about 2 weeks where they had been asleep at the same time, so I knew that we were going to take full advantage of it.

"How long have the babies been asleep?" I asked Edward.

"About half hour." He answered moving now so that he could kiss me on the lips.

"Then we have time to go somewhere a little more comfortable." I said shifting on the counter. Kitchen sex was really hot, but I was not in the mood to have a dead bum cheek for the rest of the day.

Edward picked me up and continued to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up the stairs and to our bedroom.

We didn't even bother getting under the covers. I knew by the way that Edward was kissing me, that she sheets would be off the bed by the time we really got going. I pulled Edward shirt up over his head, while his hands busied themselves with the button on my jeans. In no time at all, Edward ended up in just his boxers and I had nothing else on but my knickers. Edward's hands moved over my body. Grazing the sides of my breasts with his hands, causing me to arch into his touch. He moved closed and closer to the waist band of my knickers and moved them down over my legs and then off me all together. My hands were too busy in his hair to remove his boxers, but he had beaten me too it. I glanced over at the clock, it had been another 30 minutes since we were in the kitchen, I decided that we should have enough time to have a little bit of fun before the kids woke up.

I pushed Edward over so that I was on top. I straddled, one of his legs placing kissing on his lips, face and neck. Slowly I made my way down his body, kissing as much skin as I could reach. When I finally got to what I wanted, I wasted no time in taking him all in. I slowly lower my lips down his cock. Edward moaned above me, winding his hands through my hair and slowing guiding me as I bobbed up and down. I paid close attention to the head of his cock sucking on it and licking him.

"Bella, I'm not going to last long if you keep that up." Edward groaned, one hand tightening in my hair, wile the other clenched on the bed sheets.

"Well that's the point silly." I said, looking up at him and smiling. I took him back in my mouth again, fighting with my gag reflex as I felt him touch the back of my throat. Edward moaned every time I made him hit the back of my throat. His hips moved in time with my mouth. I felt him harden even more in my mouth and I knew that he wouldn't last much longer. I slowly grazed my teeth from the base of his shaft right to the top. This pushing him over the edge and he released in my mouth, shouting my name as he did. I had to admit it did something to my ego to hear him scream like that. I licked him clean before moving back up the bed and lay next to him. Edward was panting and cover in a sheen of sweat.

"Wow." Was all Edward said. I couldn't help but smile.

Edward rolled over so that he was lying on top of me. he began to kiss my face and neck again.

"Now, it is only fair that I pay you back." Edward said as he moved slowly down my body. I sighed and enjoyed the feeling of Edward lips caressing my skin and every now and again small bites and licks.

Suddenly the sound of a baby crying echoed through the house. I pushed Edward's shoulder so that he would move.

"Come on baby, shift. Other wise she is just going to start screaming." I said as I got up off the bed and grabbed a pair of knickers and Edward's shirt.

"Remind me to pay you back later." Edward said from the bed.

Putting on the shirt, I walked out of my bedroom and to the nursery. Rachel was lying in her cot looking up at me.

"And what is all this noise for madam, say." I asked her as I picked her up and held her. I looked over at Mathews cot and saw that he was still fast asleep. I walked over to the rocking chair in the room and sat down with Rachel in my arms. I don't think she wanted anything, she just wanted to be held and cuddled.

"That a good girl. Have you missed mommy. Cos she has missed you." I said as I kissed her little lips. When I moved back, I looked down at my little girls and saw her smiling at me. Since she had learned to do this, I cherished every smile and every laugh that my children gave me. there was nothing better that seeing that they were happy. The door opened and Edward walked in and stood behind us.

He leaned over and kissed Rachel on the head. She squealed at Edward and raised her arms for him to take her off me. I gave her too him and she smiled again at her father. I walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen to start making breakfast. My life was perfect. I had the most amazing man and two beautiful children, and the only reason that I had them was because of the life that I had before. I realised now, that if none of those things that happened with James didn't happen, then I wouldn't be where I was today.

**Yaaaaay, Rose is gonna have a baby :) Right sad news now guys. this story is going to come to a end soon :( i know, but i think ive done it long enough. next chapter will be the wedding and then there will only be one chapter after that and a epiloge. Hopefully this story will be finished by the end of the month, if not then definatly by the end of July. Let me know what you thought as always. Review :) **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx**


	36. Weddings

**Heyya everyone :) updating at last :) This will be my last update for about 3 weeks, because I am going on holiday tomorrow and i havent started the next chapter yet, so i will have to work on that when i come home. This story will be ending soon :( i know, but i think after 38 chapters there is only so much you can write with a story line like this. oh well, enjoy this one for now and i will see you at the bottom.**

Bella's POV

"BELLA! STOP IT!" Alice screamed at me while I tried to do her hair for the wedding. Today was the big day. My sister and my best friend were getting married to two of the most wonderful men that I knew. Alice and Rose had been working so hard on organising this whole thing and finally, everyone would be able to see all the effort that they had put in.

Well, that was if I didn't kill my sister before the ceremony started. I was the only person on the planet who would be able to do something with Alice's hair. Due to the fact that it was so short, Alice never did anything to it apart from brush it and put some hair spray on it. But I had to somehow twist her hair and get small flower clips into her hair. It was easier said than done, and at the moment I was pulling my sisters hair, trying to get it perfect, the way that _she_ had wanted it.

"Well I'm sorry Alice, but you should have picked a easier hair style." I said spraying her hair with even move hair spray so that the clips would stay in.

"Well how come Rosalie was able to do this _without_ pulling my hair out of my head?" Alice snapped angrily.

I didn't answer her I just went back to doing her hair.

Thankfully, it didn't take me long to finish Alice's hair. She got up and looked in the mirror and smiled at me.

"Thank you Bella. even if it did cost me the pain receptors in my head." Alice complained, coming over and hugging me.

"It looks good Al. Now go do your make up and ill do my hair, and then we can get you into your dress." I said, kissing her cheek before she left the room.

After the fiasco at dinner 2 weeks ago, I had decided to do my hair myself. I was simply going to pull my hair to the side and put it in a hair band, back comb it a little and then pull it up so that it was in a messy bun on the side of my head. Alice had bought me a flower clip to go on the bun so you would be able to side the hair band that was holding it in place. I waited a few minutes before Alice came back in, with her make up all done.

"right lets get you in this dress shall we." I said as I picked up the bag with Alice's dress in.

I told Alice to start putting the dress on while I went to check on rose to see how she was doing.

The wedding was being held in one of the nicest hotels in the city, so I walked across the hall to rose's room and knocked the door. Rose answered it, with her hair done in a high bun with ringlets falling down her back.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked her. Rose was now in full swing of her first trimester and that meant morning sickness, or in Rose's case throwing your guts up any time that is inappropriate. Like now.

"horrible. How am I suppose to get married when I keep throwing up." Rose said sitting on the bed in her room.

"Do you want me to go find something dry for you to eat after I got Alice's dress on?" I asked.

"No hunny, you have to get ready too. I'll be fine. Go get Alice dressed and I will see you down there." she said pushing me towards the door.

Once I was out in the hall, I took a deep breath before heading back to Alice.

Before I could get there, I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around.

"Hey, where you rushing off too?" Edward asked me.

"Need to get Alice in her dress. rose was the smart one and picked a dress that she could get into herself. My sister had to be the one to buy the most annoying dress." I complained to him. He pulled me into a hug and held me to his chest.

"Don't stress out about it. This isnt your wedding." He said.

" I know, but still. We have a hour before the ceremony starts and I'm not ready yet." I said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Listen babe, I got to go. Ill see you in a bit ok." I said as I leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. That quick peck turned into a full blown make out session. If I hadn't pulled away when I did then there was a very high chance that I would have pulled Edward into a spare room and had my way with him.

"I seriously have to go. See you later." I said as I walked into my sister room again.

Alice was standing there, holding the dress across her chest, holding it in place so that it wouldn't fall.

"Where have you been?" she asked me as I came into the room and turned her around so that I could lace that back of the dress up.

I didn't answer her, I just continued to do up the dress.

Edwards POV

After I bumped into Bella in the hallway, I went back to Jasper and Emmett's room where they were getting dressed. It was a hell of a lot easier for the guys to get ready for their wedding that it was for the girls. Jasper and Emmett were pacing up and down the room, looking over their vows again and again.

"Emmett, stop worrying about it for the love of god! You are stressing me out and it isnt even my wedding!" I exclaimed as I out my hands on my brothers shoulders to stop him from pacing.

"No, it isnt your yet, but wait till it is your turn Edward, you will be stressing out too." he said, sitting down on the bed.

I knew that my day would come soon, but I hoped I would be nothing like my brother. I was going to ask Bella to marry me tomorrow when I knew for a fact that Alice would be on a plane out of the country.

I sat on the bed next to Emmett and sighed, resting my head in my hand.

"Nervous?" Emmett asked

"Yeah. I don't know why." I answered him, falling back on the bed with a thump.

"There is no reason for you too be nervous. Bella will not say no too you." Jasper said suddenly from the other side of the room. He made me jump a little, I honesty forgot her was here for a second.

"I know she wont, but still it is nerve wracking waiting to do it." I told him.

"Why don't you do it now, or later after the ceremony has finished?" Jasper said.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and glared. He grinned and winked at me.

"There is no way on this planet that I am asking her with her sister still in the country. Alice is going to be like a hurricane when she finds out about this anyway. Id rather wait 2 weeks for you to come back from your honeymoon before I face her." I said.

Jasper didn't argue with that because he knew it was try. He had been on the receiving end of Alice's arranging rampage over the last few months.

It wasn't long before the whole thing started. Emmett, Jasper and Myself, went to the hall where the wedding was being held and stood at the front of the alter. I looked over at my brother and saw that he was sweating bullets, I couldn't help but smile when I saw that Jasper had exactly the same expression on his face.

"Guys calm down. You'd swear you were being executed or something." I said laughing to myself.

I didn't get an answer from them, but they did give me death glares. Soon the music started. I watched as the brides maids came down the isle, dressed in red dresses. Thankfully, Alice and Rose were friends with the same people so there was no arguments when it came to picking brides maids. Angela, who worked for Alice and Jessica who had been friends with Alice and Rose since they were in school, came down the isle and stood to the side. I knew the order of the procession, so I knew that Bella would be coming down the isle next. I took a deep breath and waiting. Bella came through the door looking amazing, she had a knee length dress on that was the same colour as the brides maids, strapless with a puffed out skirt. She looked beautiful, and I couldn't help but wonder when she would look like when she was walking down the isle next time. To marry me. I smiled at her as she took her place on the other side of the isle waiting for Alice and Rose to appear. The music changed and everyone looked towards the top of the Isle again. Traditionally, Wagers Wedding March would have been played as the brides came down the isle, but Pachabels Canon played. I looked to the top of the isle and watched as Charlie walked down the isle with Alice on his arm and Rose followed them with her father. They both looked beautiful in their white dresses, but I couldn't keep my eyes of, Bella who was smiling widely at her sister.

Alice let go of Charlie when she got to the end of the isle, and I could see in Charlie's eyes that he was reluctant to let her go. I knew how hard it must have been for him to give one of his girls away to another man. I was dreading the day that my baby girl got married and I would have to do the same thing. The babies were here today, but they were all fast asleep in the audience with my parents. I looked over at my mother who was rocking one seat on the chair next to her while Mathew slept soundly in his seat on the floor.

The ceremony began with the minister welcoming everyone before starting. Alice and Jasper said their vows followed by Rose and Emmett, then the minister asked them all to repeat the 'till death due us part' vows before announcing that they were husband and wife. The room erupted with cheers and claps as both grooms kissed their wives, and everyone continued to clap as they left the room.

As soon as I could I walked over to Bella and kissed her. she smiled up at me when I moved back.

"You look beautiful my love." I told her.

"You don't look to shabby either." She said winking at me, lightly pulling on the lapel on my jacket.

I took her hand and we followed everyone out of the room and waited with everyone else for the new Mr and Mrs Whitlock and Mr and Mrs McCarty to come into the hall where the reception was being held. When Bella and I took our seats in the hall Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper entered the room. Everyone applauded them as they walked in hand in hand. Yet again, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to mine and Bella's wedding day.

Soon everyone was sat down and it was time for the speeches. Bella had to give a speech being maid of honour then it was my turn. I stood up and faced the crowd of people before I began to talk.

"I have known both Jasper and Emmett the majority of my life and I have never seen either of them as happy as they are with Alice and Rose, and am so happy, for both of them that they have found their soul mates. To the happy couples." I said raising my champagne glass, and ever one in the room followed suit.

After dinner, every one dances and watched as Alice and Jasper took their first dance as a married couple and Emmett and Rose took the floor after them.

The happy couple were both going on their honey moons right after the receptions. I had no idea where they were going, but Jasper had promised that as soon as Alice was a safe distance away (By save I mean 30,000 feet in the air) he would text me letting me know it was safe to ask Bella. Bella and I were staying in the hotel for the night, so I had the ring in my room ready to ask her.

Alice came up to me and asked me to dance with her, while Jasper danced with Bella. I walked with Alice to the dance floor and put my hand on her waist and danced with her.

"What are you up too?" Alice asked me, out of no where.

"What to you mean?" I asked her.

She looked over her shoulder at Bella and Jasper dancing.

"You keep looking at Bella." she said.

"How can you accuse me being up to something when you say something like that. I'm always looking at Bella" I chuckled.

"I know, but…I don't know there is something different. Is she pregnant again?" she whispered at me.

"No, she isn't. I don't know what you think I'm up to Al, but I assure you its nothing." I told her as I continued to dance.

There was no way that I would let Alice get wind of what I planned for the second she was in the air.

Alice didn't question me anymore about what I was up too. I knew that she didn't believe what I had told her, but I wasn't going to risk her finding out either. I danced with my new sister-in-law. There was something different about her, which I couldn't quite put my finger on. I moved her back so that I could look at her properly.

"Edward. What are you doing?" she asked me.

"You look different, and it is annoying me that I cant figure out what it is." I said as I pulled her back and began to dance with her again.

"There is nothing wrong with me." she said.

"I never said I thought something was wrong. You just look…I don't know, glo…" I figured it out, and she knew it.

"Does Emmett know yet?" I whispered in her ear.

"No. im going to tell him when we are on out honeymoon." She told me.

I kissed her on the cheek and congratulated her. I knew that Emmett would make a fantastic dad and that Rose would be an amazing mom.

Finally after hours of dancing with different women, the happy couples left so that they could change to go on their honeymoons.

Alice went over and hugged Bella, telling her that she would let her know when they got there safe and to check on Fae. They were only going away for a week, so Bella offered to keep all the babies. It was going to be strange having another baby in the house, but Fae was good so I was optimistic that she wouldn't cause many problems.

"I'll let you know when we are safe." Jasper told me, smiling before he left.

As soon as they had gone, I turned to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Busy day huh?" I asked her.

"You have no idea. I'm thinking, early night. we need to get up early tomorrow to get the babies back from Esme." She said, placing her head on my chest and sighing.

"I think that is a very good idea. I have a feeling we will have another busy day tomorrow." I told her.

" I hope not. I need a quiet day tomorrow." She said, keeping one arms wrapped around me as she turned around and walked back into the hotel.

**Awww the weddings are over now and everyone is happy :) the proposal is the next chapter (Finally) not sure if im going to do the wedding yet, becasue 2 weddings within 2 chapters of each other seems to be quite alot, but let me know what you think :). **

**Like always, you know what to do, write reviews for me too let me know what you think :) :) **

**XXCullenXX  
xx **


	37. Proposal

**Heyyy everyone. im back :) Sorry for the delay in this story, but my stupid laptop broke again and my PC has decided to let me upload another enjoy this now and i will talk to everyone at the bottom :)  
**

Edwards POV 

As soon as we got back into the hotel Bella went good on her word and went straight to bed and slept. I on the other hand was in no mood to sleep, I was too anxious, waiting up to wait for Jaspers text to let me know that first he and Alice were safe, but also to know that it was now safe for me to ask Bella to be mine without her sister becoming a hurricane of excitement, I was counting on Jasper to keep Alice's mind otherwise…occupied for the week that they were away.

As I lay there in bed, I turned over and watched as Bella slept. Her long hair falling over her shoulders and covering her chest. She looked so relaxed and peaceful. I don't know how long I watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling with every breath that she took. I couldn't help but smile thinking about everything that I had gained within the last 2 years. I had found the women who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I had two beautiful children who I loved more than anything, I had found out that one of my best friends was my brother. The one thing that I knew would make my life complete would be Bella agreeing to be my wife. She was my world and I wanted to make her mine and I wanted everyone to know it.

I turned over again when I heard my phone chime, letting me know that I had a text. I flipped open my phone and opened the message that was off Jasper.

_You're safe too go! Good luck. Ill keep Alice distracted for as long as I can._

I smiled at the message that my friend had sent me, I knew now that I was able to do what I wanted too without the risk of Alice finding out.

I couldn't do it now for obvious reasons. Bella was fast asleep and me waking her up and proposing to her might take her by surprise and freak her out a bit. I would do it on the morning when she woke up.

Knowing what I was going to do in the morning, I was now eager for sleep to take me, so I lay down on the pillows and closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by Bella's alarm on her phone. Just because I had woken didn't mean I moved. I heard Bella groan as she turned off her phone and flop back onto the bed.

"Edward." I heard her call me, but I still didn't move.

She pushed my arm next.

"Come on Edward get up." She kept pushing my arm.

I reached up and grabber her by the waist and pulled her on top of me.

"Go back to sleep love, it's too early." I said holding onto her as she lay on top of my chest.

"Aren't you forgetting the small matter of our children." She said as she planted small kisses all over my chest.

"They are with my mom they will be fine. They are probably not even awake yet." I told her as her kissed moved up my throat before moving to my lips.

"I don't care. Get your sexy ass out of bed now." she said as she got up off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Once Bella was out of the room, I moved out of bed and went as quietly as I could to where my trousers were and pulled the small black velvet box out of my pocket, I quickly looked at the ring smiling to myself, imagining it on Bella's left hand. I went back over to the bed and hid the box behind things that were on the bedside table.

I walked over to the bathroom door and waited for Bella to come out. I took her by surprise when she opened the door and saw me standing there.

"Edward you scared me!" she said, putting her hand over her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said, leaning in to kiss her. she kissed me back and soon our quick little kiss became quite heated.

"Ok, we are going to have to stop otherwise we'll never get out of here. Now go shower and we'll get ready to go." She said.

"Wait a minute, can I talk to you first?" I asked her.

A quick flash of fear went though her face, I knew she was wondering what I was going to talk to her about, I hoped that fear would go very soon.

"What is it Edward?" she asked me as I took her hand and sat her on the bed.

"Close your eyes." I instructed her.

Bella raised her eye brow at me.

"Why would I do that?" she asked

"Because I got you something and I want you to close your eye or me to get it." I told her.

She looked confused before she closed her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. I knew Bella didn't like gifts and presents, but I was hoping with all my heart that she would like this one.

I reached over to the other side of the bed and reached over to the bed side table and pulled out the small box that I had put there and opened it. I took one last look at the ring that would soon be on her finger. Bella has never liked extravagant things, so the ring that I had got her was one band of silver with a single diamond in the middle of the band. If I knew Bella would not over react I would have bought her a ring with a lot more diamonds on it.

I opened the small box and held it up to her face.

"You can open your eyes now." I told her.

I watched as Bella's eyes fell on the ring that was in front of her. she looked at me confused.

"Edward, what is this for?" she asked me.

"Bella I love you. You mean everything too me and you have given me so much. We have our own family and the one last thing that would make everything perfect would be if you become my wife. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" I asked her looking into her eyes.

Bella looked at the ring for a few seconds before looking me in the eye again.

It tool her a few minutes glancing at the ring and then at me and she still hadn't said a word. I was about to ask her if she was ok, but she didn't give me chance because she jumped into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I still had the box in my hand when she jumped on me and had to grip the box in my hand so that I wouldn't drop it.

When she pulled back and smiled at me.

"Yes, I will marry you!" she said, smiling widely at me with tears falling down her face.

I took the ring out of the box and took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. Looking down at her hand and seeing the ring on her finger made me smile.

Bella raised her hand so that she could look at the ring on her finger.

The tears were beginning to dry up on her face and she was smiling to her self.

"Edward, it is beautiful." She said as she came back to my lap.

"Not as beautiful as you." I said before moving up so kiss her.

She pushed me back onto the bed and kissed me harder, slipping her tongue into my mouth. The kiss deepened and or a change I was the one to pull away.

"I thought you wanted to leave to get the babies." I asked her as she kissed my neck and jaw.

"Oh we will, I just want to celebrate with my fiancé first." She said kissing my lips again.

We didn't leave the hotel room for at least two hours after we planned too. I had to call my mother and tell her that we were going to be late picking the babies up. Leaving out the details about why. I wasn't going to tell my mother that Bella had fucked me until I forgot my own name. I think that little detail my mother could live without.

"Edward can I ask a really strange question?" she asked me.

"Of course you can love." I told her.

"Why did you wait till now to ask me. You could have asked me a lot earlier and I would have said yes." She asked me.

I couldn't help but smile to myself at her question, and I knew she would laugh as well when she found out the reason.

"The reason I waited was because I felt a lot safer asking you when your sister was miles away. I know it sounds stupid, but you know what Alice is like, we would never get a moment to ourselves to celebrate." I told her taking her hand and winding my fingers through hers.

Just as I predicted, she did in fact laugh.

"That isn't a stupid answer. Its very smart actually. I know Alice can get out of control when she gets excited." She said.

"Out of control? Alice could be confused with a tornado if she is seen from a distance when she gets something on her mind. Apart from the fact that she organised things rather than destroys them." I told Bella, still holding her hand as we walked towards my parents house.

I hadn't told either of my parents that I planned to propose to Bella, and I knew that I would probably have a few words off my mother, but I wasn't worried about them right now. All I wanted to do was get our children and take them home.

"Mom, Dad." I called into the house when I opened the door.

"There you are, I was wondering when you would turn up." My father said coming into view.

"I know, I'm sorry. Where's mom?" I asked.

"She is in the living room with Rachel. Mathew decided that he would go back to sleep after his breakfast." Dad said.

"Did he not sleep last night?" I asked.

"Not very well. He kept waking every hour or so. He had a bit of a temperature so I gave him some baby paracetamol to bring his temperature down, now I think he is just sleeping it off." My father explained.

"I better go check on him." Bella said as she walked up the stairs.

I walked into the living room too see my mother on the sofa and my daughter lying on the floor at her feet.

"Hey mom, how have they been?" I asked her as I picked Rachel up. She smiled at me as soon as she was in my arms.

"They have been good as gold. Your dad told you about Mathew?" she asked.

"Yeah he did. I don't know what's the matter with him." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Babies get temperatures all the time. He might have a bit of a cold or something." My mother said, getting up off the sofa.

"Has your brother been keeping you up?" I asked Rachel, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to answer me.

I heard Bella coming back down the stairs, I looked over at her, and saw that she was carrying a sleeping Mathew.

"Is he ok?" I asked her.

"I think so. He is out cold. I think we better get him home and in his own bed." She said.

Just as I was getting up off the sofa, my mother screeched.

"Oh my god! Is that a engagement ring?" my mother asked Bella.

Blushing, Bella nodded her head.

My mother hugged Bella and kissed her on the cheek before turning on me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose?" she asked me, obviously hurt.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." I told her.

"And you think I would have said anything?" My mother said stepping towards me. So in defence I held Rachel out in front of me like a shield. She wasn't a very good shield mind, she giggled and laughed the whole time.

"You cant hit me when I'm holding your grand child." I told her.

"I wasn't going to hit you Edward!" she said as she gave me a hug instead.

"Congratulations sweetie." She said as she kissed me on the cheek before going to hug Bella.

After both my parents had congratulated me and Bella, we left their house with our children and drove home. I knew that I only had one week to celebrate our engagement before Alice and Jasper would return and Alice would start to plan the wedding. One good thing about that was that, knowing Alice me and Bella would be married within two or three months. I think I could handle that.

**Yaaaay! she said yes! did you really think i would have it any other way? Anyway, i could so carry this story on for a good few chapters yet, but sadly all good things must come to a end and this is no exception. I will write the wedding and maybe and epiloge but that will be it for the story. If you want me too, i could write a few extra senes with our other couples, like Alice finding out about the engagment, Rose telling Emmett about the baby you pick. if there is anything else that you want me to write then let me know and i will give it a go :) Right im going to leave you now. Review and let me know what you think and if there is anything in the story that you wished you knew more about. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxxx  
**


	38. The I do's

**Hey :) 2 more chapters left of this story after this chapter :( but all good things must come to a end. Im not going to put their honeymoon in this story, only their wedding night, but i may put some of their honeymoon into another story that im going to be putting extra chapters that wernt in this story. Like some of Alice and Jaspers honeymoon and when Alice finds out that Jasper has known that Edward was going to ask Bella to marry her ect Anyway, here is the wedding I hope you enjoy it and I will see you at the bottom :)**

Bella's POV.

Oh god, oh god.I cant believe I'm getting married today! Edward was right about Alice being a tornado or organisation when it comes to something like this. It had taken Alice only 2 months too sort out this wedding. She had found dresses for all the girls, tuxes for all the guys even a little baby one for Mathew, organised the food, the music the venue everything! All Edward and myself were told to do was to be there on time on the day, so Edward gave her his credit card and let her get too it.

So here I am. My wedding day. Getting married to the man of my dreams and I had never been so nervous in my entire life. Not because I didn't want to marry Edward, god no! It was just the thought of walking down the isle with all my friends and family watching.

I was currently standing in my bed room while Alice tied up my dress, practically braking ribs every time she pulled a string.

"Alice, please not too tight!" I begged my sister.

"Bella it has to be tight. That is the point of having a corset on the dress. You have the best figure for this dress anyway." She said.

I put my hands on my waist and I could tell that the dress had pulled me in a lot, making my hips look bigger and my waist look smaller.

Alice finished fastening up the dress and turned me around so she could adjust the front of the dress.

"Bella, don't be so nervous. You are going to be fine. You are not going to fall, dad is going to be there holding your hand all the way down." Alice tried to reassure me.

"Oh yeah, because dad is the most graceful person on the planet. He has the same chances of falling over as I do. Probably more!" I told her.

That was my biggest fear at the moment, that I was going to fall arse over tit walking down the isle.

"Bella, calm down. You are going to ruin your make-up when you are sweating bullets." Alice said, dabbing my face to keep my make up on.

"Im sorry Alice, im just stressed." I said.

"I know. Right take this and calm down." Alice went to the bed and picked up Rachel and handed her to me.

Rachel always had a way of calming me down. I picked her up and put her on my hip and bounced her up and down.

"There, right, I'm going to check how long we have left before we have to go get this done." Alice said as she left the room.

"Baby girl, mommy is stressing out. Do you think I need to be worried?" I asked as I kissed her hand. She laughed and giggled at me.

"I know, I'm being silly." I said bouncing her up and down.

Alice came back into the room and took my baby off me and going over to the bed to get Mathew as well.

"Mom is here to take the babies down stairs. Say goodbye to mommy." She said as she brought Mathew and Rachel over to me. I kissed them both on the head before my mother came in and took them downstairs.

"Aww sweetie, you look beautiful. I cant believe both my babies are married with children now." My mother said as she reached for my twins.

"Thank you mom. I really cant talk now, but ill see you after the ceremony is over." I told my mom, kissing her on the cheek before watching her leave the room with my children in her arms.

"Ok, its nearly time. You ready?" Alice asked as Rose came into the room.

"Hey Bella. You ready?" She asked me.

"Shhh both of you. Yes I'm ready , now can we please get this over with!" I complained.

"Who says romance is dead. I'll go get Charlie!" Rose said as she left the room.

Rose wasn't gone long before she came back into the room with my dad. Charlie had never been a emotional person, but I seeing Alice and now me in our wedding dresses brought out his emotional side and I could see my dads eyes filling up with tears.

"Bells you look beautiful." He said as he came over to hug me.

"Thank you dad, now stop crying otherwise Alice may kill you." I said as I handed him a handkerchief.

After Charlie had wiped his eyes, Alice told us that everything was starting and we had to get a move on.

Charlie took my arm and walked out of the room with me. Walking down the corridor with my father only made this situation more real and I began to stress again.

"Bella calm down. I can hear your heart beating from here!" my father told me as we came to the door where the love of my life and all my friends were. I took deep breath to calm myself as I heard the music starting in the next room. The doors opened and I could only focus on one person in the whole room. Edward. He looked amazing in the suit that Alice had found for him. His eyes met mine and his smile would light up the whole room. As I was walking down the isle towards him, I could help but let my mind wonder about everything that had happened that had brought us here. Everything that happened with James, Being in the hospital, Tanya! And everything that has happened in between then and now. His best friend becoming his brother, Our best friends becoming couples and then getting married, Having our children and now getting married.

By the time that I had thought about all of this I was already at the end of the Isle and my father was handing me over to Edward. I looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to me.

I didn't have time to answer before the minister began to talk. Before I knew it,it was time for Edward and I to say our vows.

Edward went first.

"Isabella, I promise that I will love you as long as I live. You mean everything too me and you have given us two beautiful children. You are my life now and I will do anything to make you happy and I know you would do the same for me. And today, you becoming my wife, this is the happiest day of my life and I promise that I will make you happy for the rest of your life." Edward said, holding my hands.

I that what I had to say, would not even match what Edward has just said to me, but I knew that it said that I loved him.

"Edward, Since I met you have changed my life. When I met you I was literally messed up, and you helped put me back together. Since I've had you in my life, I have never been happier. You have given me so much and you love me much more than I deserve and I am going to make it my life's mission to show you how much I truly love you." I said to him when I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I felt tears running down my check and Edward wiped it away with his thumb.

After we had said our vows we gave each other our rings and the minister pronounced us husband and wife. Edward cupped my face in his hands and leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. His kissed was filled with only love and trust that I knew we both had for one another. When we broke apart, everyone clapped and cheered as we walked hand in hand down the isle as a married couple. When we got to the end of the isle, we walked through the doors into another room. Now that we were alone, Edward leaned in again and kissed me, harder this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, I moaned into his as his hand moved down to my waist and pulled me closer to him. He pulled away, a little breathless.

"Congratulations Mrs Cullen." He said. I couldn't help but smile at my new name.

"That sounds nice." I said as I played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Its nice to say it. I have been waiting to call you that for a long time." Edward said, as his hand that was on my waist slipped lower until he got to my ass and he gave it a slight squeeze. I jumped in surprise closer to Edward. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered to me.

"I cant wait to get wait to get you out of this dress. I really want to see what your sister got for you to wear under this." He said as he bit down on my ear lobe. I moaned again, but we had to move apart because we could hear someone moving around in the main room behind us.

The door opened and my sister came into the room, smiling.

"There you are. You do realise everyone is waiting for at the party." she said as she looked at me and Edward and gave me a knowing smile.

"But I think my sister needs to go to the power room and re-do a few things, and Edward, do something with your hair and wipe the lip stick off your face." Alice said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"Your not on your honeymoon yet Bella. Can you keep your hands off him for the next few hours?" My sister asked as she showed me too a room where I could re-do my hair. As soon as I was done I walked out of the room and back down to the party. I met Edward outside the door before we went back in with our friends.

"You ready now?" he asked as I stood next to him.

Alice smiled and went into the room.

"Ill let everyone know you are ready." She said as she went into the room.

When Alice left the room I took Edwards hand and waited for someone to call us into the room as the new Mr and Mrs Cullen. When We were called we walked into the room and everyone applauded us as we walked over to our table.

Our reception party was so much fun. Alice had found the best caterer so the food was amazing, they even had baby food for the babies. They had just started eating solid foods, and I knew that once they had tasted the food that they had had at the party, Edward and I were going to have a hard time getting them onto the baby food that they had.

Alice had also found a string quartet that was playing calm music while we had food. And then it was time for the speeches. One off Alice and one off Emmett, of course Emmett told some embarrassing stories about Edward from school and college and Alice made people cry telling everyone how much she loved me and how proud she was of me and all that sister stuff. After the food there was all the traditional things, cutting of the cake which was then stuffed into my husbands face. When I saw Edwards face covered in cake all I wanted to do was eat and lick it off his face (Not a good idea when all your friends and family are watching, but a definite idea for tonight.), The throwing of the Bouquet and my favourite, Edward removing my garter with his teeth. I sat on the chair in front of all my friends while Edward ducked his head under the skirt of my dress. He ran his nose up my calf, to my knee where he kissed and nipped me as he made his way up to the top of my leg. He was getting closer and closer to my centre and I had to bite back a moan as he blew on me through my underwear. He kissed his way back down my leg and retrieved my garter and removed it from my leg.

After all this It was finally time for us too leave. Alice had organised for me and Edward to spend our wedding night in one of the nicest hotels in the city before we jetted off on our honeymoon for a week tomorrow afternoon.

Carlisle and Esme were having the twins for a week while we were away. I knew it was going to be hard leaving them for so long, I had a hard time leaving them for a day but I knew they would be happy and safe and that is all that matters too me.

"Bella, they will be fine, now go. Enjoy your night before you go away tomorrow. Carlisle cant wait to have them again. He always makes Rachel laugh, and I want to spoil my grandson." Esme said as I held both my children in my arms before it was time to leave.

"I know they will be fine, but I'm going to miss them." I said as I kissed them both.

"Love, they are going to be fine. I'm going to miss them too, but if you want we can call my parents tomorrow before we leave for the airport." Edward said as he took Rachel off me and cuddled her. I kissed Mathew one more time before handing him over to Edward.

"Right Bella, leave. If you don't go now you are never going to go!" Alice shouted at me, as she took the babies off Edward and pushed us out the door.

"Have a brilliant time and call us when you get there ok." she said as we got into the car to take us too the hotel.

We waved at everyone as the car drove away, as soon as they were out of sight, I realised that I was now all alone with my new husband.

Edward moved closer to me and kissed me.

He continued to kiss me, while one of his hands trailed from my ankle up under my dress to the top of my leg until he got to the waist band of my underwear.

"Well well well. What had Alice got under here for me?" he asked as he moved his fingers to in between my legs and pushed my underwear aside and ran a finger up my soaked centre. I had to fight a moan as I looked into his eyes.

ink"Let it go love, because you are going to be making that sound a lot tonight." Edward said as he kissed my neck.

Before we could get any more carried away, the car pulled up at the hotel we were staying at.

"Wow, my sister really has out done her-self this time hasn't she?" I told Edward as we checked into a Suit in the hotel.

"Oh yeah. I'm actually scarted to think about how much this cost." Edward said as we walked to the elevator and went up to our room.

When we found the right door we opened it and went inside. Of course we had the biggest room in the entire hotel, but I didn't really want to look around the room just yet and I somehow got the feeling that Edward felt the same way.

Edward stood behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist, pulling me back towards him as he placed kisses on my neck.

"Now Mrs Cullen. Im sure we have some celebrating to do." Edward said as he spun me around and kissed me hard on the lips. I didn't argue with him and relaxed into my husband arms, looking forward to what we had planned for tonight.

**So what to you think? I promise that everyone will need a few cold showers for the next chapter ;) the whole chapter is dedicated to the wedding night so you all know whats going to be happening :P Right, review please so i know what you think :) **

**hear from you all soon.**

**XXCullenXX  
XXX **


	39. Wedding night

**Heyyya. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but I have had some issues with my laptop again so i havent been able to write. anyway, this is the last chapter of this story. :( all good things must come too a end, anyway, ill tell you about what i want too do at the bottom of the page. enjoy the chapter. Btw, there are lemons in this chapter.**

"_Now Mrs Cullen. Im sure we have some celebrating to do." Edward said as he spun me around and kissed me hard on the lips. I didn't argue with him and relaxed into my husband arms, looking forward to what we had planned for tonight._

Bella's POV.

While Edward kissed me I could feel his hands moving over my back pulling on the laces that was holding the top half of my dress to my body. I couldn't help but smile a little as Edward got frustrated when he couldn't undo my dress.

"You having a bit of trouble?" I asked him as I pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

"I don't know what the hell your sister has done to this. I'm getting a little impatient to see what you have on underneath here." Edward said as she kissed my neck.

"Well if you let me go I can get this dress off, and you wont have to wait much longer." I said as I moved away from him and went to look for the bathroom.

Our bedroom had an en suit with it so I went in there to change into something a little less comfortable and a little more slutty. Alice had dragged me around so many lingerie stores until I finally found one that I was comfortable with. I could have got a nice white lace underwear set, but I had plenty of lacy bras at home. It was my wedding night, and I wanted something special and something that Edward would enjoy.

I ended up getting a white corset that sucked my stomach in (Which was a good thing. After having twins my stomach wasn't as flat as it once was) and pushed my boobs up. The corset did come with a thong, but I had never felt comfortable in a thong so I opted for a pair of white lace French knickers. I Also had white thigh high tights on. I didn't normally wear tights, but I needed something on my feet and I couldn't exactly wear socks could I.

I could hear Edward moving around in the next room, and now I was anxious to get the evening underway. Alice had come here before the wedding and brought my make up and anything else that we would need, toothbrushes, deodorant, condoms! However much I loved my children, I was not ready to get pregnant again so we were being carful tonight.

I put some lip gloss on and darkened my eyes, fluffed up my hair before walking back into the bedroom.

Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had taken off his bow tie and had opened the few top buttons on his shirt. Wow my husband is hot! My husband. I liked that.

I stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking at Edward, who's mouth fell open when he saw me.

"Wow! Remind me to get your sister something really expensive for her birthday." He said as he walked over to me staring at me.

"I take it you like this." I said, running my hand down my body from the top of my neck down to my hip.

Edward grabbed my hips and pulled my body tightly towards his, before leaning in towards me.

"I like this very much." He nearly growled before crushing his lips to mine.

As Edward kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and twisted my fingers into his hair. He pushed me back against the wall pulling my legs up around his hips. His hands moved around so that he was cupping my ass as he pushed me further into the wall. My hands made their way down to the buttons on his shirt and began opening them as he stared pulling my tights down my legs. I was able to kick the tights off my legs when they got to the bottom of my feet. As soon as my tights were off Edward moved from the wall and walked backwards towards the bed. I cant remember taking his shirt off, but when we got to the bed he had no shirt on and I began working on taking off his trousers.

Edward lay on the bed, with me still wrapped around his waist. Using my feet I was able to push his trousers down his legs. As soon as I got his trousers off, he leaned away from kissing me and smiled at me.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked me.

"You might have mentioned it a few times. But it is nice to hear it." I said as I played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"You look beautiful. And I'm so happy you married me." he told me as he kissed me slowly on the lips.

"Just how happy have I made you?" I purred as I kissed the side of his neck.

Edward smiled at me again and continued to kiss my neck. He kissed down my throat and too my chest.

"I think this needs to go." He said as he tugged on my corset.

This corset had clips on the front so removing it was easy. As soon as my corset was off it was thrown on the floor along with the my tights, his shirt and trousers. So now we were laying on the bed with Edward in his boxers and me in my knickers. Our kisses became hotter and more passionate as Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as his hands ran up my body to my chest. His hands found my breast and began moving his hands over them. I could feel my nipples hardening against his hands. Edward moved his lips from my mouth down my neck to the swell of my breasts. I wound my hands in his hair as his lips found my nipples.

"Oh god! Edward, I really not in the mood for foreplay." I moaned.

"Oh my love, I disagree." Edward said as he moved his hands to my underwear and removed it from my legs and threw them on the floor. As soon as his hand let go of my underwear, his fingers were between my legs. I groaned and arched my body towards Edwards hand. I felt Edward grin against my chest.

"No you are not in the mood for foreplay." Edward said as he began moving his fingers around my clit which made me moan louder.

Edward thrust two fingers into me and began moving them in and out quickly. It didn't take long before I fell over the edge and had my first orgasm of the night.

"Wow. Ok, I was wrong. Foreplay was a good idea." I said trying to catch my breath. Edward was kissing my neck softly as I caught my breath. After I had caught my breath I moved my head so that I could kiss him on the lips.

We kissed and touched each other for a few minutes. Edward moved so that he was hovering over me, placing small kisses on my face and neck.

"What would you like me to do now love?" he asked me.

"I want you to make love to me. As a husband should with his wife." I said. I think that was the first time I said out loud that he was now my husband. Edward looked down at me and smiled, before kissing me softly on the lips. I knew there would be plenty of time on our honeymoon next week for wild, passionate sex, but right now I wanted my husband to show me how much he loved me through his body.

His kissed stayed slow, and I could feel how much he loved me and how happy he was through the way his lips were moving against mine. Slowly, I moved my legs up so that I would be able to move his boxers down his legs.I was able to get them to his knees before he shuffled out of them the rest of the way.

I pulled my legs up and hooked them around his hips. I could feel his erection against the side of my leg and I knew I wouldn't be able to wait much longer for him to be inside me. I rocked my hips slightly, just enough that I was rubbing my centre against him. Edward moaned against my lips, so I moved again.

"Edward, take the hint. I need you in !" I practically growled. He took the hint the second time and slightly repositioned himself before entering me in one movement. We both moaned at the instant pleasure that we felt. I moved my hands to his hair and kissed him, as he began to move over me. I started to wind my fingers into his hair, but he stopped me. grabbing my hands and raising them above my head, intertwining our fingers. He kissed every inch of my face and neck that he could reach while still moved over me. I soon met each thrust of his hips with my own and we began moving in perfect synchrony. It didn't take very long before I could feel the tell tale signs in my abdomen of another orgasm. My breathing hitched as I felt my walls clamp themselves around Edward before I fell of the edge and rode out the pleasurable waved of the orgasm. Edward followed after me, before he dropped his body on top of mine. After we caught our breath back, Edward rolled off me and pulled me back towards him, with my back against his chest.

"I love you Bella." he said as he kissed the back of my neck.

"I love you too." I said, as I held his hand that was wrapped around my waist.

"Edward can I ask you something?" I asked. I had something on my mind for a while now and I needed to know if Edward would be OK with it.

"Of course you can ask me anything?" he said as he continued to kiss the back of my neck, moving to the side.

"How do you feel about experimenting with food?" I asked him shyly.

He stopped kissing my neck, so I turned to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter? You don't have too. its just i've heard it was good." I told him a little disappointed.

"No! It has just taken me by surprise thats all. i never thought you would want to do something like that." Edward said, rolling me over so that he could look at me.

"Why not. You taste amazing anyway. I just think this would be a good chance too see what else tastes good on you. And maybe we could blindfold each other and feed each other food. But you know, if you don't want too then its fine." I said as i rolled over to go back to sleep. But Edward had other ideas.

"Hold on. What exactly were you thinking of." he asked me.

I decided that i would be able to have some fun with this so I rolled back towards him and sat up so that I was sitting on top of him.

"Well, I thought something that i could lick off you. Things I could suck off you. Things I could kiss off you." I said as i kissed him down his chest and too his stomach.

Edward grabbed my arms and pulled me back up too his face so that he could kiss me again.

"You know I was going to let you go to sleep, but now you have got me going again." he said as he kissed my neck and rolled me over. Before I could say anything else, he thrust himself inside of me, and I moaned as he filled me completely. Needless too say, neither of us got much sleep that night.

We woke early the next morning to catch our flight. For a wedding present Esme and Carlisle had arranged for us too go to Paris for our honeymoon. First class tickets and a hotel room in one of the hotels in the centre of the city. I didn't even want to contemplate how much they had spent on this holiday for us. My mother and father had both chipped in on a beautiful picture of the twins. One day, Charlie had taken the twins for the day and he took them to have their picture taken. Alice must have supplied him with nice clothes for them, because there was no way that I would have dressed them in their nice clothes when they would be going out with my father, because they always came home with some mark on their clothes.

"Come on love, we will be boarding soon." Edwards voice brought me out of my train of thought.

I picked up my hand luggage and held his hand as we walked through the airport. I was looking forward to spending a week with Edward in one of the most romantic cities in the world, I was not looking forward to the 8 and a half hour flight it would take us to get there.

We didn't have to wait long until our flight was called. The people who were in first called were called to board first. I don't know what I was expecting in first class but it was nothing like what I saw on the plane. There were only a small number of seats on this flight so I wasn't stopping anyone when I stopped in the middle of the of the seats.

"Oh my god Edward! How much did the flights cost?" I asked as we were shown too our seat.

"Don't worry about it Bella. it's a wedding present. They didn't know what else to get us, so they gave us…well this." Edward said as he put his hand luggage in the over head compartment.

I looked at the seats in front of me. Well, seat isnt the word for it. It was more of a pod. It had a huge seat that would form into a bed, a TV in the wall in front of me. Edward was in the seat next too me. I sat down in my seat and was comfy instantly.

"Wow this is nice. I don't think I would mind flying if could afford to do this every time." I said as I pulled my legs up and got a book out of my bag.

"Well now you married me, you can." Edward said looking over at me.

"Don't start that now Mr Cullen. If I want to do something I will pay for it myself. I love you and everything, but just because I married you does not mean you can spend you money on me." I said as I read my book.

"You know, most women love a man to shower them with gifts. You my love are totally different." Edward said as he settled into his seat.

"See you know me too well. Now shut up and kiss me." I said as I leaned over so that he could kiss me.

He kissed me lightly on the lips. I was just going to kiss him too shut him up, but our little kiss lasted longer than we thought it would soon the cabin crew were coming around telling is that we were going to be taking off soon. I leaned away from my husband and into my amazingly comfy seat, thinking about how much my life had changed in nearly two years. I smiled as I thought of the life that I was going to live with my family. I started feeling a little ill as the plane stared moving, so I plugged head phones into the socket and listened to some music. Robert Palmers, 'Doctor Doctor' came on. I giggled as I put my head back and listen to the music while I was flown away with my husband to start a new chapter in our lives.

**Soooo what are we thinking? leave me reviews on this please to let me know what you want. I really want to do a extra couple of chapter on their honeymoon in Paris and their experimenting with food ;) who isnt looking forward to that :P. and a few other things that I had missed out during the story. like Jasper and Alices Honeymoon. Emmett finding out rose was pregnant, stuff like that. Unless you review and let me know im not going to be able to do it, so please review this story. Sadly this is the end of DRDR, but no doubt i will start another story soon. until then, bye bye :) **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx**


End file.
